REENCARNANDO
by isa18cullen
Summary: BELLA ES UNA HUMANA CON HABILIDADES DIFERENTES, DESPUES DE UN TIEMPO SUS PADRES LE CUENTAN UNA GRAN VERDAD ¡ELLA ES UNA MUJER REENCARNADA! CUANDO LOGRA RECUPERAR SUS RECUERDOS DECIDE BUSCAR A SU ANTIGUA FAMILIA LOS CULLEN, PERO UN TERRIBLE ACONTECIMIENTO ENTORPECERA SUS PLANES
1. DE LA FELICIDAD AL DOLOR

DE LA FELICIDAD AL DOLOR

Habían pasado muchos años desde que bella fue transformada, para este entonces sus padres habían muerto , Charlie tuvo otro hijo después de casarse con sue pero decidieron, tanto Charlie como bella que no le contarían sobre ella, le dijeron lo que a todos incluso a rene ,que tuvo un accidente y fallecio, bella aun asi visito a charlie hasta el dia de su muerte, quería a su hermano pero no tuvo una verdadera relación con el asi que no fue difícil alejarse, ya que sue había muerto primero. Rene también tuvo otra hija la paso muy mal después de la "muerte" de bella pero con ayuda de phil logro recuperarse lo suficiente para ser feliz por su nueva hija, lo cual le gustaba a bella, a ella le deprimía ver a rene en el estado en el que estaba, tampoco tuvo una relación con su hermana por obvias razones asi que después de la muerte de sus padres perdió el rastro de sus hermanos.

Los cullen se habían permanecido todo este tiempo en estados unidos para facilitarle a bella visitar a Charlie y ellos mismos lo hacían a veces, claro sin ser vistos por otro humano, después de esto se mudaron de país para poder ayudar a bella a llevar mejor el luto además de que era muy arriesgado permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar aunque se mudaran por todo el país.

Tenían unos meses viviendo en una nueva ciudad, edward bella y nessy salieron en una típica cacería sin jake ya que a pesar de que esta consciente de que nessy se alimenta de sangre jamás le gusto verla cazar.

-llevo tres alces y aun no me lleno no puede ser voy a engordar- bromeo bella

-ja ja ja pues sea como sea- le contesto Edward- te verías hermosa- lo ultimo se lo dijo en un muy sexy susurro lo que la hizo estremecerse

-chicos! Ya soy grande pero siguen siendo mis papas- le dijo nessy en un fingido ataque de pudor

-ya mi niña olvídalo- le contesto bella mientras que edward se moría de risa

-bueno quieren cazar mas o nos vamos- pregunto Edward

-yo estoy satisfecha- contesto nessy

-yo igual amor

-bueno vam…-edward no termino de decir la frase cuando ya estaba en posición de ataque al ver esto bella y nessy hicieron lo mismo.

Después de una fracción de segundo aparecieron unos cuatro lobos, sin esperar una palabra de explicación empezaron a atacarlos.

-esperen…no queremos pelear…por favor-decia Edward a gran velocidad mientras se defendía de dos lobos. En eso se escucho un grito

-aaaahhhhh-le habían dado un golpe tan fuerte a nessy que le rompieron varias costillas y le costaba moverse.

-reneesme-grito bella mientras le arrancaba la cabeza al lobo con el que peleaba. Fue corriendo hacia reneesme , mientras Edward trataba de librarse de los dos lobos.

-cuidado mama-grito nessy con dificultad a bella mientras le quitaba de encima al lobo que trataba de atacarla.

-no te metas con mi niña-le dijo con todo el odio del que fue capaz mientras trataba de estrangularlo. Edward había logrado darles unos buenos golpes a los lobos que lo atacaban, pero al ver que bella ya había matado a uno y que con el que estaba peleando estaba perdiendo uno de ellos decidió ir a ayudarlo.

-bella cuidado- dijo en una centésima de segundo, pero el lobo ya la había alcanzado mordiéndole el costado izquierdo

-aaaaaahhhhh- , -mamaaaaaa- , - bellaaaaa- gritaron los tres a la vez.

Al ver la escena nessy ataco al lobo que mordió a bella, pero estando débil la arrojo fácilmente, al mismo tiempo Edward partió en dos al que lo atacaba, se acerco ayudar a bella pero esta le rompió el cuello al lobo que tenia sujeto, volvió su vista a nessy y vio que trataba de defenderse, asi que corrió y tomo al lobo le dio unos cuantos golpes y lo partió en dos también.

-mama- escucho el sollozo de nessy

-bella?-se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y la vio detenidamente, tenia marcados unos enormes colmillos rasgando su estomago y espalda era horrible a pesar de que no sangraba.

-hay que llevarla rápido con Carlisle- le dijo nessy a su papa, el cual salió de su asombro la tomo con cuidado y corrió a toda velocidad

-carlisle- grito unos kilómetros antes de llegar, al hacerlo toda la familia estaba afuera esperándolos.

-que paso?, Bella!, quien hizo esto? – gritaron a la vez toda la familia

-y nessy? -grito de jake desesperado

-aquí estoy- grito ella antes de llegar, venia mas lento ya que las costillas le dolían

-que te paso?-le pregunto con sufrimiento propio al ver el de ella – que le paso?- repitió con furia a Edward , el cual ya había entrado a la casa para que Carlisle atendiera a bella, mientras le preguntaba sobre las heridas de bella

-yo les explicare-le dijo nessy a jake y a los demás-pero despues ahora quiero saber de mama.

-carlisle, dime que puedes hacer algo-le suplico Edward

-la mordió un lobo , sabes lo que significa- le contesto Carlisle en un tono muy profundo, mientras que todos hacían exclamaciones de horror y dolor

-no bella- suplico Edward, el y todos sabían lo que significaba, el veneno de los lobos es mortal para los vampiros

-mama no-nessy se arrojo al otro lado de bella

-nessy estas herida, dejame revisarte-se le acerco Carlisle

-no quiero-se acerco mas a bella

-mi niña- bella no había hablado hasta ahora ya que le dolía mucho-deja que te revisen, no estoy tranquila si estas mal-le dijo viéndola a los ojos- ve por mi- trato de sonreir, despues de esto nessy dejo que la revisaran pero en la misma habitación no quería alejarse mucho.

-bella perdóname-le suplico Edward

-que cosa tontito-le acaricio el cabello

-no pude protegerte- si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo

-todos estábamos peleando, tu mas que nosotras-trato de sonreír otra vez pero el dolor la atravesó por completo y lanzo un grito de dolor

-mama- corrió nessy al lado de ella, mientras todos observaban y emitían sonidos de dolor y tristeza

-mi niña, te amo desde que supe que crecías dentro de mi- le dijo en medio del dolor

-jake, mi amigo, se cuanto la amas hazla feliz- dijo viendo hacia nessy

-por supuesto bells

-alice, hermana-le dijo volteándola a ver

-bella, no esto no puede ser- se acerco con un profundo dolor en su corazón

-eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero tanto

-también yo – apenas pudo decir

-rose- ella se acerco, mientras jasper ayudaba a alice a levantarse

-bella- respondió triste también

-se que cuidaras a reneesme como yo lo haría, gracias- rose soltó un sollozo

–sabes que si, te quiero bella-le contesto

-también yo

-chicos- dijo con dificultad

-bellita, hermanita-respondio emmett atropelladamente

-bella-dijo jasper mas contenido

-son los mejores hermanos, los quiero, cuiden de mis hermanas-

-claro, siempre – respondió cada uno al mismo tiempo

-carlisle, esme

-bella, hija –respondieron cada uno

-han sido verdaderos padres para mi los quiero tanto

-y nosotros a ti cariño-respondio esme

-Ed…ward – ya no podía con tanto dolor

-no te fuerces, te haces más daño

-te amo, por siempre, por toda la eternidad, después…de…la… muerte-le dijo casi sin fuerza

-tambien te amo, siempre, te seguiría si no…-no podía pensar en morir todavía estaba nessy

-lo se, cuídala, no me olvides

-jamás…-despues de oir esto bella murió

Ya que no tenia pulso la única forma de comprobarlo, era con los dones de los demás, jasper no captaba ningún sentimiento viniendo de su cuerpo, Edward jamás pudo leer su mente asi que solo quedaba alice, para esto tuvieron que alejarse nessy y jake de bella, pero aun asi no logro ver ningún futuro que incluyera a bella, el futuro que veía era triste sin ella.

El cuerpo de bella se quedo en la casa varios días, abrazado todo el tiempo por Edward y nessy cuando no tenia que dormir o comer por obligación de los demás, a veces alguien mas acompañaba a Edward.

El funeral se llevo a cabo, estaban tan dolidos que no quisieron ni tuvieron ánimos de avisar a alguien, asi que solo asistieron ellos, no la enterraron ya que el veneno de los lobos estaba disolviendo su cuerpo, motivo por el cual se vieron obligados a realizar el funeral de lo contrario se hubieran quedado junto a su cuerpo para siempre.

Después de esto se mudaron ya que ese lugar les recordaba demasiado a bella, aunque se fueran a donde se fueran no podrían olvidarla.

Pasaron algunos años en los cuales debido al don de jasper que le hacia no solo sentir su propio dolor sino el de los demas, él y alice se mudaron de la casa principal, aunque no lejos , ya que esme y Carlisle no soportarían separarse de dos mas de sus hijos.

Los primeros años trataron de normalizar sus vidas, aunque alice ya casi no salía de compras o a pasear a lo mucho lo hacia una vez al mes y con muy pocos animos, jasper le costaba convivir con la familia pero lo hacia, emmett rara vez hacia bromas, solo cuando alguien estaba enserio apunto de depresión para subirle los animos, a el la ayudaba rose quien se la pasaba cuidando mas que nadie a nessy , ella y jake habían tardado mas en tratar de hacer una vida normal, Carlisle y esme cuidando de toda la familia, el único que seguía igual era Edward.

Pasaban y pasaban los años, mas de cien desde la muerte de bella y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo los chicos hacían sus cosas normales , alice había regresado a ser un poco hiperactiva pero no como antes , jasper ya soportaba vivir en la casa , rose y emmett habían vuelto a ser los mismos aunque la tristeza seguía ahí, carlie y esme igual ninguno de los dos se había dejado vencer ya que tenían a toda una familia que cuidar y Edward bueno el había "regresado" a la vida después de muchos regaños de todos pero el que lo despertó fue el de jake…

***flas back***

-Edward tengo que hablar contigo- dijo un muy serio jake

-no quiero hablar con nadie

-no me interesa-lo tomo de la camisa y lo saco de su habitación en la cual prácticamente se vivía encerrado

-jacob suéltame te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie- contesto Edward tratando de zafarse

-ya te dije que no me interesa, además solo quiero que me escuches- y así lo llevo rápidamente a rastras hacia en medio del bosque donde nadie de la familia pudiera escucharlos

-que quieres?– dijo Edward sin ganas pero enojado

-sabes que nessy cree que no la amas lo suficiente para que al menos intentes vivir por ella

-que? Yo no …

-cállate! No querías hablar? , pues ahora te callas. Ella siente que no solo perdió a su madre si no también a ti , cree que has dejado de quererla, se da cuenta que solo simulas estar medio feliz cerca de ella, no te voy a permitir que sigas lastimándola, crees que a nosotros no nos duele, en su momento ame a bella, era mi mejor amiga y la madre de la mujer que amo, la razón de mi existencia, la cual sufre la pérdida de su madre y su padre el cual tiene al lado pero como si no estuviera

-jacoh…

-todavía no termino, se que a ustedes dos son a quienes mas les afecta, pero tú la tienes a ella y ella debería tenerte a ti

-te tiene a ti

-y crees que por eso se olvida de ti de cómo la tratas y a los demás, acaso no recuerdas lo que bella te pidió "cuídala" es esta tu forma de cuidarla!

-ella era mi razón de existir, que harías si … -ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase ya que solo imaginarlo le hacia un hoyo en su muerto corazón

-si lo he pensado, me siento morir solo de imaginarlo pero si tuviéramos una hija jamás le haría lo que tú le haces a nessy, sobre todo si lo hubiera prometido

-lo último que quiero es lastimarla, trato de ….

-tratas pero fallas, crees que no te conoce?, sabe que le dices frases vacías o que la abrazas solo por compromiso y eso la lastima además a ella tampoco le gusta verte asi , dile lo que realmente sientes, habla enserio con ella- termino jake un poco mas calmado pero tenso . Edward considero todo lo que acababa de decirle y tenia razón, hablaba muy poco y lo que decía eran como jake dijo frases vacías, la abrazaba pero sin sentimiento real, quería abrazarla pero solo recordaba a bella y casi se olvida de nessy. Tiene razón…

-gracias jake

-solo… trata, de verdad, no solo finjas tratar

-lo hare

-fin flash back-

Después de esa "platica" Edward hizo lo que jake le dijo, hablo verdaderamente con nessy se disculpo con ella y con todos y como lo prometió trato de seguir adelante, salía, iba a la escuela ya que era su fachada, pero lo que si es que jamás volvió a mirar a otra mujer ni humana ni vampiro para intentar tener una relación, lo cual los demás no se alegraban pero entendían perfectamente, además de que nadie hizo nunca ni el intento de insinuárselo


	2. CONOCIENDONOS

CONOCIENDONOS

Charlie POV

-Charlie… Charlie…Charlie-escucho esa voz, se que la conozco pero no logro saber de quien es –charlie si no sales de trance en este momento te juro que te voy a golpear, me estas asustando – esa voz , claro! , de quien mas va a ser

_Charlie mejor hazle caso, sabes que es capaz-_me dije a mi mismo

_Charlie? Me escuchas? Puedes hablarme?-_escuche una voz muy bonita pero cargada de sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo, hiba a contestarle pero en eso_…_

-charlie te doy un hasta tres para que despiertes sino ya veras- amenazo otra vez, como ya no escuche la otra voz decidi despertar

-ya desperté chris calmate – le respondi a la voz amenazante, su dueña…mi amiga, la única que tengo su nombre es Christine pero le digo chris de cariño.

Nos conocemos hace muchos años poco mas de cien años, si cien las personas como nosotros no envejecemos, bueno si pero hasta que decidimos dejar de hacerlo, ella decidió que la edad "ideal" era los 25 , yo por otra parte me decidi por algo mas crecidito 35 fue mi numero, asi desde hace mas de cien años cumplo 35.

-un dia te vas a ir tan profundo que no vas a despertar, sabes que tu pulso bajo muchísimo – me decía casi golpeándome

-es apropósito me mantiene mas relajado- es cierto aunque algo peligroso

-estas loco, un dia no vas a despertar

-chris te quiero, lo sabes pero si no fuera por ti , no tendría contacto con nadie , además de mi trabajo- estos años decidi ser profesor las leyes me gusta mucho , de vez en cuando defiendo algún caso , como no tengo necesidad de dinero lo hago probono

-pues porque quieres , eres encantador y no me estoy declarando he!- me dijo con una sonrisa casi carcajada, a lo que conteste con un dramático gesto en que se me rompia el corazón, a lo que solto otra carcajada alta

-lo vez estas solo por que quieres , eres divertido , inteligente, agradable y muuuuuuyy guapo- palabras de la cuales me sonroje – jajaja y tierno- agrego señalándome la cara

-gracias- conteste divertido

-es solo que ya sabes , estuve enamorado y lo sigo estando , es una lastima que no este a mi lado pero jamás me arrepentiré de seguirla amado-le dije levantándome del diván- wuau! En serio estuve en trance treinta horas?-pregunte para mi mismo

-si ya había venido dos veces , no te había molestado pero al ver el cronometro decidí despertarte- me regaño

-lo siento , es que se siente bien- me siento triste por estar solo, tengo la esperanza de encontrar el alma de mi querida Amelia y poder hablar con ella otra vez , lo cual por cierto me recordó esa voz de quien será? , no era de chris de eso estoy seguro

-por que estas solo , deberías tener mas contacto y no hablo de una novia , sino gente en general , tu mismo lo dijiste si no fuera por mi…-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si ya se , tratare si

-si trata. Bueno yo venia a ver como estas y a avisarte que voy a salir de viaje unas semanas , pero viéndote como te veo no se …

-no seas ridícula chris , ni que no pudiera quedarme solo unas semanas

-de que puedas quedarte solo puedes y quieres lo cual me preocupa

-claro que no , mira hare algo para que estes tranquila – levante mi mano- te doy mi palabra de que tratare de socializar mas con mis compañeros de trabajo y que saldré al menos una noche a la semana a divertirme-mencione con toda la seriedad del mundo

-esta bien estoy tranquila , solo por que se lo importante que es tu palabra para ti y para mi-me dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad

-bueno y cuando te vas

-esta noche

-en transporte o ….

-avion , es algo del trabajo viajo con unos compañeros , aunque la verdad no me gustan los aviones ojala pudiera viajar a nuestra forma-las personas como nosotros además de longevos tenemos otras características, por ejemplo viajar al instante de un lugar a otro , teletransportación , como comúnmente se le dice.

-lastima –me burle de ella

-pues ni tanta me voy en tu avión- me la regreso

-como! , no recuerdo habértelo prestado?-como dije el dinero no es problema y como a mi si me gustaba viajar en avión me compre uno privado

-si no mal recuerdo esta a mi nombre no?- se burlo de mi, claro como podia haberlo olvidado, para que las personas no se den cuenta de mi longevidad cambiamos de residencia cada 10 años los cuales también cambio los cosas mas ostentosas como un avión privado de nombre al de mi amiga o segundas identidades, también varios negocios los hacia a su nombre, para no llamar la atención y ella igual conmigo, como todo es legal y pagamos impuestos y todo eso, jamás hemos tenido problemas , pero era mejor prevenir

-en el avión solo caben 5 personas, cuantos van?

-tres

-vueno te voy a extrañar

-igual yo- me abrazo y "brinco" como le decimos nosotros a la tele transportación

Sali de mi sala de relajación, santuario o como le dice chris cueva, tengo que comer , no comíamos tanto como un a humano normal con una buena comida una o dos veces a la semana podemos sobrevivir y la verdad sacando cuentas y haciéndole caso a mi estomago ya es hora, por mas solo que me sienta quiero seguir buscando el alma de mi amada. A lo cual me lleva otra vez a esa voz, de quien será? parecía tan triste, tal vez la busque otra vez , puede que me ayude. Ya vere.

Después de ducharme y comer debidamente, me propuse cumplir con mi plabra, saldre pero adonde?, podría ir a un típico bar…no eso no , al cine…no tampoco , revise en línea y había un concierto de música clásica, que raro ya casi no hay y con lo que me gusta la música clásica, la actual no es mi favorita pero la escucho. Tendré que viajar a otro país pero no es problema solo brincare hasta allá.

El concierto fue muy bueno, -_bien esa parte ya la cumpli_-me dije a mi mismo , no tengo nada de sueño, pero esa voz esta en mi cabeza aun quiero contactarla, tratare de entrar en trance otra vez, eso no me hace faltar a mi palabra. Asi que puse comodo, después del concierto estaba relajado, como dije me gusta la musica clásica sobre todo Vivaldi. Me acoste y empece a sumergirme en la inconciencia, de esta manera accedia a lo que se puede llamar otros planos

-_hola?_-decia en mi mente ya que había logrado el nivel que tenia antes-_hola?, hay alguien aquí? , mi nombre es Charlie?_ _Puedes oírme?_

_-charlie?_- me contesto

-_como te llamas?_

_-mi nombre? No se _

_-no sabes tu nombre?_

_-no lo se…mmmm, bella! , creo..-_contesto de un modo gracioso pero triste

_-estas triste porque moriste? O por algo mas?_

_-estoy muerta!, lo sabia_

_-bueno es este nivel de inconciencia, deberías estarlo , a menos que seas como yo y estes en trance, hace cuanto estas aquí?_

_-no se, desde que recuerdo_

_-veamos, no recuerdas algo mas? , tu nombre completo?, el de alguen mas?, donde vives?_

_-no , no , no ,no recuerdo- _contesto desesperada-_espera! Yo vivo aquí_

_-como? , donde?_

_-en esta casa , lo se , lo siento_

_-esta casa es mia y yo vivo solo, bueno una amiga se queda a veces pero no eres tu, puedes ver la casa?_

_-no lo único que veo es oscuridad, pero lo siento , se que estamos en una casa y yo vivo aquí, aquí hay algo muy importante , personas creo… , si personas importantes_

-_pero y_a _te dije que vivo solo , si es verdad lo que dices debiste haber muerto , tal vez aquí , sabes yo compre esta casa hace un año , pero me la vendio un banco , crees que tu familia la haya vendido al banco? _

_-la compreste? , entonces ellos ya no estas aquí?_

_-no bella lo siento_

- _tengo que encontrarlos_

_-bueno bella , como te dije , esta casa me la vendio un banco no una familia, no crees que tal vez viviste aquí hace mucho , y tal vez tu familia ya murio, como dices no sabes cuanto llevas aquí_

_-no , no han muerto , lo se lo hubiera sentido_

_-como? _

_-cada vez que alguien esta aquí y yo lo conozco y muere… supongo…lo siento, ha sucedido unas veces ,unos chicos jóvenes creo vinieron aquí juntos y una chica no se quien era , pero sabia que la conocía, la sentí a pesar de que no hable con ella ni la vi , sabia que era una chica y que la conocía…por cierto su presencia era extraña, diferentes de alguna forma , no se explicarlo_

_-sientes mi presencia o solo me escuchas?_

_-solo te escucho , tu no estas aquí eso lo se?_

_-sabes hace cuanto sentiste esas presencias_

_-no, aquí no hay tiempo, hace cuanto fue la otra vez que hablaste?_

_-como diez horas_

_-ah_

_-es mucho o poco para ti?_

_-no lo se _

_-como me escuchaste la otra vez?_

_-creo que ya te había oído antes pero hasta que dijiste Charlie te escuche, me entiendes?_

_-creo que si , tal vez ese nombre es de alguien de los que vivian aquí_

_-puede ser, tu nombre tiene algo, no se, lo conozco_

_-es verdad no me he presentado perdón, mi nombre es Charles Cavanough , soy maestro de leyes , sabes lo que es?_

_-si , no se porque eso si se que es_

_-y vivo aquí en esta casa_

_-bueno no creo poder decirte mucho, mi nombre es bella , yo también vivo aqui aunque no de la misma forma que tu , el nombre de Charlie es importante para mi pero no se porque, y hay dos cosas de las que estoy absolutamente segura, una no se donde estoy ni desde cuando y otra nesecito desesperadamente regresar._

_-me temo que eso sera imposible bella , podemos hablar pero de eso a traerte al plano físico es imposible _

_-no por favor tiene que haber una manera por favor, te lo suplico, eres el único ser con el que he hablado , estoy desesperada , se que tengo que volver, lo se , lo siento_

_-puedo sentir tu desesperación , que raro , claro que eres la única con la que me he contactado, sabes las personas como yo tenemos cierto tipo de conexiones , pero es muy raro que se dé, ni siquiera con mi amiga chris la tengo y es la persona mas cercana a mi_

_-personas como tu? , ya lo habías dicho antes , te puedo preguntar de eso?_

_-mmmm …. te puedo contar un secreto?_

_-claro no se porque creo ser buena en eso de los secretos, además a quien se lo diría?_

_-touche'_

_- avant , dis-moi ton secret_ (adelante dime tu secreto)

-_tu parles français, parfait un peu plus que nous savons de toi_ (hablas frances , perfecto algo mas que sabemos de ti)

-_creo , que hibas a decirme?_

_-pues yo soy diferente , no soy como los otros humanos, tengo habilidades especiales _

_-como dones?_

_-algo asi, también vivo mucho mas que un humano, de hecho si algo no nos mata , no sabemos cuanto podríamos vivir, no he sabido la edad del mas longevo de alguien como yo, claro que casi no tengo contacto con los que son iguales a mi, solo con chris , aunque no se su edad exacta se tiene mas de 125 , jajaja_

_-y cuantos tienes tu?_

_-dejame ver, mmm , creo que 193, la verdad no llevo la cuenta , oye no pareces sorprendida , sabes lo que es un año?_

_-si , claro que se lo que es un año y lo de no estar sorprendida… no se tal vez conoci a alguien como tu o yo misma era como tu no crees, tal vez por eso soy buena guardando secretos, debes tener muchos siendo lo que eres no?_

_-si tienes razón , bella puedes hacerme un favor?_

_-claro , de que se trata?_

_-ya que… como te dije tenemos una especie de conexión , bueno yo la siento , y tu?_

_-espera…. Tristeza , amor , esperanza , esos sentimientos los siento pero hay otros iguales que no son mios , son tuyos?_

_-si!… , bueno lo que quería pedirte es …._

_-espera, espera…_

_-que sucede?_

_-solo espera… quieres … que busque … a tu amor. Es asi?_

_-si como…?_

_-lo sentí y creo que de alguna forma supe lo que pensabas_

_- waow! , podrías? , dijiste que sentías a los que estaban ahí contigo , si sentías algo por ellos no?_

_-si pero solo los siento , como si fueran de paso , bueno los que hiban juntos fue asi , la chica , la que se sentía extraño se quedo un tiempo mas , no se cuanto pero se que fue mas que los primeros_

_-lo vez tal vez Amelia , este ahí como tu, solo que no la sientes_

_-Amelia es un bonito nombre, asi se llama tu amor?_

_-si , el amor de mi vida_

_-bueno lo voy a intentar, me harias tu también un favor?_

_-claro_

_-se que dijiste que es imposible…pero podrías buscar si hay una forma de regresarme?_

_-bella… tal vez te pueda ayudar a cruzar , pero traerte de vuelta?_

_-no quiero cruzar , se que debo volver, por favor te lo suplico_

_-…esta bien, buscare pero no te prometo nada_

_-gracias , gracias , gracias y yo te prometo esforzarme con todas mis fuerzas en buscar a Amelia-e_staba en esta platica , cuando un molesto sonido empezó a molestarme

-_ese odioso sonido_

_-cual sonido?_

_-no lo oyes?, es mi cronometro significa que es hora de despertarme_

_-no lo escucho, eso significa que te vas? Pero vas a volver verdad?_

_-claro , sabes nos conocemos poco pero empiezo a quererte , no se me…caes bien , quiero ayudarte, me recuerdas a una pequeña que conoci hace tiempo , me encariñe mucho con ella , era como mi sobrina_

_-tambien empiezo a quererte y tambienme caes bien , me recuerdas a alguien y me gusta recordarte a esa pequeña "tio"_

_-jajaja si , bueno vuelvo después_

_-no escuchamos_

_-no escuchamos_

Desperté, en verdad bella me cae bien , suena como una niña asustada , quiero cuidarla.


	3. ESPERANZA EN LA OSCURIDAD

ESPERANZA EN LA OSCURIDAD

Bella POV

Donde estoy? Que es toda esta oscuridad? Todo esto es tan raro, porque me siento asi. Me lo repetía una y otra vez , en medio de esta oscuridad , de esta soledad , de esta tristeza , de este dolor , de esta desesperación, pero por que? , que sucede?. Estaba con estas preguntas cuando…

-quien esta ahí?

-se que hay alguien ahí, por favor contéstenme

-puedo sentirlos se que los conozco, porfavor quienes son

-esperen quien soy yo?

No entendía nada, no sabia donde estaba , porque , quien era , o cuanto había estado asi, a veces escucho susurros pero no los entiendo, pero tal parece que no me importa , raro ya que quiero hablar con ellos, los que había sentido, quienes serán?.

Cuanto llevare aquí?, tengo que volver , depertar o lo que sea pero se que tiene que ser asi. Llevaba no se cuanto asi, cuando otra vez…

-quien esta ahí? , por favor hablame , porfavor dime quien eres?, me conoces?- hablaba mas bien gritaba

Esta presencia es extraña , se siente diferente , por que será?

-se que sigues ahí , por favor hablame

No se porque no me hablaba o se acercaba a mi , o me tocaba , esperen tengo cuerpo? Demonios no tengo idea

Cuanto habre pasado asi? , cuanto tiempo habra pasado?

Recuerda trata de recordar, donde estoy?, estare muerta?, es una posibilidad. En medio de mis cavilaciones escuche un a nombre familiar…Charlie…

_Charlie? Me escuchas? Puedes hablarme?-_mientras decia estas palabras , pense en las veces pasadas, espere respuesta pero como supuse , no la hubo.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando volvi a escuchar esa voz , pero ahora llamandome, tuve una conversacion , muy interesante con el, charlie se llama, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien , me dijo que yo le recuerdo a una pequeña , tal vez el me recuerde a mi papa , lo llame tio ya que el me dijo que esta pequeña era como su sobrina. Mi papa sera una de las persona que tanto me interesa ver?, si debe ser.

No se cuanto tiempo habra pasado desde que hable con charlie, senti esa conexión , podre usarla para encontrar a amelia? , hablando de eso yo tendre un amor, tal vez esa sea otra de las personas que deseo ver, ojala encuentre la forma de regresarme aunque diga que es imposible, no voy a renunciar a esa idea.

Amelia, amelia , como hare para encontrarla , tengo que concentrarme en ella , pero no se como ni siquiera se como soy yo , ni charlie , ni nadie. Que sintio charlie? si me concentrare en eso…pero no sirve, no logro sentir nada , tal vez deba esperar a que se conecte conmigo otra vez.

Amor, podre encontrar a mi amor…si, siento amor , uno muy intenso , no, no solo uno, son mas , pero no iguales, son amores diferentes , las personas , una familia , mi familia, si son clases diferentes de amor, cuanto quisiera recordarlos.

-_bella_

_-charlie , aquí estoy_

_-queria pedirte perdón por haber tardado tanto en hablar de nuevo contigo_

_-tanto?, cuanto fue?_

_-una semana_

_-wuaw en serio ni lo senti, para mi parecieron…bueno la verdad no se , pero no sabia que paso tanto_

_-mmm…queria preguntarte si haz tenido suerte_

_-la verdad no y lo he estado intentando, creo que funcionaria mejor ahora que estamos hablando, crees que podamos conectarnos otra vez?_

_-espero que si, la verdad yo tampoco te senti en estos dias, ni siquiera cuando dormí_

_-bueno hay que tratar, piensa en amelia y trata de sentir todo con mucha intensidad_

_-lo hare_

_-creo que ya puedo captarlo, dame un momento…_

_-…bella sigues ahí?_

_-si te dije que me des un momento_

_-jajaja en serio no te das cuanta del paso del tiempo cierto?_

_-por _

_-estuvimos sin hablar , no se minimo una hora_

_-en serio?, es que estoy tan concentrada en buscarla que me pareció apenas un momento_

_-entonces te dejare tranquila, tengo dos dias enteros , hace unas horas cumpli con una parte de una promesa que hice asi que estoy libre para que podamos buscarla_

_-luego me cuentas de esa promesa, ahora concentrémonos en amelia si?_

_-lo que digas_

_…_

_-charlie siento una presencia!, pero no se si es ella_

_-debe ser ella los dos hemos estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo_

_-seguire intentando…_

_-ese odioso sonido otra vez_

_-que ya es hora? , ya pasaron dos dias?_

_-parece que si, sabes creo que tambien me estoy perdiendo en esto de la subconsciencia, a mi tambien me parece que no paso tanto_

_-bueno seguiré con esto, voy a tratar de averiguar de quien es esta presencia_

_-bella queria comentarte , he estado leyendo sobre ciertos como llamarlos "ritules" no se si funcionen, son leyendas pero igual sigo investigando sobre el tema , perdon por no haberte dicho antes fue muy injusto de mi parte_

_-calmate yo tampoco pregunte o si?_

_-te doy mi palabra de que si existe alguna forma , la voy a encontrar_

_-gracias…nos escuchamos luego?_

_-nos escuchamos luego_

Cada vez me agrada mas charlie , esta tan desesperado de encontrar a su amor como yo de regresar , confio en el , me dio su palabra y lo dijo de una forma creo que es lo mas importante de el , ya no siento la conexión con charlie , pero siento la presencia, en serio sera amelia?

-amelia? … amelia , charlie esta buscándote

-charlie…?

-si estas aquí , perfecto no te alejes

-alejarme? ni siquiera se donde estoy

-bueno solo hablemos, para no perdernos

-esta bien, dime como conoces a charlie , es el mismo que yo conosco?

-pues no se , te dire lo que el me dijo se llama Charlie Cavanough

-es el!

-jajaja aun no acabo , aunque la verdad es muy poco lo que se , es maestro de leyes , vive en esta casa y esta buscando a su amor amelia.

-maestro de leyes…con que eso es ahora y esta buscandome , es increible , algo mas?

-el es especial

-de que forma?

-no se si deberia decirte

-secretos ehhh? , bueno sere yo la que confie en ti

-te escucho

-el tiene habilidades especiales

-jajaja asi lo dijo el

-y se ve muy joven, pero tiene mas edad de la que aparenta

-sabes cuantos tiene?

-pues cuando mori el tenia 74

-waow fue hace mucho

-cuanto?

-ahora tiene 193

-que? He estado aquí mas de 100 años? , no puedo creerlo

-pues…si

-y tu cuanto tienes aquí?

-la verdad ni idea, he estado hablando con charlie, hace creo como dos semanas, tal vez mas

-vaya, como es que el me ha estado buscando , mas de cien años y tu me encuentras en dos semanas?

-ahora que lo dices es raro, tal vez porque yo estoy aquí en el mismo lugar que tu y el esta vivo

-ah! que raro, porque se comunico contigo y no conmigo?

-tengo una teoria, creo que es el lugar, yo mori aquí en esta casa

-estamos en una casa?

-yo si, no estoy precisamente en ella, pero la siento

-sientes la casa?

-si , amo mucho a las personas que vivian aquí

-sera por eso

-que cosa?

-yo lo ultimo que quiero es regresar al lugar donde mori

-por que?

-es largo y triste

-por sino lo has notado, el tiempo no es algo de lo que realmente nos demos cuenta y en cuanto lo triste , bueno se lo que es eso , espera!

-que?

-sabes quien eres?, toda tu historia?

-si por

-yo no tengo idea de quien soy , bueno se que me llamo bella , que tengo una familia que amo , por los cuales quiero regresar , que vivi y mori en esta casa y bueno hablo francés, pero nada mas

-bueno si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco recordaba nada en un principio, fue frustrante

-quieres decir que tardare 100 años en recordar

- no lo se , no tengo idea de cuanto tarde en recordar y no se si sea igual para todos, eres la primera persona con la que hablo

-espero no tardar tanto, tengo que regresar con ellos

-no te preocupes

-bueno…te animas a contarme?

-esta bien…bella yo fui asesinada, de una forma no muy agradable, yo era igual a charlie , incluso soy mas grande que el por unos 20 años , sabes yo deje de envejecer a los 30. Desafortunadamente conocimos a uno de los nuestros que estaba prácticamente loco , le hice frente despues de que maltrato a unas humanas comunes, el los concidera como seres inferiores y como tenia habilidades mas especiales incluso para nosotros , creia que podia hacer lo que quisiera. Un dia me siguio , trate de no pelear o sea escape , pero cada vez lograba encontarme , no queria que llegara a charlie asi que no le pedi ayuda y cerre mi conexión con el. Lo sabia , sabia que si estaba siguiendome de esa manera , tan insistente, sin jugar solo atacandome , el iba a matarme no a enseñarme una leccion o algo parecido , era mas poderoso que charlie , crhis y yo juntos asi que para que involucrarlos

-eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, aceptar tu muerte y proteger a tus seres amados

-gracias…el me alcanzo , intente defenderme todo lo que pude pero me gano , me rompio cada hueso del cuerpo, aun asi mi corazon seguia latiendo, pero el centro todo su poder en hacer presion en muy corazon y lo detuvo de inmediato prácticamente exprimiéndolo

-maldito

-si , pero sabes no me arrepiento, por lo que me dices charlie esta vivo y es lo que importa

-tambien mociono a una amiga llamada chris,debe ser la misma

-si tal vez

-cuanto quisiera poder recordar mi historia-dije algo frustrada

-no te desesperes ya lo haras

-eso espero-en eso se oyo la voz de charlie

-_bella?_

_-charlie…te tengo una sorpresa_

_-espera, es lo que creo? no , no puede ser enserio a pasado muy poco_

_-charlie amor- _le hablo amelia

_-amelia amor, no puedo creerlo-_respondio charlie

_-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado_

_-no mas que yo amor, te he estado buscando tanto tiempo_

_-lo se bella me lo dijo, mas de cien años no?_

_-si , por cierto bella estas ahí?_

_-si , hubiera querido darles privacidad pero…_-respondi algo avergonzada

_-no importa gracias , no sabes lo que acabas de hacer por mi-_respondio charlie

_-por nosotros-_intervino amelia

-_bella te doy mi palabra que no voy a descansar hasta traerte de vuelta_-le juro charlie

_-gracias_

_-tengo que contarles algo, amelia tu quisieras regresar?_

_-claro que si_

_-creo que puedo hacerlo, pero contigo bella creo que tardare mas_

_-porque?-_dijimos la dos

_ -bueno amor encontré tu cuerpo , lo puse en un estado de hibernación, se ha curado por completo , pero un cuerpo no puede vivir sin un alma, asi que solo te esta esperando el "ritual" sera relativamente sencillo , se requiere una habilidad metal como nunca pero he estado buscando ciertos artefactos y cosas que ni siquiera sabia que existian , como la magia o algo parecido, no me lo han definido bien , pero bueno existen y nos ayudaran_

_-que hay de mi Charlie?- le pregunte yo_

_-bueno como te dije lo tuyo es mas complicado , por eso te había dicho en un principio que era imposible, me he enfocado en como regresar el alma al cuerpo , pero regresarte cuando tienes cuerpo. Podemos buscar un cuerpo que sea compatible, contigo pero es muy complicado y no sabemos si funcionara_

_-un cuerpo diferente? , significa que alguien tendra que morir para que pueda regresar?_

_-si y no sabemos si funcionara , por lo que me han dicho y he estudiado , no es solo poner una alma en cualquier cuerpo , piénsalo como un transplante…sabes lo que es?_

_-si_

_-pero con las peores condiciones, tendremos que buscar un cuerpo que sea mas o menos tu "gusto" podria decirse, podríamos ponerlo en hibernación para evitar que se descomponga, pero aun asi , seria un cuerpo humano, no es como el de amelia y no sabemos si el ritual funcione , no se si voy a dañarte en el proceso_

_-entiendo- _le conteste muy deprimida- _y a eso agregándole que no me gustaria tener atro cuerpo que no fuera el mio, a pesar de no saber como soy_

_-bueno hay leyendas, pero no te ilusiones porfavor , todavia las estoy investigando según lo que he leido hasta ahora seria como una fertilizacion invitro , pero en vez de implantar en ovulo se implanta un alma , se crearía un cuerpo de la nada, mas o menos es lo que entendi_

_-eso me gusta mas excepto el que tenga que nacer otra vez_

_-bella como te dije es una leyenda, pero como te jure seguire investigando_

_-gracias-_respondi un poco entusiasmada

-_no te rindas bella-_me dijo amelia

-_jamas-_le respondi_-bueno cuando empieza el regreso de amelia- _pregunte entusiasmada

-_dejenme arreglar algo y les aviso, por favor no se vallan, ninguna eh-_nos dijo con un poco de miedo

-_claro que no-_respondimos a duo


	4. PREPARANDO EL REGRESO

PREPARANDO EL REGRESO

Charlie POV

No podía creer que bella la encontró y tan rápido, si antes esta chica me caía bien ahora la adoro, le debo todo, yo y amelia le debemos todo. Por fin mi querida amelia va a regresar conmigo, tengo que hacer algo para compensar a bella, aunque ese ritual es muuy difícil, no creo poder hacerlo, pero no importa tengo que intentarlo hasta traerla de vuelta, se lo debo, no voy a descansar hasta traerla de alguna forma, aunque no le pareció lo de usar otro cuerpo, quiere el suyo.

Voy a leer esos libros otra vez, algo debe haber algo que se me paso, debo buscar ayuda…

-charlie!-grito una voz conocida que me asusto horriblemente

-aaaaahhhh! , chris me asustaste!

-ya lo vi, oye en que planeta estabas?, llevo hablándote unos minutos

-perdón, es que estaba pensando, hay algo que tengo que contarte-dije demasiado feliz

-también yo-sono triste

-que sucede?-pregunte intrigado

-me paso algo muy extraño y triste

-porque, que paso?

-recuerdas a zac?, el tipo que me gustaba?

-tipo? , gustaba?

-si, tipo , es de la peor calaña, estuve tras el durante años, bueno no tras el, pero ya sabes, cada que me lo encontraba lo trataba bien y el a mi, no se, pensé que le gustaba, que solo era tímido, tantos años ,pero bueno que son unos cuantos años para nosotros…-termino casi llorando

-chris por favor dime que paso

-pues me lo encontré ahora que viajé y digamos que me canse de esperar, asi que lo invite a cenar, y pues…

-te obligo a algo-pregunte furioso

-no

-entonces

-pasamos varias noches, pues…divirtiéndonos y cuando le dije que quería volver a verlo, empezó a reírse en mi cara me dijo que solo habíamos pasado bien el rato, sabia que sentía algo por el y se burlo de esos sentimientos en mi cara y prácticamente me hecho de su casa

-maldito bastardo, te juro que se va arrepentir-dije con furia

-no te preocupes, ya se arrepintió-me dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola en el rostro

-que hiciste?

-vive si es lo que te preguntas, pero digamos que se le hará complicado estar con alguien mas en muuuucho tiempo

-porque?-pregunte divertido

-pues le di un buen golpe en su pequeñísimo amiguito y además que su reputación quedo "algo" dañada-termino en medio de carcajadas

-jajaja que bueno

-bueno que ibas a contarme?

-a si! ,mmmm…espero que no te enojes,… encontré a Amelia

-que? , espera como que la encontraste? , charlie sabes que amelia murió-respondio con confusión y triteza

-mmm.. pues conserve el cuerpo de Amelia, lo cure y después lo puse en hibernación

-hiciste que?, eso es posible? , espera eso no estará prohibido?

-pues no se si esta prohibido, hasta ahora no he encontrado ninguna información de que lo sea y de cómo lo hice créeme que fue difícil tardo muchos años en curarse

-no puedo creer lo que hiciste, pero como esta eso de que la encontraste acaso perdiste su cuerpo?

-no, su cuerpo es mi mas valioso tesoro, esta perfectamente custodiado, lo que encontré fue su alma

-pero como…espera por eso hacías todos eso trances?

-si

-y que vas a hacer?

-traerla de vuelta, he hablado con ella y bella , son desp…

-espera espera espera, quien es bella?

-es una chica que también murió, con ella me contacte primero, ella encontró a Amelia, por cierto le prometí que a ella también le haríamos regresar

-también tienes su cuerpo?

-no, lo de ella es mas complicado pero lo lograre, se lo prometí

-ok…si tu dices, te puedo ayudar?, la verdad me encantaría que amelia regresara

-por supuesto, te voy a enseñar como puedes ayudarme de hecho necesito tu ayuda, crees en la magia?

-pues creer creer, no , pero se que hay como rituales y todo eso

-es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer

Nos pusimos manos a la obra no sabíamos cuanto tardaria, asi que ambos renunciamos a nuestros trabajos y nos dedicamos a preparar todo, esa noche la lleve a que viera el cuerpo de amelia

-waow, perece que solo esta dormida

-esta en hibernación es un estado que algunos podemos crear pero solo para sanar de algo muy grave y para si mismos, le cedí el mío

-puedes hacer eso?

-si, bueno ahora no ya que se lo cedi, pero en cuanto despierte lo tomare de regreso, ademas esto- señale, el cuerpo el cual lo cubre una especie de tela hecha de energia- esta magnificado con estos artefactos- señale ahora a los muchos aditamentos que encontre para hacerlo mas fuerte.

-sabes he pensado en esto y si algo asi llegara a pasarme, no importan las condiciones de mi muerte, no me gustaria que me regresaran

-que? Porque?

-charlie he vivido mucho y aunque a veces me gusta actuar como una chiquilla, tengo demasiadas experiencias, me estoy cansando de la vida y si como dices que hay alma y viven en otro lugar, pues me gustaría irme

-no importan las circunstancias de tu muerte?

-no

-y si dejas a alguien aquí

-si es una pareja, se que algún dia, no se cuando me alcanzara , o dejando de ser egoístas, el seguirá su vida y yo habré vivido un tiempo muy especial con él y no me queda familia más que tu y muy pronto amelia, si se agregara alguien mas se que ustedes estarían aquí para él o ella

-si tu lo dices

-charlie, quiero que me des tu palabra que no intentaras algo asi conmigo

-pero Chris…

-es mi decisión

-esta bien

-gracias, ahora a esto, que hago?

-sabes como ceder tu poder?

-mas o menos , me voy a quedar sin poder siempre?

-no solo temporalmente, yo voy a hacer esto, he pasado años perfeccionando mis habilidades mentales asi que sera mejor que me los cedas de momento, voy a entrar en trance, no se cuanto valla a tardar, cuando estamos en este estado, no hay tiempo, asi que pueden pasar semanas y yo apenas lo sentiria como unas horas

-entiendo, entonces…?

-cuando amelia despierte tu tienes que despertarme no se si podre hacerlo solo, pero primero debes mantenerla quieta, el campo de energia podria lastimarla si se mueve y seguramente estara alterada o confundida, cuando estes segura de que esta calmada y entiende lo que te acabo de decir me despiertas, ha y otra cosa ,como no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar podrias ...-que tonto va a sonar esto pero tengo que decirlo- alimentarme, si fuera necesario claro

-jajaja , uuuummm mi bebe- me contesto con una carcajada

-no te burles, esto es serio

-no te preocupes y que hay de ella- señalo a amelia

-ella no lo necesita

-esta bien, empezamos?

-si – me recoste cerca de amelia, cómodamente ya que como dije no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaria, empece a entrar en trance, no se cuanto tarde pero escuche una platica asi que sabia que eran ellas

_-quieres tener hijos?-_pregunto bella

_-si es mi ilusion pero nunca he podido, no se tal vez algun dia, si es que mi cuerpo aun funciona-_le contesto amelia

_-claro que funcionara-_le conteste yo

-_charlie!_-dijeron las dos

_-cuanto tiempo te fuiste?_-pregunto bella

_-un poco mas de una semana, lo notaron?_

_-pues la verdad no, como ya te dije aquí no captamos mucho el tiempo-_me respondio bella

_-y ademas si le agregas que hemos estado platicando-_ahora hablo amelia

_-bueno tu me haz contado cosas porque lo que soy yo, no recuerdo casi nada-_dijo bella sumamente triste

-_recordaste que tienes una hija, eso es un avance-_le refuto amelia

-_tienes una hija? , waow, tu voz es de una chica tan joven_-le respondi yo

-_si bueno no la recuerdo bien, ni como se llama, pero se que tuve vida dentro de mi y que es una niña-_lo dijo con tanta seguridad que lo crei de inmediato

_-bueno, cambiando de tema, amelia todo esta listo, en estos momentos chris me esta cediendo su podres para maximizar mis habilidades, tu cuerpo te espera amor-_le dije cariñosamente

_-chris esta aquí? , que emoción_

_-si y nos ayudara , bueno ahora les voy a explicar, primero amelia como no se cuanto valla a tardar quiero que te concentres en la imagen de tu cuerpo, como si te estuvieras viendo en un espejo_

_-bien, lo tengo_

_-ahora quiero que te acerques a el, como si quisieras tocarlo_

_-esta bien_

_-concéntrate…bella?_

_-si?_

_- no se si sepas, pero hay varios niveles de subconsciencia, quiero saber si puedo llevarte a uno mas accesible, tienes alguna imagen en la que te puedas concentrar?_

_-no solo hay oscuridad y no recuerdo ninguna imagen-_me contesto algo triste

_-bueno quiero que te concentres en la casa, en lo que sientes como tu dices, si?_

_-si_

t6;ms e e & '-si?

_-te cansas mucho últimamente cierto?_

_-bueno no mucho pero mas de lo normal, porque?_

_-casi no comiste_

_-ajjj solo de olerla me dieron nauseas_

_-nauseas… y acabas de vomitar_

_-si por?_

_-hace cuanto tuviste tu periodo?_

_-nosotras no tenemos perio…- _dejo la frase incompleta creo al entender lo que yo pensaba

-_sabes lo que esos síntomas significan en una humana cierto?_

_-no, no puede ser… _

_-es posible?_

_-Si pero no quiero, no_

_-que?, como que no quieres? , chris tal vez estés asustada ahora o tal vez sorprendida pero un hijo es…_

_-no, no quiero un hijo, no es que este asustada es simplemente que a mi no me gusta esa idea, bella yo jamás he querido ser madre_

_-tal vez porque no tenias un motivo, pero ahora ese pequeñito que crece dentro de ti…_

_-bella tal vez debo parecerte un mounstruo pero yo no tengo ese instinto maternal, no quiero ser madre y mucho menos del tipo ese_

_-le dirás?_

_-claro que no, no se lo merece , además dudo mucho que le importe_

_-bueno estoy de acuerdo en eso-_ella me conto la historia completa, me dijo que a charlie no le conto todo, los detalles que era mejor no recordar, el tipo es un desgraciado

_-aun asi creo que deberías pensarlo mejor…_

_-bella, hace mucho yo sabia que no queria ser madre, hubo una ocasión en que lo considere, estaba profundamente enamorada, pero ni ese amor me alentó a querer embarazarme_

_-y entonces que vas a hacer?_

_-no se, no le veo el caso de traer un hijo a este mundo al menos no yo_

_-QUE? Chris dime que no harás lo que estoy pensando_

_-se que es una crueldad, pero creo que lo mejor es abortar_

_-no espera, si no lo quieres dáselo a amelia , ella desea ser madre , dáselo y que ella lo ame_

_-tal vez , pero aun asi el bebe seria mio y no podría estar cerca de el, no quiero separarme de mis amigos_

_-por favor considéralo_

_-…esta bien_

Trate de convencer una vez mas a chris de que se quedara a su bebe y sobretodo que no lo matara, me daba pena el pobre bebito, su propia madre no lo quiere. Al fin llegamos a la conclusión de que aun no sabíamos si estaba embarazada o no, asi que despertó para compartir la nueva información…

-chicos?...-les dijo en el despacho que como siempre, seguía en la investigación de mi regreso, amelia le ayudaba con otros libros

-si?- respondieron los dos

-creo que estoy embarazada-les soltó de repente, pero ninguno de los dos se alegro, solo intercambiaron miradas muy extrañas

-y que piensas hacer?- pregunto charlie, creo que estaban consientes en su forma de pensar

-pues yo no lo quiero

-estas segura, mira tal vez…-empezo a decirle Amelia

-no trates de convencerme, bella ha estado intentándolo hace horas-le contesto levantando la mano de forma determinante

-tal vez, nosotros podríamos criarlo- dijo Amelia mirando a Charlie el cual asintió con una sonrisa

-bella sí que te conoce, ella me dijo lo mismo- respondió con tristeza-pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, no puedo dárselo, no podría dárselo a nadie mas que ustedes, pero no soportaría verlo y si se parece a mí o peor al padre, se que eso solo me alejaría de ustedes y no quiero eso, asi que la única salida es que no nazca.

Ante estas palabras Amelia sollozo un poco en cambio Charlie se quedo muy pensativo, parecía no poder decidirse sobre algo, yo en cambio, gritaba, trataba de patear todo para impedir esto pero frustrantemente me recordaba que no servía de nada.


	5. NO QUIERO

NO QUIERO

Bella POV

En este tiempo en que Amelia estuvo contándome cosas de su vida, me di cuenta que es una muy buena persona, nos hicimos amigas. Yo estaba tan frustrada de no recordar nada hasta que no sé porque recordé, sentir vida dentro de mí, raro siendo que estoy muerta , pero me di cuenta que se trataba de un bebe, si un bebe, MI bebe, tengo un bebe, una niña , "mi niña" , ja! no sé porque se me ocurrió eso, bueno , Charlie me dijo que me concentrara así que concéntrate bella, vamos!.

Lo que siento…, que siento? , pues que hay personas que me esperan cierto?, amor? si, felicidad?, también pero no fue lo que me dijo, siento la casa eso es otra cosa, no tengo imágenes, así que me concentrare en eso.

Llevábamos no se cuanto tiempo así , hasta que…

-Charlie, puedo ver una luz tenue!

-perfecto, esto va a sonar trillado bella, pero quiero que te acerques a la luz…sigue concentrada

-está bien- me sentía tan feliz, al fin no mas oscuridad, poco a poco, la luz se fue haciendo más intensa y mas y mas, pero aun seguía lento para mi.

Después de una desesperante espera empecé a distinguir colores y formas , si podía ver la casa, es grande muy grande , me encuentro en una especie de estancia, puedo verme un poco. Soy de estatura promedio, delgada, piel blanca , mi cabello es largo color castaño como el chocolate, lo que obviamente no puedo ver es mi rostro, mientras me examinaba alcance a ver unas marcas muy extrañas en mi cuerpo, supuse que así había muerto, por un ataque, creo que fue el único momento que me alegro no recordar. Empecé a recorrer la casa, parecía vacía, aparte de la planta baja tiene otros tres pisos, me sorprende que Charlie haya comprado esta casa si vive solo, bueno dijo que a veces se queda su amiga Chris aquí, pero aun así.

Se siente tan raro tener cuerpo y a la vez no tenerlo, además descubrí al tratar de abrir una puerta que las atravieso, me pareció gracioso. Algunas recamaras estan deshabitadas, son muy grandes, todas estaban con las luces apagadas pero alcanzaba a distinguir bastantes rasgos.

Recorrí primero el último piso en el me encontré con una habitación que no estaba ocupada pero me llamo demasiado la atención, me quede pensando si era la mía, estuve un rato ahí pero no recordé nada. Fui hacia abajo, en el segundo piso en encontré una recamara con la luz encendida estaba decorada con detalles delicados imagine que esa debe ser de Chris, baje al primer piso y ahí encontré otra habitación con luz, esta era de hombre, debía ser la Charlie.

Fui a la planta baja y nada todavía, pero de pronto vi a alguien que me asusto, era una mujer mas o menos de mi tamaño si no fuera por los enormes tacones, cabello negro intenso, le llegaba a un poco mas del hombro era ondulado, ojos verdes, su tez un poco bronceada, nariz afilada y su rostro era ovalado, realmente hermosa, debería tratarse de Chris.

Trate de hablarle pero no me hizo caso, es como si yo no estuviera ahí, estaba poniendo cosas muy raras en una charola, parecían papillas, la seguí a lo que parecía un sótano.

Entro a una habitación muy bonita con dos personas dormidas en ella, una tenía un tipo de campo de energía, era una mujer muy bonita, seguro es Amelia, es su descripción…pelirroja ligeramente rubia, le cae en hondas grandes hasta la mitad de los brazos, tez blanca, nariz recta y pequeña, los ojos no podía verlos, pero me dijo que eran azul grisáceo, una combinación extraña según yo.

El otro era un hombre debía ser Charlie, Amelia también me lo describió cabello castaño, nariz recta un poco ancha, rasgos marcados pero no exageradamente, barba ligeramente partida y según Amelia ojos color chocolate, los tres tenían una apariencia muy singular, no lo se, bueno son los primeros rostros que veo.

Se dedico a darle de comer al hombre, jajaja una escena algo graciosa. Pasaron dos días mas desde que volví de cierta forma, aun ni Amelia, ni Charlie despertaban. Chris se la pasaba encerrada en esta habitación, no ha salido para nada, tampoco le ha dado de comer otra vez a Charlie y que yo viera jamás lo hizo con Amelia, ni siquiera ella lo hizo además de que no dormía, se la pasaba leyendo, viendo televisión o en la computadora, yo también lo hacia, mas bien la espiaba , ya que no era capaz de tocar nada , como un libro o el control remoto, descubrí que no me es posible salir de la casa, son los únicos muros sólidos para mí, los de adentro como las habitaciones no son problema, trate de ver mi reflejo pero no tengo.

La noche de mi segundo día Amelia empezó a respirar, en un principio Chris, no se dio cuenta, trate de avisarle, pero no me escuchaba.

-_Chris! Chris!-_le grite, claro tonta ella no me oye, después de unos dos minutos, se dio cuenta

-Amelia estas respirando! , No lo puedo creer!- le dijo con lagrimas en las ojos

-jjjjjjjjj!- trato de hablar pero no pudo solo salió un extraño sonido

-no hables no te muevas, Charlie dijo que era peligroso-le dijo pero no creo que la escuchara ya que seguia con los ojos cerrados de pronto empezó a moverse ligeramente

-no amelia no te muevas, tienes que escucharme no te muevas- después de decirle eso abrio los ojos, parecio que la luz le molestaba, chris lo capto y corrio a apagar todo excepto una pequeña lámpara, despues regreso con ella

-por favor amelia tienes que escucharme, NO TE MUEVAS – casi le grito- charlie dijo que era peligroso, para ti y para el-ella no respondio nada solo asintió.

_-amelia soy yo bella, me escuchas?-_le dije acercándome a ella_-amelia , amelia-_pero parece que no me escuchaba, esto me entristeció, pero tambien estaba feliz de que amelia hubiera regresado

-muy bien no te muevas voy a revisar a charlie- le dijo chris a amelia

-aja- logro medio decir amelia

-charlie?, charlie?- le dijo moviendo su hombro un poco, estuvo haciendo lo mismo cada minuto unas cuatro veces y despues uso mas fuerza-CHARLES CAVANOUGH SI NO DESPIERTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, TE JURO QUE TE TIRO A LA ALBERCA- le grito despues de muchos intentos de despertar, a lo que charlie se removio un poco despues de que ella dejara de hacerlo-esta volviendo- le dijo a amelia

-_bella?_- dijo charlie aun dormido

_-aquí estoy, puedes oirme?-_le conteste

-_si_-dijo en un susurro. Momentos despues despertó.

-_charlie aquí sigo puedes oirme?-_me acerque a el pero parece que no lo hizo

_-_y amelia?

-aquí estoy amor- dijo con la voz sumamente rasposa

-no hables debe dolerte, espera a que te saque del campo, pero primero… chris?-se volvió hacia ella

-si?- se acerco, charlie coloco sus manos en su cabeza pero sin tocarla y ambos cerraron los ojos, despues pequeños y muy tenues destellos tanto que era dificil verlos, empezaron a desprenderse de las palmas de charlie y viajaban a la cabeza de ella.

-gracias chris- le dijo abrazándola

-lo hice con todo el gusto, lo sabes –le contesto casi llorando mientras volteaba a ver a amelia

-ahora- dijo charlie mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Amelia y quito varias cosas extrañas que se encontraban a su alrededor, acerco sus manos al campo de energia y cerro los ojos, este empezo a acercarse a sus manos y despues al resto de su cuerpo, mientras se desvanecía de alrededor de Amelia-listo- dijo cuando desapareció por completo y al mismo tiempo se arrojaba a abrazarla

-charlie-intento levantarse pero le costo trabajo

-espera tendrás que acostumbrarte de nuevo a tu cuerpo, te traeré agua y algo de comer

-yo lo hare-se apresuro a decir chris, despues de eso ella desapareció, como si se hubiera desvanecido, un minuto despues volvió a aparecer de la misma forma pero ahora con una charola, eso me dejo totalmente impresionada.

-y bella?- pregunto amelia despues de acabarse dos vasos de agua, me alegro que me recordara

-es verdad que pasara con esa chica?-pregunto chris

-pues lo ultimo que supe, fue que podia ver luz le dije que se acercara a ella…-empezo a explicar charlie

-jajaja, camina hacia la luz-lo interrumpió crhis haciendo una voz tétrica, me hizo reir

-si ya se como suena, pero era lo que tenia que hacer, por cierto un poco antes de despertar me contesto, estuve llamándola en mi camino de regreso a la conciencia, debe estar muy cerca, tal vez puedan hablar con ella en sueños-termino charlie

-en serio, yo quiero volver a hablar con ella me encariñe mucho- dijo amelia lo cual me conmovió muchísimo

-y yo quiero conocerla- mencionó chris

-lo siguiente es traerla a ella también

Despues de una semana Amelia poco a poco podía moverse mejor aunque con ayuda en caso de que quisiera caminar. Como dijo charlie nos hemos estado comunicando en sueños, podía escuchar cuando me llamaban en sus sueños, yo les respondía y me escuchaban. Les conté lo que habia pasado, chris dijo que habia sido muy raro haber estado juntas sin saber que yo estaba ahí, auque no le dio mucha importancia. Me explicaron que ellos solo duermen y comen una o dos veces a la semana, me contaban cosas bueno hablaban y yo no podia responderles hasta que dormian, charlie no volvio a entrar en trance , solo se la pasaba estudiando y buscando formas de hacerme volver y claro también atendiendo y platicando con amelia. Despues de que se recupero totalmente ella tambien se unió a la búsqueda, chris se iba a menudo a hacer investigaciones de campo como le decía. Les traía nueva información y a veces artefactos rarísimos, charlie tambien a veces se iba.

Amelia empezó a practicar sus habilidades, me explicaba que eran como les decian y como lo hacia funcionar. Asi pasaron casi tres meses.

-no me siento bien-nos dijo chris, tenía ganas de preguntarle, pero aj! Que frustrante es que no me escuchen

-que te sucede?-le pregunto amelia preocupada

-no se, tengo ganas de ….- dejo la frase incompleta y "brinco"

-a donde fue?-se acercaron a donde habia estado parada y ellos también "brincaron", pero yo no sabia a donde habían ido, cuando oí

-bella en el baño de chris!-grito charlie, lo cual agradecí, corri los mas rapido que pude, antes había intentado aparecer de un lugar a otro, algo como lo que ellos hacen pero no pude asi que me toco correr

-comiste hace dos dias, ya casi no debes tener nada en el estomago- le decía amelia a chris

-no creo que estés enferma, las enfermedades entre los nuestros son muy raras

-no se, solo no me siento bien- les dijo chris, mientras volvía a acercarse al inodoro para vomitar prácticamente nada

-esto es muy raro-se dijo charlie a si mismo

-vamos- le dijo amelia a chris mientras esta terminaba de cepillarse los dientes-creo que deberías dormir, hace cuanto dormiste?

-casi tres dias- respondio chris

-bueno trata de dormir si?- le pidio amelia a chris

-supongo que te quedas bella-me dijo charlie, todos sabían que yo me quedaba cerca de cualquiera que durmiera. Charlie y amelia se fueron caminando y yo me quede ahí, decidi no hablarle a menos que ella me hablara, queria dejarla descansar.

-_bella?- _me llamo chris

-_deberías descansar podemos hablar despues-_le conteste

_-mi cuerpo descansara bella, no te preocupes_

_-tal vez es tu mente es la que necesita descanso, si sus cuerpos no se enferman debe ser que tu mente trata de decirte que le des un tiempo de descanso_

_-buena teoria, pero tampoco es eso, si asi fuera me darían punzadas en la cabeza no vomito, además hablar contigo me relaja mucho_

_-casi no comiste y se te nota cansada, haces mal en esperar tanto para dormir- _la medio regañe

_-jajaja perdón mami, además no ha pasado tanto_

_-mami?-_cuando dijo eso una idea me cruzo por la mente

-si, _me regañas como si fueras mi mama_

_-chris?_

_-si?_

_-te cansas mucho últimamente cierto?_

_-bueno no mucho pero mas de lo normal, porque?_

_-casi no comiste_

_-ajjj solo de olerla me dieron nauseas_

_-nauseas… y acabas de vomitar_

_-si por?_

_-hace cuanto tuviste tu periodo?_

_-nosotras no tenemos perio…- _dejo la frase incompleta creo al entender lo que yo pensaba

-_sabes lo que esos síntomas significan en una humana cierto?_

_-no, no puede ser… _

_-es posible?_

_-Si pero no quiero, no_

_-que?, como que no quieres? , chris tal vez estés asustada ahora o tal vez sorprendida pero un hijo es…_

_-no, no quiero un hijo, no es que este asustada es simplemente que a mi no me gusta esa idea, bella yo jamás he querido ser madre_

_-tal vez porque no tenias un motivo, pero ahora ese pequeñito que crece dentro de ti…_

_-bella tal vez debo parecerte un mounstruo pero yo no tengo ese instinto maternal, no quiero ser madre y mucho menos del tipo ese_

_-le dirás?_

_-claro que no, no se lo merece , además dudo mucho que le importe_

_-bueno estoy de acuerdo en eso-_ella me conto la historia completa, me dijo que a charlie no le conto todo, los detalles que era mejor no recordar, el tipo es un desgraciado

_-aun asi creo que deberías pensarlo mejor…_

_-bella, hace mucho yo sabia que no queria ser madre, hubo una ocasión en que lo considere, estaba profundamente enamorada, pero ni ese amor me alentó a querer embarazarme_

_-y entonces que vas a hacer?_

_-no se, no le veo el caso de traer un hijo a este mundo al menos no yo_

_-QUE? Chris dime que no harás lo que estoy pensando_

_-se que es una crueldad, pero creo que lo mejor es abortar_

_-no espera, si no lo quieres dáselo a amelia , ella desea ser madre , dáselo y que ella lo ame_

_-tal vez , pero aun asi el bebe seria mio y no podría estar cerca de el, no quiero separarme de mis amigos_

_-por favor considéralo_

_-…esta bien_

Trate de convencer una vez mas a chris de que se quedara a su bebe y sobretodo que no lo matara, me daba pena el pobre bebito, su propia madre no lo quiere. Al fin llegamos a la conclusión de que aun no sabíamos si estaba embarazada o no, asi que despertó para compartir la nueva información…

-chicos?...-les dijo en el despacho que como siempre, seguía en la investigación de mi regreso, amelia le ayudaba con otros libros

-si?- respondieron los dos

-creo que estoy embarazada-les soltó de repente, pero ninguno de los dos se alegro, solo intercambiaron miradas muy extrañas

-y que piensas hacer?- pregunto charlie, creo que estaban consientes en su forma de pensar

-pues yo no lo quiero

-estas segura, mira tal vez…-empezo a decirle Amelia

-no trates de convencerme, bella ha estado intentándolo hace horas-le contesto levantando la mano de forma determinante

-tal vez, nosotros podríamos criarlo- dijo Amelia mirando a Charlie el cual asintió con una sonrisa

-bella sí que te conoce, ella me dijo lo mismo- respondió con tristeza-pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, no puedo dárselo, no podría dárselo a nadie mas que ustedes, pero no soportaría verlo y si se parece a mí o peor al padre, se que eso solo me alejaría de ustedes y no quiero eso, asi que la única salida es que no nazca.

Ante estas palabras Amelia sollozo un poco en cambio Charlie se quedo muy pensativo, parecía no poder decidirse sobre algo, yo en cambio, gritaba, trataba de patear todo para impedir esto pero frustrantemente me recordaba que no servía de nada.


	6. RENACIENDO

RENACIENDO

BELLA POV

Después de calmarme, vi el panorama Amelia estaba en la sala, triste, mientras abrazaba a chris, supongo que ella si la entiende. Pensé en su punto, de que sirve traer al mundo a un ser que no será amado, claro que Amelia y Charlie estaban dispuestos, pero eso crearía que su amistad se rompiera y ellos son como hermanos, Amelia no quería perder a chris y seguro Charlie tampoco. Hablando de él se encerró en el despacho hace no se cuanto, tal vez el no esta del todo de acuerdo en la decisión de chris. En ese momento lo vi salir de su despacho con un enorme y muy viejo libro en sus manos.

-chris, tengo que consultarte algo

-que pasa?-le contesto mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Amelia

-tu única razón para no entregarnos al bebe es por la posibilidad de que se parezca a ti o al padre?

-si, bueno el saber que es mío, el parecido… si creo que es eso, por qué?

-y si ese bebe no fuera TU bebe, lo tendrías?

-a que te refieres?

-quiero que pongan atención en lo que voy a decir, tu también bella- dijo viendo el libro

-_yo? yo que tengo que ver?-_dije en voz alta , pero obvio nadie respondió

-hace un tiempo me encontré con un escrito, no les conté porque creí que no tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo, es una especie de ritual mágico-científico, se que suena raro les voy a explicar de forma resumida. Es como te había dicho bella, un tipo se implantación, solo que en vez de implantar un cuerpo, implantamos un alma, eso es lo fácil

-quieres meter el alma de bella en el bebe de chris?- pregunto Amelia, lo cual me dejo en shock, mi alma en la de ese bebe, pero que pasara con el alma del bebe, que? compartiremos cuerpo?, además yo quiero MI cuerpo, claro sé que no puedo pedir milagros, pero…

-si

-que pasara con el alma del bebe?-pregunto Amelia en voz alta

-bueno entre los nuestros, antes de cierto tiempo los cuerpo no tienen alma pero viven, esto solo sucede en la concepción , no como Amelia a la cual tuve que poner en hibernación, los fetos … bueno bebes, tienen alma hasta después, chris cuanto tiempo tienes?

-bueno, no estoy segura del dia exacto de la concepción, pero si sucedió el primer dia yo diaria que… once semanas

-perfecto nos quedan unos días- dijo casi suspirando- bueno eso es la parte fácil como dije, la parte difícil, es hacer que ese cuerpo se convierta totalmente en el cuerpo que era de bella, según lo que he leído, las almas también tienen como un código el cual recuerda las características del cuerpo al que perteneció

-no entiendo, el bebe tendrá mi sangre, pero no se parecerá a mi?-pregunto chris, yo tenia tanto que decir pero nadie me escuchaba

-inevitablemente tendrá tu sangre ya que esta dentro de ti, a lo que me refiero es que ocurrirá una especie de clonación, solo que en vez de una célula con su propio ADN entre en un ovulo sin ningún ADN, el alma de bella entrara en el feto y ella sustituirá toda rastro tuyo o del padre…más o menos

-o sea que no sería mi hijo, pero podría traer a bella al mundo- dijo chris un poco más animada

-básicamente

-y como sabemos que es una niña?-

-bueno en eso tenemos suerte de ser diferentes los tiempos humanos no son iguales que los nuestros, el feto aun es asexual

-yo estoy de acuerdo, de esa forma me siento menos un monstruo y ayudamos a bella-contesto chris

-hay que saber la opinión de bella- dijo Amelia

_-valla hasta que se acordaron de mi-_mencione en voz alta aunque nadie me oyó

-vamos a dormir- dijo Charlie.

Se acomodaron ahí en la sala, tardaron una media hora en que todos estuviéramos comunicados con todos

-_bella tu qué dices?-_pregunto Amelia

_-no sé todo esto es tan raro, Charlie estas seguro que el bebe no tiene alma?, no creo que eso sea posible-_le dije preocupada por ese bebe

-_no sé si en los humanos normales o mas seres sea igual, pero con nosotros es asi- _contesto totalmente seguro

-_bueno…siendo asi… pero nacer otra vez?, eso me quitaría mucho tiempo para encontrar a mi familia-_le respondí

-_ten en cuenta que tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengas de regresar y además con TU cuerpo que era lo que querías-_dijo Amelia

_-chris, esto no te haría que sintieras por mi lo que sientes por tu bebe?-_le pregunte

-_bella lo que voy a decir es horrible, pero no siento nada por este bebe, a lo que le temo es a sentir algo malo, rechazarlo, no quererlo, pero el pensar que serás tu la que nacerá me hace sentir menos culpa por mi falta de amor maternal, me hace sentir menos un monstruo-_dijo con profunda tristeza

-_no eres un monstruo, piensa lo que harás por bella si ella acepta, eso es hermoso-_trato de animarla Amelia

-_entonces bella, tu que dices?-_me pregunto Charlie, yo aun dudaba un poco-_mientras tu creces lo suficiente para buscar a tu familia, nosotros lo haremos por ti-_eso me animo, ja! Tal vez los encuentre y mi hija termina criándome

-_está bien, acepto-conteste animada_

_-bella debemos aclarar muchas cosas ahora, ya que despertando quiero iniciar inmediatamente-_dijo Charlie

-_como que cosas?_

_-bueno vamos a tratar de buscar a tu familia, pero no se si tengamos éxito ya que casi no tenemos datos de ellos, además si los hayamos y no nos creen que eres tu y dado que chris, no te criara como su hija, aceptas que Amelia y yo lo hagamos?_

_-espera Charlie, no le has preguntado a chris sobre eso-_intervino Amelia

-_no Amelia, Charlie tiene razón, yo no creo ser la mejor opción si bella necesita unos padres-_le contesto chris algo triste

-_no digas eso chris-_le conteste yo aunque la entendía, si hacia esto es porque no está segura sobre la crianza de un niño o simplemente no quiere

-_pero puedo ser la tia chris, la cual te va a mal criar he bellita-_agrego pera quitar la tensión del momento. Considerando lo que me dijo Charlie…

-_pues si ustedes están dispuestos a soportarme, seria un honor ser su hija-_dije sinceramente

_-nos encantara bella estoy segura-_contesto Amelia_-ademas, yo ya te quiero como una hija_

_-igual yo-_agrego Charlie

-_gracias_-dije en medio de un sollozo

-_otra cosa, trataremos de recordarte tu vida, bueno lo poco que sabemos de ti, pero hasta una edad prudente, estas de acuerdo en eso?-_pregunto charlie

_-hasta una edad prudente?_

_-ten en cuenta que vas a volver a nacer y tus sentimientos, pensamientos y razonamientos serán primero de un bebe y después una niña, trataremos de que sea lo antes posible, pero con prudencia-_agrego

-_hablas como un verdadero padre-_le respondí con alegría

-_bueno, mas me vale voy a ser padre, mas bien ya lo soy- _dijo muy entusiasmado-_otra cosa, tu nombre, como quieres llamarte?_

_-isabella- _respondí inmediatamente, había recordado mi nombre completo hace poco, bueno solo ese, isabella

-_nada mas?-_pregunto Amelia

Me quede pensando en un segundo nombre pero cual, no tenia idea, después pensé en chris, que pasa si se arrepiente de no tener a su propio bebe, quiero tener algo de ella, que ella sepa que la quiero y también sería una forma de dar gracias

_-chris ya que no voy a tener nada tuyo, te molestaría que mi segundo nombre fuera Christine?-_pregunte con cautela tal vez a ella le moleste

-_oh bella! lo dices en serio, pero no me lo merezco-_dijo con sorpresa y tristeza

_-no digas eso, seria una forma de agradecerte lo que vas a hacer_

_-bella no tienes nada que agradecer, ten en cuenta que tu estas evitando que hago un acto tan horrible como abortar-_después de eso todos nos quedamos callados

_-bueno, te acercaremos a las cosas que nos dijiste que te gustan, los idiomas que sabemos que hablas, música, etcétera, si?-_hablo finalmente Amelia

-_si claro, gracias_

_-creo que será mejor despertar e iniciar con todo esto-_nos informo Charlie

-_si-_dijeron Amelia y chris a duo

-_bella debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga si?-_me dijo Charlie

_-si lo que tu digas papa, jajaja-_le respondí alegre me gustaba la idea de ser su hija

-_esta bien mi pequeña, jajaja-_me respondió igual alegre

Después de estas palabras charlie despertó, nos indico que lo siguiéramos, llegamos a la habitación en la que había tenido a amelia durante su hibernación ya que cuenta con protección dada por unos muy extraños artefactos que reunio durante sus investigaciones desde lo de amelia. Queria que todo saliera bien ya que el ritual es dificil.

-chris recuéstate-le dijo y empezó a ponerle lo que nos explico eran amuletos los cuales "hacian el trabajo", aun no entiendo muy bien su habilidad mental pero la estaba usando para ayudarme a "entrar"…

-bella, quiero que te acerques y toques el vientre de chris-me indico charlie, lo hice no sentí nada pero deje mi mano en ese lugar, paso no se cuanto tiempo cuando hablo otra vez

-ahora empieza a adentrar tu mano en su vientre hasta que sientas algo, no vayan a asustarse, chris tal vez sientas a bella, pero ni tu ni bella deben moverse-chris asintió y yo empecé a hacer lo que me dijo, era una imagen muy extraña, mi mano se perdía en el vientre de chris. En algún momento dejo de adentrarse y empecé a sentir algo, no se que, si es solido o liquido, pero sentí, ahí pare.

-chris estas bien?-le pregunto amelia

-si, no es nada es que se siente raro- respondió tensa y con una mueca

Yo me asuste, creí que le estaba haciendo daño pero recordé lo que dijo charlie y no me moví. Nos la pasamos mucho tiempo así, no sé cuanto, no teniamos donde ver la hora, tal vez pasaron días. Estaba concentrada en lo poco que podía sentir, ya charlie me había dicho que tratara de acercarme a lo que sentía pero sin moverme, al principio no le entendí, supongo que se dio cuenta ya que le dijo a amelia que me explicara como lo hizo ella. Estábamos todos tan concentrados y perdidos en lo nuestro, que no me di cuenta cuando empecé a desvanecerme, me vi las manos y mis piernas estaban casi transparentes, pero extrañamente no me asuste, al contario me sentía bien como aliviada, creo porque supuse que estaba funcionando, cuando ya casi no notaba nada de mi cuerpo, todo empezó a ponerse borroso, casi cuando estaba todo obscuro escuche…

-bella serás la bebe mas esperada del mundo, te lo prometo-esa era la vos de charlie

-te amere como a una hija-añadió amelia con mucha ternura

-bella, te voy a cuidar, seré la mejor tia-esta vez hablo chris todavía algo tensa

Después todo se volvió negro.

Amelia POV

-esta hecho, bella ya está dentro de chris como un hermoso bebe-nos informo charlie y después cayó exhausto

-charlie estas bien?-sabia que esto lo dejaría así

-si, solo necesito descansar

-bueno, chris tu como estas?

-bien, es solo que me siento rara

-te arrepientes?-le pregunte algo temerosa

-no, tal vez sea eso, como no puedo sentirme arrepentida, mi bebe desapareció prácticamente y aun asi estoy casi feliz, soy un monstruo verdad?-termino en medio de un sollozo y con lagrimas en los ojos

-no digas eso chris, si no sientes la perdida de tu bebe y además estas feliz, es porque de algún modo bella también será tuya y estas feliz de saber que esto era lo que ella mas quería y la estas ayudando a lograrlo, además creo que tomaste la decisión correcta, si no querías con todo tu corazón al bebe que pudo ser…

-por favor ya no hablemos de lo que pudo ser…

-esta bien, tienes hambre?-cambie el tema para aligerar el ambiente

-si-me contesto

-también yo-agrego charlie

-jajaja, vamos arriba-los tome de los brazos y los lleve "brincando" a la sala

Después de el ritual el cual nos dimos cuenta duro casi cuatro dias, eso nos sorprendió no notamos el paso del tiempo, chris ahora se quedaria definitivamente aquí.

Pasaban y pasaban los meses y chris parecía tomárselo bien, aunque a veces se desesperaba, supongo que el estar embarazada no le gusta, pero cuando le recordaba lo ultimo que le dijo a bella, se relajaba.

Cuando llego a los nueve meses nos preocupamos, ya que bella no nacía

-esto es extraño, se supone que debió haber nacido a lo mucho hace dos dias, a menos que…-pensó charlie en voz alta

-a menos que que?-dijimos chris y yo en voz alta

-que sea como nosotros-dijo mirándonos a cada una

-como nosotros? , pero se supone que no iba a tener nada mío?-lo cuestiono chris

-bueno, ten en cuenta que el manuscrito que relataba el ritual, no era especifico en esa cuestión, se suponía que no conservaría nada tuyo, pero no era seguro

-también hay otra posibilidad- mencione yo

-cual?-dijeron los dos

-que bella fuera como nosotros desde antes, piénsenlo, ella a pesar de que no recordaba casi nada, hablaba como una persona que hubiera vivido mucho, los pocos gustos que recordaba, como musica, eran de hace muuucho tiempo, dijo que estaba acostumbrada a los secretos, no es seguro pero puede ser…-finalice

-no se… , recuerdan que nos dijo verse demasiado pálida, esa palidez… podría atribuirse al hecho de que murió, las marcas que nos describió en su cuerpo, eran muy extrañas ,no conozco ningún animal que puedan hacer esas marcas- termino pensativo

-habrá que esperar-les dije a ambos

Tuvimos que esperar hasta los once meses y fue hay cuando bella nació, el mismo charlie la recibió ya que en algún momento de su vida estudio medicina y tiene bastante practica. Bella es hermosa, su cabello como lo describió es color chocolate, lo que cambio fue su piel un rosado casi rojo, claro porque acababa de nacer, sus ojos son iguales que su cabello, además tiene nuestra aura, en definitiva es como nosotros. Despues de que charlie termino de atender a chris la cual afortunadamente no habia tenido ningun contratiempo, nos acomodamos en su habitación para que pudiera descansar, era cierto que nos costaba mas cansarnos, pero un parto no es para tomárselo a la ligera.

-bueno, no tiene tus facciones chris … ni las del padre-menciono charlie, examinando a bella

-afortunadamente-menciono chris en medio de un suspiro de alivio

-se parece a ti- le dije a charlie

-que?-respondieron los dos poniendo atención en la pequeña bella, la puse en medio de nosotros…

-mira su cabello, ella dijo que era como el tuyo, castaño, sus ojos son como los tuyos y la forma de la cara bueno aun esta hinchada así que no sabemos, pero en definitiva me recuerda a ti-dije en medio de una sonrisa

-en serio?-respondió embobado por bella y con lagrimas en los ojos- bueno me dijo varias veces que yo le recordaba a alguien, tal vez su padre anterior y yo nos parecíamos

-tambien puede ser que por el ritual, le hayas pasado ciertas cosas de ti, es posible?-menciono chris

-no se, tal vez

Nos dedicamos a cuidar de bella, nosotros como sus padres y chris como ya lo había dicho de tía consentidora. Como le prometimos a bella investigamos lo poco que sabemos de su familia, la única pista que teníamos era la casa. Revisamos noticias sobre alguna muerte en la casa, parientes de los dueños con la descripción de bella y su nombre, pero nada, tambien una empresa que figuro como dueña un tiempo, dimos con un nombre pero cuando lo investigamos, no habia ninguna información de la persona, fue muy extraño, no queríamos rendirnos pero la verdad no teníamos otro dato.

Pasaron los años y como prometimos, acercamos a bella a cosas que sabíamos le gustaban, lo demas ella lo fue adquiriendo como gustos nuevos, chris no paraba de consentirla a pesar de que nosotros le pedíamos que se controlara, en su cumpleaños 10 le regalo un châteu inmenso y precioso, bella jamás le había gustado que le regalaran cosas, ni se había vuelto caprichosa o consentida a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Chris, a veces creo que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo se arrepentía de no haber tenido a su bebe.

Bella tenia facilidad para los idiomas a los 14 ya sabia once idiomas (ingles, francés, italiano, portugués, español, latín, ruso, árabe, alemán, chino y danés), le encantaba la música clásica y la muy clásica otra cosa en la que se parecía a Charlie, les encantaba Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky , Debussy, etcétera, también escuchaba mucha música de inicios del siglo pasado, me pregunto si fue la época en que vivió. Como habíamos creído bella era como nosotros, podía "brincar" cosa que le costo dominar al principio, le dijimos que no se desesperara pero era tan terca que se la paso casi cuatro días seguidos queriendo hacerlo a la perfección, no estuvo feliz hasta que apareció en medio de una pila de libros sin tirarlos, ya que al principio cuando aparecía se estrellaba con todo y acababa en el piso y si a eso le agregas que a veces es medio torpe con los pies… cuando lo logro tenía una carita de satisfacción increíble.

Con Charlie y Chris habíamos estado pensando en el mejor momento para platicar con bella sobre lo que habíamos vivido con ella mientras era un alma, pero a pesar de que bella es muy madura, no sabíamos si hacíamos bien, podía ser diferente en algunos aspectos, pero seguía siendo una adolescente en otros. Al fin decidimos que hablaríamos con ella después de su cumpleaños 16, que como siempre, desde que podía expresarse con claridad, nos informo que no quería fiesta, aunque acepto una comida con los más allegados.

Y bueno el dia llego…

-bella puedes venir un momento por favor?

TENGO OTRO FIC _**"OTRAS LUNAS"**_ ESE TARDARA UN POCO MAS PORQUE NO ESTA TERMINADO, PERO ESTE SI. TRATARE DE SUBIRLO LO ANTES POSIBLE...SE SUPONE QUE ES POCO A POCO, PERO NO QUIERO HACERLOS ESPERAR. OJALA LO DISFRUTEN


	7. NOTICIAS

NOTICIAS

BELLA POV

Algo me faltaba de eso estaba segura, aunque mi vida siempre ha sido buena, tengo unos padres geniales y mi tía Chris, bueno a veces creo que me quiere tanto como mi mama, que recuerde nos hemos mudado dos veces, debido a que mis padres no envejecen y yo cuando decida dejar de hacerlo también, por el momento me gusta seguir, tal vez como mi tía Chris "los ideales de una mujer son los 25" me repetía siempre que hablábamos de el tema no había decidido pero lo consideraba. Tenemos una buena posición económica, aunque no tratamos de llamar mucho la atención, menos yo. No me agrada tanto pero Chris insistía en llevarme siempre de compras, solo lo mejor para mi bellita decía, no me gustaba mucho ir y menos los modelos que me compra, pero me gustaba verla feliz y supongo que en un punto me rendía pues siempre lograba que me viera como una modelo, además me alienta a cantar y bailar en público, yo me moría de la vergüenza pero después de eso me divertía mucho. Cuando si se paso fue la vez que me regalo un castillo en francia, se lo agradecí pero vamos ¿Quién le da un castillo a una niña de 10 años? A si claro, ella, a veces me recordaba a alguien pero no lograba conectarla con quien. No tengo muchos amigos, los pocos que tenia eran humanos comunes no como yo, a mis padres nos les gustaba que tuviéramos mucho contacto con los que eran como nosotros, algunos conocidos y muy contados amigos, cuando preguntaba solo decían que como todos, había personas buenas y malas y que era mejor, aunque sean pocos, estar cerca de los que son verdaderos amigos.

-bella puedes venir un momento por favor?-me llamo Charlie al entrar en el salón de música ya que yo me encontraba practicando en el piano.

-si Charlie-a mis padres no les molestaba que les llamara por su nombre. Fuimos al patio de atrás, ahí se encontraban mama y chris-que sucede?-pregunte intrigada

-tenemos que contarte algo pequeña-me dijo mi mama con una temerosa sonrisa

-algo malo?

-no, bueno…no sabemos como lo tomes-esta vez hablo chris

-ok, me estoy asustando, díganmelo de una vez-les dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones enfrente de ellas, mientas Charlie se sentaba a mi lado

-bella, no te habíamos dicho antes esto porque considerábamos que eras muy joven, pero creemos que eres lo suficiente madura para que lo escuches ahora-me dijo Charlie mientras me tomaba las manos, el y yo tenemos una conexión en la cual nos permite percibir lo que siente el otro y en estos momentos percibía miedo, tristeza, esperanza, una combinación que me estaba asustando.

-bella nosotros te conocimos desde antes de que nacieras-me dijo mama, eso si no me lo esperaba

-como?, como es eso posible?-estaba confundida

-bella, yo había muerto-eso me dejo con la boca abierta -pero por medio de unos rituales Charlie pudo traerme de regreso-termino viendo a Charlie con una mirada llena de amor

-moriste?-pregunte en un susurro-mama!-dije en medio de un sollozo mientras corría a abrasarla

-no llores pequeña-me dijo chris mientras me tomaba de las manos, entonces mi cabeza hizo clic

-espera, entonces me conociste cuando moriste?-pregunte viendo a mama

-si, tú me ayudaste a regresar-me dijo como si fuera a romperme cada que decía una palabra

-como?

-bella, tu ya habías vivido y también moriste- cuando termino de decir eso mis ojos estaban como platos y temblaba ante la idea

-yo morí? , ya había vivido antes?, pe-pero , pero…-ni siquiera sabia que decir

-bella , no sabemos mucho de tu vida pasada, ya que no recordabas casi nada, solo tu nombre isabella, algunas cosas que te gustaban, que hablabas varios idiomas, no estamos seguros, pero tal vez no fuiste una humana normal-enumero charlie

-como?

-bueno, cuando hablábamos contigo…-continuo

-hablábamos estando yo muerta?

-si ya sabes que yo puedo entrar en varios niveles de subconsciencia, bueno tu estabas en uno, me ayudaste a encontrar a Amelia y yo te trajes de vuelta a este mundo-me dijo Charlie, después de eso tenia tantas preguntas, pero no podía completar una clara- y hay otra cosa…-no conteste solo lo mire- bella tú querías regresar porque tenias una familia…y…esa familia incluía una hija-termino de manera cautelosa

-yo…tenia…una…hija?-pregunte algo hiperventilada

-pequeña… por favor sabemos que no es fácil pero trata de calmarte-dijo chris

-calmarme!-grite, jamás había estado enojada con ellos y creo que aun ahora tampoco lo estaba pero me sentía tan confundida

-bella…- mama trato de decirme algo

-tengo que pensar–les dije levantándome, inmediatamente después "brinque" a un lugar que me venia muy bien con mi estado de animo, fui a una región en Venezuela que contaba con selva nublada, asi me sentía, además esa vegetación siempre me ha gustado.

Me la pase muchas horas ahí, después cuando estuve mas calmada decidi ir a Tenerife, una hermosa isla la cual habíamos visitado en una vacaciones a españa, es un lugar muy bonito, ahí también estuve unas horas, casi era el ocaso asi que me quede a observarlo, después de eso regrese a casa.

-bella crei que no ibas a regresar-me dijo mama arrojándose a abrazarme

-como crees que iba a irme, ustedes son mi familia jamás los dejaría-le conteste abrazándola también

-te lo dije-menciono Charlie mirando a mama

-perdóname mama, no quería que pensaras eso…, es que fue la noticia…, estaba demasiado confundida, tenia que procesar todo-le conteste mirándola

-solo me calmé, cuando Charlie me dijo que ya te sentías mejor-me volvió a abrazar ya que empezó a llorar, por mi parte me avergoncé un poco ya que se me olvido cerrar el vinculo con Charlie el sabia que ya estaba bien desde hace mucho y en vez de regresar yo me fui a ver el ocaso.

-no te preocupes bella-me abrazo Charlie, mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior y me sentía sonrojar, veces creo que no solo conoce mis sentimientos, sino que lee mi mente.

-lo siento-le dije en voz baja

-te merecías ese descanso-me contesto, también en un susurro

-bueno creo que necesito la historia detalle a detalle, por favor- les dije invitándolos a sentar- y chris?-apenas note que no estaba

-ella también le afecto mucho creer que no ibas a regresar y se fue a no se donde-me contesto mama

-la llamare-tome el teléfono y en el segundo tono me contesto

-ya regreso?-dijo en medio de un sollozo

-estoy en casa chris-apenas termine la frase y ella apareció en la casa

-bella- se apresuro a abrazarme-jamás vuelvas a asustarnos asi, entendiste-dijo en un intento de regaño

-no lo hare, quería que me contaran los detalles, por favor siéntate-le indique un sofá

Después de ese dia, empecé a tratar de recordar, era difícil, le pedí ayuda a Charlie, ya que el es bueno en todas estas cuestiones de la mente, pero ni con su ayuda pude recordar mucho, fue raro saber que había nacido de Chris y no de mi mama, pero no por eso la quería menos al contrario, además le agradecí a chris lo que hizo por mi aunque me sentía mal al saber lo de su bebe, pero ella me dijo que su bebe de cierta forma era yo, que siempre había sido yo y que no se arrepentía, porque el que yo hubiera nacido la llenaba de alegría, me mostraron lo que habían investigado sobre mi antigua familia, pero la verdad no había mucho que ver.

Los años pasaban y pasaban, yo había decidido detener mi envejecimiento a los 19, Chris me dijo que era muy joven pero yo sentía que no quería parecer mas grande, a veces lograba recordar ciertos rostros, voces, pero ningún nombre, me frustraba esta situación, pero no podía hacer mucho, asi que con el tiempo me resigne, bueno al menos conscientemente, porque en sueños a veces lograba captar imágenes, voces, conversaciones, nombres pero todos de pila. Éramos una familia eso es claro, a veces alguno me llamaba "hermanita". No lograba entender el cariño y la ternura que me provocaba Reneesme o Nessy como le decían los demás, aunque ese diminutivo no me gusta, suena raro; la quería, a todos, pero en especial ella, era más importante, especial. De quien si estaba segura sobre TODO era de él, Edward, tan solo el decir su nombre me aceleraba el corazón.

Nunca había tenido novio formal a pesar de mis casi setenta años. Claro había tenido citas, besado chicos, pero cada vez que había dar un paso mas, algo dentro de mi me detenía, como diciéndome que estaba haciendo mal, no entendía esto hasta que lo recordé por primera vez. Estaba en medio de uno de mis sueños, me encontraba recargada en una especie de balcón, viendo el paisaje el cual era un hermoso bosque, cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, recargo su mentón en mi hombro y en eso escuche una voz aterciopelada, "mi bella", lo dijo con tanto amor, que me partió el corazón al despertar y saber que fue un sueño, además que no pude ver su rostro.

Con el tiempo pude ver los rostros de varias personas que no conocía, pero sabia eran mi familia, fue muy triste recordar a Charlie de mi vida pasada y a René mis padres. Soñé con sus muertes y debido a eso me deprimí mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de esto algo note, mis padres cambiaban, pero nosotros no, todos éramos diferentes, no entendía porque hasta el día que soñé con esa palabra "vampiros", eso aclaro todo. Sabíamos que existían otras criaturas, vampiros, lobos, personas quienes practicaban magia, etc, asi que no nos pareció tan descabellado, porque yo les contaba todo a mis padres y a Chris.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños 120, estaba triste y feliz, extrañaba tanto a mis queridos vampiros y a jake y reneesme igual, ya que sabia que ellos no eran así pero igual son diferentes, estaba feliz con mi familia y los pocos amigos que tenemos, a pesar de que todos querían que conviviera mas yo no lo hacia, solo lo medio hacia con compañeros de la escuela o trabajo, según fuera el caso ya que estudiar todo el tiempo me aburría, además ya acabe varias carreras en las que me había costado cambiar mi aspecto para parecer mayor, medicina, odontología, administración de empresas, leyes, arquitectura, ingeniería mecánica, informática, literatura, astrofísica, geología además de tomar cursos de fotografía y pintura. Como dije a veces trabajaba no mucho, ya que por lo joven que me veo no puedo destacar mucho o durar en un trabajo, además que nos mudábamos cada cinco años por lo de nuestra longevidad. En lo que me había metido últimamente eran las carreras, me encanta la velocidad sobre todo cuando recordé lo rápida que era cuando fui vampiro, usaba casco asi que públicamente podía permanecer un poco más. Cuando empecé a hacerme famosa, los reporteros se volvían locos por sacarme fotos, se decían muchas cosas de mi, yo no les daba importancia, lo que me gustaba es correr, lo de ser famosa no tanto. Mi equipo tenia un contrato de confidencialidad además de que un amigo de papa nos ayudaba, el podía "sugerirle" ciertas cosas a las personas, como que si decían o hacían algo que yo no quisiera, algo muy malo pasaría, eso me recordó a jasper. No di mi nombre real, todos tenemos identidades alternas consolidadas por si algo ocurría y tuviéramos que borrar nuestro rastro. Asi que con la aprobación de todos lo hice, decidi usar "BELLS" como mi logotipo, mi supuesto nombre es Anabella Masen, no se porque se me ocurrió ese apellido pero me gusta, en cuanto al nombre tenia que usar algo bastante parecido a mi nombre real por si en vez de llamarme de cualquier otra forma la costumbre le ganaba alguien me decían bella.

Bueno la noche de mi cumpleaños tuve el sueño que había estado esperando, por fin pude escuchar un apellido, CULLEN, además de un lugar FORKS, no sabía donde estaba pero no iba a descansar hasta averiguarlo.

-charlie,Amelia, chris… tengo algo que decirles-anuncie después de reunirlos en la sala

-que sucede bella, no me digas que ya te descubrieron?-respondió chris divertida, refiriéndose a las carreras

-no, no es eso, es solo que hace unos días recordé algo… un apellido y un lugar… en principio no supe donde era pero ya lo encontré, afortunadamente después de tanto tiempo se sigue llamando igual…-les dije entre asustada y ansiosa- y voy a ir-agregue totalmente segura

-esta bien-dijeron los tres a la vez

-esta bien?-no crei que se lo tomaran asi

-bella sabemos lo que has esperado este momento de tener alguna información de tu familia, cuanto te ha costado no pedir ayuda a los que conocemos, para que buscaran vampiros con los nombres que recuerdas, solo por no meterlos en posibles problemas, además estamos consientes de que ya no eres una niña-me respondió Amelia con una sonrisa

-eso y que nos informaste que vas a ir, no viniste a pedir permiso-completo Charlie

-es que pensé que querrían acompañarme o algo así

-si quieres que te acompañemos asi será, pero supongo que quieres hacer esto tu, es tu búsqueda, solo te pido que te cuides si?-me dijo Chris

-no es que no quiera que me acompañen…

-lo sabemos-volvieron a decir a coro, lo cual nos hizo mucha gracias y rompimos a reir

-planeo quedarme una temporada haya, no mucho…además… charlie?

-si?

-creo que cerrare nuestra conexión un tiempo, quiero saber si el lugar y el estar centrada en ellos puede ayudarme

-pues no me gusta mucho, pero si así lo quieres entonces está bien

-gracias

-cuando te vas?-pregunto Amelia con tristeza

-pues ahora mismo, compre una casa a las afueras del pueblo, ya saben que me encanta estar en medio del bosque, además de que da mucha privacidad, si estoy cerca del pueblo o en un hotel me empezaran a hacer preguntas, no quiero llamar mucho la atención, la verdad tratare que casi nadie me vea.

-eso porque pequeña?

-bueno según he visto, la escuela esta empezada y no planeo trabajar, que haría una chica de 19 años que no estudia ni trabaja y que vive sola, por que como les dije planeo quedarme un tiempo haya.

-entiendo, hablando de eso, renunciaste a las carreras?

-temporalmente, les pedí a mi equipo que dieran el anuncio que no correría en las próximas temporadas, no quiero distraerme y andar viajando de un lugar a otro y alejarme de forks…además, si ellos están en el pueblo, lo cual veo extremadamente imposible, pero si así fuera, no sé cómo hablar con ellos, explicarles, me gustaría no estar sola en esos momentos…

-podríamos acompañarte-sugirió Chris

-no, quiero hacerlo sola, gracias…bueno me voy

-esta bien, te vamos a extrañar

-también yo, pero no crean que me voy a perder totalmente, voy a llamar de vez en cuando

-eso me deja mas tranquila, lo siento bella se que desde hace mucho eres mayor, pero separarnos…, jamás nos habíamos separado mas de un mes e imagino que tu te vas mas que eso no?

-si, creo que si

-además sin visitarnos aunque sea unas horas, es mucho para mí…-dijo con los ojos cristalinos

-no llores voy a volver

-lo se pero, te voy a extrañar

-y yo a todos- les dije mientras nos uníamos en un abrazo familiar.


	8. EL ATAQUE

El ataque

Después de despedirnos cinco minutos más, subimos a mi habitación tome mis maletas y "brinque" hasta un lugar en el bosque en el que supuse no habría nadie. Después de ahi me fui moviendo en "brincos" pequeños sobre los arboles, después de todo no conocía el lugar y no sabia donde aparecer y que nadie me viera, por fin logre llegar cerca de una gasolinera donde había servicio de taxis, deje mi equipaje en el lugar en donde apareci primero, me acerque caminando lo ultimo…

-buenas tardes- le dije una vez arriba del auto

-buenas tardes, a donde?

-al centro del pueblo, por favor- emprendió la marcha, después de unos minutos hablo

-usted no es de aquí-afirmo

-no

-perdone la pregunta, pero si no es de aquí, porque esta sola?

-vine a visitar a una amiga …sali a conocer las cercanías del pueblo, mi amiga me advirtió que me llevara su auto, pero no me gusta manejar y viendo lo que tuve que caminar para llegar a la gasolinera me decidí en ir a rentar un auto, ya que no quiero quitarle el suyo a ni amiga- mentí

-ha!... como se llama su amiga , tal vez la conozco- no sabia que contestarle asi que se me ocurrió lo de no hablar con extraños

-no quiero que se ofenda, pero de donde vengo no damos datos tan personales, ya sabe la cuidad no es segura…-dije fingiendo vergüenza y miedo

-esta bien entiendo y si se nota que no es de aqui-dijo feliz no le había afectado que no le dijera el nombre. Tardamos un poco en llegar al centro, como siempre yo había memorizando lugares en los que podría aparecer, para después usarlos.

-gracias- le dije al conductor después de pagarle, además de darle una propina por no haber hecho mas preguntas, claro que esto no se lo dije

-gracias a ti niña y cuídate-me dijo al ver cuánto le había dado, niña ja! Si supiera. Me dejo enfrente de donde podía comprar o rentar un auto, no eran la gran cosa, casi todos usados, pero eso me venia bien, no quiero llamar la atención.

Después de comprar mi auto, me dirigi a la oficina de bienes raíces, antes me estacione en un lugar apartado para poder ir rápido por mi maleta, al presentarme la mujer se sorprendió…

-usted es la Srita. Cavanough?- me dijo algo sorprendida

-si Isabella Christine Cavanough- le dije mi nombre completo para que no hubiera ninguna duda

-waow, disculpa es que te vez tan joven…, bueno perdón todos los documentos están listos, solo necesito tu copia de tu identificación y que firmes y la casa será totalmente tuya

Le di lo que me pidió, después la segui en mi auto, ya que la casa estaba algo escondida en el bosque y me llevo para que no me perdiera. Como no iba a sorprenderle que yo comprara la casa, si era de tres niveles, muy grande y lujosa, pero con un auto usado y viejo ja! Chistosa combinación. Me dio los papeles, me trato de enseñar la casa, pero alegue que ya la conocería y que ahora solo deseaba descansar. Se fue aunque no me libre del intento de interrogatorio.

Me asee y descanse, ya mañana por la noche iniciaría mi pequeña investigación, después de dormir me decidí ir a Seattle en auto para matar el tiempo, además casi quedaba en medio del camino hacia el centro de forks. Haría todas mis compras en Seattle ahí no llamaría tanto la atención. Llegando la primera noche decidí ir al colegio el único que había en forks desde siempre, no se que esperaba encontrar, pero fui.

Me la pase revisando todos los archivos que tenían, los pocos anuarios almacenados, desde hace varios años los anuarios son virtuales, tenían contraseñas pero nada del otro mundo no tenían muy buena seguridad, además soy una muy buena hacker. Asi me la pasaba en las noches revisando todo, generaciones y generaciones de estudiantes, pero nada ningún cullen, ninguna cara conocida, además no tenían información de los años que yo quería, pero aun asi decidí revisar todo por si hubieran regresado generaciones después. Cuando vi que en la escuela no encontraba nada, decidí buscar en los títulos de propiedad, sobretodo como la mía, en medio del bosque, pero ningún cullen, otras familias, pertenecientes a bancos o empresas, crei que estaba perdida hasta que recordé lo que Charlie había investigado, el también había descubierto que la casa en la que ocurrió todo había pertenecido a una empresa asi que tal vez podría ir por ahí.

Encontré tres en los que los dueños en algún momento aparecían empresas o compañías como dueños, otras cuatro con bancos como dueños, decidí ir a verlas. Me había tardado casi tres semanas en esto, los se es mucho, pero no quería pasarme ningún dato, ningún papel sin leer, además que este lugar si cuenta con seguridad, tenia que evadir a los guardias que de repente daban sus rondas, pude haberme llevado los papeles a mi casa y revisarlos a gusto, pero podían darse cuanta de los faltantes porque no valia la pena dar tantos viajes con por decir una sola caja, además el único lugar seguro para aparecer estaba lejos y tenia que ir poco a poco adentro para evitar la cámaras y guardias.

Visite la casas, las tres primeras eran las más cercanas al pueblo, las descarte estaban muy cerca del camino y eran muy pequeñas, la cuarta un poco grande, algo lujosa, pero no me parecía que fuera esa, no me transmitía ninguna vibra. Pase a la siguiente y esa me resultaba familiar, solo la anterior y esta no estaban habitadas, me acerque a ella todo lo que pude para comprobarlo, después decidí entrar, no necesitaba llave asi que no tuve problemas, de repente pequeños recuerdos me venían a la mente, me encontraba en una habitación en especial y empecé a recordar el parto de Reneesme, la verdad al principio me provocó algo de miedo y mas al recordar todo ese dolor… pero cuando recordé la primera vez que vi esa carita…lo demás no tuvo importancia, mi niña valía toda la pena. Después de estar un tiempo ahí fui a recorrer el resto de la casa, cada habitación me recordaba algo, no totalmente aun me costaba, pero logre reconocer a quienes pertenecían las habitaciones, cuando llegue a la de Edward, me perdí totalmente del tiempo, no sé cuanto estuve ahí, admiraba todo, memorice y recordé cada detalle, la única forma que supe que había estado demasiado tiempo ahí, fue porque me dio demasiada hambre, no me había dado cuanta que pasaron cuatro días y yo había comido un día antes de llegar, regrese a mi casa y me dispuse a descansar. Me quede un tiempo mas, recordé la cabaña y también me la pasaba unos días haya, casi no vivía en mi casa y aunque estuviera sola, cuando estaba en esos lugares los sentía al lado mio. Trate de investigar algún dato que me dijera en donde estaban ahora, pero no conseguí nada, logre recordar otros lugares, pero ellos no estaban en ninguno, esto lo se porque los había visitado.

Cada que entraba a una casa, trate de borrar todo rastro de que había estado ahí, incluso trate de esconder mi aroma con algo que me regalo charlie antes de irme, espero haberlo logrado.

Al estar visitando de nuevo el prado volví captar esa sensación que me llenaba desde hace unos días, me sentía observada, pero no lograba saber de donde venia por mas que buscaba. Mis sentidos eran mejores que los de los humanos, claro no tanto como los vampiros, pero teníamos bastantes similitudes, la piel casi indestructible, rapidez sobrehumana, sentidos demasiado desarrollados, además que teníamos un aura diferente, pero aun asi no pude ver nada, pero sabia que estaba ahí. Me fui, solo que esta vez camine un poco hasta que deje de sentirme observada, como no quería que me siguieran en caso de que fuera como yo y "brincara" también di unos cuantos saltos por todo el mundo, después fui a casa de mis padres, no quería regresar a forks, ya había investigado todo lo que pude, sin meter a los cullen en problemas tal vez no era seguro que seres como yo los estuvieran buscando.

-bella! Volviste!- grito chris al verme llegar

-si y Charlie y Amelia?

-bueno ellos se fueron de mini vacaciones

-ah! Bueno-dije algo triste

-quieres que los llame?

-no!, no!

-conseguiste información nueva? los encontraste?

-conseguí todos mis recuerdos todos, no sabes lo que llore cuando recordé a reneneesme, mi niña-dije con los ojos aguados-no puedo creer que tarde tanto en recordar quien era y en cuanto a encontrarlos…pues nada, además recuerdas que siempre les dije que no quería armar mucho alboroto, ni llamar la atención en su búsqueda?

-si

-pues ya recordé porque

-por que?

-pues hay una especie de realeza entre los vampiros, ellos tienen reglas muy estrictas, creo que a ellos les temía, que lastimaran a los cullen…

-no estés triste pequeña…ya se acompáñame a parís, al lanzamiento de una de las mejores líneas de ropa-ese lugar seguía siendo la cuna de la moda incluso hoy. No tenia mucho animo de ir, pero me sentía triste y distraerme ayudaría, además chris se ve tan feliz…

-te invitaron?-le respondí con la ceja alzada tratando de bromear con ella

-claro que si ya sabes que me encanta la moda y yo me codeo con los mejores diseñadores, son mis amigos-dijo de una forma graciosamente altanera, mientras hacia su cabello hacia atrás con un porte de modelo increíble

-jajaja está bien, pero no me gusta que habrá cámaras

-vamos bella, no somos famosas, si habrá cámaras pero no nos harán caso

-está bien, pero quiero usar algo que combine con esto-le mostre un guardapelo exacto al que le había regalado a reneesme, el cual siempre usaba

-que bonito, puedo?-me dijo tratando de tomarlo

-claro-le respondí mientras me lo quitaba para que lo viera, después de haberlo recordado lo mande a hacer. Es de plata con unos detalles delicados en la cadena, el guardapelos es de unos tres centímetros y medio en la base tenia un pequeño espacio para grabar un nombre, de un lado grabe el de reneesme y puse una fotografía que había encontrado en la casa de forks, bueno una copia algo minimizada, del otro lado no había decidido, quería poner a mi familia al resto de mi familia, pero todos no cabian, porque no solo eran los cullen, sino también Charlie, Amelia y Chris. Por fuera tenia una delicada decoración tallada y en una de la caras mis iniciales igual tallada, era sencillo y elegante a la vez.

-puedo abrirlo?

-si adelante

-tu hija es hermosa bella-me dijo admirando la foto- porque del otro lado no hay nada, pensé que pondrías a Edward?

-bueno lo considere, pero no se…-la verdad no se porque no lo había puesto, tal vez porque dolía mucho, pero el ver a mi niña, aunque sea en foto me reconfortaba

-bueno, dejémonos de tristeza, vamos a arreglarnos-chris era igual que alice, le encantaba todo esto de la moda, tenia ropa de los mejores diseñadores y me compraba la misma cantidad a mi que a ella, a veces me preguntaba como pagaba todo esto, si había temporadas en las que no trabajaba

-como puedes pagar todo esto?-le dije señalando al enorme guardarropas

-oye no solo ustedes estudiaron administración de empresas, además soy excelente en la bolsa de valores y tengo invertido algo de capital- me dijo con un poco de altivez

-perdón no te enojes, es que nunca me lo había preguntado sinceramente-le dije algo avergonzada por meterme en sus asuntos

-hablando de eso, hace tiempo puse a tu nombre casi todas mis cosas, son un regalo para ti-dijo como si hablara de regalarme un pañuelo desechable

-que porque?-le dije sorprendida

-bueno es que algunos lugares y objetos me traen recuerdos no tan gratos, pero son hermosos asi que pensé que tal vez tu puedas visitarlos, que yo no haya tenido una linda historia ahí no significa que sea igual contigo

-pero que hay de ti, eso no afectara tu estilo de vida?-le pregunte alzando unas joyas que supongo eran carísimas ya que en este tipo de eventos ella solo usa lo mejor

-hay bella ya te dije que no-siguió casi riendo

-bueno si tu lo decidiste, aunque no me siento muy cómoda con esto-le conteste mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello

Fuimos al famoso evento y como supuse cámaras por todos lados, pasamos de largo como pudimos, aunque la verdad nos preguntaron varias veces si éramos modelos que saldrían allí, lo cual me causo gracia aunque no me rei mas bien quería irme estaba sumamente incomoda. Era de día ya que la línea es de verano, supongo que decidieron que seria mejor asi. Al terminar y después de que Chris ordenara casi toda la línea para nosotras solas y claro Amelia incluida, nos fuimos. Durante el evento me sentí incomoda, esa misma sensación que tuve en forks me abrumo, me sentía observada. Para olvidarme de eso empecé a pensar en los cullen y en cierto momento pareció como si los hubiera sentido sobre todo a mi niña, si es loco pero empecé a voltear a todos lados aunque no vi nada, de todos modos no podrían salir ahora, solo jake o reneesme ya que todavía había un poco de luz y personas en la ciudad además del fastidioso trafico; era mas fácil "brincar" pero era demasiado peligroso, además chris dijo que no quedaba bien llegar caminando a un evento así, casi eran dos horas de camino. Cuando llegamos a una carretera algo desierta…

-sostente-sabia a que se refería, supongo que ella también estaba desesperada en llegar, iba a brincar con todo y auto, hice lo que me pidió, no es que un choque de auto pudiera hacernos daño pero aun asi lo hice, solo había un coche atrás de nosotras, lejos pero no lo bastante para no notar que desaparecemos

-mmmm… chris?- dije mirando el retrovisor

-ya se. Por ahí-antes de terminar de decir la frase dio vuelta en una curva en la que había una especie de pequeña montaña que ocultaría nuestra repentina desaparición. Crei que iríamos a casa pero no, aparecimos cerca de una especie de isla en la que había un castillo hermoso y se notaba antiguo, aunque cuidado

-quería mostrarte esto- dijo al bajar del auto

-waow es hermoso, en donde estamos?

-es Estocolmo, este castillo es especial para mí, sabes yo nací aquí-dijo con nostalgia

-de verdad?, es hermoso, gracias por traerme a ver el lugar en que naciste-le dije abrazándola

-no solo te traje a verlo, te lo muestro por que ahora es tuyo

-que? Pero esto es demasiado, no puedo…-empecé a protestar

-nada nada, mira que me voy a ofender si no lo aceptas, como todo lo demás-me interrumpió con una sonrisa

Empezó a llevarme por diferentes lugares, me contaba pequeñas historias sobre lo que había vivido, tenia ganas de preguntarle hace cuanto había nacido, pero sabia que no le gustaba hablar sobre el tema así que me abstuve. A la mitad del recorrido, mientras chris tomaba en su mano el guardapelo y me contaba de algunas joyas que también me regalaría, confirme mis sospechas…

-no sientes como si alguien nos estuviera viendo?-me pregunto chris con un escalofrió

-crei que era solo yo?- le conteste, después de esto se escucho una risa terrorífica lo cual hizo que se aferrara al guardapelo por la impresión

-jamás he creído en los castillos embrujados pero eso...-no termino la frase ya que un golpe de energía nos alcanzo-aaahhh- gritamos las dos al salir disparadas en direcciones contrarias. De pronto vi que una sombra se acercaba a chris y se la llevaba en un "brinco", trate de impedirlo, pero la energía que nos había lanzado me hacia no poder respirar, como pude me levante y segui el rastro que habían dejado me encontré en un tipo de sótano en no se donde, había una pared atravesada, la cual era considerablemente gruesa. No se encontraban ahí, localice otros rastros y los seguí, al llegar al último ahí estaba chris en el suelo muy lastimada y el hombre estaba a un lado con las palmas en su dirección después en un puño, trate de atacarlo, pero no hacia gran daño. Mientras lo hacía, escuche las que serian las últimas palabras de chris…

-no…bella…vete…sálvate-dijo casi sin aliento- te amo-fue lo último que escuche, antes de que el tipo me lanzara contra una pared, estaba muy lastimada. Pocas cosas nos afectaban por nuestros escudos, pero cuando uno de los nuestros nos atacaba sabia como debilitar esos escudos y hacernos daño pero este en especial en mas fuerte. Me sentía débil, algo dentro de mi quemaba, cada vez que me atacaba esa quemazón incremento, no podía defenderme además estaba profundamente triste por Chris.

Decidí irme ya que no le hacia daño, al contrario cada ves que lo atacaba solo me debilitaba, fui a mi casa pero no había nadie, visite varios lugares, pero mis padres no estaban en ninguno. Me quede pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, lo llevaba hacia ellos, no podía seguir buscándolos, en este momento me alegre no haber podido conectarme de nuevo con charlie debido a que estoy muy débil, cada vez me debilito mas, la quemazón dentro de mi estaba llegando a mi cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, estaba siguiéndome, era fácil solo seguía el rastro que queda de un brinco, no permanece mucho tiempo pero el suficiente para seguirme. En un momento de claridad, pensé en aparecer y desaparecer en el aire, para que le resultara mas difícil y asi lo hice, aparecí en medio de la selva, mientras caía entre los arboles y la niebla, deje de pensar en el lugar a donde debería ir, ya no estaba muy consciente deje que mi instinto decidiera, un lugar seguro, empecé a sentir lo mismo que en la tarde en el auto de chris y después "brinque" dejando que la inconsciencia me tomara por completo.


	9. ELLA?

Ella?

ALICE POV

-vamos amor, alégrate un poco si?-me dijo mi jas totalmente cariñoso, el único que lograba ponerme verdadera y totalmente feliz, al menos por momentos y no por su don, a veces me pregunto que hubiera hecho yo de haber estado en el lugar de Edward. Fue muy duro perderla, estuvo destrozado tantos años, aun lo está, aunque trata de vivir lo mas normal que puede por nessy sobre todo, pero se cuanto le cuesta. Todos regresamos a la escuela hace mucho tiempo, pero si antes éramos reservados ahora somos totalmente herméticos, solo hablábamos con los maestros y esto solo para no tener problemas. Todos tenían sus actividades preferidas y las realizaban. Al que casi lo asesinamos una vez fue a emmett, le encantan los deportes y hace algunos años aparecio una corredora de autos, es excelente según él, cual es el problema?… su nombre

***flash back***

-ella es excelente, parece que no le teme a la muerte, toma las curvas de una forma impresionante y la velocidad la maneja perfecto ella es increíble- nos contaba emmett totalmente emocionado, me encanta que haga esto, su optimismo nos ayuda, nos saca sonrisas fácilmente

-emmett cálmate voy a pensar que esa tipa te gusta mas que yo- le rugio rose

-vamos nena, yo solo la admiro profesionalmente-le contesto con cara de inocente- además sabes que soy tuyo, eres mi universo, jamás podría mirar a otra- completo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

-chicos estamos aquí!- se quejo jacob

-envidioso, como nessy tiene guardaespaldas-le dijo señalando con su barbilla a edward

-ya ya, mejor sigue contándonos-le contesto el mencionado

-bueno según mis investigaciones-hizo un gesto misterioso con sus manos

-que?- grite yo, no podía ver que diría ya que con nessy y jake aquí me resultaba imposible

-bueno nada- contesto con algo de derrota- use mi encanto con las chicas de su equipo…-empezó a contarnos su "odisea"

-que?-le cuestiono una furiosa rose

-amor solo para sacarles información, además solo les puse cara linda, nada mas- trato de relajar a rose

-también a los chicos?–pregunto jacob, supongo en venganza por el comentario anterior

-claro que no!- contesto casi brincando de la impresión- a ellos casi los amenace, pero nada, son totalmente inmunes, lo único que averigüe fue su nombre…

-y cual es?- le pregunto carlisle uniéndose a la pequeña reunión

-Anabella Masen- contesto volteando a ver a edward

-masen? Ja!, tal vez sea algún pariente perdido tuyo papa- nessy menciono viendo igual a edward

-tal vez, aunque mi familia no era la única con ese apellido- contesto edward despreocupado

-y que mas?- pregunto rose a emmett con la ceja alzada

-nada mas- respondió alzando los hombros, mientras le cambiaba a la tv

-y esa fue tu gran investigación?–me carcajee de él, sabia que no conseguiría mucho, bueno de hecho casi nada, pero como jake lo había acompañado un rato, no tenia una visión completa del viaje.

-no te rías enana-se volteo a mirarme

-no me digas enana!-grite con furia pero él ni me registro

-ahí esta- grito para llamar la atención-mira es un reportaje de la carrera que acaba de ganar

-no grites emmett, podemos oírte perfectamente-lo regaño jasper medio riendo

-shhhh-fue su contestación, después empezamos a escuchar algunas de las carreras en las que habia participado antes además de su afán de esconderse y jamas quitarse el casco o dar alguna entrevista, todo iba mas o menos bien hasta que pusieron un logo y mencionaron su nombre "BELLS"…

-apaga eso- mando rose a emmett, mientras disimuladamente volvía a ver a Edward, el cual se quedo como estatua

-emmett…-le advirtió jasper, no se que habrá captado de edward para que interviniera

-no es necesario-respondió saliendo de shock- es solo un nombre-quiso hacer que no pasaba nada, pero se notaba que le afecto

-emmett!- casi le grito rose

-pero bebe quiero saber cuándo será su próxima carrera-el muy idiota respondió emberrinchado, acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía edward o nessy

-en serio por mi no hay problema- volteo a ver a nessy

-ni yo-respondio ella, pero por mas que quiso esconder se le noto la tristeza en la voz

-emmett- gritamos todos al oir a nessy asi, mientras jacob la abrazaba y edward se acercaba a prácticamente partir en dos la tv

-perdón- se disculpo en un susurro el muy imbécil

***fin flash back***

Desde ese entonces no ha vuelto a mencionar el tema de su corredora favorita. No es que fuera tan interesante de todos modos, en fin estábamos de vacaciones por las festividades, no teníamos clases y carlisle había arreglado para acompañarnos, ya que me dejaron decidir a mi, escogí paris por la semana de la moda, si todavía existe. Esta es la temporada de verano, lo malo, la mayoría de los eventos se llevaran a cabo en el día aprovechando el sol. No podríamos ir, de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo esos lugares son muy públicos, pero casi todos los diseños exclusivos los apartaban ahí en el evento, aunque yo no me quedare atrás y por teléfono o internet compraría algunos.

Es de dia no podemos salir, aunque todos nos alimentamos lo suficiente para estar un buen tiempo aquí, ya que no era tan facil, estábamos en medio de la ciudad. Emmet y yo peleamos por la tv de la sala de estar, la cual es la más grande, yo gane por supuesto, estaba viendo la alfombra roja del desfile, cuando enfocaron a dos chicas, una tenia pelo negro, delgada, alta y piel algo bronceada, pero lo que me hizo emitir un pequeño grito, fue ver a la otra chica, era… era… igual a ella!

-que sucede? A alguien se le rompió el tacón?- bromeo emmett, pero yo apenas lo escuche, estaba centrada en esa imagen ya que las siguieron un pequeño trayecto…

-participaran en la pasarela? Quien diseño esos atuendos? Cual es su nombre?-se escuchaba en la tv, ellas no contestaron solo pasaron de largo, de repente emmet susurro…

-bella!-lo cual escucho el resto de la familia y en una fracción de segundo todos estaban ahí parados viendo las ultimas imágenes de esa chica la cual dejaron de tomar ya que atrás venían mas personas

-se…parecía…a…-balbuce, tome el control y empecé a regresar la imagen, gracias que teníamos el grabado en vivo, entonces corrí la imagen desde el comienzo y esta vez escuche algo que en la primera el impacto no me permitió escuchar, en medio de las preguntas que les hacían, la del cabello negro le hablo a…a…

-ven bella!-le decia divertida la mujer de pelo negro a… bueno la otra chica, mientras la tomaba del brazo para seguir avanzando, la cual se notaba claramente incomoda por la situación

-escucharon eso, le dijo bella- pregunte en un susurro

-no es un nombre exclusivo, cualquiera puede usarlo-hablo carlisle calmado como siempre pero se le notaba impresionado

-se llama bella y se parece a bella-dijo un poco emocionado emmett

-eso no significa nada-menciono Edward con una voz sumamente fría

Yo no sabia que pensar si se parece a ella, pero se que no es posible, ella…mi hermana murió, pero tal vez podría…

-alice no-casi me grito Edward

-no te pedí que me acompañaras- le refute sin verlo, estaba pensando la forma de acercarme, no tanto hablar con ella, sino verla de cerca

-alice te lo advierto, no es ella-estaba furioso-ella… murió…-dijo en un susurro con profundo dolor

-crees que no se eso?-le grite furica, como pensaba que podría reemplazar a bella, tendría que ser ella misma reencarnada-solo tengo curiosidad y como dije me le he pedido ni a ti ni a nadie que me acompañe- termine de decir esto estando ya en mi habitación, mientras me cambiaba, decidí ir a ese lugar, no seria difícil, con las habilidades de vampiro… pan comido

-alice estas loca es de dia, hay bastante sol-me regaño rose

Por favor, se eso perfectamente, sali casi disfrazada pero a la moda, con un traje que me cubría los brazos y las manos hasta debajo de los nudillos, falda debajo de la rodilla y botas altas igual a la rodilla, además de un sombrero delicado pero ancho que me cubría la cara y el cuello de los rayos del sol. Tome mi auto y menaje lo más rápido que me fue posible considerando donde estamos. Muy cerca del evento tuve que dejar mi auto aparcado ya que era imposible acercarse así. Seguí a pie lo mas rápido que mi fachada de humana me permitió, además no quería llamar la atención y ya de por si mi ropa no era la mas adecuada, llegue cuando todo ya había empezado, no pude entrar por la luz del sol, el equipo de seguridad, además de tanta cámara, seria muy peligroso, hasta este momento me había dado cuenta que no tenia ninguna visión sobre estas chicas, sobre ninguna aunque solo me interesaba la que se parecía a bella, trate de ver en lo que esperaba a que salieran, pero nada.

Ya que el evento se estaba alargando, decidí ir a buscar mi auto, el tráfico se había relajado un poco y aunque no podría estacionarlo aquí, lo tendría mas cerca.

Volviendo y estando aun en el auto, vi que nadie había salido aun, mi celular volvió a sonar asi que esta vez conteste.

-que pasa jasper?

-alice que estás haciendo?, por favor vuelve , es peligroso que te expongas asi- me dijo demasiado tierno y preocupado, pero yo tenia mas curiosidad

-no se preocupen, no voy a hacer ninguna locura, solo quería verla de cerca y aun no he podido si se lo preguntan- hable en plural ya que sabia que me estaban escuchando- además…-en ese momento nessy y Jacob se acercaron a mi, como odiaba no ver lo que ellos dos hacían-tengo que colgar y no se preocupen no saldré del auto- al colgar nessy se subió, Jacob se quedo abajo

-yo mas que nadie desearía que fuera ella, pero no lo es- soltó con los ojos llorosos

-nunca dije que lo fuera

-porque estas aquí?

-solo la quería ver de cerca, ni siquiera voy a hablarle

-para que?

-no lo se, solo…-la verdad no se porque hacia esto, es solo que la idea de ver a bella otra vez me hace tan feliz

-por favor vámonos, esto solo nos va a lastimar

-nessy yo creo que tu deberías irte, yo se que no es ella pero aun asi solo quiero verla, nada mas…-pude ver la indecisión en ella de abrir la puerta o quedarse, pasamos sin hablar como diez minutos y dijo en voz baja

-solo verla, nada mas-aunque creo que lo dijo para si misma como convenciéndose

-sentiste eso?-le dijo jacob a nessy quien ya estaba afuera del carro recargados de mi lado

-si que raro-le respondió, la verdad yo también lo sentí, una presencia extraña no se como explicarlo, no es como cuando detectas a otro vampiro o lobo, esto es diferente aunque no se de qué forma, lo más extraño fue que parecía haber pasado al lado de nosotros pero aun asi no había nada raro, las pocas personas que pasaban eran humanas, eso es obvio.

Después de una hora de esperar y de que los chicos llamaran para decir que se quedarían a acompañarme, aunque sabia que en el fondo ellos también querían verla, empezaron a salir las primeras personas y la vimos. Aunque no salieron por el mismo lugar que los demás, donde había fotógrafos y mas personas. Ya tenían su auto afuera, se subieron rápido, no sin antes unas cuantas fotos y emprendieron el camino.

-yo voy vienen o se quedan?-dije en un tono para que no me discutieran mi decisión, lo pensaron un segundo y nessy se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y Jacob subío a la parte de atrás

-solo verla-repitió nessy para si misma

No hablamos solo nos limitamos a seguirlas, no alcanzaba a distinguir si conversaban. Ssolo quería verla, bien, tal vez la seguiría a su casa y la vería desde afuera claro, no creo que me atreviera a entrar o si?

En un momento del trayecto en el que ninguno emitió palabra Jacob hablo por primera vez

-vieron el guardapelo?-dijo entre no queriendo decirlo y ansioso por soltar lo que pensaba, yo también lo había notado pero no mencioné nada

-si-respondió nessy en un susurro

-yo igual

Otra vez se instalo el silencio, en un momento pude notar que la chica que se parecía a bella, empezó a voltear como buscando a algo o alguien, pero después de unos momentos desistió.

Tras dos horas de camino en las que tuve que desacelerar y alejarme un poco ya que en medio del trafico no se notaba tanto que las seguíamos, pero aquí en una carretera poco menos que desierta era, bastante obvio, por un momento imagine que por eso volteaba, para ver si había policías o algo asi en caso de que fuéramos delincuentes. En un momento desaceleraron bruscamente y dieron vuelta en una especie de desnivel natural dado por una pequeña montañita y perdimos de vista el auto aunque no era problema una vez que alcanzáramos el camino las veríamos desde bastante distancia aunque se moviera a toda velocidad.

-que forma de manejar-dijo entre dientes nessy a mi también me molesto un poco que cuidaran tan poco su vida, era muy peligroso hacer una maniobra asi

Llegamos al lugar unos 30 segundos después, quería dar vuelta pero dado que el motor y llantas se dejaron de oir supuse que se habían estacionado lo cual me molesto mas, ese es un lugar muy peligroso

-donde están?- dije frenando de golpe cuando tuvimos en nuestro campo de visión ese camino, no se veía nada, ni se escuchaba ningún auto

-parece que hubieran desaparecido-opino Jacob

-pero…como… todos la vimos cierto?-pregunto nessy en voz alta, mientras salía del auto

-si-respondimos a dúo saliendo también

-que es eso?-pregunto Jacob mientras se acercaba a nessy como tratando de protegerla de algo que no veíamos

-no lo se pero empieza a molestarme-sin darme cuenta ya esta en posición de ataque

-es lo de hace rato-agrego nessy volteando a todos lados, estábamos junto a las puertas del auto y en un momento sentimos esta "presencia" bastante cerca, pero desapareció un segundo después, en cierto lugar en medio del camino las hojas que desprendían los árboles que había se levantaron y arremolinaron en un cierto punto y el flujo del aire cambio también

-ok… eso fue muy raro-nessy sonaba entre intrigada y triste

Nos quedamos parados viendo el camino y el punto en que las hojas se habían movido, cada uno en su mundo y yo cerca de la sombra de un árbol, ya que de repente pasaba un auto incluso tuvimos que mover el nuestro y medio escondernos, pues dos veces se pararon a ofrecernos ayuda, el silencio reinaba hasta que el celular de nessy sonó

-donde están?-preguntaba una esme muy preocupada

-en una carretera aparcados nosotros…-no termino la frase, no sabia que decir, yo tampoco sabría.

-ya vienen de regreso? Es bastante tarde-continuo esme

-no me había percatado…es que algo muy extraño ocurrió, bueno varias cosas raras-termino como perdida en sus pensamientos

-nessy dime el lugar exacto en el que estas-le pidió Edward

Ella le dijo como llegar mencionaron que todos vendrían, ya casi no había sol de hecho era cosa de minutos para que el ultimo rayo brillara. A los 5 minutos que ya no hubo rayo de sol estaban todos aquí, Edward llego primero pero no dijo nada, abrazo a nessy que aun seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, note que muy disimuladamente buscaba a alguien.

-que paso porque están aquí en medio de la carretera?-pidio una explicación Carlisle. Empecé a contarle casi detalle por detalle, note que Edward tenia el seño fruncido desde antes ya que debió de ver lo que paso en nuestras mentes. Cuando termine todos estaban igual que nosotros, nadie hablo durante mi relato, pero minutos después…

-solo desaparecieron?-emmett estaba algo serio

-si-respondi

-pero como, acaso eran…mmm…diferentes?-dijo con un gracioso gesto pero por lo vivido no pude reir

-no lo se, si tenia algo diferente, un aura especial, las dos, casi como nessy-termine mirando a la mencionada, quien seguía en brazos de Edward

-ahora es ella la que se parece a ti?-dijo emmett algo bromista a nessy

-emmett no es el momento-lo regaño esme

-y esa presencia era por alguna de ellas-carlisle estaba bastante serio

-no creo, estábamos alejados de … las chicas cuando la sentimos la primera vez y en la segunda ya habían desaparecido-le respondió Jacob

-muy extraño-penso Carlisle en voz alta

-deberíamos irnos-hablo por primera vez Edward

Nadie dijo nada, tiene razón no tenia caso quedarse ahí, aunque creo que teníamos la esperanza de que volviera a aparecer o al menos yo si. Tenia que llevarme el auto asi que me dirigí hacia el, jasper se encamino también del lado del copiloto

-nos vemos en cas…-carlisle no termino la frase ya que unos ruidos muy extraños se escucharon, un golpe, una caída y un quejido. Buscamos de donde venia y la imagen que se presento fue…

-es ella!-grite yendo a su lado-carlisle-le hice señas de que se acercara, ya que de la impresión parecía no poderse moverse.

-tiene fiebre, hay que llevarla a un hospital-dijo tocando su frente

-tu puedes atenderla, no podemos llevarla a un hospital-le conteste

-la casa que rentamos no esta equipada para atender cualquier eventualidad-trataba de decidir que hacer

-carlisle mírala, esta claro que es diferente, no crees que con el golpe que se dio-señale un árbol que estaba algo trozado por el golpe cuando choco con el-estuviera sangrando o con algún hueso roto?, además la forma en que desapareció o fue ella o su amiga-

-tiene razón amor-se acerco esme hasta nosotros, pude notar que los demás estaba estáticos, solo nessy estaba sollozando mientras admiraba la escena con Jacob abrazándola, Edward por otro lado estaba tan tenso que perece que explotaría con el toque de una hoja

-aahhh!-se quejo la chica parecida a bella

-decide rápido- lo apresure

No dijo nada corroboro que no tuviera ningún hueso roto, la tomo en brazos y empezó a correr hacia nuestra casa. Con los demás siguiéndonos Edward tardo en reaccionar pero nos alcanzo. Tuvimos que hacer maniobras de circo para que no nos vieran, ya que nadie se decidió por los autos ni siquiera cerca de la ciudad. Al llegar la puso en la tina y abrió el agua fría, nosotros nos apresuramos a buscar hielo, le vaciamos todo el que encontramos, afortunadamente jasper pensó rápido y el llego directo a una tienda para comprar todo el que tenían. Al casi llegarle el agua al pecho note que ya no traía el guardapelo. Era una pena quería verlo de cerca.

-que le habrá pasado?-pregunto esme, el baño era enorme asi que todos cabíamos perfectamente

-no se pero su vestido, esta bastante roto, tiene escombros en el cabello, arena, musgo, y lodo es una combinación bastante extraña, pero considerando lo que suponemos puede hacer…-le respondí

-como lo hará?- pregunto emmett

-no sabemos, pero ahora lo importante es bajarle esa fiebre

-tal vez algo para el dolor, mira sus brazos-propuso rose-y sus piernas-carlisle salió y volvió en un segundo

-tratare de darle esto-quien sabe de donde Carlisle saco una jeringa con lo que creo es morfina

Se acerco hasta ella tomo su brazo y al querer enterrar la aguja esta se doblo.

-increíble-menciono emmett impresionado


	10. NUEVA PERDIDA

NUEVA PÉRDIDA

EDWARD POV

Pero qué demonios esta pasando, como puede haber una persona tan parecida a ella, es que no solo es su físico, sino su aroma es el mismo, no parecido sino el mismo. Y no era el único que lo creía los demás también, aunque no lo mencionaban en voz alta, lo que no es necesario, creo que la situación les hizo olvidar que puedo leer sus mentes lo cual me lleva a otro parecido no escucho nada proveniente de ella.

De jasper me sorprendió que estuviera igual que yo y de alice, estando aquí nessy y Jacob, no tengo idea. Esta chica que casualmente también se llama bella, esta muy dañada tiene moretones en los brazos, las piernas y aunque no fue mi intensión, pude ver la mente de alice mientras le quitaba la ropa por que la traía bastante sucia y rota, en su torso tenia unos moretones enormes parece que el mayor daño es ahí.

-son muy extraños- alice y Carlisle estaban solos con ella

-si, no parecen de una superficie, no tienen forma, es como si simplemente hubieran aparecido-le contesto

-la fiebre cedió, ya podemos sacarla la mantendremos con paños fríos, lleva demasiado en esta tina no sabemos si le haga daño-en eso se oyo que la sacaron de la tina

-traigan ropa seca por favor-pidio Carlisle desde el baño, rose corrió a llevársela ya la tenia lista desde hace horas.

Jasper había regresado al lugar donde había aparecido por si su amiga también lo hacía, busco por una gran extensión y espero una hora pero nunca apareció, así que regreso a casa. Solo se escuchaba la televisión, aunque nadie le hacía caso, en eso escucho un sollozo, era ella…

-no te mueras…-dijo en un susurro triste, seguía con algo de fiebre asi que supongo que eso la hacia revivir ciertos momentos, y a todo esto estará hablando de su amiga?

-su voz-estaba recostada en un sofá en la sala al cual nessy se acerco-se perece tanto-al terminar la frase la chica sollozó otra vez

-mi niña-todos nos quedamos de piedra, bella era la única que llamaba así a nessy

-mama?-pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos

No le respondió pero hizo un gesto de dolor horrible, parece que los moretones empezaban a pasar factura.

-me temía esto, no se como darle algo para el dolor, tal vez tomado, pero la intravenosa es mejor-les informaba a los demás ya que yo lo escuche desde lo de la jeringa

En un momento llevo su mano hasta su pecho queriendo agarrar algo desesperadamente, al no encontrarlo lloro partiendo mi muerto corazón.

-debe buscar su guardapelo-menciono esme-donde estará?

-cuando la vimos por última vez lo traía puesto, debió haberlo perdido en el ataque

Antes de que alguien agregara algo Isabella emitió un quejido de dolor. Paso asi toda la noche y parte de la mañana, de repente se quejaba de dolor. De vez en cuando alguien le hablaba, le acariciaba los brazos o el pelo, nessy y alice estaban pegadas a ella yo observaba desde lejos pero sin perderme detalle.

Ya casi por la tarde, empezó a emitir susurros aunque no se le entendía nada, hasta que decidí llamar a nessy para que descansara no tanto física sino mentalmente…

-nessy, hija creo que deberías descansar-me acerque a esta bella por primera vez ya que nessy se encontraba a su lado casi acostada en su mano

-me quiero quedar aquí- me respondió mentalmente, iba a hablar cuando bella…

-Edward-me quede en shock, hice memoria y nadie me había llamado por mi nombre es mas apenas alguien hablaba.

Después de eso cada vez que alguien se acercaba y le hablaba, bella decía algo relacionado con lo que vivimos con mi bella, pero como es posible?…

-alice no quiero ir de compras-se quejo cuando esta le contaba sobre una de sus muchas experiencias en los supermercados, a pesar de que sus palabras eran apenas susurros se notaban su sentir en ellas

-bella-dijo totalmente emocionada, ya que era la primera vez que decía su nombre, empezó a llenarle el rostro de besos

-alice cálmate-le pedía jasper, pero ella no paraba de hacerlo, a lo que bella, respondió con un intento de risa pero el dolor la embargo de nuevo y termino como quejido de dolor

-alice-casi gritamos todos

-perdóname bellita-prácticamente le suplico

-solo ten un poco de cuidado alice-la tranquilizo Carlisle

Cuando fue turno de rose le dijo algo muy significativo para ella y todos -gracias- fue solo una palabra pero sabíamos el significado, fue lo ultimo que bella le dijo antes de morir

–bella-respondió ella con sollozos.

Carlisle y esme se acercaron a bella, después de que emmett abrazara a rose y la apartara un poco.

-te pondrás bien, todos te vamos a cuidar-le prometía esme mientras acariciaba su cabello

-y tendrás que contarnos muchas cosas-continuo Carlisle, a lo que bella respondió con un sonoro suspiro y una sonrisa

-verdaderos-al igual que con rose fue lo ultimo que bella les dijo, verdaderos padres para ella

-amor-esme abrazo a Carlisle totalmente emocionada, pues entendieron lo mismo que yo, esperaron a que dijera otra cosa, pero no sucedió ya que el dolor le comenzó de nuevo

Después de unas horas jake obligo a nessy a comer, pero ella no quiso despegarse de bella asi que comieron ahí junto a ella

-un batallón?- pregunto una divertida bella, a pesar de que no veía la cantidad ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados, ninguno respondió solo sonrieron

El turno de emmett, fue muy comico, el le contaba de la corredora de autos por la que hubo una discusión hace un tiempo y mientras él le contaba ella bufaba

-emmett no le gusta ese tema-lo regañaba nessy

-es verdad y si no vas a hablar de otra cosa mejor no hables-la secundo rose algo molesta por la mención de la idola de emmett

-a dieta- fue lo que pronuncio bella con una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario de rose, lo cual nos hizo estallar en muy sonoras carcajadas

-muy buena idea bella-le dijo rose en medio de risas, pero parecía que bella ya se había desconectado del tema pues la sonrisa ya no estaba, pero seguía tranquila

-no me ayudes hermanita-le reclamo acercándose a ella, lo cual instintivamente me hizo emitir un casi inaudible gruñido

-cálmate no le voy a hacer nada-dijo levantando los brazos

-lo siento-le dije mirando al piso, parece que mi instinto protegía tanto a esta bella como lo hacia con MI bella

-olvídalo-dijo totalmente relajado

Con Jasper fue mas tranquilo, el mas bien fue a saber como estaba, no dijo nada solo tomo su mano, pensaba en vivencias y se cuestionaba el porque no podía sentir nada proveniente de ella

-jaque mate- bella pronuncio como ganando

-en efecto- le respondió feliz y ninguno volvió a hablar

Para la segunda madrugada en la que bella estaba aquí, parecía que ya casi no le dolía pues sus quejidos eran menos y con menor intensidad

-y?-pregunto alice a esme quien volvia de revisar de nuevo aquel lugar donde apareció bella, en búsca de su amiga y por encargo de alice el guardapelo

-lo siento, no cariño

-para que lo quieres?-pregunto jacob

-creo que todos estamos mas que convencidos quien es cierto?-dijo apuntando a bella

-yo mismo estoy ilusionado con la idea, pero no saquemos conclusiones hasta que despierte si?-intervino carlisle

-como sea solo quería verificar el diseño del guardapelo y saber que tiene dentro-completo alzando los hombros despreocupadamente

-eso seria invadir su privacidad-la regaño esme alzando una de sus cejas, alice solo se encogió de hombros de nuevamente

Bella empezó a removerse y tomo su cabeza como si le fuera a explotar, empezó a quejarse de nuevo, empeoraba, su cara era de un dolor total, sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y sus piernas agitándose como queriendo correr

-no…no!-grito totalmente desesperada-no!-grito mas fuerte

-bella cálmate-le pedia Carlisle mientras trataba se arrodillo a su lado, todos la rodeábamos- esta ardiendo otra vez, traigan hielo- nos pidió todos salimos disparados, unos a llenar la tina de nuevo otros por el hielo, algunos regresaron sin nada, estábamos tan nerviosos, que no nos dimos cuenta de cuantos fuimos por la misma cosa, en fin el chiste es que en un momento Carlisle se quedo solo con ella.

Cuando volvíamos, algo inesperado sucedió, Carlisle salió prácticamente volando , cuando una energía muy extraña lo golpeo, parece que también a bella, ya que el sillón se corrió varios metros aunque no se volteo, pareciera que el ataque era hacia Carlisle, todos y sobretodo yo quería ir para proteger a bella, pero en ese momento la energía nos alcanzo a nosotros y también salimos volando, al estar en el aire pude ver a una sombra bastante grande, tenia forma de persona, pero extrañamente ni con mis ojos de vampiro pude verlo claramente este personaje.

Tomo a bella del brazo, que aun sostenía su cabeza y los dos desaparecieron, todo esto paso en una fracción de segundo la cual a mi se me hizo eterna ya que pude ver como se le acerco y se la llevo.

-bella!-grite desesperado cuando pude correr hacia el sillón pero llegue casi un segundo despues de que desaparecieron, al igual que mi demás familia

-que acaba de pasar?-pregunto rose resintiendo aun el golpe

-quien y con que nos ataco?-se preguntaba jasper

-eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que se llevo a bella- grito histérica alice, estuve totalmente de acuerdo con eso

-no, mi mama-nessy empezó a llorar

-nessy cálmate- esme trataba de calmarla

No sabia que hacer o donde buscarla, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a correr, en este momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue volver a donde la habíamos encontrado o mas bien ella nos encontró, me tomo unos minutos a toda mi velocidad, pero cuando llegue no había nada…

-donde esta!-grite exasperado mientras destrozaba un árbol

ALICE POV

No puedo creer lo que paso, odio no ver el futuro, aunque traté, pero no pude. Esa presencia se la llevo, la misma presencia que la seguía, el tendría que ver con sus heridas? esa energía que nos mando quemaba un poco y bella tenia fiebre… no se.

Después que nos repusimos del golpe salimos disparados hacia donde se encontraban bella y la otra persona que por su tamaño supongo es un hombre, pero antes de que cayéramos al piso ellos ya habían desaparecido. Casi inmediatamente Edward salió corriendo, todos excepto Esme y Carlisle salimos tras de el, ellos se quedaban por si volvía, al llegar a ese lugar, buscamos por un buen rato y en bastante extensión pero nunca apareció.

-era el mismo de ese dia?-fue Jacob quien rompió el silencio

-si- le conteste yo-a pesar del golpe, por cierto sentí como si me quemara, me di cuenta que era el mismo-termine viendo a los demás ya que estábamos reunidos pues dejamos de buscar

-yo sentí igual, además de que me paralizo un poco, no solo fue el golpe sino la sensación que dejo después, eso es lo que la habrá lastimado a ella?- respondió rose esta vez

-no sabemos. Debió ser muy poderoso para poder afectarnos a todos y no se ustedes pero yo sigo sintiendo un poco de ardor y dolor-respondió nessy

-también yo-agrego jacob tomándola de la mano

Edward no decía nada, pero tampoco hacia falta, la muerte de bella lo había afectado tanto y ahora cuando había una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera regresado, ese tipo se la lleva.

-regresen-hablo Edward por primera vez

-y tu?- nessy estaba triste no solo por la desaparición sino como reaccionaria Edward, yo lo estaba por ambos

-necesito pensar y estar solo un rato, ve, dijiste que no te sentías bien-le respondió acariciando su mejilla

-es cierto, vamos-intervine, el tiene razón necesita espacio y tiempo

Después de eso decidimos ir a buscar en todos los lugares posibles en los que bella podría buscarnos, los demás decían- en caso de que sí sea ella- yo estoy segura y parece que nessy también. Tenían que ser lugares de antes su muerte, yo el primer lugar que decidí, fue forks. Al estar en el viaje, tuve la visión de que no encontraría nada, pero aun asi decidí llegar hasta casa. Edward se decidió por la isla esme, los demás por diferentes partes del mundo. Con excepción del viaje de Jacob y nessy, pude ver que ninguno tendríamos buenos resultados, al llegar, casi sentí la esencia de bella en la habitación de Edward.

-que hay de los demás?- me pregunto jasper yo solo negué con la cabeza

-no es justo, era ella, no se como pero era ella y ese tipo se la llevo

-y lo peor de todo es que creo que esa fiebre y los dolores de cabeza, podrían haber afectado su mente, también podría no despertar-ya sabía esto, no solo porque vi esta conversación, yo también lo pensé

-si , ahhhh! Pero porque?- dije totalmente desesperada aferrándome al abrazo de mi esposo

El tiempo pasaba y no teníamos ninguna información, incluso investigamos a su amiga alguien debía tener su nombre y así era, Danielle Castle obviamente era francesa, pero no conseguimos ninguna dirección o teléfono, nadie tenia esos datos, ni siquiera porque casi compro toda la colección. Creímos que podía ser por ahí, pero ella dejo dicho que mandaría a recoger todo y como ya estaba pagado…no la cuestionaron, lo cual por cierto nunca sucedió. El dato del pago también lo seguimos, nos llevo a la cuenta de banco de Danielle Castle, en ella si tenia dirección, pero era una casa que se notaba solo la compraron para cubrir el requisito de la dirección, aunque por fuera pareciera normal, por dentro estaba totalmente vacía, sin muebles ni nada, solo cortinas en las ventanas. Así que ahí terminaron las pistas, pues la casa estaba igual a ese nombre pero no daba otra pista.

Después de unos meses muy dolorosamente nos dimos por vencidos, tratamos de volver otra vez a la vida normal, esta vez fue igual de difícil ya que no sabíamos si estaba bien, si ese hombre le hizo daño o la conocía y trataba de protegerla de nosotros o de su propio dolor. Por nuestro bien decidimos que lo ultimo es lo que creeríamos, ya que el saber que alguien le haría daño no podríamos soportarlo, además empezamos a cuestionarnos si quisimos oir lo que queríamos, encontrar pruebas de que ella era bella, tal vez si tal vez no, pero el dolor es tan grande que aun sin decirlo en voz alta y ponernos de acuerdo cada quien hicimos como que nada había pasado.


	11. HORRIBLE GIRO

HORRIBLE GIRO

BELLA POV

Estaba en medio de un hermoso sueño a pesar del dolor que sentía, escuchaba a mi familia cullen, parecía que hablaban entre ellos, no podía retener mucho de la información ya que sentía todo mi cuerpo arder además del dolor. En ese momento recordé la imagen de chris agonizando…

-no te mueras…

Le dije aunque yo sabia que ella ya estaba muerta, esto me entristeció mucho, pero en ese momento escuche la voz de reneesme

-mi niña

Así era como le decía, imagine que me respondía llamándome -mama?- quería responderle pero en ese momento me embargo un dolor horrible, en medio de mis alucinaciones olvide que me atacaron , por cierto quien? Y por que? Supuse que yo misma moría otra vez, pero no me asuste porque estaba con ellos, al menos en mis alucinaciones, quise tomar la foto de mi niña, pero no podía sentirla, no puede ser acaso la perdí?.

En ciertas ocasiones la obscuridad me invadía y no me permitía escuchar o alucinar cosas, pero tenia momentos en los que lograba hacerlo, después de un tiempo escuche la voz que me faltaba para irme en paz

-Edward-

Solo eso me hizo dejarme llevar y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Ciertas conversaciones me hacían recordar ocasiones vividas con los cullen, como cuando alice me obligaba ir de compras –alice no quiero ir de compras- era lo que siempre le contestaba, hasta que lograba chantajearme, pero esta vez fue diferente pareciera que en vez de disgustarle le hubiera agrado, pues la imagine llenándome la cara de pequeños besos, me causo gracias, en que mundo alice estaría feliz de que le contestara eso?, empecé a reírme pero el dolor me gano y termine perdiéndome en el dolor y la obscuridad.

Regrese al escuchar una voz que me reconocí como la de rosallie, recuerdo lo ultimo que le dije –gracias- es cierto de no ser por su ayuda nessy no estaría aquí, la quiere tanto, casi como yo. Después las voces de Carlisle y Esme me hicieron recordar todo lo que habían hecho por mi, su amor, sus cuidados, concejos, eran mis padres, –verdaderos- como les dije la ultima vez, después de estas ultimas dos veces habían sido tristes y si yo estaba agonizando no quería recordar tristezas asi que me enfoque en las cosas alegres.

En un momento recordé cuando me burlaba de jake por la cantidad de comida –un batallón?- aunque a veces pensaba que podrían alimentar hasta dos. En un momento empecé a alucinar que era prácticamente la heroína de emmett, por mi participación en las carreras de autos, yo no quería que se lo tomara tan enserio, escuche una rose muy enojada y recordé las palabras del mismo emmett una ocasión que la había hecho enojar – a dieta- refiriéndose a la falta de sexo y ya que no quería seguir esa línea deje de pensar o alucinar.

Tiempo despues sentí una presencia bastante tranquila, no oi nada pero sabia a quien alucinaba, jasper, el era así no necesitaba decir nada, solo su presencia era tranquilizadora recordé una ocasión, la única, en que le gane en el ajedrez –jaque mate- dije triunfalmente.

Después de eso algo muy extraño empezó a arderme la cabeza mas y mas, no solo el dolor del ataque en mi cuerpo se incremento sino en mi cabeza, ardía, quemaba, pronto la oscuridad me llevo.

En cierto momento lo único que existía era una quemazón horrible en mi cabeza, quería gritar, de hecho lo hacia en mi mente no se si los sonidos salían de mi cuerpo, supuse seguía viva ya que la vez pasada que mori el dolor no se sentía.

Aun con mis ojos cerrados y el horrible dolor de cabeza, sentí como si algo me empujara, lo cual me causo mas dolor si era posible. Casi inmediatamente una mano me tomo del brazo, me hizo sentir pánico, logre poder abrir los ojos y al hacerlo no reconoci el lugar, parecía un sótano o algo así, en ese momento escuche una risa que me helo hasta los huesos, no había soltado mi brazo para nada lo cual dificultaba mi huida. Al recordar su cara, era él, el que mato a Chris.

-mataste a chris-le grite con furia, intente atacarlo pero no le hice casi nada solo se sacudió, era muy poderoso o yo estaba demasiado débil

-no te fuerces, necesitarías un ejercito para vencerme- me contesto totalmente engreído

-que quieres?-el dolor me partía en dos

-a ti, desde hace tiempo te observo y decidí que serias mia- dijo como si yo fuera cualquier mueble

-estás loco?-le grite

-callate!- me mando una onda de energía que me dejo sin respirar por tanto dolor- ha y otra cosa si te interesa un poco la vida de esos vampiros y el lobo, no trataras de huir, entendiste-me lo advirtió con tanta frialdad, esperen el los conoce…entonces fue real?

-son muy fuertes y rápidos jamás…-no termine ya que su risa aterradora me interrumpió

-sabes lo fácil que es para mi matar a esas sanguijuelas, no te imaginas con cuantos he acabado-me tomo del brazo y me llevo a un rincón donde había un vampiro destrozado, se notaba que lo era yo lo había sido muchos años, pero como es posible?, que es el?…

-ha por cierto esas chicas son tan bonitas como tu, tal vez mas- me dijo retándome con la mirada

-no! ellas no , por favor, no les hagas nada-le suplique

-entonces, te quedaras aquí y no intentaras escapar, si no ya sabes, te reemplazare con alguna y les arrancare las cabezas a los chupasangre y al perro ese…-no le respondí solo baje la mirada

-que quieres de mi?-le pregunte

-todo?-me dijo al momento que empezaba arrancarme la ropa, no puede ser iba a abusar de mi

-no por favor, no!-trataba de que me dejara

-cállate!-me envió otra onda y estando tan cerca me abrumo por completo, lo que hizo que la oscuridad me llevara otra vez

No quería despertar, sabia que no era una pesadilla, como es que esto podía estarme pasando?, si despertaba me daría cuanta de lo que hiciera conmigo, además de que no podría al menos pelear, ya que no quería que les hiciera daño a nadie de mi familia, asi que empecé a pensar en ellos, con mi querida familia cullen además de Charlie y amelia. Tiempo despues no se porque y en contra de mi voluntad abri los ojos.

-ya era hora- note que ya era de noche, inconsciente no me di cuenta de nada pero ahora, despierta podía sentir que si…abuso de mi, empecé a llorar, porque tenia que pasar esto?

-y ahora que?-le pregunte sin ganas

-crees que eso es todo?-me dijo alzando una ceja-te dije todo, estarás aquí hasta que me aburra de ti

-me mataras-no lo pregunte, lo afirme

-si-contesto despreocupadamente

-entonces hazlo ahora-ya no me importaba, no podía ir con mis padres y pedirles que me ayudaran, pues el los mataría y no quería eso

-todavía no-dijo esto y se fue

Yo no me movía apenas si era consciente de algo, sabia que pasaba el tiempo, pero no ponía atención, sabia que estaba cerca, me tocaba y abusaba de mi otra vez, pero yo simplemente me desconecte de mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos estaban en mis recuerdos, los lindos claro, mi vida humana con Charlie y rene, cuando conocí a Edward, mi boda, a reneesme, diferentes anécdotas con los cullen y jake, después mis padres Charlie y Amelia y mi querida tía Chris, sus locuras, vivencias con ellos etcétera.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, días eso es seguro, cuando…

-diablos otra vez-lo escuche decir, esta vez puse atención porque parecía que sentía dolor y eso me agrado-malditos idiotas- dijo lanzando ondas de energía hacia fuera de la casa

En un segundo estas empezaron a chocar como si lo atacaran a él, parecía que le estaban ganando ya que brinco de ahí, rápidamente tres personas llegaron hasta donde desapareció, una chica como de mi edad aparente, se me acerco me cubrió con su chaqueta y dijo…

-quédate aquí, regresaremos a ayudarte- después de eso hizo lo mismo que los otros

No tenia idea de que hacer la verdad es que quería morir, me siento tan sucia que no veo el caso de seguir en este mundo, pero no tenia energía de nada, ni de brincar para perderme en una cueva y esperar ahí que el hambre y la deshidratación me mataran, si mi dolor y propia vergüenza no lo hacían primero. Como otras veces me desconecte, no sabía quien volvería si la chica o él, la verdad poco me importaba en este momento, solo quería morir.

-hey! muchacha reacciona-me decía la chica de antes

-creo que está volviendo-le contesto la voz de un hombre

-apresúrense ya quiero acabar con este maldito-contesto otro

-ya lo tienes, solo no lo dejes ir-volvió a hablar la chica

-me matarán?-les pregunte

-no, venimos a ayudarte-me respondió

-si me quieres ayudar mátame, por favor- le suplique llorando, por primera vez que yo recuerde

-apenas imagino como debes sentirte, pero no te dejes vencer, no dejes que ese maldito, te gane la guerra- me pidió tomando mi cara con sus dos manos- míralo-me pidió, pero yo no quería, no había querido mirarlo en todo este tiempo y no quería hacerlo ahora

-ya no puede hacerte daño, no lo dejaremos- tomo mi cara y empezó a girarla yo quería resistirme, pero no tenia fuerzas, solo cerré los ojos

-no quieres verlo morir?- se escucho la voz de un hombre, inconscientemente mis ojos se abrieron-en estos momentos siente mucho dolor- me dijo mientras se notaba que tres hombres mandaban ondas de energía al mismo tiempo- un poco mas de fuerza y morirá, pero queremos que sufra primero-el tipo aquel estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, jamás había sido una persona rencorosa pero en ese momento no me importo nada más que terminaran con el

-lo hubiéramos hecho antes pero creí que querrías verlo-me dijo la chica

-me lastimo-dije en un susurro-no quiero que vuelva a lastimar a nadie-dije un poco mas alto

-no lo hará- respondió uno de los chicos-leila-llamo a la chica que estaba junto a mi

Esta se levanto e hizo lo mismo que los otros, yo solo los observe estaban sumamente concentrados en el tipo en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, mientras mantenían sus palmas hacia el y mandaban ondas de energía y por ultimo todos cerraron sus puños, sabia lo que significaba ya que el hizo lo mismo con Chris. En este momento no fui capaz de ver su muerte, a pesar de lo que me había lastimado no quise ver, asi que cerre los ojos.

-me llamo Leila-se presento una chica llamando mi atención, tiene cabello castaño rojizo y ojos marrones se parecían a los míos

-bella-pronuncie viendo a otro lado

-te cargare para llevarte a casa esta bien-escuche la vos de un chico

-no quiero ir a casa-me apresure a decir mirandolo

-no te puedes quedar aquí- siguió el mismo, un chico con los ojos color celeste, rubio y un poco de barba-por cierto me llamo Ryan

-déjense de presentaciones, leila llévala a nuestra casa, chicos ustedes quédense aquí para terminar con esto-les contesto otro

Los demás obedecieron, leila me tomo del brazo y me llevo a una hermosa habitación, no sabia que hacer, en ese momento inconscientemente lleve mi mano a mi pecho para tomar mi guardapelo pero…

-no esta, mi guardapelo no esta-grite histérica

-iré a buscarlo, quédate aquí- me decía mientras me tapaba con una manta, desapareció unos dos minutos los cuales se me hicieron eternos, pues en un momento me dio pánico estar sola, además no tenia fuerzas de casi nada, la verdad solo quería morir…


	12. NUEVOS INTEGRANTES

Nuevos integrantes

BELLA POV

-lo siento no lo encontré, como era?- empecé a describírselo y creo que lo conocía-y tiene una foto de mi hija reneesme, su nombre esta gravado dentro

-mmm…deberías llamar a tu familia tal vez estén preocupados…

-no quiero, no ahora, sabes donde esta mi guardapelo?- la interrumpí

-en serio creo que deberías llamar a alguien

-están de vacaciones- recordé lo que me había dicho chris, por cierto…-chris, el mato a chris- me solté a llorar

-mmm…cabello negro, tez bronceada, con un vestido verde hasta la rodilla?-me la describió

-como…?

-la encontramos… lo siento-me dijo bajando la mirada

-puedo verla?

-la sepultamos hace 5 días, te llevare ahí en cuanto descanses y comas

-no quiero, lo único que quiero…-no me dejo terminar

-se lo que quieres me lo dijiste hace rato, pero no te lo voy a permitir, lo que pasaste fue horrible, pero no eres la única-termino bajando el volumen de su voz

Lo que dijo me intrigo pero no tenia ganas de nada, me sentía tan mal, tan sucia, tan devastada. Creo que seguía hablándome pero no puse atención, no quería nada, ni escuchar. A pesar de que tenia los ojos abiertos no veía hasta que una imagen muy familiar se presento frente a mi, mi guardapelo…

-lo harías por ella?

-que?

-intentar seguir adelante, en este momento te debe parecer imposible pero ya verás que algún dia con ayuda de los que te quieren…

-seguir?...como, como después de lo que paso? Estoy…sucia-tome el guardapelo con toda la fuerza que me era posible mientras mi vista se nublaba por las lagrimas

-no fue tu culpa

-no importa

-mira por el momento te prepare un baño, supongo que eso te gustara, vamos-me tomo en sus brazos y llevo hasta allá

-gracias-un baño era lo que mas quería, me sentía tan sucia por dentro y fuera

-te dejo, para que tengas privacidad… -empezó a irse

-podrías quedarte no quiero estar sola, por favor- casi rogué con lagrimas en los ojos

-claro- me dijo y se sentó en el piso del baño junto a la tina mientras yo empecé a lavar mi cuerpo, ella me ayudo con mi cabello. Durante unos minutos no pronunciamos nada…

-no lo recuerdo, se que paso porque me duele y …-empecé a contarle–pero no lo recuerdo, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y sin poder pelear o escapar, decidí desconectar mi mente

-fue lo mejor, tal vez te sea mas rápido superarlo

-no!, se que paso, con eso es suficiente para…-no termine de decirlo ya que empecé a llorar a lo que ella me abrazo. Después de unos minutos me ayudo a enjuagarme y salir del baño, extrañamente no me avergonzaba que me viera, después de todo como me encontraron…

-come un poco-puso una bandeja a mi lado

-no quiero-dije sin ganas, al escuchar eso tomo mi guardapelo y lo abrió

-te esta viendo, quieres que te vea asi, dejándote morir?-hablo un poco duramente-demuéstrale que su madre es mucho mas fuerte de lo que ella misma cree-al decir eso llore y viendo la fotografía de mi niña tome un poco de lo que había y comí

Para mi sorpresa me termine todo lo que llevo, supongo que la parte física de mi luchaba por recuperarse aunque mi cabeza y corazón no estuvieran de acuerdo.

-perdón por hablarte así, es que de otro modo no…-empezó a disculparse

-gracias-la interrumpí-tienes razón no me gustaría que me viera así, ni siquiera su foto-después de decir eso, cerré los ojos y dormí.

Tuve pesadillas, sobre él. La peor fue cuando cumplía su amenaza y lastimaba a alguna de mis hermanas o peor a mi niña. Desperté gritando varias veces, en las primeras estaba leila pero en la ultima un chico de los que estaban con ella se encontraba a mi lado

-descansa, no sueñes con eso, sueña los momentos hermosos que pasaste con tu familia, con tu hija-sus palabras sonaban tan serenas, en un momento me recordó a jasper.

No se como, pero logro que hiciera lo que me pidió, no volvi a tener una pesadilla, solo estaban en mi mente los mejores y mas felices momentos. Al despertar me sentía extrañamente tranquila…recordando lo que paso, pero tranquila a comparación de antes de dormir.

-hola, soy darren-se presento el chico que me ayudo a dormir. El tenía los ojos miel olivo, cabello castaño oscuro, cejas algo pobladas y tez blanca

-tu…-empecé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, quería preguntarle como lo hizo

-perdón, supongo que prefieres a leila, ire por ella-se disculpo levantándose de la silla que ella antes ocupaba

-no!, no me incomoda que estés cerca de mi- extrañamente es cierto-después de todo, me salvaron…los cuatro

-segura?

-si-se sentó de nuevo-quería preguntarte como lograste que ya no tuviera pesadillas

-bueno…-dudo si contarme o no-digamos que puedo "sugerirle" a las personas cosas…-me respondió con algo de vergüenza

-pues que manipulen mi mente no me agrada tanto-el bajo la mirada-pero en este caso te lo agradezco enormemente-termine con un intento de sonrisa

-de nada-respondió mas relajado-quieres comer? Dormiste todo un dia, pero aun te vez débil

-la verdad no tengo ganas de nada, pero hay algo dentro de mi que…me "sugeriste" algo para que me sintiera mejor-pregunte algo molesta, en verdad no me gusta que me manipulen asi, ni siquiera por ayudarme

-no, te prometo que solo fue por las pesadillas-respondio levantando su mano derecha-tal vez lo que soñaste te ayudo

-puede ser, perdóname por hablarte asi, ustedes ayudándome y yo…-me avergoncé

-tranquila, es comprensible-respondió con una sonrisa serena-leila nos dijo que es tu hija-señalo mi guardapelo

-si

-como es ella?, me refiero como persona-me pregunto

-preciosa, bondadosa, compasiva, pura, muy inteligente, tiene dones especiales y tiene novio, bueno esposo-termine medio riendo

-valla debe ser increíble tener una hija asi-sabia lo que estaba haciendo, darme cuenta que hay motivos para no dejarse caer-me gustaría conocerla un dia

-sabes un amigo de mi papa puede hacer lo mismo que tu-sonrió ante esto-y no lo se, no se si…seguiré buscándolos-fruncio el ceño. No estoy segura de donde habíamos estado o si ellos siguen ahí, así que no dije que estuvimos juntos-mas a Edward…no, no después de lo que paso, estoy sucia

-hey, no digas eso, si te paso algo horrible, pero el amor de tu hija y Edward quien imagino es tu pareja te ayudara a sanar

-lo eran, en mi otra vida

-como?

-te contare- emiti un largo suspiro mientras colocaba la comida frente a mi, le conte toda mi historia, toda excepto la parte de que nos reencontramos, sorprendentemente otra vez me acabe la comida. Comia mas cuando contaba algunas anécdotas de mi niña. Al terminar de comer leila regreso a verme y darren se retiro

-tu también?-pregunte por sus palabras de hace unos dias

-no exactamente, mi amiga y hermana del gruñón que nos ordenó-trato de hacerme reír- teníamos una conexión, no se si me entiendas

-si, yo la tengo con mi papa

-en serio?, entonces porque…-tenia el ceño fruncido

-la rompimos hace tiempo, asi que no se entero-supongo se pregunto por que no me había ayudado

-bueno pues fue a ella-continuo con lo que decia- por eso lo seguíamos, pude sentir lo que ella, su miedo, su asco, sus ganas de morir-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos llenos de tristeza y furia-en ese momento no estábamos preparados para lo que enfrentamos, solo nos lastimo y no pudimos salvarla-tome sus manos

-lo siento-pude ver su dolor

-lo de la conexión con tu papa … problemas?-pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas

-no, tenia que buscar a alguien y necesitaba todos mis sentidos y sentimientos centrados en esa búsqueda

-ya veo, encontraste a esa persona?

-no-toque mi guardapelo al responder

-siento no habértelo dado de inmediato, pero lo encontramos en manos de tu amiga chris y pensé que no sabias…

-esta bien entiendo-mire su cadena rota

-se puede arreglar…entonces buscabas a tu hija?, lamento haberlo abierto pero buscaba una pista de la identidad de tu amiga, deberías recuperarte por reneesme?-en ese momento se escucho un toque en la puerta, ella fue a atenderla mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos de lo que había pasado con mi familia cullen

-como esta?-escuche que preguntaba el chico que se presento como ryan

-supongo que mejor- le respondió leila

-estaremos abajo-le contesto

-si

Despues de esto cerro a pesar de estar en mis pensamientos escuche la conversación

-como encontraron a chris?

-teníamos tiempo siguiéndolo, no fue fácil tenia demasiados trucos y siempre lograba evadirnos o lastimarnos tanto como para que lo perdiéramos. Dejo un rastro cerca de donde te encontramos, nos dimos cuenta que era su casa y lo esperamos. Intentamos entrar muchas veces pero nos costo varios días encontrar la forma de debilitar el escudo que tenia la casa, por eso no pudiste salir-termino

-ni siquiera lo intente-le confesé-dijo que si lo intentaba, mataría a mi familia-media verdad-no podía permitir eso-termine llorando

-te puedo abrazar?-no le conteste, solo me arroje a sus brazos, no crei querer que nadie me tocara, pero ellos me dan confianza-por ellos no te dejes vencer, no dejes que te gane, pelea, pelea por tu familia y por ti misma

-por ellos?, por mi hija-me dije a mi misma, por reneesme haría cualquier cosa

Despues de un rato darren se unió a nosotras

-asi que lo seguían porque lastimo a su amiga?

-somos parte de un grupo que controla a los nuestros, a los que se pasan de la raya-esto me sonó familiar-el ataco a nuestra querida alana hace unos años-su mirada se entristeció y tome una de sus manos con la mia- además nos estaba provocando problemas con otros seres y como sabes los nuestros somos mas bien pacíficos

-jamás había escuchado de ese grupo-respondí con el seño fruncido

-eso nos dice que tu y tu familia jamás han hecho algo que amerite nuestra visita-intervino leila

-quieres que te traigamos algo?-me pregunto darren

-no quiero ser una molestia…

-no lo eres, no vuelvas a decir eso, aquí todos estamos muy preocupados por ti

-todos…, casi me olvido de los demás, a ellos no les molesta que…

-ya te dije que no-me dijo con una ligera carcajada-tus historias me hicieron creer que eras terca y mira lo compruebo-leila se rio también

-quisiera agradecerle a todos-trate de levantarme pero me costo, aun sentía le quemazón en mi cabeza

-no hay necesidad de que te muevas, quieres ir a la sala?-pregunto darren

-si, gracias

Me llevo hasta ella en un brinco y se empezaron a presentar

-perdona la vez anterior pero quería terminar con eso lo antes posible-se disculpaba quien se presento como Steven, un chico de ojos y cabello negro, tez ligeramente bronceada, me recordaba un poco a Jacob. La verdad es que esos chicos son sumamente atractivos y leila igual claro

-supongo, está bien-dije levantando los hombros

-tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien-le dije a darren al ver el color, lo pensé antes pero hasta ahora lo mencione

-supongo que bueno, por la sonrisa

-si

-hablaras con tu familia?-la sonrisa se borro, no es que no quisiera verlos es solo que como les contaria…queria contarles?

-si tengo que decirles lo de chris

Llame a mis padres pero les pedi a los chicos que no les dijeran lo del abuso, aun no quería hablar de eso con ellos y por consiguiente el de su hermana. No había versión oficial solo les dije que nos ataco, primero a chris matándola y cuando me atacaba a mi, llegaron ellos y me salvaron. Pedí que no preguntaran mucho sobre el tema, que no estaba preparada.

Sobre mi búsqueda de los cullen, también se cuestionaron a eso no respondí solo me entristecí y me abrace a ellos, no volvieron a preguntar.

Los chicos nos invitaron a quedarnos en su casa despues de que regresamos de visitar la tumba de chris a la cual le colocamos lapida ya que los chicos no sabían su nombre, fue muy triste, prácticamente era su hermana, era mi tia y madre, todos lloramos mucho pero yo mas ya que la mato para llegar a mi…

-bella eso no es verdad, el monstruo ese es quien tuvo la culpa de todo, su intención era matar a alguien para amenazarte, es asi como él lo planeo, pero fue él bella, el tiene la culpa, si él no hubiera sido como fue, si él hubiera escogido a otra persona, si él no hubiera nacido, Chris seguiría aquí, por nada mas-me repetían los chicos casi el mismo discurso.

Mis padres aun no sabían lo que había pasado, creyeron que mi depresión era totalmente por Chris. Afortunadamente tenia a mi lado a los chicos ya que como me dijeron su trabajo termino y no tenían que seguir a nadie más.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde lo que denomine "el accidente", regresamos a nuestra casa hace tiempo, pero los chicos venían a visitarme a menudo, casi se la vivían aquí, a veces dormían aqui, y es que no solo yo me encariñe con ellos, si no también mis padres además estaban sumamente agradecidos por haberme salvado. Por su parte nos dijeron que también se encariñaron con nosotros y que yo les recordaba a su querida alana.

Me deprimía no saber de mi familia cullen, mis padres y los chicos me pidieron muchas veces que los siguiera buscando. Muy discretamente intente buscarlos cerca de donde sentí la presencia de mi niña, pero no encontré nada, lo deje después de todo ya llevaba años muerta para ellos, claro que quería encontrarlos pero me sentía sucia y no digna, no se, tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo.

Decidí contarles a mis padres la verdad, se molestaron un poco por no haberles dicho antes pero les explique que no estaba preparada para hablarlo. Una mañana en la que practicaba el piano, me sentí muy mal

-otra vez vomitando-cuestiono darren el mas allegado a mi

-si, no se que pasa- le conteste, tenia una idea, pero me negaba a llegar a esa conclusión

-lo nuestros raramente enfermamos

-lo se

-últimamente duermes mas, casi no comes, te cansas fácil y ahora vomitas

-deja vu-dije al recordar esta conversación con chris solo que del otro lado de la situación

-tienes que aceptarlo

-tengo miedo…de no quererlo-en este punto entendí un poco a Chris, aunque ella lo dijo por no haber tenido instinto maternal pero yo, que pelee con el amor de mi vida defendiendo a mi reneesme, que hare ahora? No se que siento con este bebe, si seria mio, pero también de…el.

-imagina las dos posibilidades, que pasaría con tu vida, que sentirías, que harías y que no harías si lo tuvieras...ahora piensa que pasaría con tu vida que sentirías, que harías y que no, si decides no tenerlo-la primera posibilidad, me daba miedo no por la maternidad, esa ya la había pasado con reneesmee, sino por lo que llegara a sentir por el bebe, que pasaría cuando de grande me preguntara por su padre. Una posibilidad era mentirle, pero no quería eso, otra posibilidad era no tener al bebe pero de verdad quería eso?, seria capaz de matar a mi hijo?… mi hijo?...no había pensado en esas palabras

-mi hijo-dije mientras tocaba mi vientre y una involuntaria sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro

-si- lo dijo sin ninguna entonación como no queriendo tomar partido

-es mío… no importa de quien más… es mío-dije para mí misma al darme cuenta de eso

-ya decidiste?-me pregunto

-si, vamos a la sala-le pedi, caminamos ya que quería reunir todo el aplomo por las opiniones de los demás

-tengo algo que contarles…


	13. ANGEL

ANGEL

BELLA POV

Tengo miedo lo acepto, pero como no tenerlo? En algún momento imagine que podría llegar a tener sentimientos malos hacia mi bebe, desquitarme con el sobre lo que paso, no es que tuviera intensiones, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo o pensarlo en algún momento. Pero ahora estaba decidida…

-que pasa pequeña?-me pregunto Charlie, aun no permito que restablezcamos nuestra conexión

-estoy embarazada-les solté de una. Nadie dijo nada, parecía que procesaban la información

-que quieres hacer?-Amelia se notaba intranquila

-lo tendré

-estas segura?, entenderemos perfectamente que…-me empezó a decir Charlie pero lo interrumpí

-estoy segura de mi decisión, este bebe-toque mi vientre mientras lo decía-es el más inocente en lo que paso, no seré yo quien le haga daño, además empiezo a ilusionarme-termine con una pequeña sonrisa

-tienes que considerar como afectara esto si sigues buscando a los cullen-desidi que ni a mis padres les contaria mi breve encuentro con los cullen

-no los seguiré buscando- claro que queria pero despues de lo que paso?, que pensarían? Querria contarles? Que pasaría con Edward si me viera embarazada?, conociéndolo tal vez creería que me enamore de otro y se iria sin dejarme explicarle y mi niña querría a este bebe como su hermano o hermana?, además no tengo idea de donde están.

-estas segura?, sabemos que no tenerlos cerca te lastima, no se lo que yo haría si me separara del amor de mi vida- me cuestiono darren mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a ryan, su novio, a si, no les había contado ellos son gay pero totalmente varoniles.

-lo se, créeme que quiero encontrarlos, pero antes de que todo esto pasara ya había disidido regresar, ya que no conseguí nada-respondi tratando de no llorar

Todos me apoyaron en mi decisión, en una ocasión, hablando de lo que le contaríamos al bebe sobre su padre, el cual por cierto ya tenia cuatro padres adoptados o por lo menos tres tios y un abuelo, salió el tema del poder del tipo que abuso de mi.

No quería hablar de él pero debía reconocer que era importante saber si sería como el, no en sus acciones, lo educare con la ayuda de todos para que jamás lastime a nadie, me refiero a sus poderes y todo lo demás. Los chicos me tranquilizaron cuando me contaron que usaba ciertas cosas como orbes o amuletos para fortalecer su poder, que sin ellos era como los demás. Me tranquilizo, porque crei estar en una situación parecida a la de reneesme, con un bebe mas fuerte que yo, pero parecía que todo seria normal, como chris.

Hablando de chris me prometí a mí misma que seguire con mi vida lo mejor posible, claro en lo que pudiera, tratare de ser lo más feliz que pueda, disfrutando a cada uno de mi familia la cual se agrando, claro siempre extrañando y teniendo un lugar muy especial para chris y no dejándome vencer por lo que paso. Supongo que me base en la filosofía de " lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte", espero poder cumplirla.

Los meses pasaban y mi vientre crecia y crecia, con reneesme todo esto duro unas bastante dolorosas seis semanas, aunque no me arrepiento, mi nuevo embarazo durara once meses y ya estoy en el octavo

-parece que te comiste una sandia- se burlaba ryan- estas toda flaca pero con el bulto en la panza-termino riendo

-oye no le digas bulto a mi bebe-le grite mandándole un pequeño golpe de energía

-te lo mereces por bruto-grito leila

-ya dejen de molestarse, que disfraces vamos a usar esta semana?-intervino Amelia

Empezamos una costumbre, mas que nada era como una especie de terapia al estilo cavanouh, un dia al mes nos disfrazaríamos de algún tema, solo por diversión, dependiendo el tema, jugábamos, cantábamos o simplemente era una cena con comida del tema.

-piratas-grito steven

-no la era de las cavernas-opino ryan

-gansters-esta vez fue darren

-no la antigua roma-leila hizo un gesto muy gracioso

-que les parece el rock- dijo Amelia simulando tocar una guitarra

-mejor un vals-charlie tomo a Amelia y empezaron a bailar

-todas son grandes ideas, pero por favor saben que yo no puedo bailar mucho- dije señalando mi enorme barriga-mmmm que les parecen pasteles

Cada mes era la misma rutina todos sugerían varios temas, pero los míos siempre eran de comidas, dos veces gane y organizamos grandes bufet solo para nosotros. Como lo prometí no me dejaba vencer, salía con mis hermanos quienes se mudaron a nuestra casa y se unieron a la familia hace tiempo, todos me cuidaban todo el tiempo, se los agradecía pero también quería ser capaz de hacerlo por mi misma, pero acepto que estar con personas ajenas a mi familia me pone nerviosa, incluso en una ocasión una pareja me felicito por el embarazo abrazándome y tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarlos lejos de mi con un golpe de energía.

Empiece a trabajar en el hospital cerca de mi casa, termine hace mas de un año mi carrera aunque no ejercí inmediatamente, asi que no fue gran problema, solo la edad, arregle mis documentos para que señalaran que tenia veinticuatro, argumentando que había acabado dos años antes el bachillerato. A pesar de que parecía de 19, con la ropa adecuada, un poco de maquillaje en tonos correctos y el peinado, podía verme mayor, a veces lograba verme casi de 30, loco lo sé, todas las mujeres haciendo lo posible por parecer menores y yo hago lo contrario.

En fin tenía un mes trabajando, todos creían que ya estaba en el ultimo mes, tenia que decirles que estaba en el sexto ya que como el mío dura dos mas y estaba en el octavo, cuando me preguntaban por el tamaño, solo les decía que era una bolsa de agua que me hacia el vientre mas grande, pero que todo iba bien.

Alguno de mis hermanos venia a recogerme siempre, ya que no era recomendable "brincar" en mi estado; sobre todo darren era con el que mas me llevaba, en un principio crei que seria con leila, pero no, resulto que mi confidente terminaría siendo darren, incluso en mi trabajo todos pensaban que mi bebe es de el, a lo cual a veces ryan se ponia celoso, en broma claro ellos se adoran, pero me dejaba bromear diciéndole que darren es mi novio, lo abrazaba pero como hermanos, jamás con otra intensión y todos lo sabían perfectamente.

Me encontraba trabajando cuando el momento del parto llego, todos me decían que tomara una licencia pero yo no quería.

presente el caso-habíamos seis doctores dando rondas por las habitaciones de los pacientes

-si doctor, paciente de 46 años presenta dolor abdominal, fiebre, fatiga, disminución del apetito, dolor en las deposiciones, diarrea acuosa persistente perdida de peso he inflamación en los ojos.

-cual seria su diagnostico?

-enfermedad de crohn- respondi totalmente segura aunque tenia una molestia en el vientre

-muy bien doctora, pasemos al siguiente-nos informo nuestro jefe de residentes, antes de entrar a la siguiente habitación, me di un dolor horrible en el vientre

-aaaahhh!-me queje mientras me doblaba un poco por el dolor

-llamen a la Dr. Davis- ella es la obstetra del hospital, mi jefe movía de un lado a otro la cabeza negando

-lo ves bella, te dije que solicitaras tu licencia hace mucho- me regañaba mary, mi compañera y amiga

-ya sé, no me regañes-le pedi mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una silla de ruedas y me guiaba a obstetricia, mientras el resto seguía con las rondas después de haberme deseado suerte

-llamare a tu familia

-gracias

Sabia que esas cosas se llevaban tiempo, pero aun asi los quería a mi lado.

Llegaron al hospital en veinte minutos, supongo que querían llegar de inmediato pero no podrían explicarlo, así que tuvieron que venir en auto para hacer tiempo.

-como estas pequeña?-llevaban preguntándome lo mismo por horas

-ya les dije que esto se toma tiempo, además ustedes ya pasaron por esto con chris- respondi agitada pero divertida, en este momento estaba Amelia conmigo, ya que no podían entrar todos, lo hacían uno por uno, hasta ahora ella, Charlie, darren y leila habían entrado.

-si ya sabemos, pero eso no nos quita la preocupación, solo imagina esta por nacer mi nieto o nieta- a pesar que nuestros cuerpos eran bastante fuertes y resistentes, eran muy similares a los de los humanos, asi que no habría problema con que me atendieran ahí, lo único era que tenia que fingir mucho dolor, en el momento de las contracciones cuando la obstetra o alguno de mis compañeros me visitaba, si dolia, pero no tanto como le dolería a cualquier otra

-no lo imagino Amelia, lo siento-apunte a mi estomago, en ese momento entro la obstetra y tuve que ponerme a fingir de nuevo

-como vamos bella?- me pregunto mientras amelia me secaba el supuesto sudor

-duele!-medio grite cerrando los ojos

-pues ya es hora, estas totalmente dilatada

Y asi empezó el parto, lo de siempre, pujar, respirar y volver a pujar, antes de eso pedi que dejaran entrar a mi papa, no se permitía tener a dos personas, pero ya que trabajaba ahí hicieron una excepción. Me llevo unos minutos hasta que un hermoso sonido inundo la habitación, el llanto de mi bebe…

-es una niña-anuncio la doctora-felicidades

-bella es hermosa!-amelia estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas

Mi padre se acerco a la enfermera que limpiaba a mi princesa, por si. por lo que somos, algo inusual se presentaba, mientras la doctora terminaba de atenderme, después de eso, me trasladaron a otra habitación y me dieron a cargar por primera vez a mi hija.

-hola hermosa, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, me devolviste las ganas de vivir, le diste una nueva luz a mi vida-le decía mientras la sostenía en mis brazos, afortunadamente era igual a mi, su cabello y ojos eran iguales a los mios y sus facciones me recordaban a rene

-hermanita felicidades-se acercaron darren, ryan, leila y steven al mismo tiempo entrando casi como estampida. Podían ser muy maduros y serios en ciertas ocasiones, todos unos guerreros en batalla, pero en otros parecían unos chiquillos en el parque de juegos

-cuidado chicos-los regaño Charlie

-déjanos verla-leila casi saltaba de la felicidad

-waow es una mini tu-todos se carcajearon del comentario de darren

-si, afortunadamente, como lo dije es mi hija, de nadie mas-tenia una enorme y autentica sonrisa en el rostro

-como le vas a poner?-ryan rompió el incomodo silencio creado por mi comentario

-pues estuve pensando nombrarla en honor a mi familia cullen, espero esto no les moleste-mire a todos y negaron con una sonrisa cariñosa- y el nombre de niña decidí Allie Jasmmett Cavanough

-que nombre tan raro- dijo ryan

-no es raro es bonito- me encontré respondiendo igual que cuando cuestionaban el nombre de reneesme-ja! Deja vu-susurre

-que?-pregunto alguien

-nada

Pase dos días en el hospital y despues de eso me mandaron a casa durante la cuarentena después de un regaño de la obstetra por no haber solicitado licencia, el cual tooooodos estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta mi jefe el cual me dio una pequeña felicitación en privado ya que debe guardar las distancias, por su cargo.

Durante la cuarentena me la pase pegada a mi princesa, y experimente algo nuevo, amamantar, lo cual por mi condición de vampiro no fue posible con reneesme.

Despues de esta regrese al trabajo, quería quedarme con allie, pero no creo que fuera lo mas sano, los demás chicos y Charlie también trabajaban, Amelia estaba en su faceta de escritora y se ofreció quedarse en casa para atender a allie mientras no estaba.

En mi trabajo, todos adoraban a allie, me estaba encariñando demasiado con todos, pero debía pensar que pronto nos iríamos, como siempre. De forma paralela a mi trabajo volvi a las carreras a veces se me complicaba, pero solo era cuestión de cambiar un turno "bricaba", corría y regresaba aun con tiempo.

Así pasaron mas de dos años, estaba en mi fiesta de despedida, ya que nos mudábamos de nuevo…

-te vamos a extrañar bella-mary me tenia abrazada. Ya soporto mejor los abrazos, parece que allie llego como un ángel sanador, aun tenia ciertos miedos y aversiones pero las manejo mejor

-yo también los voy a extrañar

-yo igual, a pesar de que nunca aceptaste salir conmigo-me despedía luke otro compañero, yo solo lo abrace y sonreí

Es cierto no he salido con nadie, en grupo si con mis hermanos y compañeros pero nunca en plan romántico, Edward está y estará demasiado presente en mi mente y corazón.


	14. FORKS

FORKS

BELLA POV

Fue una despedida muy emotiva, nos mudaremos a forks, si, a ese pueblo que me dio tantas alegrías, además queríamos un lugar tranquilo, despues de haber vivido casi en medio de la cuidad.

-bueno llegamos- decidimos viajar en el avión de papa, hace casi cien años que no compraba uno, pero al quedar embarazada y despues de que naciera mi angel lo adquirió ya que salíamos de vacaciones a menudo con ella, yo los alcanzaba al salir del trabajo en un "brinco", a los demás les era mas fácil coordinar sus vacaciones, pero yo siendo doctora… Pero todos los viajes de allie eran en avión y como Chris me decía a mi, lo mismo Charlie con allie "solo lo mejor para mi princesa".

Charlie decidió trabajar como medico hace mucho que no ejerce y despues de que yo la deje, el tomaria la estafeta como me dijo. Tenia muy abandonada mi casa, antes me resultaba doloroso volver aqui.

-bien chicos la habitación del final del pasillo del tercer nivel es la mia la de al lado será de allie, decidan como se acomodaran.

Se hizo casi una guerra de campal por las habitaciones, yo no le veía tanto problema. Al final ryan y darren, quedaron en el mismo nivel que yo, mientras los demás en el segundo nivel, la planta baja como es obvio seria para uso de todos. En uno de los saloncitos se instalo lo que por poco resulto un estudio de música, ya que todos tocábamos varios instrumentos y a veces organizábamos mini conciertos privados, siempre mantenemos protegida la casa con escudos que los humanos no son capaces de ver, que tambien servian como a prueba de sonido.

-mami pinsesas- me contesto allie cuando le pregunte sobre como quería decorada su habitación

-con castillo y todo?

-si, si-casi saltaba de la emoción

-esta bien lo que tu quieras

-jajaja, lo sabia, como querría otra cosa si es de lo único que le hablas-entro darren donde estábamos

-io daden, quedo pisesas- le pidio allie mientras le extendía los brazos para que la cargara

-no prefieres, hadas o otra cosa?-empezó a jugar con ella

-no no no pisesas-le dijo con un puchero mas tierno y conmovedor que el de la misma alice

-bueno, bueno, solo para no ver esa carita triste

-la va a malcriar, ya lo verás-entro ryan en esta ocasión

-y que yo le aguantare los berrinches-se defendió darren

-si claro como el de la semana pasada, en la que me dejaste sola-lo rete alzando una ceja

-sabes que suelo consolarla hasta que se calma, pero esa vez tuve que calmar el berrinche de alguien mas…-termino señalando a ryan con la cabeza

-no era un berrinche, era un enojo razonable-se defendió el susodicho

-si claro, quieres que le cuente?-comento darren divertido

-no, eso es privado-casi grito ryan

-de todos modos no quiero saber-conteste-pensaron que van a hacer?

-pues, no se si trabajar o ir al instituto-me contesto darren

-yo quiero trabajar, seria demasiado raro que tuviera una hija de dos años y vaya al instituto, no digo que sea imposible, pero me harían mas preguntas que de costumbre, asi que prefiero trabajar, aunque no se de que-termine con una mueca

-pues a mi me gustaría ir al instituto, hace mucho que deje de ir y asi sirve que estamos mas tiempo aquí, vamos a la escuela y después trabajo-opino ryan

-buena idea, pero trabajar me llama mas la atención, les preguntare a los demás-esta vez fue darren

-yo veré que trabajo puedo ejercer-pensé en voz alta

Ya casi teníamos un mes aquí y los chicos excepto darren, ya se habían inscrito en el instituto decidieron que cursarían dos años en total, pero como este año ya estaba empezado seria casi uno y medio. Yo decidí concéntrame en las carreras, últimamente participaba mas, pero aun asi quería hacer otra cosa, ya que no me gustaba quedarme a los preparativos o festejos si ganaba, por lo que estaba en las pistas el menor tiempo posible. Darren también estudio medicina en algún momento, no queria ejercer de lleno como medico, asi que solo se ofreció como voluntario en el hospital de forks y algunos consultorios pequeños.

Amelia era muy buena escritora, ya había publicado un libro el cual tuvo muy buena aceptación y trabajaba en el siguiente, a Charlie por su parte lo contrataron inmediatamente en el hospital, es un gran medico.

-bella te tengo una idea para tu otro trabajo-me conto Charlie al llegar del trabajo

-a si? Cual?

-maestra-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-que, pero de que?-no es que no tuviera conocimientos, los tengo y de sobra, pero por mi apariencia se me complica, además a pesar que quería demostrar lo contrario seguía siendo algo tímida

-de francés y calculo- me respondió igual de sonriente

-pero como… es decir… explícate-balbucee

-pues unos maestros del colegio tuvieron un accidente y tendrán que estar en el hospital casi un mes el director los visito para saber de su estado. Empezó a buscar opciones para cubrir esas clases, el no sabia de nadie que supiera el idioma lo suficiente como para enseñarlo al igual con calculo, el otro profesor enseña biología y ciencias. Me pregunto si yo podría darle uno o dos candidatos y le conte de ti y darren pero aun no le cuento a el.

-pero que edad le dijiste que tenemos, le dijiste de allie, que le contaste de mi?

-pues todos saben de allie en el hospital porque me encanta hablar de ella, asi que le conte eso, la historia es que como eres muuuuuy inteligente, te permitieron estudiar arquitectura dos años antes que los demás y la terminaste hace poco, como lo que dijiste con medicina, pero ya que esta carrera es mas corta tu edad oficial es 20 años

-y no cree que soy muy joven?

-si, pero le pedí en principio que te conociera y probara tus conocimientos…

-y de darren?

-mas o menos lo mismo, ja el director me felicito tener hijos tan inteligentes-respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-a los chicos no les va a parecer que alguien tan joven les de clases

-a eso quería llegar, te crees capaz de manejar a una clase? Sobre todo con lo bonita que eres, todos trataran de conquistarte en vez de estudiar-termino casi burlándose

-no se-conteste sonrojándome un poco- además yo creo mas bien que piensen que no soy capaz, no es fácil ganarse la atención o el respeto de una clase

-bueno considéralo, si te decides preséntate pasado mañana en la oficina del director a los ocho, buscare a darren para contarle

-esta bien lo pensare, gracias Charlie-lo abrase

Maestra…maestra…, tengo los conocimientos eso no me preocupa, pero si al estar frente a la clase me congelo o salgo corriendo? no , no puedo hacerle pasar por esa vergüenza a Charlie. Aunque después de todo, me han ocurrido cosas horribles que la verdad no quiero recordar pero me prometí vivir con la filosofía "lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte", si, esta decidido, me presentare a la entrevista.

-yo lo voy a intentar, nunca he sido profesor-darren sonaba emocionado

-yo tampoco, también voy a intentarlo, pero estoy nerviosa-mordí mi labio inferior

-no te preocupes de seguro nos contratan a los dos, nos apoyaremos el uno al otro

-démosle una sorpresa a los chicos, no hay que decirles, ya le avise a Charlie y amelia

-esta bien, sabes ryan me dijo que las chicas no lo dejan de perseguir-conto con una mueca

-celoso de unas niñas?-enarque la ceja divertida

-no, es solo que…-no sabia como responder-…bueno, no son celos, las chicas siempre nos han perseguido-continuo de forma presumida, yo rodee los ojos-pero estábamos juntos-termino de nuevo con la mueca

-bueno estarán juntos otra vez

-si pero seré su maestro, además sabes que no nos gusta dar demostraciones públicas de amor-es verdad ni ellos ni leila y Steven, a lo mucho se tomaban la mano ocasionalmente

-el estudiante y el profesor-dije dramáticamente escandalizada, nos carcajeamos

-oye no suena mal-respondio perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-vete a fantasear a tu cuarto quieres-de nuevo se carcajeo y brinco después de un saludo militar

En la mañana que Charlie nos indico estábamos esperando fuera de la oficina del director. Tratamos de vernos un poco mas grandes de nuestros supuestos 20 y 22 años, aun asi al mencionarles el porqué de nuestra presencia se sorprendían.

-pasen señorita y señor Cavanough- nos pidió el director al asomarse de su oficina, todos asumieron ese apellido al llegar a forks, al mudarnos nos pondríamos el de alguno de los chicos

-gracias- respondimos, mientras nos hacía señas de sentarnos

-entonces su padre me dijo que habla un muy fluido francés y es buena en calculo-pregunto a mi

-así es

-y se que ayuda en el hospital, cree poder dar clases de ciencias y biología?-miro a darren esta vez

-si señor Williams-respondio con mucha seguridad y seriedad

-no es que desconfié de ustedes, pero es mi deber evaluar a los posibles docentes asi que se les aplicara una especie de examen para cada materia- dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de un archivo

-no se preocupe entendemos perfectamente-es lógico

-yo mas que nada estoy preocupado, de su juventud e inexperiencia en la enseñanza, creen ser capaces de dirigir una clase?-hizo la misma pregunta que me hize en cuanto me entere

-yo misma me hice esa pregunta, créame que en un principio me sentía insegura por los mismos motivos que menciona, pero deme la oportunidad, después de pensarlo detenidamente me considero capaz-dije lo mas segura que nunca

-comparto la idea, denos la oportunidad-expreso darren

-esta bien, creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad, además no hay mas candidatos-dijo con una ligera risita- y no crean que es solo por eso. Además no quiero cancelar las materias esperando a otros profesores, nuestro pueblo es pequeño y no muy atractivo. Solicite profesores en cuanto supe que el accidente dejaría en cama a jack y thomas, los antiguos profesores.

-mi padre y darren me contaron, espero que se recuperen-mencione sinceramente

-lo harán. Bueno entonces, pueden responder las pruebas aquí, yo iré a dar mis rondas diarias, además de otros asuntos a atender, suerte- nos entrego los papeles de antes

otra cosa, nuestros hermanos estudian aquí, están en el penúltimo año, no se si eso afecte-pregunto darren, creo que Charlie no le conto ese detalle

-por mi no hay problema, siempre y cuando separe lo profesional de lo personal-dijo algo serio

-eso tampoco será problema para nosotros, aun no les contamos sobre esta posibilidad, pero nuestros hermanos son muy maduros y ellos igualmente podrán separar las cosas en cuanto lleguemos al instituto, además de que no haremos ningún tipo de distinción-asentí reafirmando lo dicho por darren

-muy bien, aunque… cavanough, no recuerdo a nadie de ese apellido como estudiante-tocaba su barbilla tratando de hacer memoria -como se llaman?

-leila, Steven y ryan y a pesar que que somos adoptados tenemos el apellido de Charlie-respondió darren

-pues no me suenan, claro que casi siempre trato con los que dan problemas asi que eso habla bien de ellos, bueno ahora si los dejo-despues de eso salio

-ja esto es mas fácil que mi ultimo examen de carrera

-no te confíes-le advertí

-bueno bueno-respondio contento-profesores-continuo con aire soñador

-espero

Fue lo ultimo que hablamos tomamos unos lápices y nos pusimos manos a la obra. A pesar de que casi todo se hacia de forma electrónica aquí en forks seguían en el siglo pasado en muchas cosas, como esta, las pruebas de forma impresa, las cuales por cierto son demasiado fáciles para mi tambien, no quise apresurarme asi que me tome un poco de tiempo. Casi a la hora el regreso

-como vamos señores Cavanough?-pregunto al entrar a su oficina

-ya termine-extendí los papeles hacia el

-igual yo-darren hizo lo mismo

-tan rápido, son dos pruebas cada uno y algo extensas-nos miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no respondimos, solo sonreímos- saben estuve revisando las evaluaciones de sus hermanos al ingresar y su desarrollo en este tiempo y son por poco los mejores estudiantes del instituto- les pedi que no fueran los primeros de la clase ya que eso llamaba mucho la atención, pero si resolvían las evaluaciones de forma que casi lo eran

-son muy serios en cuanto a sus estudios-darren sonaba orgulloso de eso

-lo noto, lo noto, muy bien se evaluaran estas pruebas y si todo sale bien, como imagino, se les dara el puesto a prueba, supongo que el horario no será problemas, lo digo por su hija-raramente nos miro a los dos

-no, para nada-respondi

-muy bien, entonces me comunico con ustedes en el transcurso del fin de semana-nos despidió levantándose del escritorio y extendiendo su mano

-gracias, hasta luego-tomamos su mano y nos retiramos

-soy yo o creyo que también era mi hija?-me miro con el ceño fruncido

-creo-respondi divertida

-me gusta la idea-menciono de forma soñadora-pero me conformo con ser su tio favorito

-ja que te hace pensar que eres su favorito?-enarque una ceja

-lo soy y punto-termino levantando los hombros de forma despreocupada, yo solo movia la cabeza de un lado a otro riendo

Ya que entramos y salimos en medio de las clases, los chicos no se dieron cuenta de nada. El sábado por la mañana recibí la llamada del director indicándome que todo estaba en orden y que entraríamos a prueba, lo cual me emociono mucho, nunca había sido maestra me sentí nerviosa a pesar que trabaje como medico, en lo cual se tiene una vida en tus manos o como abogada en lo cual se hablaba en la corte, pero esto seria diferente profesora, woaw…

-darren me acompañas?-nos encontrábamos en la sala, afortunadamente el director llamo cuando solo allie, Amelia y yo estábamos en la casa

-si claro, a donde?-se levanto del lado de ryan

-quiero ver unas cosas y no quiero ir sola, no tardamos-dije mirando a ryan, tome el brazo de darren y brincamos

-que querías ver-miraba a su alrededor con el seño fruncido, aun estábamos en forks

No dije nada solo tome dos manzanas que deje previamente en el lugar, le extendí una y la otra me la quede yo

-nos aceptaron?-entendió de inmediato

-empezamos el lunes-respondí, nos abrazamos y me hizo girar en el aire, tuvimos que esperar a que la emoción pasara para regresar a casa

Al llegar la mañana del lunes, mis hermanos se dirigieron al garaje por su auto igual que darren y yo

-a donde van?-pregunto leila

-a nuestro nuevo trabajo-respondió darren subiéndose en el asiento del piloto

-nuevo trabajo? Juntos? por que no habían contado?-esta vez fue steven

-sorpresa

-en donde?-esta vez fue ryan, no respondimos solo sonreímos y levante los hombros

Al llegar a la escuela sonrieron al descubrirlo. Nos encaminamos al edificio, algunos chicos nos preguntaban de manera algo coqueta si queríamos ayuda, otros solo comentaban desde lejos, comentarios buenos claro. Después de la pequeña bienvenida del director y otros profesores nos llevo a la que sería mi primera clase, ya que no tenían maestro todos estaban desordenados…

-buenos días chicos, les presento a Isabella Cavanough su nueva profesora de francés- les dijo el director, después de pedirles que se sentaran, darren espero fuera del salón, me miraba con una sonrisa enorme y me susurro

-suerte, se que puedes

-gracias igualmente-le respondí en susurro de nuevo

-ella?-pregunto una chica de la primera fila después de que el director me presento

-si señorita Samuels y espero que usted y todos le den la bienvenida y sobre todo no quiero ningún problema jóvenes- hablo alto y claro para que no emitieran otro comentario-bueno profesora la dejo con su clase- me dijo al darme la mano- y suerte-me susurro acercándose un poco

-gracias director Williams-respondí, salió y pidió a darren que lo siguiera para llevarlo a su clase

-Bonjour la classe, mon nom est Isabella Cavanaugh (buenos días clase, mi nombre es Isabella Cavanaugh)-me presente con un fluido francés

-bonjour- respondieron a coro, pero pude notar indecisión en sus palabras, no sabia si era porque no entendieron bien o por la impresión de que fuera su profesora

- le directeur m'a informé que ils sont restés dans le quinzième chapitre du libre-parese que no me entendieron ya que todos tenían un signo de interrogación en la cara, asi que lo repeti en ingles- el director me informo que se quedaron en el capitulo quince del libro- pude ver el alivio en sus caras al decir esto

-si empezamos con los sufijos-hablo un chico de la tercera fila

-ya veo- dije al revisar el libro que me dio el director- alguien sabe una frase completa en francés?-levante la vista pero nadie parecía animarse-vamos chicos, no es un examen- trate de sonar relajada, a lo cual el mismo chico de hace rato levanto la mano, hice un ademan para que hablara

-cette journée pluvieuse (el dia esta lluvioso )-pronuncio con dificultad

-bien, alguien mas?-dije en voz alta, vi que una chica se animo

-si adelante

-ma robe est jaune (mi vestido es de color amarillo)-dijo igual con un poco de dificultad

-bien-note que las frases venían en el libro, asi que me decidi a usar otro método-han escuchado la cansion "Êtes-vous prêt pour cela?"-creo que eso no lo vieron venir ya que se desconcertaron

-del grupo Aube?-respondio la chica que que hablo primero

-asi es señorita Samuels, alguien se sabe esa canción?

-claro, Vous avez dit que vous n'avez jamais arriver à ce stade Vos mots dit que nous jouons un rôle Vous avez dit à vos deux cents maintenant c'est mon tour Alors asseyez-vous, taisez-vous, êtes-vous prêt? Donc, vous pensez que vous savez ... Comment cette histoire?- empezó a cantar muy confiadamente

-asi esta bien gracias, muy buena pronunciación-le corte antes de que se subiera a la mesa

-gracias-contesto con una sonrisa enorme

-alguien mas? , no es necesario que la cante-mire al resto de la clase, el chico de hace rato levanto la mano

-si adelante

- J'ai pensé que vous ne l'avais jamais arriver ici J'ai pensé que vos mots signifient quelque chose de plus Je l'ai dit mes deux cents et c'est à votre tour Donc, se lever et crier «Êtes-vous prêt?" Donc, vous pensez que vous savez ... Comment cette histoire?- recito no canto, pero como creí su pronunciación fue mucho mejor que hace rato

-mejor que antes , como te llamas?

-alex robinson srita. Cavanough

-bueno en primera llámenme Isabella-mire a toda la clase- y bien hecho , alguien mas- esperaba que otro levantara la mano, cuando alex hablo

-puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-la estas haciendo ya-le respondi a lo que los chicos rieron bajo

-bueno otra-sabia lo que preguntaría

-adelante

-porque es usted nuestra maestra? no es algo joven?, los que la vimos en el estacionamiento creímos que era alumna

- Je parle le français assez couramment, considèrent que le directeur a mérité d'être un bon candidat pour le poste (hablo el francés con bastante fluidez, el director considero que eso ameritaba ser una buena candidata para el puesto)-le conteste a lo cual por supuesto no me entendió

-que?

-por eso- esta vez respondí en ingles y esta vez los chicos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, no me había sentado en la silla me mantenía parada frente al escritorio

-se hablar bien el francés-empece a explicarme despues de hacerle señas a los chicos para que se calmaran- en cuanto a la edad soy mas grande que ustedes, aunque eso no tiene que ver, el conocimiento no siempre va de la mano con la edad-termine de decir mientras caminaba entre las filas-algo mas?-mire al resto de la clase

-cuanto años tiene?-cuestiono otra chica

-que importa?-la mire un poco seria, no quería que se sintieran con libertades ya que mi deber es guardar las distancias

-curiosidad-respondio encogiéndose de hombros

-tengo 20 años, ahora regresemos al tema de la clase- despues de eso les enseñe lo que venia en el libro pero con las frases de la canción, creo que entendían mejor asi. Despues de esa clase el director me llevo a la de calculo, la reacción y la escena en general fue bastante similar, retome desde donde se quedaron, tratando de explicar lo mas sencillamente posible, esta vez nadie pregunto sobre mi edad, ya que inmediatamente les mostre que sabia de lo que hablaba y que era buena en el calculo, al final también salió bien no sin salvarme de comentarios descarados e insinuantes y muchos mas en susurros.

Me encontré entre clases con darren me conto que le fue muy bien, algunas niñas medio lanzadas, pero en general tranquilo. Al termino del dia tuvimos que quedarnos para llenar cierta documentación, al salir al estacionamiento se encontraban mis hermanos recargados fuera de su auto…

-linda sorpresa- le dijo ryan a darren mientras llegábamos a mi auto al lado de el de ellos

-asi que maestra…, es gracioso-intervino leila viéndome

- porque?

-pues imagínate, en casa eres nuestra pequeña y aquí eres la nuestra maestra-ella y ryan estaban juntos en calculo

-la mia no- esta vez hablo Steven

-pero estas en mis clases-intervino darren, nos reimos de la cara de steven

-vamos a casa y ahí hablamos si?

Despues de un mes el director nos llamo a su oficina diciéndonos que el tiempo de prueba había terminado, en este momento me asuste crei que iban a despedirnos o a uno solamente, pero no, nos invito a que darnos a terminar el año y a seguir el año siguiente ya que uno de los antiguos profesores decidió mudarse con unos familiares en chicago y el otro retirarse y como ya tenían las clases cubiertas no les daba remordimiento irse según nos conto, accedimos.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya era fin de curso, mi clase obtuvo muy buenos resultados en sus pruebas lo cual me alegro, no solo por ellos, sino que eso demostraba que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo en palabras del director, lo mismo con darren. Nos deseamos felices vacaciones y después nos despedimos

-bella, darren recuerden llegar un viernes antes del inicio de curso para la junta de profesores-nos decía mientras subía a su auto, después de un tiempo empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila

-lo recordaremos, felices vacaciones tom- nos despedimos agitando la mano

-a ustedes también

Nos fuimos de vacaciones en un recorrido por Europa, Charlie tuvo que seguir trabajando ya que en temporada de vacaciones aumentaban las emergencias, pero en cuanto se desocupaba nos alcanzaba en un "brinco". Según se decía que los niños como nosotros tenia que dar su primer "brinco" cuando estuvieran preparados, es por esto que yo decidí viajar con allie en el avión de papa, les pedí a los demás que no vinieran , pero insistieron en acompañarnos. Cuando la temporada de emergencias bajo Charlie solicito una vacaciones, las cuales le otorgaron, para poder quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo.

Durante todas las vacaciones toda y digo TODA mi familia trato de presentarme chicos, incluso darren uso una vez a mi princesa para acercarme a un chico, eso fue el colmo. Trate de tomarlo de la mejor forma, sabia que solo querían ayudar.

Ya era dia de la famosa junta asi que le pedi a mis padres cuidar a allie, despues brincamos a forks. Al llegar pasamos primero a casa, pensé en visitar la mansión cullen, pero me abstuve, eso solo me lastimaba.

En la escuela, de primera por supuesto contamos un poco sobre nuestras vacaciones, después de casi una hora de anécdotas, nos metimos de lleno en la junta, solo era para ultimar detalles sobre los temas, programar las fechas de las pruebas, etc. Al terminar la junta nos quedamos darren y yo unos minutos arreglando unos papeles, como éramos relativamente nuevos aun nos costaba un poco algunas cosas. Me contaba sobre un lugar que quería visitar cuando pude escuchar una voz demasiado conocida, no hable porque sabia me escucharía pero podía asegurarlo, ALICE.


	15. CONFUCIONES

CONFUSIONES

EDWARD POV

Tratamos de regresar a la "normalidad" de antes, alice y nessy seguían muy afectadas pues estaban seguras de que esa bella era MI BELLA, todos lo pensábamos pero solo ellas lo decían en voz alta. Despues de esas extrañas vacaciones y de desistir de nuestra búsqueda, regresamos a casa de la cual nos mudamos al poco tiempo. Esta vez la elección fue Rusia, no es que importe mucho el lugar, en donde sea ella no estaba conmigo.

Mas de tres años han pasado, tres años en los cuales fueron como si MI BELLA hubiera muerto de nuevo, además de que quedamos con esa incertidumbre de saber si el tipo que se la llevo la ayudaba o era quien la había lastimado, demonios!, porque no pude detenerlo, además que cosa era?.

-bueno ya pensaron a donde nos mudaremos?-pregunto Carlisle

-yo lo he visto-contesto alice llegando de la calle-fork-termino sin ningún sentimiento en la voz

-alice no-una parte de mi quería regresar, pero dolia

-no hay cambio en la visión definitivamente iremos-declaro con una sonrisa que intento disimular y camino a su habitación

-si si si, yo quiero regresar a forks-dijo nessy medio saltando

-nessy…-no quería que se hiciera ilusiones

-papa solo quiero volver a donde naci, además hace mucho que no visitamos la reservación-termino tomando la mano de Jacob

-es cierto hace casi diez años que no los visitamos-le respondió este a nessy

-entonces forks será-declaro Carlisle, mientras nadie emitía palabra, tenia una revolución de pensamientos y sentimientos supongo que por eso jasper se retiro tras alice sumamente afectado.

Forks, estaba decidido, pude ver un poco de la visión de alice, en la cual me encontraba en la cabaña, pero que doloroso pensar en eso. Unos meses después íbamos en camino hacia el lugar en donde conocí a mi hermosa y amada esposa.

-esta un poco cambiado-menciono esme, ella y Carlisle venían en mi auto, rentado claro.

-si algo. Parece que tenemos vecinos, hay dos caminos nuevos que se adentran en el bosque-mencione sin emoción

-lo bueno es que están bastante lejos, el ultimo fue hace como diez minutos-intervino Carlisle

Llegamos a casa y estaba casi como la dejamos, excepto claro por el deterioro lógico por el clima pero nada que no se arreglara con limpieza o un mantenimiento mínimo. Subí mis cosas a mi cuarto, al entrar pude identificar su esencia, además de la de alice y jasper los cuales visitaron esta casa en nuestra búsqueda, pero muy sutilmente ahí estaba.

-bella-pronuncie en un susurro con los ojos cerrados después de aspirar el aroma-te extraño mi amor-pronuncie igual. En todo el camino escuche la preocupación de mi familia por mi reacción, pero según yo lo llevo bastante bien.

-papa iremos unos días a la reservación, pero regresamos un dia antes del inicio de clases-me informo nessy entrando a mi cuarto-casi puedo percibir su esencia-dijo melancólica mientras inhalaba

-yo igual, saluden a todos de nuestra parte-respondí mientras la abrazaba. Entre la manada y nosotros no nos unía una amistad pero si un respeto mutuo entre especies y conocidos, esto gracias a bella. Despues de que se fueron y todos estaban instalados, emmett se adueño de la tv de la sala, viendo a su corredora favorita

-acaso no hay otra cosa que te interesa, al menos otro deporte-bufo rose

-ya bebe no es para tanto solo quería ver este reportaje, estuvo mas de un año fuera de las carreras y quiero saber como le fue-dijo cambiándole de canal ya que termino el dichoso reportaje

-jajaja no seas agachón-se burlo alice

-no me diga asi enana-le refuto emmett abrazado a la espalda de rose

-no me di…-pero no termino la frase ya que una visión comenzó

Pude verla en ella Tanya, llegando a casa y como siempre desde que bella murió insinuándoseme. Demonios no quería ser grosero pero esa imagen me daba ganas de salir corriendo hasta que se fuera, ya que seria la flamante invitada unos días.

-no, no, no, Carlisle tu le dijiste, porque?, sabes que se la pasara molestando a Edward-alice reclamo

-alice, dijo que vendria por aquí y tuve que decirle que regresamos, me pidió hospedarla unos días, solo eso unos días, no le hare la grosería de decirle que no-dijo mirándola con seriedad- y en cuanto a lo otro, Edward lo siento se que sabrás controlar la situación sin perder tus modales, cierto?-se dirigió a mi en voz alta

-por supuesto-pero la verdad quería irme, creo de verdad lo pensaba ya que alice tuvo una visión de esta posibilidad

-te apoyo-dijo en su pensamiento, ya que tenia una leve sonrisa en el rostro, esme imagino el porque

-Edward ni lo pienses-me regaño en su pensamiento

-solo era una idea-levante mis hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación

Tenía tantos recuerdos, además aun no voy a la cabaña, dolía pero quería hacerlo. Así que sin mas empecé a correr hacia haya. Los segundos que me tomo, fueron eternos cada recuerdo se agolpaban en mi mente.

Al entrar de nuevo capte su esencia, un poco más fuerte que en mi habitación, pero como es posible que duraran tanto tiempo?, no era fresco, si fuera así seria más potente, como el de alice y jasper, no se notaba mucho, ya que vinieron hace tres años pero aun así, conocía sus esencias, es casi como si ella hubiera estado aquí, quien sabe tal vez esa bella vino aqui.

Me quede en la cabaña, durante días hasta que Carlisle envió por mi ya que nuestra invitada llegaba en unas horas.

-lo siento se que no estas de animo para visitas y menos ella-jasper caminaba a mi lado

-esta bien, no quiero que Carlisle quede como un mal anfitrión por mi culpa-conteste

-edward, porque no intentas …-no lo deje continuar

-jasper, tu mejor que nadie sabe como me siento, ni siquiera lo menciones otra vez-estaba algo enojado

-no me refería a que iniciaras algo sentimental, solo abrirte a amigos o personas que te hagan sentir acompañado, aparte de nosotros y no hablo precisamente de ella, puede que alguien mas- esta vez lo dijo en su mente

-no se, lo pensare-el tiene razón, no solo me cerré totalmente al amor, ya que sabia que no volveria a mi, sino también a los amigos, aunque tanya siempre quiso ser algo mas que amigos.

-Edward por favor, cambia esa cara, solo serán unos días-pidió esme

-lo se-trate de animarme un poco. A la hora llego…

-carlisle, que gusto de verlos de nuevo-se acerco a abrazarlo

-sobre todo a ti Edward- pensó

-igualmente tanya, nadie te acompaña?-respondio carlisle

-no, decidí viajar sola

-pasa por favor- le indico.

Se hizo el recibimiento de rutina, preguntas, anécdotas, etcétera, pero en todo este tiempo tanya no dejaba de pensar comentarios referentes a cuanto le gustaba verme, el que quería salir a cazar juntos y otros algo subidos de tono, pero como buen anfitrión tuve que quedarme ahí aguantando y con una cara de felicidad o por lo menos evitando los gestos de molestia, sobre todo cuando se me acercaba mucho y algunas veces abrazaba.

-y cuanto te quedaras?-pregunto alice lo mas inocente que pudo, pero por dentro quería arrancarle la cabeza, no la soporta.

-pues si me invitan unas dos semanas-dijo alzando los hombros

-eres bienvenida tanya- respondió esme, a ella le incomodaba ponerme en esta situación pero por modales tuvo que contestar de esa manera

-por supuesto-la apoyo Carlisle con el mismo pensamiento

-y a ti Edward, te molesta que me quede?-puso una voz demasiado cariñosa para mi gusto

-por supuesto que no, eres bienvenida-tuve que contenerme de gritarle que se alejara de mi, ya que estaba sentada a mi lado inclinada un poco hacia mi.

Los días fueron pasando faltaban tres para el inicio de clases, trataba de ser lo mas cortes, pero creo que tanto ella como los demás se confundían. Alice estaba sumamente molesta, me repetía en su pensamiento que si quería estar con una mujer no la eligiera a ella, que acaso jasper no les dice lo que siento? Quería decirle a ella y todos que lo único que deseaba era alejarla, pero no podía pues se la pasaba casi pegada a mi.

Tanya era muy hermosa, incluso entre la belleza vampírica, además de que cuando no esta tratando de írseme encima es bastante agradable, pero no es mi bella. Trate de hacérselo ver pero es muy insistente

-deberías darte otra oportunidad-me repetía de nuevo

-tanya ya te dije que jamás volveré a tener una relación con nadie, mi corazón le seguirá perteneciendo hasta el momento de mi muerte y después de eso

-pero eso no te hace bien, estas triste y no creo que a tu familia les guste eso ni siquiera a tu hija

-nessy es quien mejor me entiende-en algún momento ella misma me propuso eso, pero sabia cuanto le dolía decirme esas palabras y el creer que alguien podría suplantar a su mama, claro que esto no lo compartí con tanya

-pero no creo que le guste verte triste

-claro que no, pero comparte el sentimiento de que nadie mas estará junto a mi de esa forma- termine en un tono de voz que no admitía replica-regresa a casa, necesito un tiempo a solas-pedi ya que estábamos en medio del bosque alimentándonos

-puedo acom…

-tanya enserio necesito un momento a solas-repetí duramente, no contesto dio vuelta y fue a casa

Quise hablar con alice pero decidí tomar un paseo primero y calmarme. Camine sin rumbo a paso humano, llegue hasta la casa más cercana a la nuestra, parecía habitada pero con una especie de escudo extraño, parecía como una neblina, esto me intrigo. Para mi la distancia no era problema pude apreciarlo desde bastante lejos, escuche que alguien salía di vuelta para irme ya que no sabia que tipo de ser la habita, cuando una voz me detuvo en seco…

-apresúrate o me voy sin ti-esa voz la conozco perfectamente, pero como?…voltee antes de que respondieran y la vi, era ella, bella, MI BELLA, bueno esa bella, quede petrificado viéndola, una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro

-como vas a irte si yo tengo las llaves?-una voz masculina le contesto

-no yo las…-empezó a buscar algo en su bolso-creí que yo las tenia-susurro para ella misma

-jajaja hermosa pero muy distraída-toco su nariz con el dedo índice, le hizo un puchero adorable, pero porque a él?-pero no te enojes mira lo que te traje-levanto un paquetito hasta la altura de su rostro, en ese momento solo quería llegar hasta ahí y apartarlo de ella

-trufas de coco!-las tomo alegre-y me preguntan porque te amo novio mío-dijo en tono extraño pero no importo, esa frase cabo mi tumba

Me quede petrificado viendo como se subían al carro y partían después de un fuerte abrazo. No puede ser cierto ella aquí, pero con otro, no, eso no. Quise seguirlos, gritarles, llevarla conmigo pero no.

Sera bella de verdad? Pero que estoy diciendo, claro que si. Corrí en medio del bosque, no se a donde pero corrí, golpee varios árboles en mi camino, sentía furia, celos, todo tipo de sentimientos, quería abrazarla y reclamarle que estuviera con otro. Unos minutos después me encontré con tanya, mientras me decía algo pensé que si bella estaba con otro yo podía hacer lo mismo…

-edward se que lo que te dije te molesto pero nos es para que…-no la deje terminar la tome en brazos y la bese

Después de un minuto besándonos fieramente la aleje de mí, no sin antes haberme roto casi toda la ropa.

-perdóname, esto no debió pasar

-Edward solo déjate llevar-me pidió mientras trataba de besarme de nuevo

-no yo… perdón-la aleje y corrí lo más rápido que pude a casa, estando los demás ahí, ella no intentaría acercarse.

Llegue directo a mi cuarto a cambiarme, baje rápido a la sala, pero para mi mala suerte solo se encontraba tanya

-quieres decirme que fue eso?-pregunto con una deslumbrante sonrisa, demonios ahora si que metí la pata

-perdón yo- en eso me di cuenta que esme si estaba en la casa-y los demás-pregunte

-alice y jasper fueron a terminar los tramites de la inscripción, se llevaron los documentos de todos, Carlisle en el hospital y rose y emmett perdidos en el bosque supongo-termino levantando los hombros

-jajaja esos chicos van acabar con medio bosque-mencionó tanya medio divertida mientras pensaba en algunas imágenes de eso pero en un segundo los personajes cambiaron a ella y yo como protagonistas, mientras decía mentalmente que en este momento podríamos estar divirtiéndonos tambien

-llamare a alice para saber si todo esta en orden-tenia ganas de salir corriendo para alcanzarla, pero sabia que ella me acompañaría y luego trataría de terminar la que yo por idiota empecé

-que quieres-respondió enojada

-preguntar si todo iba bien

-si, algo mas-contesto cortante

-no solo eso

-eso creí como estas tan ocupadito-demonios vio lo que paso, quería explicarle pero…-adiós- me colgó

No quería que estuviera enojada conmigo, mas que nada quería contarle a quien vi. No se que me contaba tanya de un lugar al que visito cuando una idea me cruzo por la cabeza

-pero que idiota, como no se me ocurrió antes-pensé, en este momento le pedí con la mirada a esme que me ayudara

-ese lugar parece bastante agradable-intervino haciéndole platica para distraerla un poco, momentos después tome mi celular y empecé a enviar un mensaje, me quede en la habitación ya que si me alejaba ella me seguiría

*ALICE PERDON, SUPONGO QUE VISTE LO DE TANYA, PERO NO VISTE LA CAUSA?*

*ME PREGUNTABA CUANDO SE TE ENCENDERIAN LAS NEURONAS PARA QUE PUDIERAS COMUNICARTE, SUPONGO QUE NO PUEDE LEER ESTO. Y CAUSA DE QUE HABLAS? EXPLICATE RAPIDO PORQUE NO ME TIENES MUY CONTENTA*

*ESME LA TIENE ENTRETENIDA, QUISIERA CONTARTE EN PERSONA PERO CON ELLA AQUÍ… VI A BELLA,… CON OTRO*

*LO SABIA, DONDE? Y COMO QUE CON OTRO?*-tardo un poco en responder

*ES NUESTRA VECINA, Y SI CON OTRO, VIVEN JUNTOS*

*INVESTIGARE, TENGO QUE SABER TODA LA HISTORIA*-fue su ultimo mensaje.

Alice llego casi hasta la noche, supongo que jasper sabia pero no menciono nada, ni en su mente.

-no pude entrar a su casa, tiene una protección extraña-me decía mentalmente, solo asentí-no le contaremos a nadie hasta averiguar algo o hablar con ella-asentí de nuevo

No le contamos este episodio a nadie mas. Trate de disculparme con tanya unas ocasiones, explicarle de alguna forma, pero siempre que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de alguien se me lanzaba como yo lo hice con ella esa vez, en su mente siempre estaban imágenes de nosotros, entre eso y las imágenes de bella y que al parecer ella y su…novio parecen haberse ido, me sentía explotar, de no ser por la ayuda de jasper quien sabe que hubiera hecho

-asi que a la escuela?-pregunto mentalmente tania, con unas imágenes de nosotros con ropa de colegiales mientras nos besábamos y mas… no respondi, trate de concentrarme en la charla de mis hermanos sobre la escuela

-cuanto vas a quedarte tanya?- nessy pregunto amablemente aunque le cae bastante mal

-pues una semana mas-respondí en vos alta-o mas, podríamos por fin terminar lo de ese dia-esto fue en su mente

-tanya me permites-me levante ofreciéndole mi mano

-claro-supuso que acepte su insinuación, los demás nos veian desconcertados

Corri hasta una parte profunda del bosque me detuve y en ese momento tanya se me acerco

-sabia que en algún momento querrías terminar lo …-quiso quitarme la camisa pero la detuve

-no es por eso, creo que debo explicarte de una vez el porque de ese dia

-edwar ya se que sigues amando a bella, pero ella murió hace mucho-al escuchar estas palabras el sentimiento de vacio se instalo en mi pecho

-si es por ella, pero hay algo que no te dije-trate de recomponerme y solte sus muñecas

-que?

-no se como pero… bella esta viva-sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-pero…pero…edward ella murió, incluso su cuerpo se consumió por el veneno de esos perros-hablaba como si me hubiera vuelto loco

-crees que no lo recuerdo-grite con furia- perdón-le pedi al ver que la asuste al punto ponerse en posición de ataque-es complicado, ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros de que sea ella, pero por ciertas cosas que dijo, su apariencia, su esencia, nos hacen pensar que si lo es-termine con la mirada en el horizonte recordándola

-edward, creo que te afectado mucho volver a forks, tal vez deberías hablar con Carlisle-tanya podía ser tan linda y amable cuando se lo proponía

-no estoy enloqueciendo si es lo que crees-tenia un intento de sonrisa

-y esta chica que mencionas donde esta?-pregunto incrédula

-es nuestra vecina, lo descubrí minutos antes de besarte-confese con la mirada en el suelo

-ya me perdi, me besaste porque ella es tu vecina, crei que estarías feliz-le costaba decirme esto, no me ama pero si me quiere mucho y le gusto mas de lo que yo preferiría

-vive con alguien, según lo que vi están juntos-mis manos se volvieron puños-y muy felices-termine con los dientes apretados

-hablaste con ella?

-no

-pues no creo que sea bella, pero si esta con alguien no crees que tu deberías hacer lo mismo?

-eso pensé también, pero no puedo, se que soy una basura por tratarte asi…

-no te preocupes Edward, si es algo extraña la razón, pero soy yo la que siempre te busca asi que no te disculpes

-por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esto, solo alice y jasper saben de ella, no quiero que nessy se ilusione otra vez-suspire y sumergí un minuto en ese pensamiento-la verdad seria mejor si nos fuéramos, el estar cerca de ella…-el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió

-ni lo sueñes, no nos vamos a ir y mucho menos ahora que sabemos donde vive-alice me grito totalmente enojada

-alice ella tiene su vida y nosotros la nuestra-respondi molesto

-mira si tu y bella no se arreglan es su problema, pero nessy tiene derecho de estar junto a su mama-golpe bajo, escuche en la mente de tanya –entonces es cierto?-no hice mucho caso

-ni siquiera sabemos si es ella…

-dejemos esa estupidez de puede ser ella pero puede no ser-imito tontamente mi voz-es ella y TODOS lo sabemos, asi que déjate de ideas estúpidas porque no lo voy a permitir-colgó después de eso

-no se que decir, que harás?-ella se notaba incomoda

-no se, esperar a que regrese, parece que no me queda de otra-señale el celular, pero en el fondo eso queria verla aunque doliera.


	16. PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

BELLA POV

En ese momento me sentía tan feliz, tenia ganas de salir corriendo a abrazar a mi querida hermana, pero me detuve pensando como explicarles sobre Allie.

Todos los profesores se retiraron, la salita de juntas que en realidad es el comedor de profesores, tenia tres puertas de salida, el director y otro maestro salieron hacia su oficina y los demás la que daba mejor acceso a la calle, la otra daba a la cafetería, pero estando cerrado nadie la uso. Solo darren y yo seguíamos en el comedor asi que me acerque a escuchar que hacían ahí…

-¿que haces?-pregunto pero le hice rápido señas de que se callara, frunció el seño y puso atención también

Alice sonaba muy alterada, hablaban en susurros, no tan bajos afortunadamente, porque a pesar de tener mejor oído que los demás humanos, si ellos querrían hablar realmente bajo me temo no podría escucharlos…

-no puedo creer que esa tipa lo haya convencido-en verdad estaba enojada

-cálmate alice y no lo convenció de nada, solo fueron a cazar-le respondía jasper, parece que solo estaban ellos dos

-¿y el beso que vi que? ¿y no los has visto en estos días?, se la pasa encima de él-me intriga saber de quien hablan

-Edward solo es amable y lo otro debe tener una explicación-en este momento solté un casi inaudible jadeo era Edward de quien hablaban y de que alguien se le tiraba encima… mi corazón se oprimió- noto su incomodidad cerca de ella

-¿oíste eso?-pregunto alice a jasper, darren empezó a mover unas hojas aparentando acomodarlas, no podían verme pero si escuchaban, solo espero que mi corazón no me delate ya que latía a mil por hora

-ya casi termino-dijo Darren en voz normal para despistarlos, creo que lo logro. Tomo una de las hojas y escribió "¿LOS ALICE Y EDWARD QUE CONOCES?" Asentí y sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa

-no importa su "incomodidad", a quien le dan pan que llore, todos le hemos tratado de ayudar para que se zafe de tanya y el no las toma esas oportunidades, me parece que en el fondo le gusta que lo persiga -ella…no puedes ser, ella precisamente ella, incluso cuando estábamos casados se le insinuaba, maldita

-alice ya te dije que….

-si si si si, ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero tuve una visión hace unos minutos y lo que sucedía era mas bien tres x-termino un poco mas alto apuesto que hasta los humanos al otro lado de la habitación la escucharon, darren me abrazo al escuchar esto

-no significa que tengan una relación además lleva mucho tiempo solo

-¿y bella que? La vamos a encontrar en algún momento como ella nos encontró a nosotros, yo sé que si-darren me separo un poco de su abrazo y frunció el ceño, en respuesta hice un ademan diciendo que despues

-tal vez la "incomodidad" que dices sea por lo que pensemos de esa relación, porque eso parece, ¿o que, solo son amigos con beneficios?

-es su vida alice-al terminar de decir eso, tenia el corazón totalmente destrozado asi que tome mis cosas y sali lo mas rápido que pude por la puerta contraria a ellos, darren me siguió un momento despues

-me entere que se estaban inscribiendo-me conto

-y por consiguiente todos-respondí para mi misma

Darren condujo de nuevo, me sumergí en mis pensamientos, la verdad no tenia derecho de reprocharle nada, mori y aun asi según lo que oi estuvo solo, además una vez lo dije- no soy tan egoísta, espero que sea feliz- si, lo dije pero me doy cuenta que una cosa es decirlo y otra muy diferente saberlo, enfrentarlo y aceptarlo.

-¿bella que sucedió?-me pregunto Charlie, estábamos conectados de nuevo y este momento quise que el también sintiera para que me aconsejara mejor

-los cullen irán al instituto en forks-respondio darren yo seguía como zombie

-¿que pasa no le creyeron?-se dirigió a el

-ni siquiera me vieron, es que escuche una conversación, Edward tiene una relación o esta por iniciarla-hable por primera vez termine llorando y abrazándome a el. En ese momento no dijo nada solo me abrazo y dejo que me desahogara

-¿no quieres regresar?-pregunto charlie

-no se, quiero ver a mi hija, a todos, incluyéndolo-ya no lloraba solo estaba triste

-entonces tendrás que enfrentar la situación

-lo se es que será difícil y mas contarles de allie

-no creo que la rechacen

-de todos modos

-bueno tienes unos días, para pensar-termino hasta ese momento me di cuenta que darren no estaba, debio irse para darnos privacidad

Pensar fue exactamente lo que hice, considere mis posibilidades, me rompería el corazón ver a Edward con otra o que regresara conmigo solo por compromiso, tenia la esperanza de que nuestro amor siguiera intacto, pero recordando las conversaciones de esos días que pasamos juntos, en ningún momento se me acerco a decirme algo lindo o amoroso. Nos quedamos un par de días de vacaciones, regresaríamos en un "brinco" excepto allie y Amelia quien se ofreció a regresar con ella en el avión.

Pase esos días pensando y pensando, hable con mis padres y hermanos quienes me dieron sus opiniones y cuestionaron no haberles contado de mi pequeño encuentro con ellos, pero respetaron el que al final la ultima palabra seria la mía, apoyarían mi decisión.

Me disidí en hablar de forma general, sin céntrame en la relación entre Edward y yo, lo haría si se daba, pero no sacaría yo el tema.

-si estas dispuesta a aceptar que Edward tenga novia, tu deberías hacer lo mismo-me dijo leila

-no se, jamás he podido salir con alguien mas, no desde que lo recordé y menos después del… "accidente"

-crei que lo manejabas mejor-me miro algo preocupada

-eso es lo que quiero creer, pero no me imagino teniendo algo con alguien y en el plano intimo menos, ni siquiera con edward- confesé con lagrimas en los ojos

-bella-me abrazo y no dijo nada mas

Acompañamos a Amelia y allie al aeropuerto. Como había estado muy tensa y triste a mis hermanos decidieron llevarme a relajarme un poco, visitando a uno de los mejores antros propiedad de darren y ryan en Berlín, Alemania. No era mucho de esta clase de diversiones pero la verdad lo agradecí, ninguno tomo mucho nos dedicamos mas que nada a bailar, ya casi cuando iba a amanecer salimos para "brincar" a forks, aquí es apenas la noche anterior lo cual nos dio tiempo de relajarnos de nuestro "relax" del antro aunque suene raro.

Como supuse Amelia y allie no habían llegado y Charlie seguía en el hospital, quien regreso desde antes pues sus vacaciones habían acabado.

-¡no te arrepentiste!-me dijo derren al ver que los seguía al garaje-por cierto que guapa ¿intentamos impresionar a alguien?-pregunto arqueando una ceja y una sonrisa que en este momento se me hacia bastante estúpida. Exagera puede que si este un poquito mas arreglada pero no es para tanto

-gracias y no me arrepentí como vez, solo me gustaría haber visto a Allie antes de irme

-¿sabias que el doctor cullen y charlie trabajan juntos?-pregunto darren ya de camino

-si me conto ayer, también que Carlisle se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio-conté con una leve sonrisa-es casi el gemelo de mi papa Charlie anterior

Conducía mas lento y trataba de llevar una platica trivial, para relajarme los nervios supongo. Un poco antes de llegar mi celular sonó

-¿amelia? ¿Ya llegaron?-pregunte al ver su foto en la pantalla

-acabamos de aterrizar y supuse que querrías hablar con alguien-mi sonrisa apareció instantáneamente

-¡mami!-la sola voz de mi princesa me tranquilizo

-¡allie! ¿te gusto el vuelo?

-no-contesto seguro con el seño fruncido, me saco una ligera risa

-lo bueno es que ya se termino, vallan a casa llegare en la tarde, quiero darte un gran abrazo

-quiero mami

-yo también te quiero mi angelito salvador-amelia tomo el teléfono nos despedimos y colgó

Al llegar al estacionamiento no se encontraban ahí pero reconocí de inmediato sus autos, aparte de el de mis hermanos, eran los mas lujosos y el mio claro. Con el valor dado por mi hija baje y con la cabeza en alto y mi corazón medio controlado

-si que es un ángel salvador-me abrazo al decir eso, solo sonreí. Entramos al edificio dirigiéndonos a mi salón, en ese momento llego un mensaje a mi celular era steven

*EDWARD, ALICE Y JASPER ESTAN EN TU PRIMERA CLASE CONMIGO, NOS REPARTIMOS EN TUS CLASES PARA DARTE APOYO, NO TE PREOCUPES ESTAMOS CONTIGO*

-tambien yo estoy contigo-le mostre el mensaje, me abrazo de nuevo antes de dar vuelta al pasillo para ir a su salón.

Agradecí el gesto de mis hermanos. Me tomo un minuto llegar al aula, el pasillo estaba desierto ya todos se encontraban adentro, camine lo mas segura que me fue posible, al entrar todos estaba desordenados pero pude notar la mirada de Edward primero, pensé en lo nuestro y en lo que podría o no ser, después pase a la mirada de alice y jasper me alegro tanto que estuvieran aquí, todo esto duro menos de un segundo cada uno ya que siendo vampiros les resultaba fácil distinguir todo en una fracción de segundo.

-Calmer s'il vous plaît. Bonjour (silencio por favor. Buenos días)-empecé con mi clase la mas tranquila que pude repitiendo en ingles

-bonjour-respondieron a coro

-pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas mon nom est Isabella Cavanough, je serai votre professeur de ce semestre (para quienes no me conocen mi nombre es Isabella Cavanough, sere su maestra este semestre)-claro solo un chico aparte de los cullen no me conocía pero de todos modos me presente

-bueno evitaremos las presentaciones jamás me gusto cuando era estudiante, asi que pasemos al primer tema-lo cual saco sonrisa de alice, jasper y el chico nuevo, Edward me miraba de una forma tan intensa que me hacia realmente difícil no verlo a los ojos.

No me gustaba sentarme así que me la pasaba caminando entre las filas, cada vez que me acercaba a steven, me daba una mirada o sonrisa en apoyo. Me gustaría hablar con ellos …con el, aunque sea en susurros pero este es mi trabajo, no es el lugar apropiado además quería que mi niña estuviera presente.

-no ¿y ustedes?- de pronto susurro Edward, supuse que alices o jasper le preguntaron algo, afortunadamente le pedi a la clase que realizaran un pequeño trabajo y pude poner atención ya que susurraba sumamente bajo

-que extraño- respondió a otra pregunta no formulada en alto, tuve que fijar mi atención en la pared de enfrente para que mis ojos no se desviaran hacia el, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo escuchaba

De pronto Alice emitió un bajo suspiro de frustración, supongo por no ver mi futuro gracias a mi escudo pero eso ella no lo sabia, lo que me saco una ligera sonrisa, estaba de espaldas a ellos por lo que no lo notaron

En un momento Steven alzo la mano para que me acercara a el

-¿esta bien escrito?-pregunto mientras tenia la frase * va très bien, presque là pour sonner la cloche, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seul*( vas muy bien, falta poco para que suene la campana, recuerda no estas sola)

-cuidado con este acento-señale un error que no tenia-muy bien-la verdad quería decirle gracias con palabras pero tuve que hacerlo solo con la mirada

Trate de dar mi clase lo mas normal que pude pero cuando la campana sonó me alivio mucho

-chicos no olviden resolver el primer capitulo, aplíquenlo con algo que conozcan, una canción, una película, algo que les resulte mas fácil-empecé a decir poco antes del toque, al terminar sonó

- au revoir(hasta luego)

- au revoir- respondieron a coro

Steven se acerco rápido a mi y no se aparto, caminamos juntos hasta mi siguiente clase en medio de una platica trivial, sentí como los tres nos seguían, cuando nos topamos con darren, trato de no reaccionar ante la vista de ellos, los conocían de vista ya que aparte de la de nessy tenia copia de fotos de todos, además de cuadros que pinte.

-¿que tal su primera clase?-pregunto a los dos

-perfecta sobre todo con tan buena profesora-contesto Steven de forma amable

-¡hey! respeta hermanito-bromeo darren para quitar tanta tensión

-como crees sabes que yo tengo a leila-termino su frase y se alejo

-¿y tu clase?-empezó a responderme pero no puse atención, note que solo captaba a alice y jasper, tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear

-bueno te dejo, no tengo clase ahora, voy a estar en el comedor- me miro intensamente, diciéndome mas con la mirada que con palabras

-esta bien, gracias…por acompañarme

Mi celular sono al entrar al salón era steven

*Edward salió hacia el bosque algo molesto y triste*- ¿pero porque, porque no hablamos?, quería hacerlo primero con mi niña, además el no se acerco a mi, bueno si tal vez porque los chicos estaban conmigo pero…¡aaahhh!

A la siguiente clase, calculo, se encontraba leila, además de rose y emmett, al igual que con los demás, se hacían pequeños comentarios, preguntándose si hablaríamos

-quiero preguntarle como le hace para aparecer y desaparecer así- susurraba emmett emocionado, para disimular los mis reacciones fingí revisar mi celular, nada profesional lo se, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, de todos modos se encontraban resolviendo unos ejercicios, trate de evitar la mirada de emmett o rose

-no emmett, recuerda que Edward no quiere hablar con ella, asi que respetemos eso-trate por todos los medios de no echarme a llorar pero esa confirmación de que Edward no quería nada conmigo, ni siquiera hablar me partió el corazón.

-leila hizo lo mismo que steven, solo que ella tuvo que ocultarlo de los curiosos, su mensaje decia

*tranquila, no sabemos todo y como se enteraron de los brincos acaso te vieron?*

-si esta bien-respondí disfrazando mi respuesta y disculpándome con la mirada, si es malo que un humano nos vea otro ser mas

Terminando salieron de la clase sin mirarme, aunque creo que emmett, si lo hizo, por un segundo.

Concluido el dia y despues de otra clase en la que no estuvo ninguno de ellos pero si ryan, iba de camino a mi auto junto a darren, casi no quedaba nadie ya que nos tardábamos unos minutos mas por cuestiones de trabajo, solo quedaban mis hermanos recargados en su auto y del otro lado, los cullen, pero sin Edward, veía discretamente la escena cuando escuche a alice

-pues si ustedes no quieren hablar con ella yo si-y note en el reflejo de un auto que se acercaba a mi, pero fue alcanzada por mi niña, a la cual pude ver antes de salir desde la ventana del comedor que daba al estacionamiento, estaba tan hermosa pero se notaba triste.

-alice , no, no puedes simplemente ir y hablarle, ella es una chica que tiene su vida y nosotros la nuestra muy separada-este comentario me entristeció un poco, pero en todo el dia practique mi careta de "no pasa nada", espero que me creyeran, darren me apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo

-nessy…-empezó a replicar alice

-no, ella tiene novio, una hija y hermanos, ella no es mi mama y si lo fuera aparentemente no le importamos así que ya vámonos por favor-me detuve al escuchar eso mientras tocaba mi guardapelo escondido por mi blusa, pero darren me hizo caminar de nuevo haciéndome señas de no decir nada. Me ayudo a subir al auto

-no es el momento bella, acaban de verte deja que lo asimilen, después aclararan todo esto-dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible

Salimos los cuatro autos casi uno tras otro nosotros encabezando. No venia exactamente unos tras otro, pero lograba ver los tres detrás de mi, al llegar a la desviación de la mansión cullen, me dio un no se que pasar de largo, por el retrovisor note como tomaban este camino.

-¿bella que paso?-me pregunto Charlie

-mi niña me odia-respondi tirándome a llorar en su hombro

-eso no es verdad, seguro escucho todos los chismes que circulan, solo es cuestión de que aclaren las cosas-intervino leila

-perdón bella, por mi culpa dejamos esos chismes circular-ryan se disculpo

-nuestra culpa-aclaro darren-les explicaremos

-yo estuve de acuerdo, asi que no se preocupen-respondi

-mami-creo que mi princesa capto mi tristeza, así que trate de componerme

-mi princesa, te extrañe, te extrañe-la abrace como nunca, la necesitaba en este momento

Tome a mi hija y la lleve hasta mi recamara ella jugaba e intentaba hacerlo yo también pero en mi mente solo estaban las palabras de reneesme, como hablar con ella si me desprecia tanto, ¿que voy a hacer?

:)


	17. RUMORES

RUMORES

ALICE POV

Tuve una visión de nosotros hablando de bella, pero que gracioso ella será nuestra profesora. Creí que lo mejor era hablar primero con ella, pero no hemos vuelto a verla y ese escudo hace no poder acercarnos a la casa. Considerando mi visión me dirigí hacia donde estaba edward… con tanya, porque no me sorprende.

-tuve una visión, debemos hablar con todos-le dije mentalmente, frunció el ceño, empecé a recordarla, su reacción fue abrirlos ojos como plato-quieres que tanya escuche?-asintió

-tengo algo que anunciarles-mencione en voz alta

-que pasa enana-como siempre emmet de chistoso

-tuve una vision…sobre bella-todos me miraron diferente, sorprendidos, emocionados, edward enojado

-de que se trata?

-sera nuestra profesora en la escuela-ante esto emmett soltó una carcajada

-emmett-grito edward segundos despues, conociéndolo ya me imagino lo que pensó, tanya se burlo un poco, pero al ver la cara de Edward recupero la seriedad

-pero, parece que las cosas estan algo mal…tensas-no sabia como explicarles la situación

-porque lo dices- cada vez alguien diferente preguntaba, nessy parecía atenta pero a la vez sumergida en sus pensamientos

-pues parece que el encuentro no sera agradable, no se ven muy felices, creo que no vamos a hablar-termine mirando a nessy

-porque?-me pregunto con la mirada triste

-no se, no logro verla a ella, solo nuestras conversaciones-esto me frustra

-tiene que haber una explicación, tal vez la fiebre que tuvo afectó su memoria-carlisle menciono en voz alta

-debe ser eso-respondi esperanzada, podríamos ayudarle a recordar

-o simplemente no es ella-rebatió edward

-si es! Lo que pasa es que no debe recordarnos, además en caso que lo hiciera tal vez espera a que nos acerquemos primero

-porque?

-si el caso fuera al revés, como explicarías que vives y lo que debe ser su vida ahora

-con su novio?-pregunto molesto

-como que novio, cual novio?-intervino nessy

-no sabemos toda la historia-le respondí yo

-viven juntos-edward tenia los dientes apretados

-edward no digas eso frente a nessy mira como se puso-lo regañe mentalmente, la miro y despues abrazo, ella tenia sus ojitos llorosos

Despues de eso se instauro un silencio sepulcral, tanya no intervino para nada de hecho se separo un poco del grupo, por lo menos esta consiente que es asunto de familia

-tal vez solo nos recuerde inconscientemente-pronuncio Carlisle en voz alta

-y si ya no nos quiere?-nessy estaba sumamente triste

-no digas eso, debe haber una explicación, supongo que para ella también será un impacto vernos, si nos recuerda-termine en un susurro-por cierto es nuestra vecina

-en serio?, vamos-emmet salió corriendo de la casa, trataron de detenerlo, pero supongo que los demás también querían ir porque lo siguieron

Corri hasta su casa todos incluyendo a tanya nos detuvimos frente a ella

-que es eso-pregunto alguien

-parece un escudo

-que raro

-no pude entrar, parece que nos repele-informe en voz alta

-solo se ven las luces de entrada, parece que no esta

-en serio es ella?

-edward la vio, yo tuve la visión sobre ella, pero no la vi-voltee a verlo

-la vi y si era ella-respondió mirando la casa tenso

-tal vez te vio y no nos quiere aquí-mensiono nessy algo enojada

-no digas eso, tenemos que hablar con ella primero

Regresamos a casa, barajamos diferentes teorías, nessy se encontraba mas calmada, aun no me explico porque reacciono asi tal vez por lo del supuesto novio.

Al dia siguiente cuando Carlisle regreso del hospital nos conto que un doctor que entro de sus vacaciones era poco menos que el gemelo del jefe swan, tenia un aura especial como la de bella además de que se llama igual, Charlie. Eso nos sorprendió mucho, no solo bella regreso de entre el tiempo y la muerte sino Charlie también, bueno no es que fuera él exactamente pero aun así es extraño.

Hoy inician las clases, estoy muy nerviosa, todos, pobre de mi jas el es que mas lo sufre. Llegamos un poco temprano, tanya quería acompañarnos pero con ayuda de esme y un poquito de jasper, la hicimos desistir. Como ya llevábamos rato en el estacionamiento y no la habíamos visto optamos por entrar, los comentarios afectaban demasiado a Edward, sobre todo los que solo el podía oir, no esta en su mejor momento.

-la primera clase es con ella-respondi al recoger nuestros horarios, hasta ahora nos los entregaron-quienes mas?

-yo-respondió jas

-y yo-Edward sonó tenso

Los demás no dijeron nada, palmearon su hombro y se dirigieron a sus clases. Casi saltaba en mi asiento, jas trataba de calmarme y a Edward también, pero no podía, mi hermanita, bella, por fin la veremos otra vez.

Faltaba un minuto para que la clase iniciara oficialmente y ella no llegaba, empecé a desesperarme, note que Edward seguía tenso y de repente movía demasiado las manos viendo hacia la puerta. Los pasillos estaban vacios por eso me llamo la atención unos tacones, se detuvieron fuera de la puerta.

Si! Es ella, pero que raro parece que no se sorprendió de vernos, nos miro con diferentes sentimientos, solo un segundo pero aun asi lo note. Queria parame y abrazarla pero no es el lugar, además por su reacción o falta de ella tal vez sea cierto que no nos recuerde o solo lo haga vagamente.

Parece simpática, empezó a dar la clase normalmente aunque se notaba ligeramente nerviosa o tensa.

-edward escuchas su mente?-pregunte silenciosamente

-no, y ustedes?-respondió en un susurro, no se que le dijo jasper

-que extraño-pronuncio igual supongo a jasper

-no puedo verla que frustrante-emiti un bufido por mi berrinche mental

Al acabar la clase avise a edward que hablaría con ella, pero un chico se le pego como lapa, que… viéndolo bien se parece a ella, bueno no se parecen me refiero a que tienen un aura parecida, también es diferente

-edward ese es el chico que vive con ella?-pregunte mentalmente, el negó con la cabeza,…que extraño

Caminamos unos pasillos detrás de ella esperando a que ese chico se le despegara pero no sucedió de hecho otro que también se notaba igual a ellos se les acerco, voltee a mirar a Edward y estaba sumamente tenso, ni siquiera pregunte esta vez, era él.

-que tal su primera clase?-pregunto a los dos

-perfecta sobre todo con tan buena profesora-contesto amablemente el chico que estaba con nosotros en clase

-hey respeta hermanito-bromeo el otro, ante esto Edward salió con los dientes apretados y las manos en puños.

-edward eso no significa nada, espera…-trate de detenerlo, pero jasper me tomo de la mano y negó con la cabeza, quien sabe que capto

-como crees sabes que yo tengo a leila-contesto el primer chico y se alejo dándonos un vistazo de reojo o nos reconoció o supo lo que somos

-y tu clase?-pregunto bella, parece que tenían confianza, claro por algo viven juntos, pero no parece nada romántico, no la mira asi, ella no se nos da la espalda.

-bueno te dejo, no tengo clase ahora, voy a estar en el comedor-ok, eso si fue algo , pero que?

-esta bien, gracias…por acompañarme-respondió nerviosamente, el también nos dio un vistazo rápido y se marcho, bella entro al salón sin mirarnos.

-quienes serán?-pregunte en susurros ya estábamos en la siguiente clase

-no se pero son iguales a ella-respondio jasper

-quienes?-pregunto jacob, esta clase nos tocaba juntos

-dos chicos, uno va con nosotros en la clase de bella, el otro es el que vio Edward y es hermano del primero

-son novios?-jacob sonaba extraño

-no se

-nessy a estado triste, ella tuvo la esperanza de que sus padres estarían juntos de nuevo

-tienen que hablar primero, pero Edward es tan terco, no se como sea bella ahora pero si es igual, será casi una misión imposible que esos dos se hablen

-ja si-se perdió en sus pensamientos despues de eso, de ves en cuando solo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

En la cafetería el tema principal fue bella claro…

-y mi papa?-pregunto nessy

-necesita un tiempo, supongo que esta en bosque

-escucho lo de su hija-declaro esto me tomo por sorpresa

-hija?-no vi eso en mi visión-cuenta

-pues estando en la clase del profesor que tiene el mismo apellido que ella, por cierto es diferente como ella

-si lo vimos

-unas chicas que son nuevas estaban muy interesadas en el y durante el interrogatorio les informaron que ellos son novios y que tienen una hija de mas de dos años, viven juntos y todo-termino bastante deprimida-debe ser cierto eso de que no es ella

-nessy tu escuchaste lo que dijo esos días

-tal vez oímos lo que queríamos oir

-fueron cosas muy especificas

-tal vez solo dormida-intervino emmett

-puede ser

-tiene una nueva familia, una nueva hija-nessy empezó a llorar en los brazos de jacob

-no digas eso

Tratamos de cambiar de tema para relajar el ambiente, en total vimos a otros cuatro seres como bella tres chicos y una chica, Steven, leila, ryan y darren el que es profesor todos con el mismo apellido, quise usar el argumento de que siendo hermanos no podría haber nada entre ellos ,pero son adoptados tal como nosotros, asi que…

En el estacionamiento vi que esos chicos sus hermanos los esperaban, estaban en su mundo ninguno nos miro a pesar de que todas nuestras miradas estaban fijan en ellos. Alcance a ver como salian del edificio y nadie de nosotros se movía

-pues si ustedes no quieren hablar con ella yo si-empece a caminar pero nessy me detuvo

-alice , no, no puedes simplemente ir y hablarle, ella es una chica que tiene su vida y nosotros la nuestra muy separada-sonó triste y enojada

-nessy…-miro como el chico la tomo del brazo

-no, ella tiene novio, una hija y hermanos, ella no es mi mama y si lo fuera aparentemente no le importamos así que ya vámonos por favor-perfecto que momento de esta niña para sacar la terquedad de sus dos padres juntos, cuando voltee darren la ayudaba o mas bien empujaba para que se subiera al carro, esto me intrigo

Ya en casa contamos todo a esme, Carlisle estaba en el hospital.

-notaron que se detuvo en cuanto nessy dijo lo ultimo-intervino rose

-vi que el chico darren casi tuvo que empujarla al carro-respondi

-no exageres, si la alentó a seguir caminando, pero no la empujo-respondio emmett

-como sea, nos habrá escuchado?-me pregunte en voz alta

-peor-nessy se levanto despues de esto y corrió hacia el bosque seguida de Jacob

No me gusta verla asi y Edward parece que se perdió quien sabe donde, tanya igual, con que no sea lo que estoy pensando…


	18. PERDIENDO LA CABEZA

PERDIENDO LA CABEZA

EDWARD POV

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude de esa escena, no sin antes escuchar todos los comentarios sobre ellos, "que bonita pareja" "cuando se irán a casar, ya viven juntos" y el que cabo mi tumba "su hija es muy bonita pero ojala hubiera sacado los ojos de el"

Una hija, tienen una hija, no puede ser eso es otro nivel, pude ver una imagen de la pequeña en verdad es hermosa una copia en pequeño de bella. Debe ser por eso que nos ignoro, tiene una nueva familia, bueno a mi, nessy es otra cosa, pero creo que lo nuestro se fue al caño.

Cuando me libre de la fachada humana corri, corri tan rápido como nunca, no se cuanto ni en que dirección corri, debi llegar al polo y regresar, la verdad no me di cuenta. De vuelta en forks, en medio del bosque me detuve a pensar, llevaba ahí no se cuanto cuando escuche la mente de tanya

-tan malo?

-se nota?

-si

-tienen una hija

-lo siento-curiosamente lo dijo con sinceridad-que vas a hacer?

-que haces aquí?

-perdón pero fui otra vez a esa casa, son diferentes cierto?

-como?...-me respondió pasando una escena en su mente, llegaban casi todos juntos a casa, ese tipo la llevo el trayecto del auto a su casa abrazada todo el tiempo

-estuve un tiempo ahí, pero nadie salió

Casi no la escuche, solo estaba en mi mente esa imagen ellos abrazados, lo que podría pasar entre ellos cuando estén solos, obviamente no seria la primera vez ya que por algo tenian a la niña. No puede ser que la encuentre y no sea mia, tengo que pelear por ella, pero ya tienen una familia. No, no puede estar con el, solo de pensar que esta abrazandola, besandola, tocandola , nooooooooo!…

Mi cerebro se desconecto ya que me acerque a tanya y la bese desesperadamente

-edward piensa en lo que vas a hacer-pensó, pero no paro de besarme

-deja de pensar-dije lo mas rápidamente y volvimos a besarnos

La ropa fue desapareciendo, totalmente rasgada con nuestros dedos, no pensaba en nada tal vez solo en bella en brazos de ese, demonios!

Tuvimos sexo, jamás haría el amor con otra. Fue con odio, frustración, tristeza, con el corazón destrozado, por lo menos de mi parte, según sus pensamientos y sonidos ella lo disfrutaba. Y no se porque no solo una vez, varias. No se cuanto pasamos asi, mi mente parecía haberse tomado vacaciones, ya que en mi cerebro no estaba, me hizo reaccionar una voz bastante conocida…

-papa-voltee a ver de dónde venia su voz y me destrozo ver la mirada tan fría, pero no de mi hija ella me daba la espalda, sino de ella, bella, pero que hacían juntas y en medio del bosque y tan lejos

Me separe de inmediato de tanya, quise cubrirme con algo, pero todo estaba hecho trizas, quise hablar pero no salían palabras de mi boca. Solo pasaron dos segundos de todo cuando bella levanto rápido el brazo y toco a nessy y las dos desaparecieron, como si se hubieran esfumado.

-ella pude hacer eso?-de verdad es lo que le importaba a tanya

-tengo que…-la mire quería disculparme, solo la use para descargar todo el enojo que tenia

-no te disculpes si es lo que estabas por hacer, si yo no hubiera querido te habría frenado y ya

-tengo que hablar con… mi hija-baje la mirada me sentía muy avergonzado

-y con ella supongo, veo que enserio te afecta ella, Edward yo te quiero-empezó a decirme de forma gentil

-tanya yo…-no quería que creyera que esto fue algo mas, soy un desgractado lo se

-déjame terminar-levanto la mano-yo te quiero…pero se que jamás podrías sentir algo por mi, no fuera de algo físico-lo ultimo dijo de forma picara.

-tanya esto fue…

-lo se me lo dijiste, por lo que descubriste de ella y ya te dije que estuve de acuerdo- me sorprendió la forma en que lo estaba tomando-creo que no le gustara a nessy que me quede mas tiempo, asi que me ire de inmediato-termino acercándose demasiado

-perdóname-me dio un beso ligero en los labios, aun seguíamos desnudos, asi que fue extraño

Empecé a correr a toda velocidad a mi cuarto, afortunadamente no me encontré con nadie. Baje despues de una ducha intensa, espero haberme quitado la escancia de tanya, pero que estúpido fui.

-idiota-grito alice arrojándome mi piano a la cabeza, lo detuve pero se partió en dos

-alice que sucede-la regaño Carlisle

-tiene razón-le comente a el

-explíquense-nos ordeno, pero ninguno de los dos hablo, alice se la paso insultándome mentalmente, diciendo que bella estaba mejor sin mi y cosas parecidas-y bien?-toda la familia excepto nessy se encontraba ahí

-solo algo que no debió pasar, un error-comente

-varios querrás decir-escupió entre dientes

-cálmate alice- jasper se acerco a ella mandándole olas de tranquilidad-vamos- la tomo del brazo y se la llevo

-nessy esta con bella-emmett trato de relajar el ambiente, solo me tenso mas

-ya lo se

-entonces eso tuvo que ver con esto?-señalo el piano destrozado

-mas o menos

-paso algo malo?-me pregunto Jacob

-no se adonde se la llevo-le respondi

Este comentario lo asusto porque corrió al teléfono a marco su celular, yo no lo estaba, sabia que si Jacob esta aquí ella regresaría, respondió al quinto timbrazo

-bueno?

-nessy donde estas?

-estoy con…bella en su casa, todavía voy a tardar, nos vemos al rato te quiero-corto despues de eso

-que paso?-me pregunto rose

-me vio, las dos…

-que vieron?

-no quiero hablar de eso

Fui a mi cuarto a pesar de todas preguntas dichas y mentales de mi familia. Hasta este momento me sorprendió que ellos supieran que nessy esta con bella. Tanya se despidió de nosotros baje solo un momento, no dijo nada de lo que paso, solo que tendría que regresar antes por cuestiones inesperadas, alice estaba en la sala pero ni siquiera la miro, la despedida fue rápida, pero educada.

No sabia que hacer, como comportarme, queria correr hasta su casa y explicarles que no significo nada. Dos veces estuve a punto de hacerlo solo me freno el saber que en esa casa también esta su novio y su hija y ahora la mia… la nuestra. Demonios!

-jake?-escuche la voz de nessy y corri a la entrada

-nessy podemos hablar?-llegue primer que Jacob

-papa no te vio a mentir, lo que vi…-movio la cabeza como sacudiéndose una idea-pero es tu vida, no me meteré-respondio mentalmente

-no es lo que…me refiero a que…no significo nada, se que sueno como un patan, pero es la verdad

-esta bien-respondio con una sonrisa y paso de largo

-es enserio

-entendí-se volvió a mirarme-jake vamos a dormir tengo sueño-tomo su mano

-claro-sonó confundido yo también lo estaba. Quería decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero parece que para ella no paso nada

-que fue todo eso?-pregunto emmett

-estoy igual-levante los hombros y regrese a mi cuarto

En medio de la madrugada decidí ir a casa de bella. No podia ver hacia adentro y menos entrar, pero se notaban algunas luces encendidas. Durante unos minutos no me moví, solo contemplaba la casa pensando en todo…ella, yo, nuestra hija, lo que vivimos, su hija, el otro tipo…el que probablemente en este instante están en la misma cama y tal vez no durmiendo, maldición!.

Corri de regreso a mi cuarto los últimos pensamientos podrían hacer que cometiera mas estupideces que hasta ahora.

Estábamos de nuevo en el estacionamiento, nessy se notaba algo alegre, todos le preguntaron sobre su visita con bella y solo respondia "estaba conociendo a nuestros vecinos" Jacob y ella cerraron su mente en ese tema. Ni siquiera alice pudo sacarles algo y vaya que es persuasiva y amenazante.

En fin silenciosamente la esperábamos a ella, vimos sus autos acercarse, nessy tomo de la mano a Jacob y caminaron hacia el edificio

-que haces?-pregunto alice

-entrar a clases

-pero no vas a…-señalo el auto, pero nessy siguió sin voltear a ver

El tal darren la ayudo a bajar del auto y no solo eso la tomo del brazo en todo el camino al edificio sin siquiera mirarnos. Esto destrozo mi corazón pero me obligue a soportarlo.

Esta vez me toco clase de biología, pero para mi mala suerte fue con ese. No dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada, su estúpida sonrisa me hacia imaginar diferentes maneras de matarlo. Esta clase me toca solo, pero afortunadamente jasper estaba en el salón de junto, eran tan intensos mis sentimientos que los capto y mando varias olas de tranquilidad, tanto asi que algunos chicos se adormecieron un poco.

Pero como estar tranquilo, si todas estas niñas solo ponían atención a como se ve, como habla, su ropa y otras cosas que preferí no haber escuchado. Además comentaban lo "lindos" que se veian hoy muy tomaditos de la mano.

Pero después de todo yo me acosté con tanya , no solo una varias veces, aaaahhhhh!

-señor cullen ponga atención-me reprendió el idiota, mirar hacia afuera y pensar en otras cosas, era lo único que me detenía de no arrancarle la cabeza, gire a verlo y muy tensamente asentí, imbécil.

No la vi solo a sus hermanos, nessy seguía extraña, como si nada hubiera pasado. Note que alice mágicamente parecía feliz y extrañamente con un olor a mar, su mente se cerro para mi, algo ocurre…

La salida de la escuela, fue mas o menos igual, tomaditos del brazo y el ayudándola a subir, cuantas ganas tenigo de romperle cada hueso.

-vámonos- alice parecía muy relajada

Estando en casa me atreví a preguntar

-que fue lo que sucedió?-mire a los tres

-no te entiendo-respondió alice

-con bella, tu también debes saber ya que estas muy calmada, hablo con ustedes?

-papa cálmate, no paso nada, solo me dijo que nos quería platicar sobre ella-esto me alegro-y su familia-lo ultimo me arrojo al abismo, su familia. Pero nessy parecía tranquila…

-no han hablado con la manda, pero todo esta tranquilo, ellos nos contaron que los siguieron un tiempo y son inofensivos-esta vez fue Jacob, esto ultimo ya lo sabia fue su respuesta cada vez que le preguntaban algo

-cuando?-mi voz sono fría

-el viernes, creo que Charlie pedirá a Carlisle la reunión oficialmente, para venir aquí o reunirnos en otro lado-respondió nessy levantando los hombros

-creí que estarías mas afectada-trate de sacarle información

-también yo, pero ya vez que no

Supuse que no sacaría nada mas asi que sali al bosque, quise dirigirme a su casa pero no me atrevi al llegar, solo rodee las cercanías, en un momento escuche unas voces conocidas

-princesa juega con esta-ese es darren

-no, quero tori- respondió una voz muy tierna supuse seria la hija de bella, inconscientemente me acerque, demasiado tal vez, queria verla

-jajaja yo voy por ella, donde esta?-respondio el chico… ryan, la respuesta de la pequeña fue alzar los hombros

-jajaja esa si es una pista-respondio el tal darren

-ya vuelvo-respondió derrotado el otro y desapareció como lo hizo bella y nessy ayer

-de verdad no sabes donde esta princesa?-le hablaba tan cariñosamente

-ah ah

-bueno…, sabes he pensado en varios disfraces, cual crees que le guste a mami?-eso me sorprendió

Disfraces? Para que? No estamos en halloween…no por favor… no lo que estoy pensando… y si es asi como le pregunta a la niña, que depravado! Esto y pensar en mi bella disfrazada para ese idiota, me enojo tanto que un profundo y ruidoso gruñido salió de mi garganta.

Darren tomo a la niña y se puso en una posición de ataque muy parecida a la nuestra

-que quieres? Que haces aquí?-me grito

-no crees que ese tema no es apto para hablarlo con una niña-mencione totalmente enojado acercándome mas, en eso apareció ryan y se puso a su lado de igual forma

-que?-frunció el seño

-estas sordo o solo eres idiota?-casi grite, la pequeña se abrazo a este casi llorando-lo siento no…-empecé a disculparme con ella, pero en ese momento, aparecieron el resto de su familia

-que sucede aquí?-pregunto Charlie sumamente serio

-malo-hablo la pequeña con voz llorosa, señalándome

-que le hiciste?-me grito bella, mientras con una especie de campo de fuerza que quemaba ligeramente, me atrapo contra un árbol, quise zafarme pero no pude, ni siquiera podía hablar, bella tenia fuego en la mirada

-bella fue un malentendido-ese tipo me defendía, solo eso faltaba

-ryan nos dijo que alguien quiso atacarlos-me miraba con total furia

-bella, estoy segura que fue un mal entendido-de donde había salido alice?, segundos después toda mi familia se nos unió

-que sucede?-carlisle miro serio la escena

-quisiste atacar a mi hija-bella estaba sumamente tensa

-que?-pregunto toda mi familia

-no creo que precisamente a ella-intervino darren- suéltalo bella, ella necesita abrazar a su mama-toco su hombro para que viera a la niña. Esto hizo que me soltara

-explícate-me exigió Charlie

-no intente atacar a ninguno-me defendi mirando a bella solamente quien tenia en sus brazos a la niña

-gruñiste y estabas en posición de ataque-me replico ryan

-ni siquiera estabas aquí-lo acuse

-aun asi lo se-me respondió adelantándose un paso mientras darren lo tomo del brazo para que se relajara

-todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica-intervino carlisle

-eso espero-respondió bella duramente

-ya les dije que fue un malentendido, me parece que Edward mal interpreto uno de mis comentarios y eso lo altero-explico darren

-no es un tema que debas tratar con una niña-escupí entre dientes

-que cosa?-bella se dirigió a él, espero unos segundos y suspiro

-esta bien, creo que de hecho es gracioso-comento con una estúpida sonrisa-le pregunte que disfraz creería que te gustaría-señalo a la niña

-porque no seria un tema que…?-empezó a decir bella con el seño fruncido, su cara cambio a la de sorpresa y de un momento a otro se hecho a reir muy alto igual que alice y algunos en su familia, los demás estábamos totalmente confundidos

-alguien nos puede contar el chiste?-pidió emmett

-lo que pasa es que el idiota de nuestro hermanito metió la pata por escuchar conversaciones ajenas-le respondió alice en medio de una carcajada, la asesine con la mirada

-como?-esta vez fue rose

-creo poder explicarlo-charlie llamo la atención y todos dejaron de reír- verán, una vez al mes escogemos un tema, es algo asi como una fiesta y esta vez usaremos disfraces-que idiota soy, claro una fiesta de disfraces, desde cuando mi mente se volvió tan morbosa?-y dado al comentario de Edward, me parece que el entendió que seria mas bien una fiesta privada con otro tipo de disfraces o me equivoco?-termino mirándome, todos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo, hasta esme y Carlisle, yo solo queria que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-dado los acontecimientos, les parece si adelantamos la reunión para hoy?-charlie le pidió a Carlisle mirando a bella, ella asintió

-me parece y dado al inconveniente causado por mi hijo, propongo que vengan a nuestra casa

Aceptaron y empezamos a caminar hacia ella, de repente miraba a bella, pero ella estaba sumergida en jugar con su hija, con nessy de un lado y alice del otro, por otro lado emmett se la pasaba molestándome con comentarios sobre lo sucedido.


	19. HABLANDO CON MI NIÑA

Hablando con mi niña

BELLA POV

Allie termino aburriéndose de que no jugara con ella. Se la encargue a ryan, necesitaba pensar asi que sali a dar una caminata al bosque, no se que rumbo tome pero camine unas cuantas horas, decidí descansar en lo alto de un árbol, seguía metida en todos mis pensamientos, cuando sentí la presencia de mi niña

-ya estas mejor?-le preguntaba jake, mi querido amigo cuanto lo extraño

-si, es que no se como reaccionar, sobretodo me afecta el que no quiera hablarnos o es que no nos quiere?-su voz sonaba sumamente triste, asi que no pude alargarlo mas, brinque para quedar frente a ellos

-creí que me odiabas-dije, se sorprendieron de verme y no dijeron nada-quería hacerlo, pero primero contigo y la escuela no es el mejor lugar, pero al escuchar como hablaste de mi, me partió el corazón que me despreciaras tanto

Su agarre en la mano de jake se hizo mas fuerte, pensé que se iría, pues por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, ninguno hizo o dijo nada

-sabes quien soy?-pregunte solo a ella

-eso creí-dijo mirando a otro lado, no me gustaba verla asi

-a que te refieres?

-crei que eras alguien que murió… no puedes ser ella-sus lagrimas salian-ella no me lastimaría asi

-porque te lastime?, porque tengo una hija?-mis lagrimas salian también

-la tuviste después de que nos vimos o… acaso no recuerdas eso?-me miro especularte

-si lo recuerdo, no se como nos encontramos pero lo recuerdo y en cuanto mi hija no sabes toda la historia

-a que te refieres?-fruncio el ceño

-no es el momento

-como sea la prefieres a ella-sus lagrimas se agrandaron

-debes saber que no importa que tenga a allie, siempre voy a amarte con la misma intensidad, eres mi primera hija, el recordar estar embarazada de ti y cuando te tuve, hizo que mis demás recuerdos vinieran, gracias a ti recordé quien soy, te amo mi niña-al decir esto, se soltó de jake y corrió a abrazarme

-mama-ella era un poco mas fuerte que yo pero no tanto como para lastimarme, aunque no me hubiera importado

-no sabes cuanto espere este momento, tantos años, por fin puedo abrazarte-despues de unos minutos asi mire a jake quien se aparto un poco de nosotras, también tenia lagrimas en los ojos aunque se las limpiaba apenas salían

-también a ti te extrañe jake

-en serio eres tu?-pregunto con la voz ahogada

-hasta donde se-comente alegremente levantando los hombros

-Bella-me abrazo fuerte levantándome del piso-como es posible?

-pues eso es largo de contar, además quisiera hacerlo con todos presentes

-se de alguien que va a estar especialmente feliz-reneesme tenia una sonrisa enorme

-no se-baje la mirada

-que pasa?

-esta con tanya no?-pregunte mirando a otro lado

-que? No! Ella quisiera pero claro que no, como…?

-hace unos días, cuando alice y jasper vinieron a inscribirlos escuche una conversación, sonaba molesta por que… bueno una visión

-de seguro tanya lanzándosele a papa como siempre, el no esta interesado, asi que no pienses en eso

Me pregunto si darren es mi novio y el padre de allie, le aclare que ninguna de las dos cosas, que los rumores eran por ayudar a darren y ryan, no porque fueran gays afortunadamente en esta época ese ya no es tema tabú, sino por el hecho de ser profesor estudiante, además de hermanos adoptivos, todo junto es un poco escandaloso y aquello me servía a mi para que dejaran de preguntarme sobre la paternidad de mi princesa o para que los chicos no se me acercaran por motivos amorosos.

Jake decidió que era un momento madre e hija, le dije que despues platicaría con el. Empezaba a irse cuando lo detuve

-jake, quisiera pedirles algo-los mire a los dos-podrian guardar el secreto hasta el viernes, le pediré a Charlie que hable con Carlisle para hacer una reunión y explicarles que somos y quien soy yo

-ya todos lo saben-jake respondió alzando los hombros

-aun asi nadie se acerco a mi o dejo que alice lo hiciera-mire tiernamente a reneesme

-lo siento, es que el mismo dia que tu escuchaste a alice, papa te vio con darren y creyó que estaban juntos, después los chismes de la escuela y el que no nos hablaras, todo se junto-tenia una cara graciosa

-esta bien entiendo, aun asi, por favor-pedi de nuevo-para hacerlo de manera oficial, además en esta historia también involucra al resto de mi familia, asi que ellos también deben estar presentes

-si asi lo quieres por mi no hay problema-respondio jake

-tampoco yo tengo problema

-y en cuanto a Edward- señale mi cabeza

-sabes que podemos bloquear nuestra mente, no te preocupes, bueno nos vemos en la escuela "profe"-se burlo de mi jake

-solo por eso te voy a dejar mas tarea-respondi bromeando, en respuesta se carcajeo

-oye pero si me preguntan donde estas?-pregunto a reneese, se me ocurrió una idea

-dile que esta conmigo

-pero que no acabas de…-ambos fruncieron el ceño

-que tiene de malo, somos vecinas, nos encontramos en una caminata y empezamos a platicar como cualquier otro, además tenían curiosidad de lo que soy-levante mis hombros restándole importancia

-jajaja esta bien-respondió negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba

Reneesme y yo comenzamos a caminar hablando de diferentes cosas, me pidió que la llevara en un brinco a algún lugar. La tome del brazo y la lleve a algunos sitios que me gustaban por todo el mundo, regresamos mas o menos donde nos habíamos quedado en el bosque y una imagen se presento frente a nosotras

-papa-escuche decir a reneesme, yo solo contemplaba la escena, mi corazón se partió y solo quedo un vacio

Edward el amor de mi vida, de mis dos vidas, teniendo sexo con tanya, …con esa. Por un momento el recuerdo de los días pasados con ese tipo cuando abuso de mi me abrumaron. Edward se separo de ella al escuchar a reneesme, quiso cubrirse pero toda la ropa estaba hecha añicos. No soporte esa imagen tome el brazo de reneesme y la lleve inconscientemente a la isla esme

-la isla esme, que no fue aquí donde…?-pronuncio ella al reconocer el lugar

-perdóname ni siquiera lo pensé-levante el brazo para llevármela pero me freno

-no, no es eso. Es mejor estar aquí que en donde estábamos, como pudo hacer eso?-se notaba enojada

-tu misma me dijiste que estuvo solo todos estos años, siendo justos no debemos reprocharle nada-mientras decía esto mi voz se quebró y lagrimas salían de mis ojos-mejor vamos a mi casa-estar aquí me dolía mas

-pero no puedo entrar ahí-comento incomoda

-a si perdón, lo arreglare-tome mi celular para llamar a ryan.

Al minuto todo estaba listo. Tome la mano de mi niña y aparecimos en la sala, comentamos un poco del tema, ella enojada y yo con el corazón roto.

-creo que lo hizo por despecho-intervino darren en nuestra conversación, lo mire enojada-perdón no pude evitar escuchar estaba cocinando

-a que te refieres?-le pregunto mi niña

-pues no es que lo defienda o apoye su comportamiento, pero es un hombre despechado, ha! y cuando llegamos había una chica, un vampiro, rubia, alta, no era rosallie…

-tanya de seguro-intervino mi niña

-eso imagine, pues estuvo parada un tiempo afuera, no te dije por que estabas mal-me miro a mi

-de seguro le dijo algo-reneesme sonaba molesta

-nos vio entrando abrazados-me miro otra vez a mi-chicas los hombres somos idiotas y mas cuando nos ponemos celosos-ese comentario nos hizo reir a las dos-no lo estoy justificando y miren que mi deber es defender a mi genero, pero es cierto si yo viera que el amor de mi vida va en brazos de otro, del que dicen que…-me miro antes de continuar

-le conte todo, también de ti y ryan

-ok, del que dicen que es el papa de su hija y su actual novio, también perdería la cabeza

-y pensarías con otra parte del cuerpo

-se los dije los hombres somos estúpidos-se levanto de hombros y regreso a la cocina

Comencé a reirme de nuevo

-no estas enojada?

-bastante, pero poniéndome en sus zapatos yo también abria perdido la cabeza, no haría lo mismo pero…

-el te ama, eso es seguro

-es un idiota-jamas me había referido asi de el, pero…

-pues yo no quiero insultar a mi papa…

-no lo hagas-tome su mano-ademas todo debe ser muy confuso para el… voy a decidir confiar en lo que dices

-en verdad el sigue enamo…-el sonido de su celular la interrmpio-es de la casa, será el?

-no se contesta

-le digo que estoy aquí?

-si, pero que no venga

-bueno

-nessy donde estas?-jake sonaba alterado

-estoy con…bella en su casa, todavía voy a tardar, nos vemos al rato te quiero-corto sin recibir respuesta

-sonaba raro

-seguro papa le dijo que me llevaste y se asusto

-como cree que podría alejarte de el-me ofendí un poco

-no te enojes, es que me quiere mucho-me abrazo al decir esto, le sonreí de vuelta

-mami, mami-entro mi princesa como tornado, pero antes de llegar a mi se detuvo con el ceño fruncido al ver a reneesme abrazándome, por cierto ella se tenso un poco.

-pincesa nemesme-dijo sorprendida y feliz

-como?-pregunto ella

Allie se acerco a mi subiéndose en mis piernas y saco el guardapelo que escondía mi ropa. Lo abrió y señalo uno de los lados donde estaba la foto de reneesme y su nombre grabado

-pincesa nemesme-señalo al guardapelo y luego a ella

-yo-señalo el otro lado, era igual pero dedicado a allie

-le hablaste de mi?-me miraba con sus ojitos llorosos

-si, le conte que existen dos hermosas princesas a las que adoro, ustedes

-mama-me abrazo llorando

-mama?-mi princesa tenia el ceño fruncido

-mmm…-reneesme no sabia que decir

-bella quieres que me la lleve?-hasta este momento note que ryan venia tras allie-lo siento me distraje y corre muy rápido

-esta bien, yo la cuidare y gracias-ryan se retiro con un con permiso-se refiere a que soy tu mama-le conteste mirando a allie, note que reneesme se puso triste-a los niños hay que explicarles las cosas delicadamente-mire a reneesme esta vez, se recompuso al entender esto.

Estuvimos un tiempo juntas, ellas se llevaron muy bien, me encanta esta escena

-sabes deberías darle un pequeñito escarmiento a papa, por ser… por perder la cabeza

-no quiero que siga sufriendo y no pienso hacer lo mismo

-jajaja no te pido eso, solo…no le aclares que darren no es tu novio, al menos hasta la reunión

-no quiero mentirle

-no le mientas, solo no se lo aclares, estoy segura que nada volverá a pasar con tanya y conociendo a alice ya debió haberle arrancado la cabeza a tanya o castrado a él-termino riendo

-esa idea no me gusta-rio bajito por mi comentario-quiero decir el que le haga daño-trate de componerlo

-si claro-respondio sarcásticamente-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, hasta mañana-me beso y la acompañe la salida

Darren ya sabia de lo de tanya y edward y estuvo de acuerdo en lo que reneesme me propuso, en cierto punto también yo, pero me asustaba que esto solo lo acercara mas a tanya. En fin llegando a la escuela el dia siguiente darren hizo algo que nunca había hecho me tomo del brazo para entrar al edificio, antes de salir del auto me pidió no mirara Edward en el camino y asi lo hice. Entre clases alcance a escuchar que alice estaba un poco mas intensa que de costumbre, esto por no saber que habíamos hablado reneesme y yo. Solo estaban ellas dos, táctica de ataque de alice, aislar y acorralar, mi niña me vio y suplico con sus ojos ayuda…

-alice- ella volteo a mirarme-te espero en este salón a la hora del almuerzo, pero no le digas a nadie-antes que pudiera respondeme entre

Puntualmente estaba ahí, quiso empezar a preguntar pero la detuve, cerre la puerta con seguro y la tome del brazo, la lleve a una isla en medio del atlántico que descubri por casualidad. No la deje hablar, muy difícil para ella, de corrido le conte quien soy, que cosas puedo hacer, mis motivos para no hablar de inmediato, mi postura respecto a lo de Edward y tanya y que no dijera nada de todo esto. Al terminar solo me abrazo, llore por sus palabras, le pedi que se calmara ya que teníamos que regresar, nuevamente pedi que no dijera nada, estuvo de acuerdo y regresamos

-sacúdete la arena antes de salir-le pedi, nos hice aparecer en una formación rocosa pero al estar brincando de la emoción se metió en la arena. Le sonreí y sali hacia la sala de profesores. La salida fue casi lo mismo que al llegar.

-edward estaba en mi clase de biología, todo el tiempo me miraba como queriendo asesinarme y cuando le llame la atención por distraerse crei que me arrancaría la cabeza-nos contaba darren ya en la sala de la casa

-pobre muchacho-menciono Amelia

-que les parece si vemos una película-propuso leila llegando a donde estábamos

Mi niña termino convenciéndonos que viéramos una de dibujitos. Al terminar nos decidimos por otra de otro tema, pero a mi princesa no le gusto

-mami vamos-señalo los ventanales que dejaban ver el bosque, de adentro hacia afuera el escudo no entorpece la vista.

-pero princesa yo…-no tenia ganas de salir

-no te preocupes bella, yo la llevo-me dijo darren

-te acompaño-ryan se veía feliz

-que sacrificados-se burlo leila

-gracias chicos-tomaron a allie y salieron felices a su paseo, los demás nos sumergimos en las película, tiempo después ryan apareció en la sala

-que pasa ya te cortaron del paseo-dijo Steven

-no es que allie quiere a su muñeca tori, pero no sabe donde esta

-jajaja yo si ya te la traigo-brinque a su cuarto y como crei dentro de la casa de muñecas-aquí esta

-alguien esta atacando a darren y allie- mencionó asustado después brinco

Deje caer la muñeca y me dirigí hasta su rastro para seguirlo igual que los demás. Al legar note que era Edward, pero que le pasa?, mi niña estaba llorando me acerque a ella cuando la voz de Charlie sonó

-que sucede aquí?

-malo-mi princesa señalo a Edward algo asustada

Esto me enfureció mucho, podía hacerme lo que quiera a mi, pero que no se metiera con allie. Lo sujete con el campo de energía mas fuerte que pude, los demás hablaban incluso darren lo defendía, sabia que Edward no seria capaz de lastimar a una niña, pero si a darren, sobretodo por lo que este nos conto hace rato. Pero mi enojo mas que nada era un desquite por lo de tanya. Alice apareció de la nada seguida por el resto de los cullen. Miraban como tenia a Edward, no podía moverse, hablar ni siquiera respirar aunque no lo necesitaba.

-quisiste atacar a mi hija-no era por eso que lo tenia asi, como ya dije pero tenia que justificarme

Darren me convenció de soltarlo y cargue a mi princesa que seguía un poco afectada, pero ryan estaba igual o mas enojado que yo, después de todo amenazo a darren. Edward se defendió de sus palabras mencionando que el no se encontraba ahí. Nosotros sabemos como se entero, el tiene una especie de poder mental, no como Edward, ryan es capaz de comunicarse con la mente y hacer que el otro le conteste igual, pero solo escuchan uno del otro lo que quieren comunicar, como una conversación hablada. También ver, escuchar o sentir atreves de otro, pero esto solo lo usa con darren y si él le da acceso a su mente.

Cuando por fin se supo el porque de todo este enredo lo único que pude fue partirme de la risa, que clase de disfraces pensó que me pondría, mi tontito celoso. Cuando los demás entendieron se partían de la risa también. En fin despues de eso Charlie propuso adelantar la reunión, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la mansión cullen. Fuimos hasta haya mas relajados, sobretodo yo despues de que alice menciono que cierta invitada acababa de irse, fue para mi y agradecí silenciosamente.


	20. REUNION

REUNION

EDWARD POV

-jajaja hermanito ahora si te pasaste de bruto-no dejaban de molestarme sobretodo emmett

-ya déjenlo en paz-pidió esme.

Yo venia mas concentrado en como hablar con bella, explicarle lo que paso, pero primero que aclaráramos todo. No se que sucede exactamente pero nessy se ve demasiado amable con el tal darren, no puede ser que prefiera que el este con bella y no yo. Claro después de lo que paso en el bosque…, tanya no es del agrado de nessy, será que toda esa aparente tranquilidad oculta su enojo? , por que las mujeres son tan complicadas!?

-me parece que nosotros nos explicaremos primero-carlisle asintió en modo de que prosiguiera- bueno somos humanos. Poseemos habilidades, como transportarnos al instante a cualquier lugar, también creamos campos de energía para proteger o atacar-me miro al decir esto- dormimos y comemos menos, somos mas fuertes, rápidos y resistentes y nuestros sentidos están mas desarrollados que los demás humanos, eso es de forma general, algunos de nosotros son capaces de hacer cosas diferentes-genial! Nótese el sarcasmo

-nosotros somos vampiros…-Carlisle empezó a describirnos, pero bella lo interrumpió

-discúlpame Carlisle, se que es muy grosero lo que estoy haciendo, pero tengo algo que decir-una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, por fin

-adelante-contesto con la misma cara, todos estábamos expectantes

-me dijeron que todos lo saben-empezó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a nessy-aun asi quiero decirlo-su corazón latia rápidamente, inhalo profundo-yo soy…

-bellita!-grito emmett interrumpiéndola mientras la abrazaba y daba vueltas

-emmett!-le gritamos todos, bella y su familia no paraba de reir

-eso precisamente-termino aun en los brazos de emmett-me hubiera gustado hacerlo mas emotivo o…-siguio ya en el piso y después de que rose golpeara en la cabeza a emmett

-no importa, lo que importa es que eres tu hija-respondió esme abrazándola sumamente feliz-perdón, te molesta que te diga asi?-pregunto mirando a bella y Amelia

-por mi no hay problema esme- respondio Amelia

-ni yo, de hecho extrañaba que me llamaras asi-bella volvió a abrazarla-solo imagínate en total he tenido cuatro mamas, dos ya no están conmigo-se puso muy triste-pero me alegra tener a mis otras dos mamas aquí y juntas-las abrazo a ambas-discúlpenme por no haber hablado desde que nos vimos, pero una serie de malentendidos, el que el resto de mi familia este involucrada y sobre todo que el lugar no era el apropiado…-que habrá querido decir con los malentendidos? Sera que…?

-no te preocupes ma…-volteo a mirar a la pequeña-bella-por que nessy no la habrá llamado mama? De todos modos la pequeña parecía no entender de que se trataba todo?

Todos empezaron a abrazarla y yo quien mas quería hacerlo, miraba la escena desde lejos. En primero me molesto, que acaso estoy pintado?, en ningún momento me miro. Escuchaba los comentarios de mi familia en su mente "cuando vas a acercarte" "no quieres abrazarla?" "que esperas Edward?" el que mas me afecto fue el de alice "es obvio que se porte así contigo por lo de tanya, como fuiste tan imbécil para hacer eso y que ella te viera?"

Casi a los quince minutos alguien se acordó de mi…en voz alta

-que paso Edward, te clavaron al piso?-comento estúpidamente emmett, esto hizo que todos me miraran

-jajaja y creo que le comieron la lengua-le siguió alice, todos sonreían, bella me miraba de forma extraña

-creo que si-pronuncio y empezó a acercarse a mi

Todos teníamos grandes sonrisas en el rostro en este momento no me importo que su novio estuviera aquí, fue mi esposa primero, es mi esposa. Cada paso que daba aumentaba mi felicidad, los pensamientos de mi familia eran totalmente positivos, ignore los que se cuestionaban que haría darren. No veía a nadie mas solo a ella.

-hola-pronuncio con una hermosa sonrisa, quise acercarme a abrazarla y besarla, pero levanto su brazo para saludarnos de mano.

-que?-tenia el seño fruncido, me decepciono un poco esto

-no, también te deje sordo-soltó dramáticamente, todos rieron pero algunos incómodamente, no es la escena que imagine-no me vas a saludar?-subió mas su brazo

-bella si es por lo del bosque…-quería explicarle aunque nuestras familias y el estúpido novio estuvieran presentes pero antes de que siguiera me abrazo fuertemente

Hice lo mismo…tanto tiempo sin abrazarla. Comprobé que su cuerpo es más fuerte, no pude sentir su piel pero apuesto a que es suave, me incline un poco para aspirar el aroma de su cabello, pero en ese momento se tenso y empezó a alejarse. No quería dejarla ir, así que no afloje ni un poco mi agarre, ella soltó un largo suspiro y volteo a mirar a nuestras familias que presenciaban con diferentes emociones la escena

-nos permiten un momento-no deje de mirarla mientras lo decía, nos transporto al claro-me dejas caminar?-pronuncio divertida, no quería soltarla pero tampoco hacerla enojar

-bella quiero decirte que lo que viste fue un error, se que no tengo justifi…-hable demasiado rápido, pero me corto antes de que siguiera

-edward no tienes nada que explicarme-como que no, que acaso no le afecto?

-si, si tengo bella ella no significa nada, yo te…-volvio a interrumpirme

-te hare yo una pregunta-asentí derrotado, por lo menos estamos hablando

-porque no quisiste hablar tu conmigo?…te fuiste el lunes-mordió un momento su labio inferior como me encanta eso de ella-o es que tenias algo mas importante que hacer?

-bella tanya no significa nada, lo que paso…

-yo queria hablar con nessy primero-pero me interrumpió de nuevo, me estaba sacando de mis casillas- lo cual hice y des…

-quieres dejar de interrumpirme-grite totalmente fuera de control

-edward te interrumpo porque cada vez tu respuesta es la misma y la escuche la primera vez-contesto como sin nada-y la verdad no es algo que quiera recordar

-no te importa cierto-dije con el corazón roto-me recuerdas pero no me amas-termine con la mirada en el piso

-otra pregunta-es en serio, yo descubriendo que no me ama y ella con sus malditas preguntas?-tu me amas o solo regresarías conmigo por compromiso?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y emociones que no pude descifrar

-no hablaras en serio, no tienes idea de cuanto amo-avance un paso hacia ella pero se alejo- cuanto sufri cuando te perdi- decidí darle su espacio asi que yo también me aleje-y hace unos años cuando te encontré-comente con un suspiro-crei estar en un paraíso que no merezco, TU mi amada esposa, de nuevo conmigo y al perderte otra vez, fue como si hubieras muerto de nuevo-termine con la voz ahogada

-quien te dijo que darren es mi novio y el padre de allie?-maldición que es lo que le pasa

-tu misma, los vi saliendo de la casa el viernes antes de empezar las clases y aparte se veian tan…contentos, además todos en la escuela lo saben -termine con los puños y dientes apretados

-dibiste preguntar-la mire a los ojos-jajaja pero acepto que no eres el único que saca conclusiones precipitadas-termino negando con la cabeza

-a que te refieres?

-…que yo crei que no te agradaba verme y por eso te fuiste-contesto levantando los hombros

-no me refería a eso, el no es…

-el padre de allie?, no- mis sentimientos estaban encontrados, felicidad por un lado, pero eso significa que hay o hubo otro-pero la quiere mucho

-ustedes…?

-pues…si y no

-si o no?-pregunte enojado acercándome hasta quedar a un paso de ella, me estaba cansando de los jueguitos

-no, pero…-no deje que dijera otra palabra, la tome de la nuca y la cintura y estampe mis labios en los de ella

Pareció sorprenderle un momento, pero enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No se cuanto duro, el tiempo se detuvo, en algunos momentos ella se separaba para tomar un poco de aire, pero inmediatamente unía sus labios a los míos. Me sentía en el paraíso, tantos años sin verla, tantos años sin tocarla, sin besarla. Ahora saboreaba esos dulces, tiernos y cálidos labios de humana, pero casi tan resistentes y fuertes de vampira. Abandoné sus labios y seguí el camino hacia su cuello, todo iba bien hasta que ella empezó a tensarse un poco y removerse incomoda

-no-fue un susurro muy bajo, aun asi segui besándola-no-repitió casi gritando al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba al otro lado del claro con un golpe de energía

-bella…yo…-me sentía muy confundido, acaso no queria?

-perdóname yo…-tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-crei que te gusto que te besara

-es que.. yo…-en ese momento sono su celular. Reviso el mensaje y lo contesto-perdón por esto, te veo en tu casa en un rato-al momento desapareció

Me dejo ahí en el claro despues de ese beso que reparo mi corazón y volvió a romperlo al rechazarme de esa manera. Correspondió al beso…debe ser algo mas. Recordé nuestra platica "si y no" o sea que si son novios? O acaso solo estaba con el por compromiso? Maldición por que tuvo que irse sin hablar?

BELLA POV

Nos besamos de manera tan amorosa y apasionada. Estaba disfrutando tanto de esto, cuando mi propia mente me traiciono. Empezaron a pasar las pocas imágenes de lo que recordaba del maldito "accidente", la forma en que me besaba, tocaba y despues cuando…

-no!-grite arrojando a Edward al otro lado del claro

Trate de aclararle que no estaba rechazándolo pero las palabras no salian de mi boca. Charlie me envio un mensaje, por nuestra conexión se entero de mi estado. Le pedi que nos encontráramos en mi habitación y asi que con todo el dolor me fui dejando a un Edward totalmente desconcertado

-bella que paso? Crei que todo iba bien-comento Charlie incomodo, claro tonta también capto lo que el inicio del beso me hizo sentir

-perdón…es que…yo…-no sabia como expresarme, no se me hacia hablar esto con el

-quieres que llame a Amelia mejor?-rayos se dio cuenta

-no es que no quiera hablar contigo es solo que el tema…-empecé a disculparme con grandes lagrimas en los ojos

-no te preocupes pequeña-solo me abrazo y yo me solte a llorar unos minutos

-sabes, no dejan de preguntarnos como se llama allie-comento alegre, para distraerme supongo

-es cierto ya debemos volver, ve tu primero, tengo que arreglarme-dije señalando mi cara

-te esperamos-pellizco juguetonamente mi nariz, lo que me hizo reir y desapareció

Me lave la cara y trate de que no se notara, fui por una hermosa plaquita que tenia con el nombre de allie regrese a la casa cullen, note que Edward ya estaba ahí, obviamente se notaba raro

-disculpen mi tardanza, tenia que buscar algo- dije acercándome a darren quien tenia a mi princesa en brazos

-bella, todo bien?-comento algo molesto viendo a Edward mientras pasaba un dedo por debajo de mis ojos, detalle que todos notaron

-si-trate de darle mi mejor cara

-bella por favor ya diles como se llama mi princesa que nos tienen locos con eso-intervino amelia

-creo que alice va a reventar si no lo dices pronto-rose ayudo a aligerar un poco el ambiente

-no seas desesperada alice-dije riendo viéndola

-en serio bella?, le pides eso a alice?-emmett sono chistoso

-tienes razón-golpe dramáticamente mi frente haciéndolos reir a todos y que alice me sacara la lengua-princesa me ayudas?-la tome de los brazos de darren- muéstrales esto cariño-le di la plaquita y la puse de frente de los involucrados

ALLIE JASMMETT CAVANOUGH

-aaaahhhh! Bella gracias-alice se arrojo a mis brazos gritando asustando un poco a mi princesa-perdóname, perdóname-le pidio

-es lo que creo que es?-emmett se notaba alegre y confundido

-no se que crees?-jugué con el

-allie o sea-movió su mano para que yo respondiera

-que?-hice lo mismo

-alice y rosalie-la voz de alice casi se quebraba de la emoción

-bella-rose me abrazo esta vez

-y jasmmett o sea… jasper y emmett?-termino con una sonrisa

-bingo-grite divertida

-bellita!-me quería abrazar como en la primera ocasión pero alice y rose lo detuvieron

-cuidado, despacio-gritaron cada una levantando sus manos

Emmett se acerco mas lento y me cargo tipo bebe aun con allie en brazos y nos dio vueltas mas lento, mi princesa se hecho a reir igual que los demás, al bajarme jasper se acerco

-gracias por este honor bella-dijo abrazándonos

-los extrañaba tanto-mire a mis hermanos cullen- Esme, Carlisle a ustedes les toco con reneesme, ahora les tocaba a mis hermanos-mire a jake se veía feliz mientras abrazaba a mi niña y me pareció el momento ideal-jake no creas que tú te salvas eh!-dije divertida

-mmm… por que?-se veía confundido

-el dije favorito de allie, el primero que le regale-me acerque a él y saque de entre la ropa de mi princesa un lobo tallado en madera parecido al que él me regalo, solo que en collar y un poco mas pequeño, allie siempre lo usaba

-jake-logro decir mi princesa-amigo mami, angel pincesa nemesme-termino mientras lo sostenía en su manita para que el lo viera

Ahora fue el turno de jake para abrazarme, me percate que los chicos, sobretodo darren se notaban extraños como incómodos, no queria que pensaran que los cullen los desplazarían

-jajaja saben-hable de forma general- en mis dos vidas, naci y creci siendo hija única y en ambos encontré maravillosas personas que me aceptaron como su hermana, gracias-los mire a cada uno a las caras

-henmanos de mami?-pregunto mi princesa

-si princesa

-tíos?

-si

-todos?-vio cuantos eran con los ojos muy abiertos, reímos por eso

-no se, pregúntales?-la alenté, ella mordió su labios como yo, todos la miraban tiernamente

-tíos?-miro solo a los cullen, ya que los chicos desde siempre fueron sus tios

-si, claro, por supuesto-respondieron de diferente manera, quienes no respondieron fueron nuestros padres, reneesme y Edward él ha estado muy callado, casi alejado de todos un tanto ausente

-muchos-comento feliz alzando sus manos, provocando que nos riéramos mas. Ella es muy sociable cuando capta que yo estoy cómoda, se hace amiga de las personas que me hacen sentir asi, allie y yo también tenemos una especie de lazo, no como el que tengo con Charlie pero parecido. Como ya queria acabar con todo eso, se me ocurrió una idea…

-lo ves allie ahora tienes nueve tios

-nueve?-emmett sonó gracioso-edward también?-no supe que responder, afortunadamente mi princesa intervino

-quien ewan?-los miro a todos

-el-lo señalo emmett, Edward miraba tiernamente a allie

-tu malo?-parece que no se le olvido lo de en la tarde

-jamás fue mi intención lastimarte allie, me perdonas?-su cara cambio a una de arrepentimiento puro

Me miro un segundo, le sonreí y ella a mí. Lo que hizo después me sorprendió, bueno a todos, se bajo de mis brazos y camino directamente hasta donde estaba Edward, este bajo a la altura de su cara

-tu mi tio?

-lo que tu quieras allie-le respondió de una forma tan dulce que casi me hizo llorar de alegría

Tomo su rostro con sus pequeñas manitos y beso su mejilla, esta imagen me saco pequeñas lagrimas

-tio ewan-dijo feliz, pude escuchar algunos sollozos y risitas, Edward la abrazo delicadamente

-me gusta mas esa idea-edward miro a emmett al decir eso, quien sabe que le habrá dicho mentalmente, algunos volteaban a ver a darren, quien mantenía una cara neutra

-entonces tienes diez tios-dije a allie mientras regresaba a mi lado

-diez?-emmett puso una cara chistosa

-si que no sabes contar-respondi divertida

-haber, haber-extendio sus brazos pidiendo espacio-rose, alice, leila, japer, ryan, Steven,jake tu también dijiste que si, edward-contaba con sus dedos y yo asentía en cada nombre-mmmm, bueno yo-agrego parándose el cuello-quien mas?

-su disque tio favorito

-como que disque-intervino darren-princesa quien es tu tio favorito?-darren entendió que ya queria aclarar todo

-tu-respondio ella extendiendo sus brazos para que la cargara

-ves-me dijo este a mi, yo solo rodee los ojos

-osea que no es tu hija?-pregunto emmett a lo que rose le dio un codazo en las costillas

-pues no, desgraciadamente esta princesa solo en mi sobrina-beso la mejilla de allie

-y son novios?-parecia que el es el único valiente en preguntar

-emmett no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos-lo regaño Carlisle

-esta bien, no, darren y yo no somos novios-vi de reojo como Edward ponia mas atención-de hecho…-volte a ver a darren y ryan para que me dieran permiso, parece que me entendieron y asintieron-los que son novios son darren y ryan-termine esto y los cullen, que no sabían, tenían una cara de desconcierto total


	21. ESTAMOS BIEN?

ESTAMOS BIEN?

BELLA POV

Edward tenia una cara de fotografía, entre divertido, molesto, aliviado, etcétera…

-dejamos que en la escuela circularan esos rumores, en parte por que las relaciones profesores alumnos están prohibidas y porque ni darren ni yo queríamos que alguien mas se nos acercaran, no con esa intención…

-demonios bella porque no me dijiste eso hace rato!-pidio Edward acercándose un poco

-iba a hacerlo pero no me diste tiempo-enarque una ceja

-entonces…

-después Edward-levante mi mano para que no se acercara mas-quieren ver una demostración de lo que hacemos?-mire a los demás

-si si si-alice daba pequeños brinquitos

Salimos al patio, Ryan y yo decidimos hacer la demostración, Edward no parecía muy feliz…

-esto es una buena idea?-comento alcanzándonos afuera de la casa

-ni siquiera has visto lo que haremos-respondí viéndolo

-con lo de hace unos años basta-en ese momento todos nos tensamos un poco, mas yo, no quiero recordar esos días y menos en este momento

-ese fue un ataque, esto una demostración-declare algo seria-no vamos a lastimarnos-ablande mi voz

-solo eso chicos-nos advirtió Charlie

-protejan la casa-mi mirada estaba directamente en ryan

-esta hecho-hablo Steven

Apenas acabo de decirlo ryan me arrojo unas onda no tan fuerte pero me hizo volar unos metros, cai de pie

-bella!-grito Edward, supongo trato de correr hacia mi pues emitió un bufido- no tan fuerte-le grito con odio a ryan, al darse cuanta que no pasaría el campo de energía

-no la distraigas-pidió darren, conociendo a Edward de seguro lo miro con cara asesina

-no quiero que la lastime?-pronuncio tenso y enojado, no voltee pues estaba concentrada en la batalla

Arroje una onda con la misma intensidad

-no te preocupes, eso no fue nada, deberías ver los entrenamientos-declare en medio de una guerra de ondas que nos arrojaban o solo nos sacaban de balance, espero que esto aligere un poco las cosas

-no podría, a menos que pudiera seguirnos, tal vez ver un poco de la batalla si nos quedamos en un solo lugar-ryan comento con una sonrisa, mandándome lejos con otra onda

-jajaja no te voy a dejar pasar, confía en ella y si puedes disfruta, bella es buena-le dijo leila, no escuche si Edward contesto algo

-apuesto cien a que bella gana-esta vez fue darren

-oye!-ryan sonaba ofendido de que su propio novio me prefiriera en batalla, aproveche esta distracción, para atacarlo

-no te distraigas-advertí entre brincos, ondas de energía y porras de los espectadores excepto Edward nos la pasamos así unos cinco minutos

Estaba escondida en un árbol de pronto apareció en el de al lado y me arrojo, casi al llegar al suelo, brinque y me coloque detrás de donde había aparecido ya en el suelo y le arroje mi onda mas aplastante, dejándolo en el piso boca abajo, lo mantuve en esa posición unos segundos, ya que no pudo escapar y empezaron a sonar los gritos y aplausos.

-gano-grito darren

-no estaban compitiendo-nos regaño Amelia

Libere a ryan y los demás quitaron sus escudos de la casa…

-te deje ganar-comento ryan en medio de una risa, ya de pie

-hombres-respondí girando los ojos-puedes romperles la cabeza, pero jamás podrás con su orgullo-mi comentario hizo reír a todos

-es inevitable-darren me miro-estas bien?-pregunto a ryan, claro que lo estaba pero después de todo es su novio

-no, apostaste a que bella me ganaría-comento con falso enojo

-sabia que la dejarías ganar-fingió responder en secreto

-oye!-ahora la ofendida fui yo, el solo me abrazo y beso mi frente-relajate mi disque novia

-bella podemos hablar?-edward sonó tenso, no puede ser que todavía se ponga celoso de darren

-después Edward ya es tarde-lo mire suavemente, asintió decepcionado-deberíamos irnos-propuse a mi familia

-claro, nos vemos después- charlie se despidió de Carlisle, después nos despedimos de los demas.

-puedo ir mañana a visitarlas?-pidió reneesme

-cuando quieras-la abrase al despedirme

-y yo?-alice se adelanto

-claro, de hecho…-mire a Charlie, a pesar de que la casa es mía la decisión es mas de el y steven, no solo nos protegemos a nosotros, asintió al comprender mi pregunta no hecha-todos son bienvenidos, lo arreglaremos al llegar. Empezamos a encaminarnos al bosque…

-se van caminando?

-si allie aun no puede viajar en brincos-respondi

-aaaahhhh, bueno hasta mañana-nos despedimos de mano y dimos vuelta.

-apuesto tus cien y cien mas a que llego primero a casa…sin brincos-steven reto a darren

-doscientos? yo también entro-se apunto leila

-y yo- ryan alzo la mano

-y tu bella?

-no gracias chicos

-amelia, Charlie?

-no-respondieron los dos

Se lanzamos a correr lo mas rápido que pudieron, no éramos tan rápidos como un vampiro, pero aun asi seguro llegarían en cinco minutos un trayecto que un auto tarda diez a toda alta velocidad

En el camino platicamos cosas triviales. Charlie no menciono nada de hace rato, afortunadamente tal vez los cullen aun podrían escuchar. Al llegar arregle que todos tuvieran acceso a la casa, bueno casi a toda.

Ninguno teníamos sueño esa noche, Allie se fue a ver una película con leila y yo aproveche para hablar con Amelia.

-mama?, podemos hablar?-creo que entendió que es algo serio, asi que me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos a un saloncito.

-que pasa bella?

-es que…mmm…cuando Edward y yo fuimos al claro, pues…paso algo…mas bien iba a pasar…y…y…-mis lagrimas empezaron a salir y ella me abrazo-las imágenes de esos días empezaron a aparecer en mi cabeza y termine arrojándolo al otro lado del claro

-bella es natural que te afecte lo que paso, no fue cualquier cosa

-creí que ya lo había superado

-has vivido en un estado de negación que es otra cosa-acariciaba mi cabello al hablarme-no se había presentado la ocasión que te hiciera enfrentar lo que paso

-que voy a hacer, no estoy preparada para hablar de esto con Edward, pero tampoco quiero que crea que lo rechazo-mis lagrimas caían como cascada

-solo dile que no estas preparada, el te ama bella, pídele tiempo

-pero va a querer saber porque

-también pídele que sea paciente, aun sin saber porque

-pero es que yo…yo si… yo quiero…-me avergonzaba un poca este tema

-quieres tener intimidad con el-termino mi idea por mi, asentí bajando la mirada. Después del "accidente" me cuesta mucho el tema del sexo-entonces redescubre ese tema con el

-como?

-poco a poco, empieza con cosas que te hagan sentir bien y si las imágenes de esos días empiezan a aparecer míralo a los ojos, pídele que sea suave y gentil

-no tengo que pedírselo, el sabia como actuar conmigo siempre, no podía escuchar mi mente pero no hacia falta

-maneja esto a tu ritmo bella y si puedes cuéntale lo antes posible, para que el sepa como ayudarte

-tengo miedo de su reacción

-no creo que te rechace, te ama demasiado

-lo se pero puede reaccionar de muchas formas

Platicar con Amelia me ayudo mucho, pasamos unas horas hablando de eso y otras cosas triviales para relajar el ambiente. Regrese a mi cuarto en un brinco y encontré a Edward en el…

-jajaja es raro que alguien pueda asustarme-me dijo

-que puedas pasar el escudo no significa que puedas entrar sin avisar-respondi seria

-perdón es que quería verte y hablar contigo-puso una carita suplicante

-aun así, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo y te dije que hablaríamos después- diablos tal vez oyo mi platica con Amelia-cuanto llevas aquí?

-como cinco minutos, donde estabas?

-esta es mi casa puedo estar donde yo quiera-afortunadamente habíamos dejado el tema hace rato

-no te enojes perdóname-pidió acercándose a mi

-esta bien-nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos-mmm…quieres ver unas fotos?

-si, aunque me gustaría dejar todo claro de una vez-me rendí, sabia que no lo dejaría hasta que lo lograra

-bien…como te dije darren y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera en la escuela, todos son rumores, lo que me escuchaste decir el viernes es un juego que ellos me permiten, decir que darren es mi novio, pero solo es eso un juego y todos lo saben perfectamente-edward asintió al escucharme

-y tu y yo…

-soy tu profesora y tu mi alumno-bromee con el

-bella…-parecía molesto, rodee los ojos

-que?

-tu yo estamos bien?

-pues no estamos tan mal no crees-bromee de nuevo señalando nuestros cuerpos

-bella deja de jugar-casi grito

-baja la voz que no vivo sola-me acerque a abrazarlo por el cuello-y…te amo-lo bese con dulzura

-también te amo bella, te extrañe tanto- me tenia tomada por la cintura y beso de nuevo, cuando todo subia de nivel, lo separe delicadamente

-bella quiero explicarte…-puse mala cara, yo no quería hablar de tanya-y se que vas a querer interrumpirme, pero por favor no lo hagas

-esta bien-me solté de su abrazo y senté un silloncito cerca del ventanal

-mira se que no tengo excusa, lo que paso…pues, yo había escuchado recién lo de su hija, bueno tu hija y todos los comentarios, tu actitud…-fruncí el ceño en esto-pero no estoy diciendo que tengas la culpa, el idiota fui yo-hablaba tan rápido que apenas le entendía, le hice señas para que se calmara-lo que quiero decir es que me arrepiento totalmente de lo que paso, bella te amo, no desearía estar con nadie mas que contigo, es solo deje de pensar, los celos, la desesperación, tristeza todo se junto, se que suena a excusa barata, pero es la verdad, por favor bella perdóname…-termino hincado tomando mis manos

-sabes darren tiene razón-mire a lo lejos

-que te dijo-pregunto molesto

-ahora que tienes en contra de el?-me divertía su cara

-te parece poco que todos crean que es el novio de mi esposa y el padre de tu hija y quien sabe que te habrá dicho de mi-tenia el ceño fruncido

-me parece que lo primero ya esta aclarado no?

-bueno si

-y en lo otro, deberías saber que darren te defiende mucho, incluso el ayudo a que nessy se tomara mejor lo que vio-su cara era de fotografía parece que no se lo esperaba-sabes dijo que los hombres despechados y celosos son estúpidos- asintió dándole la razón-y aunque todas las razones que dijiste si suenan a escusa barata-bajo la mirada-son ciertas, entiendo tu reacción, no me gusto saber que…y menos verlo…

-bella…

-pero nuestra historia es complicada, diferente…-solté aire fuertemente-tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y aun asi me pides disculpas

-bella, te amo y le debo fidelidad a ese amor y para mi todavía estamos casados

-mira hagamos algo, no volveremos a mencionar esto y si tanya llega a regresar-me removí incomoda ante esa idea-pídele que no hable de eso, no frente a mi o reneesme

-ya lo hice y creo que entendió, aun asi lo hare si la volvemos a ver

-bueno, entonces tema olvidado-le di un ligero beso en los labios- yo…queria explicarte lo del claro-me levante del sillón

-pues…fue extraño, todo iba bien no?-asenti incomoda-cuando te fuiste crei que…me rechazabas por que estabas de novia con darren o lo de…el tema olvidado

-no… es otra cosa, algo mas complicado que…en este momento no puedo explicarte-retorcía mis manos con fuerza

-relájate, puedes contarme lo que quieras-tomo tiernamente mis manos-cuando quieras

-gracias-me arroje a abrazarlo-creeme que todo iba bien también para mi-lo bese dulcemente-entonces quieres ver las fotos?

-claro-respondio extrañado pero relajado


	22. JUNTOS

JUNTOS

EDWARD POV

Por fin aclaramos todo, me sorprendió el que darren, si ya no es "ese tipo". Bueno como decía me sorprendió que me defendiera, de verdad lo juzgue mal. Ella me conto su versión de la historia, igual llena de confusiones.

Me encanto el detalle de las fotos. Pude notar que el tiempo era bastante extenso, nos dijo que tiene ciento veinticuatro años, tanto tiempo aquí y lejos de mi.

Las imágenes eran variadas, parecían acomodadas cronológicamente, pues iniciaban con un bebe, a veces sola y otras con sus padres, en cada fotografía crecia un poco, algunas jugando, otras en escuelas, con mas niños y otras practicando instrumentos. Según crecía, cambiaban los lugares, las modas y las personas, los únicos constantes eran sus padres y chris su tia y madre. Cada que pasaba una foto, contaba una anécdota.

Al llegar a como se ve ahora lo que se alternaba eran uniformes, que por cierto se veía adorable y bastante sexy, a otras que parecían de trabajo. Fue gracioso, aparentaba mas edad en los trabajos, pero volvia a la escuela y parecía una niña, bueno casi adolescente, por que de niña no tiene nada, se nota sobre todo en las fotos de vacaciones a diferentes playas, que hot se ve.

Las ultimas incluían a su hija y hermanos, parece que ellos se conocieron hace poco. En ninguna foto aparecía embarazada, me pregunto si habrá sido tan difícil como la vez pasada. Las últimas son aquí en forks, incluían una con su hija en el claro, mientras sostenía su guardapelo para que se notara

-porque no hay ninguna de cuando estabas embarazada?-parece que no le gusto la pregunta

-mmm…pues…-parecía nerviosa

-perdón no quise meterme en…

-no no no, es que siempre te haz culpado por como la pase en el embarazo de reneesme- mordió su labio inferior

-como fue con allie?-me intrigo su preocupación

-pues… nor…mal-contesto como calando mi reacción

-me alegra mucho bella y… si tu quieres claro…me gustaría ver esas fotos-termine esperanzado

Bella tiene razón, nunca me gusto el que casi muere, mas bien prácticamente murió por tener a nessy, ninguno de los dos se arrepiente, pero siempre me sentí culpable.

-toma-me dio un pequeño paquete

Al principio se notaba un tanto triste…nostálgica, a pesar de su sonrisa. La conozco demasiado bien, parece que eso no cambió. Despues conforme avanzaba el tiempo y su estomago crecia, su sonrisa se le notaba mas sincera. Por cierto entre estas fotos hay varias sobre sus fiestas mensuales. Aun me siento un tanto estúpido por mi suposición anterior…

-doctora!-dije al ver la primera imagen de ella asi, ya se le notaba un poco el embarazo

-si-ella se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama y yo recargado en la misma sentado en el suelo, asi que cada que habla, su dulce aliento da directo en mi cara o cuello, que difícil se esta haciendo no besarla cada segundo

-te vez increíble de doctora, pero hasta que mes trabajaste?-su vientre estaba muy pronunciado

-hasta el dia que nació allie

-eso no fue peligroso?-me enojo un poco

-pues…no, me sentí muy bien-comento como sin nada

-no creo que debiste hacer eso-voltee la cara y ella me miro directamente mordiendo su labio inferior, esto termino con mi resistencia

Me acerque a sus labios y empecé a devorarlos, bella se corrió para quedar boca arriba. Empece a subir a su cama, sin despegarme de sus labios, cuando se separo rápidamente de mi…

-creo…creo que deberías irte-comento con la respiración agitada levantándose

-mmm…perdón…bella, yo crei…-que sucede ni siquiera podemos besarnos?

-no…lo que pasa es que faltan dos horas para que empiece la escuela y tengo que arreglarme-señalo a su reloj, aunque esto sonaba a excusa

-no sentí el paso del tiempo-mencione levantándome igual

-nos vemos en la escuela-bonita forma de correrme

-nos…vemos en la escuela-sone algo triste

Que le pasara? Se que le gustaron los besos, pero hay algo mas…tengo una idea pero….no!, eso no!, no puede ser…por favor que no sea lo que pienso. En fin regrese a casa

-en donde estabas?-pregunto juguetonamente alice

-para que preguntas si ya sabes?-conteste igual

-hermanito!-se lanzo a abrazarme-se van a casar de nuevo?, yo voy a organizar la boda otra vez, tengo que buscar el vestido ideal, aunque hay que preguntarle a bella si va a querer…-se soltó a decir tan rápidamente que apenas podía entenderla

-alice alice alice-la tome de los hombros para que me pusiera atención

-que?-contesto molesta

-alice apenas si nos arreglamos, danos un tiempo si?-conteste divertido

-porque problemas?-tenia el ceño fruncido

-eso es algo entre ella y yo-enarque la ceja-pero no, no hay problemas

-bueno…pero cuando se casen, yo organizaré todo-declaro y se fue a no se donde

-jajaja la enana esta mas loca que nunca-se burlo emmett

-no me digas enana-grito alice desde donde estaba, esto solo agrando las carcajadas de emmett

Llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto y nos quedamos a esperarlos, cuando llegaron nos acercamos a sus autos.

-buenos días chicos, bella-alice la abrazo

-alice no quiero ser grosera, pero aquí somos sus profesores, asi que tendremos que dejar los abrazos para otro momento si?-suplico disculpas con la mirada

-entiendo-contesto ella

-entonces de un beso ni hablamos verdad?-bella puso una cara muy chistosa y los demás nos divertimos de su reacción

-claro-sonreí, antes de que diera un paso hablo de nuevo-después de la graduación, señor cullen- respondió totalmente seria y todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas

-ya veremos-conteste con una sonrisa torcida

Respondió rodando los ojos y casi inmediatamente tomo del brazo a darren para encaminarse al edificio ya que todos los chicos miraban curiosos la escena. Los demás los siguieron en medio de una platica.

Ya en clase no podía dejar de verla, ni siquiera disimulaba incluso una vez que paso junto a mi lugar y toque ligeramente su mano, es increíble poder sentir de aun esa descarga eléctrica que nos caracterizaba. Aunque ella me miro mal, dijo que no era el lugar ni el momento.

-ven a la cabaña al salir de la escuela-susurre con una sonrisa torcida que tanto le encanta

-edward estamos en clase-enarque una ceja mirándola-pero esta bien y deja de verme asi, que los demás no se dan cuenta?

Solté una pequeña risita que trate de disfrazar con tos, si se daban cuanta o no es lo que menos me importa. Al salir de clases ella y darren seguían guardando las distancias, ya no era horario escolar, pero seguíamos en territorio de la escuela.

Bella tardo unas horas en llegar, pero pasamos un buen rato, hablando, besos a veces pero siempre que empezaba a subir de nivel, ella se alejaba. Aun no me atrevo a compartir con ella mi teoría, en el fondo me da miedo que la confirme.

Al dia siguiente fue lo mismo, desde ayer nos sentamos con los cavanough a la hora del almuerzo, igual que ayer mi cabeza se lleno de comentarios sobre nosotros, algunos buenos otros llenos de envidia, trate de bloquearlos…

-el uso de uniformes ayuda a la imparcialidad en el trato entre los estudiantes-estábamos en medio de un debate, mas bien leila contra steven

-pero la individualidad es mas importante, el uso de la ropa casual ayuda a eso-rebatió leila

-ya no se peleen-pidio alice

-miren aquí vienen bella y darren-menciono rose

Voltee, al igual que todos. Estaban de espaldas a nosotros comprando café. Después se dirigieron a nuestra mesa, bella me miro directamente todo su recorrido. Tenia tantas ganas de levantarme y besarla…

-chicos ayúdenos, en su opinión es mejor que en las escuelas se use uniforme o ropa casual?-pregunto leila

-que dramáticos-dijo ryan en voz alta, lo cual hizo reir a bella, su risa es tan dulce

-pues la ropa casual puede ser usada para expresar tu forma de pensar o ser-al decir bella esto leila sonrió emitiendo un jadeo de triunfo-pero el uniforme ayuda a la mejor integración entre los estudiantes-Steven la imito

-empate-dijo por lo bajo ryan

-en lo personal, me gustaba usar uniforme-steven aumento su sonrisa

-a mi la ropa casual-darren palmo el hombro de leila

-volvimos al empate

-no, esperen esperen, que hay de los demás-hasta este momento se acordaron de nosotros

-si no se quieren meter en problemas no contesten-intervino darren

-tu cállate-casi gritaron los dos

-bueno solo veníamos a saludar, la cafetera se descompuso-bella señalo su vaso- nos vemos-se despidió con su cara feliz por la pequeña discusión

-cobarde-emmett pronuncio bajo

-no escuche tu respuesta-bella lo reto, todos soltamos risitas, en un momento algo se le ocurrió-saben ese seria un buen tema para este mes

-que estos dos se sigan peleando?-intervino divertido darren

-no-respondió divertida también-uniformes

-quieres que nos uniformemos en casa?-leila puso una cara chistosa.

Recordé las fotos de bella con uniforme, se veía adorable, aunque si es una fiesta…pues…

-si!-grito alice-la invitación sigue en pie verdad?

-claro y tal vez podamos salir a bailar así- respondió con una sonrisa picara leila mientras veía a Steven, parece que la pelea quedo olvidada

Imaginarme a bella bailando con uniforme…demonios…tengo que alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente si no…

-vaya la profesora disfrazándose de uniforme de colegiala-dijo emmett en mi dirección alzando sugestivamente las cejas, todos rieron bajo, bella no respondió

-emmet cállate-lo regaño rose aun con risitas

-bueno, hablamos en casa si?-bella y darren regresaron a la sala de maestros

Trate de parecer que no ponía atención a lo que emmett decia, pero esas imágenes no se iban de mi cabeza. Alguien podía verse tan endemoniadamente sexy? A si! Bella. En un momento escuche a jasper en un intento de ocultar su risita. Emmet entendió y empezó a reir abiertamente, yo bufe y me levante de la mesa para salir al estacionamiento, necesitaba calmar mis pensamientos.

Ahora cite a Bella en el claro, llego en motocicleta, demonios esta imagen es tan tentadora…

-porque usas moto, si puedes…-aunque no me molesta pensé, vestía jeans ajustados, botas altas y chamarra de cuero. Bella en serio quiere provocarme…

-si puedo que?-respondio inocente

-ya sabes

-no creo que eso te guste-respondió de forma juguetona

-por que?-al terminar desapareció en una fracción de segundo, trate de detenerla pero no pude, casi atravesé su cuerpo con mis manos en el intento, apenas había pasado un segundo cuando la escuche

-porque así…-me apresure a seguir su voz unos metros alejado de donde estábamos, pero al llegar ya había desaparecido

-tendriás…-se escucho en otra parte del bosque, paso lo mismo

-que alcanzarme-sonó mas lejos. Empezaba a frustrarme no poder alcanzarla, pero acepto que me divierte

-te estás volviendo lento-se escucho en el claro de nuevo, corrí lo mas rápido que me era posible y al terminar la frase la tenia entre mis brazos

-en definitiva me gusta mas la idea de la moto-dije y después la bese

-se que querías que pasáramos tiempo juntos pero tengo que ir al pueblo-me miro con cara de suplica

-esta bien, nos podemos ver despues-como decirle que no

-si quieres me puedes acompañar-levanto los hombros inocentemente

-en la moto?-pregunte imaginándomelo

-no creerás que te voy a cargar o si?-pregunto divertida

-jajaja la moto seria una buena idea-termine con una sonrisa torcida

-bien-su pulso se acelero y volteo para ponerse el casco

-porque lo usas?, no lo necesitas-señale el casco

-solo de imaginarme que diría el jefe swan si manejara sin casco-nego dramáticamente-es la ley-hizo un saludo militar

-lo extrañas mucho?

-si…pero me gusta recordarlos-me pidió que yo manejara y subió a la moto detrás abrazándome, sus manos temblaban un poco, note como su corazón se acelero mas, me hizo reir.

El recorrido hasta el pueblo era largo, pero estando asi, abrazada a mi…

-aquí?-señale una tienda de antigüedades

-si, será el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y quiero saber si hay algo lindo aquí-señalo igual-podrías darme tu opinión?

-claro

Entramos a la tienda y tenían cosas muy curiosas y hermosas pero ninguna le gusto

-no puede ser, esto es perfecto-señalo unos hermosos dijes que sostenía- pero tampoco me gustan

-tal vez no sea algo material, piensa en otra cosa

-puede ser- mientras pensaba mordío su labio inferior, me adelante un paso hacia ella

-bella-susurre

-mmmm- respondio distraída y soltando su labio al darse cuenta –creo que ya se-cambio el tema- gracias-dijo al dependiente y salio del local

-que decidiste

-voy a tocar una pieza

-cuantos instrumentos tocas?

-bien…tres , violin, piano y guitarra

-eres asombrosa-dije mirándola

-gracias…me gustaría seguir paseando pero debo regresar, allie me espera

Emprendimos el viaje con mis brazos rodéala esta vez, ya que desidio manejar de regreso. Me aferraba un poco mas de vez en cuando y casi imperceptiblemente acariciaba su estomago con mis dedos.

-cuando es el aniversario de tus padres?-hable cerca de su cuello para que me escuchara mejor debido al casco, podía oler su cabello…

-en un mes-respondio despues de aclarar su voz

-aun tienes tiempo porque…?

-me gusta viajar en moto y aproveche esta oportunidad- parece que quiso darle otro sentido a su respuesta…

-bella-salio a recibirnos alice

-jajaja que graciosos se ven en moto-esta vez fue emmett quien salía-y que sacrificado hermanito, no te vayas a caer ya suéltala-pensó

-fuimos al pueblo y no queria ir en auto-respondio bella

-valla! Que bien se ve Bella como sexy motociclista-penso de nuevo

-emmett cállate- respondi en un susurro mientras bajaba

-bueno, tengo que irme-dijo encendiendo la moto de nuevo

-no te quedas un rato?-pregunto alice en un puchero

-no puedo lo siento

-por favor solo un ratito-uso un tono de voz muy tierno y el puchero mal conmovedor del mundo

-awww alice, no pongas esa cara-menciono dulce tomando su mano, que bien la convenció!-pero esos pucheros no funcionan conmigo, tengo una bebe de dos años recuerdas-termino rápidamente, alice puso cara de "cómo?", estaba acostumbrada a ganar con sus pucheros

-tómala enana-dijo emmett en medio de una risa a lo que ella le regalo una mirada envenenada

-bebe que me espera, hasta luego-dijo arrancando la moto sin ponerse el casco, dejando a una furiosa alice.

-era mama?-pregunto nessy dentro de la casa

-si, tenia que volver con allie

-porque tienen que vivir separados?-pensó-perdón-menciono en voz alta

-no te preocupes yo pienso igual

Nessy llamo a bella para poder pasar la noche en su casa, ella accedió. Me gustaría que pasáramos la noche en la cabaña. Se lo pediré mañana…


	23. ENTERANDOSE

ENTERANDOSE

BELLA POV

Tener a Edward abrazándome mientras conducía la moto, me dificultaba poner toda mi atención al camino, mas cuando sus dedos acariciaban casi imperceptiblemente mi abdomen, esto claro sucedió por "sujetarse mejor", si claro!, pero siendo sincera me gusto

-hola mama-reneesme me abrazo al legar a mi casa, pasara la noche aquí

Fue un tipo de piyamada madre e hijas, como allie se entretuvo peinando una muñecas, reneesme y yo nos envolvimos en una platica

-tu y papa se arreglaron, cierto?

-si

-van a vivir juntos?-pregunto inocentemente

-mmm…pues supongo que en algún momento

-ahhh, osea que todavía no se arreglan bien?

-mi niña, las cosas no son tan fáciles-toque su cara-de alguna forma debemos conocernos de nuevo e ir paso a paso

-es que no me gusta verlos separados-tenia su carita triste

-ten en cuanta que no tenemos ni una semana juntos, además con allie…, debemos ser mas cuidadosos, pensándolo bien-frunci el ceño-despues de la vez de tu casa, no se han vuelto a ver

-seguro no ha habido oportunidad

-hemos pasado juntos mucho tiempo…si me ha preguntado de ella, pero…

-seguro espera a que tu tomes la iniciativa

-mmm…tal vez

-le cae muy bien, recuerdas la cara que puso cuando lo abrazo?-miro a allie. Recordar esto me saco una sonrisa-que te parece si organizamos una salida, de todos, asi ninguno se sentiría presionado

-me parece buena idea

Al siguiente dia, reneesme fue a la escuela en el carro de mis hermanos y como siempre nosotros de un lado y ellos del otro. Todos aceptaron salir, afortunadamente Carlisle y Charlie tenia libre la tarde.

-vamos al cine-propuso leila, a ella le encantan las películas

-no…mejor vamos de compras-que otra cosa podía proponer alice

-vamos un rato al parque, para que allie se suba a los juegos-darren siempre pensando en mi princesa

-mejor al parque de diversiones, asi todos nos podemos subir a algo incluyendo a esta princesa-me encanta que reneesme quiera tanto a allie

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con esa idea. Tenia a aliie en mis brazos y Edward caminaba a mi lado, parecía cómodo con la situación.

-tu subes caballito?-le pregunto mi princesa, frente al carrusel

-claro-contesto feliz, ella le extendió los brazos para que la cargara

-me guta caballito, vuelta y vuelta-ambos se fueron felices al carrusel

-parece que se llevan bien-darren se acerco a mi, todos los demás se dirigieron a algún juego

-si-comente con un suspiro

-porque te veo tensa entonces?

-no se, es que una cosa es pasar un tiempo juntos y otra es…vivir juntos

-hablamos de Edward y allie o Edward y tu

-los tres

-pero que es lo que te tensa?

-bueno, bueno, mas que nada Edward y yo, parece que ellos se llevan bien-comente con una sonrisa

-y ustedes?

-no se,…es decir estamos bien…pero…no se

-le contaste?

-no

-lo harás?

-no se, si quiero…pero es difícil-en ese momento volvían del carrusel

-quieren que cuide a allie para que se suban a algo?-ambos negamos-bueno, yo voy a la montaña rusa, diviértanse

-gracias-respondimos

-mami quero dulce

-claro vamos-extendi mis brazos para que yo la cargara

-quero ewan-se abrazo a su cuello, lo mire y una hermosa sonrisa se extendió en su rostro

-si no te importa, la puedo llevar?-me pidio

-si tu quieres-me acerque a el y bese su mejilla-gracias-susurre

-gracias a ti por dejarme estar cerca de este angelito-beso la frente de mi princesa

Nos la pasamos un rato muy agradable, ninguno de nosotros se subió a un juego que nos alejara de allie. Pero como papa celoso, quiso saber de reneesme todo el tiempo

-edward tengo que recordarte que reneesme es un mujer adulta y casada-puse mis manos en mi cintura

-para mi siempre va a ser mi bebe, no importa cuantos años tenga, además parece una niña

-por favor se ve como de dieciséis

-ya, no se peleen, solo fuimos a comprar comida-intervino ella

-no importa pueden ir a donde quieran-mire a Edward y el rodo los ojos

-mejor ya vámonos-nos pidió Amelia

-si ya es algo tarde-charlie la tenia abrazada

A pesar de que solo fue un intercambio de opiniones y no una pelea, no deje que me abrazara, ya de por si los demás nos veian extrañados, mas cuando nos quedamos solos.

-quédate conmigo en la cabaña esta noche-me pidió en el auto de camino a casa

-no puedo hoy tenemos que dormir-me disculpe

-un rato o duerme en la cabaña-puso cara de suplica

-allie también tiene que dormir, cuando las dos lo hacemos al mismo tiempo duerme en mi cama-la mire al decirlo

-mami y yo donmimos y tamben tori-agrego a la conversación

-quédense las dos conmigo, aunque duerman-nos miro a ambas

-Edward que piensas de…-señale levemente con la cabeza a mi princesa

-es encantadora, se gana los corazones de la gente fácilmente-respondió con una dulce sonrisa-casi no nos hemos tratado pero ya la quiero como si…-no termino su frase, solo sonrió

-y de el hecho de que tenga una hija?-esto lo pregunte en el susurro mas bajo que pude

-no tengo nada que opinar, solo que allie es muy afortunada de tenerte como madre-tenia lagrimas en mis ojos

-no te molesta?

-que allie sea tu hija? Por supuesto que no…aunque …saber que otro te toco…-se removió en su asiento

-ni a mi-dije en un susurro prácticamente inaudible, pero supongo que lo escucho

-se que no es de mi incumbencia...pero…donde esta…?-balbuceo incomodo

-muerto-respondí con frialdad, paso unos segundos en silencio

-te lastimo?-pregunto enojado

-no es el momento de tocar ese tema-voltee a mirar por la ventana

-lo sabia-pronuncio con profundo odio y sumamente tenso, tanto que tuvo que parar el auto y bajarse. Fue un milagro que no lo rompiera

-que pasa?-el auto en el que venia mi niña se detuvo

-nada, sigan-trate de poner mi mejor cara-por favor-prácticamente suplique

-quieres que me lleve a allie?-susurro

-no…gracias, por favor sigan-quería tener a mi princesa cerca. No se si va a regresar y la necesito

Pasaron unos minutos y me pareció haber escuchado unos ruidos como de arboles rompiéndose. Le afecto y mucho. Ya no me querrá cerca?, que ira a hacer?, maldición la incertidumbre me mata!

-vámonos allie- subí del lado del conductor con grandes lagrimas y dirigí a mi casa

-mami, donde ewan?-con esta eran tres veces que preguntaba

-fue a su casa princesa

Antes de llegar a la desviación que lleva a la mansión cullen, lo vi parado en medio del camino deteniéndome

-lo siento bella, es que tenia que calmarme, se que dejarlas ahí fue la peor reacción, pero cuando confirmaste lo que había estado imaginando…yo…perdí el control-estaba parado fuera de la ventana y con un profundo dolor en su voz y rostro

-entiendo que ya no quieras…-me partia el corazón decirlo pero me interrumpio

-no bella, por favor se que reaccione como un estúpido pero no me alejes de tu lado-suplico abriendo la puerta y arrodillándose-se que no lo merezco pero por favor quédate conmigo-tomo mi mano, mientras lagrimas enormes recorrían mi rostro

-mami tiste?-pregunto mi princesa medio afectada

-no princesa-me limpie las lagrimas-te gustaría dormir en casa de Edward?-la mire con una sonrisa

-si mami-respondió feliz al verme sonreír

-gracias-susurro.

Lo deje conducir lo que quedaba del camino, mientras avisaba que no llegaríamos. Al llegar, allie parecía tímida, pero poco a poco, fue adaptándose

-donde nessy?-frunci el ceño cuando la escuche, nunca me agrado ese sobrenombre

-es mi culpa perdón, es que cada vez que la llamaba le costaba mucho y nessy es mas fácil-edward ha estado tenso desde que llegamos

-esta bien-respondi con un suspiro

-creo que no hago nada bien últimamente cierto?-bajo la mirada

-por eso te dije que no era el momento, sobre todo con ella presente-mire a allie-debemos hablar pero no ahora-asintio-te puedo pedir algo?

-lo que quieras-seguía tenso

-me das un abrazo?-no me respondió, solo se acerco y lo hizo, en este momento mi llanto se pronuncio, quise retenerlo por allie, pero me fue imposible

-mami tiste-no lo pregunto, tenia sus ojitos vidriosos

-no esta triste allie, solo esta cansada, ya es hora de dormir no?-le hablo alegremente

-ire por nuestra ropa de dormir, la cuidas unos minutos?-pedi limpiando mis ojos

-claro- beso mi frente y brinque a mi habitación, tome nuestras ropas y busque a Charlie

-bella que paso?

-edward ya sabe…bueno mas o menos-solté aire audiblemente-te importa si suspendemos nuestra conexión?

-si es lo que tu quieres esta bien-me abrazo y regrese a casa

Me encontré con una imagen muy chistosa, allie trataba de peinar a Edward, quien estaba sentado en el suelo

-jajaja menos mal que no tiene maquillaje, porque te aseguro que te convencería-comente algo mas relajada

-no peina mami-mi niña tenia el ceño fruncido

-ni lo hara su cabello es asi-le respondi con una sonrisa. Edward pareció notar mi cambio de humor y me sonrió

-crei que ella podría lograrlo-señalo su cabeza

-vamos a cambiarnos allie-tome su manita y mire a Edward-mmm…donde…?

-esta sigue siendo tu casa-señalo a su alrededor-y tu habitación-señalo hacia ella

-solo mía?-quería cambiar totalmente el ambiente tan pesado

-bueno nuestra-su mirada se torno totalmente dulce

Ya cambiadas nos recostamos en la cama de nuestra habitación, Edward se quedo sentado en un silloncito cerca de la ventana, por cierto allie lo obligo a que se pusiera ropa de dormir, ya que el le conto que también dormiría. Media hora después allie dormía abrazada a mi

-edward-susurre para no molestar a allie

-dime

-te recostarías a mi lado?

-estas segura?, sabes que yo no lo necesito-sabia que se alejaría de mi en cuanto se enterara-ademas allie, podría despertar y se preguntara porque estoy en la misma cama-bueno eso es cierto

-puedes levantarte rápido…pero esta bien

-me gustaría mucho…pero…no se como actuar bella perdóname-se sento al borde de la cama-siento que debo darte tu espacio, no quiero incomodarte-su cara era preocupación total

-me ayudaría mucho si me abrazar hasta que me duerma…si quieres claro-termine desviando la mirada

Se acomodo a mi lado y puso uno de sus brazos sobre el mio, entrelazando nuestros dedos, aun asi se quedo un poco alejado

-duerme, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a dañarte-susurro besando la parte trasera de mi hombro

-te amo-respondi cerrando mis ojos

-te amo-fue lo ultimo que dijimos.


	24. NOCHE DE CHICAS Y UNIFORMES

NOCHE DE CHICAS Y UNIFORMES

BELLA POV

Me sumergi en un lindo sueño bueno en un principio… Edward y mis hijas juntos esperándome. Pero cuando caminaba hacia ellos una sombra se interpuso, no me dejo alcanzarlos, me llevo lejos no se donde. El miedo me invadió, donde están? En donde estoy? Con quien?, no, no, esta muerto, que hace aquí!?

-mia-una horrible voz sonó en mi cabeza, quería correr, pero no podía. En eso escuche una voz que reconocí inmediatamente

-calmate bella, estoy aquí, nadie podrá hacerte daño, no lo permitiré, estoy aquí contigo-lo vi , parado al lado de esa sombra enviándola lejos de mi, sus palabras y abrazo me calmaron

-te amo, no te alejes de mi-lo abrase fuertemente

Despues de eso mis sueños fueron mas normales, mas felices que de costumbre de hecho. Tenia a toda, TODA mi familia reunida y todos se notaban tan felices…

-bella…bella-escuchaba su dulce voz a lo lejos

-hay que quedarnos mas tiempo-respodi como niña chiquita, su risa fue angelical

-bella despierta, se hace tarde-senti sus labios en mi mejilla, lo abrace del cuello y atraje a mis labios-bella, me encantaría seguirte besando, pero allie pude despertar-eso me hizo abrir los ojos totalmente

-crei que seguía dormida-dije para mi misma

-jajaja entonces eran sueños buenos?-estaba sentado al borde de la cama

-que hora es?

-falta hora y media para que inicien las clases

-que?-me levante totalmente de la cama-por que no me despertaste antes?

-no tardas tanto en arreglarte

-y allie?, tengo que levantarla, arreglarla, tiene que comer-me solte a decir pero me interrumpió

-bella bella bella, dejala dormir un poco mas mientras te arreglas, la comida ya la prepare yo, espero que les guste-beso mi frente-y en la madrugada vino alice y esta mas que loquita por una nueva muñeca, de hecho le trajo varios cambio de ropa a allie-señalo al silloncito donde se encontraban

-gracias-lo abrace y bese en los labios-por las circunstancias, parece que les tomare la palabra, aunque eso de la muñeca nueva no me gusta tanto-termine entre risitas

-llamare a alice-respondio igual que yo separándose de mi

-si despierta por favor llámame, tratare de no tardarme

-esta bien

Salte de inmediato a bañarme y cambiarme. Trate de no tardarme, aun asi me llamo para avisarme que ya había despertado. En cuanto estuve lista salte de nuevo a su casa.

-donde esta?-pregunte a Edward

-alice, rose y nessy, la secuestraron en la habitación

-jajaja no han pedido rescate?

-solo el desayuno-contesto feliz de nuevo

-voy a ver

Al abri la puerta, allie ya estaba bañada y envuelta en una toalla, viendo divertida a alice y rose mientras discutían que ponerle.

-buenos días mama-reneesme me abrazo y susurro lo ultimo

-buenos días mi niña, buenos días chicas-pero ni me registraron, reneesme regreso a jugar con allie-mmm…no le gusta esa ropa, le gustan mas los…-trate de informarles, tenían modelos como para niñas mas grandes, nada exagerado pero ella aun no usaba ese tipo de ropa

-no le gustan por que no se las pones, pero desde ahora le gustaran, cierto allie?

-si si si-ella sono emocionada

-hay muchas personas aquí, tu come que nosotras nos encargamos-ni siquiera me miro al decirlo. Sali de ahí y me dirigi a la cocina

-jajaja ni me digas-edward tenia el desayuno servido

-prácticamente me corrió-mensione en voz alta mientras me sentaba a comer

Llame a darren y Amelia, para que pasaran por nosotras a la cabaña…

-regreso en la tarde princesa-la abraze despidiéndome

-ahí bella ni que no la fueras a ver en un año-darren sono divertido

-callate, ya vámonos-allie se fue a casa con Amelia y nosotros a la escuela.

Era fin de semana asi que cada minuto se me hizo eterno, ansiaba pasar todo el dia con mi familia. Ademas mañana es el dia de los uniformes. Despues que edward descubrio lo que paso, no se ha querido acercar mucho a mi, dice que me da mi espacio. En parte lo aprecio, pero siento que cuando lo beso se incomoda. No hemos hablado de eso, sabe lo que paso, pero no le he contado bien…no se si quiera escucharlo. Aun asi espero con ansias mañana, acepto que esto se me ocurrio solo para ver la cara de edward cuando me vea vestida asi.

Ya estando de regreso en casa, alice secuestro a las chicas en mi casa y exilio a los chicos en la casa cullen…

-por que la reunion?-cuestionó amelia-a charlie tambien lo mandaste a tu casa?

-si el y carlisle se estan haciendo buenos amigos, asi que no le importo-contesto alzando los hombros

-entonces noche de chicas?-me divertia la idea

-si, haremos todo lo usual, cabello, uñas, maquillaje, mascarillas bueno esas rose, esme y yo no, pero todo lo demas sera increible-pronuncio tan rapido que sono a trabalenguas-ya veran mañana vamos a dejar babeando a nuestros hombres-termino con una enorme sonrisa

-calmate alice-ya tenia todo preparado incluso a allie le puso una batita

-charlie y yo no los vamos a acompañar mañana-me miro al decirlo

-porque?

-bueno la idea es divertida, no me malinterpretes, pero queremos hacer otra cosa, pregunte a esme y ella y carlisle también nos acompañaran-esme nos miro a todas con una dulce sonrisa

-pero se supone que estos dias son para estar juntos todos-replique como niña chiquita

-bella recuerda porque nacieron estos días-me incomodo el comentario. Fue por subirme el animo despues de lo que paso-y supongo que en este momento, te haría mejor pasar tiempo con ellos-las demás parecían metidas en la locura organizada por alice y fingían no escuchar nada

-no es que no queramos pasar tiempo con ustedes-empezó esme esta vez-pero creo que nosotros pasaremos mejor el día de otra forma, además quiero pedirte si allie pude pasar el dia con nosotros, asi si ustedes quieren salir o ir lejos, podrán hacerlo-que encantadoras al pensar en esto

-pues pasar el dia lejos de allie o ustedes no me gusta mucho-empecé

-pero solo es el fin de semana bella-intervino alice-vamos, según me dijeron allie se queda bastante a gusto con amelia y charlie, y si a ellos le agregas sus nuevos abuelitos pues…-la mención de que carlisle y esme fueran abuelos de allie me aguado los ojos

-bueno si aceptas, podemos quedarnos el fin de semana en el casino, que te parece?-pregunto leila

-cual casino?-rose se unio

-leila y steven son dueños de un casino en Montecarlo-esta ciudad seguía siendo la elite del glamur y las apuestas

-genial, vamos vamos-alice saltaba por todo el salón-las demás me volteaban a ver

-bueno pero…

-si!-alice no paraba de saltar, nos hizo reir a todas

-pero-alce la voz-si allie se inquieta o quiere que vuelva me llaman-mire a amelia y esme-o mejor vengo un rato-mencione para mi misma

-no no no-varias voces se oyeron

-bella estos dias son para que…mmm…descanses-amelia me miro de forma especial-tu sabes…para…

-para que pases unos dias a solas con edward-alice termino la frase, algunas soltaron risitas y yo me sonroje

-bueno, si … con el y todos-amelia trato de no reírse-sabes que puedo cuidar a allie

-no lo digo por eso y lo sabes-me pare frente a ella-es solo que de por si ya la dejo sola cuando trabajo y últimamente por todo pues…-baje la mirada-ademas siento que me paso de la raya una cosa es que la cuiden un rato y otra que…

-no digas eso bella, pasas todo el tiempo con ella-me abrazo al decirlo

-entonces esta hecho?-me pregunto alice mientras todas me miraban

-esta bien, esta bien-me rendi la idea me gustaba, solo pensare que sigo trabajando en el hospital, mis guardias a veces eran de 36 horas

Nos quedamos toda la noche entre el improvisado spa, juegos, karaoke, etc.

En la madrugada alice llamo a los chicos para que se pusieran sus uniformes y nos llevo los nuestros

-que es esto?-claro que me imagine que los uniforme serian diferentes, un poco atrevidos, pero estos, parecían sacados de una sex shop

-que? son nuestros disfraces-alzo los hombros como sin nada

-si pero tenemos que salir en publico-las demás rieron de mi comentario-además si de por si edward quiere encerrar a reneesme te imaginas lo que hara cuando la vea vestida con esto?

-en primera no exageres, muestran un poco mas de piel, pero no tanto no seas puritana-señalo el uniforme-y en cuanto a lo otro, cuando te vea no notara a nadie mas-puso el mio frente a mi

Entre protestas y regaños alice me termino convenciendo. Viéndolos bien ella tiene razon no es para tanto, pero…no se si le guste. Después de su reacción en el auto, no hemos hablado del tema, pero se volvió mas sobreprotector si fuera posible.

Llegando las cuatro de la mañana, estábamos todas listas, incluso allie, claro que ella si usaba un uniforme normal, pero color rosa, se ve muy tierna.

Alice llamo a los chicos para que vinieran a mi casa, a los tres segundos aparecieron en la sala

-waow, eso estuvo de lujo otra vez, otra vez-se escucharon los gritos de emmett

-vinieron…como lo hacen ustedes?-me pregunto rose

-si-conteste con una sonrisa

Me mire en el espejo mi atuendo consistía en una blusa corset muuuuy escotada azul a cuadros con las mangas de camisa blanca que solo cubre los hombros, un cuello blanco con corbata azul, diadema del mismo color, todo lo anterior con ligeros detalles plateados. Falda con poco vuelo arriba de medio muslo negra, calcetas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla y zapatillas negras con un tacón altísimo, menos mal que ya no me mataba con este tipo de calzado. Todas llevaban básicamente el mismo modelo, solo eran los colores los que cambian.

Amelia, Esme y allie bajaron primero…

-bella deja de moverte tanto

-es que no se que vaya a decir Edward, tal vez no le guste-las demás estallaron en risas

-bella cuando te vea se le va a caer la baba, por no decir algo mas inadecuado-señalo con la cabeza a reneesme, ella se hizo desentendida

-me refiero a que no creo que le guste que salga asi-señale la ropa

-a estado mas sobreprotector, se enojo mucho con un pequeño comentario en la escuela-rose tenia el seño fruncido-a los demás no nos pareció para tanto, aun asi jasper tuvo que intervenir-termino de contarme con la cara pensativa

-lo sabia-mencione para mi misma

-bella pasa algo? Podemos ayudar en algo?-alice tomo mis manos

-no, no es nada…supongo que solo es el que hemos estado tanto tiempo lejos-trate de sonar relajada

-bueno vamos, que de seguro nuestros chicos están ansiosos de vernos-intervino leila

Nos encaminamos a las escaleras y bajamos una tras otra. Note que ellos combinaban los colores con los nuestros, su traje era bastante simple pero sumamente sexy o al menos el de Edward al único que vi. Tenia pantalón de vestir negro ajustado, camisa blanca de manga corta con los dos primero botones desabrochados, chaleco azul a cuadros y corbata aflojada del mismo color. Al estar bajando se oyo un fuerte silbido..

-fiuuu fiuuu que sexy!-emmett soltó cargando a rose

-mmm…bella-Edward parecía tenso

-no te gusta?

-si claro, pero…no…crees que…

-por favor Edward no seas celoso, se ve muy bien y ni se te ocurra pedirle que se cambie-alice estaba en una pose amenazante

-tú te sientes bien asi?-me miro- o alguien te obligo?-la vio a ella serio

-me gusta, en serio-lo abrace para que se calmara

-pues entonces, puedo decir que me encanta como te vez-menciono besando mi frente y abrazándome-oye!-se tenso al momento-tu no vas a salir asi- seguí su mirada y como imagine…reneesme

-no empieces otra vez Edward-le advirtió alice-mira que con un guardaespaldas basta y sobra-señalo a jake

-creo que se ve bonita-atraje su mirada a mi, ya que mi niña parecía muy incomoda

-demasiado no crees?-volteo a verla de nuevo enojado

-yo creo lo mismo, porque no te pones otra cosa?-esta vez fue jake

-aaajjj por favor!-mencioné alto levantando los brazos y rodándolos ojos-mejor vámonos y ustedes compórtense o no los invitamos-señale a los dos, parándome al lado de reneesme

-tómala!-se burlo emmett

-cállate emmett!-gritaron a duo y los demás estallamos en sonoras carcajadas


	25. NOCHE DE CHICOS?

NOCHE DE CHICOS?

EDWARD POV

No me gusta no poder hablar con bella en la escuela, pero como ella dice, es su trabajo y noto lo mucho que le gusta.

-tengo planeada una noche de chicas en casa de bella-nos anuncio alice a los chicos

-que? no quiero pasar la noche sin mi osita-emmett pareció niño chiquito

-por favor no empieces emmett, además ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo-nos miro a los chicos-ah! y por cierto en la madrugada les voy a enviar sus uniformes

-me gusta la idea-pronuncio ryan

-si, por que tu no tendrás que separarte de darren-emmett abrazo fuertemente a rose

-no seas dramático, solo son unas horas-regaño alice

Estábamos en medio de una platica, cuando una conversación llamo mi atención…

-viste como vestía hoy la profe isabella-pronuncio un chico, no me gusto el comentario pero estoy tratando de acostumbrarme

-si aunque me gustaría más verla sin esa ropa-los muy idiotas empezaron a reir

-Edward olvídalos, solo son dos niños tontos-intervino Steven, parece que noto mi enojo, asentí y trate de controlarme, pero en ese momento uno de esos idiotas empezó a imaginar a bella desnuda, con el en su cama. Me molesto muchísimo, pero lo que termino con mi paciencia fue que la imagino esposada o sea dominada, esto trajo a mi mente lo que acababa de descubrir de ella. Alguien la violo y yo aquí viendo la imagen de un chico tocándola…

-Edward cálmate-escuche la mente de jasper mientras tocaba mi brazo mandando fuertes oleadas de tranquilidad hacia mi.

Cuando logre tener la mente ligeramente clara, note mi entorno. Jasper aun controlándome, emmett frente a mi, tapando el paso a los demás, sobretodo a esos idiotas, los demás mirándome sumamente preocupados y yo con mis puños fuertemente apretados y en una de mis manos un celular, no sé de quién, totalmente hecho polvo, espero que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta

-papa vamos, son unos tarados pero no fue para tanto-el rostro de nessy era de preocupación pura

-lo siento-pronuncie con los dientes apretados-necesito salir un momento-trate de levantarme pero no pude-que…?

-era por si perdías el control-pronuncio Steven. Me encerró en un campo de fuerza-ya puedes moverte-pronuncio mirando a emmett

No les hice caso, me aleje lo mas rápidamente que mi fachada humana me permitió. Jasper me siguió pero guardo sus distancias, tenia ganas de matar a ese chico, al que lastimo a bella, a absolutamente todo el mundo que se atreviera a pensar en hacerle daño o acercársele. Golpee fuertemente una roca enorme, no pare hasta que la hice polvo, segui corriendo y no se cuantas cosas destroce en mi paso…

-quieres que te ayude?-se acerco jasper después de unos minutos

-si…creo que no podre solo-confesé

Mando varias oleadas mas de tranquilidad y pude bloquear un poco los pensamientos de los demás. A pesar de todo no tarde tanto en regresar. Les pedí no contar nada de lo sucedido.

Llegando a casa alice inmediatamente pidió a esme, nessy y rose que la siguieran a casa de bella. A los cinco minutos los chicos llegaron a nuestra puerta…

-pasen, bienvenidos-los recibí

-gracias

-porque esa cara?-pregunto darren a emmett

-no se vale, ustedes están juntos y rose se fue-le contesto totalmente emberrinchado

-jajaja amenos que quieras cambiar a rose por un chico-intervino Jacob en medio de una fuerte risa

-claro que no!-pronuncio exaltándose mucho, provocando nuestras risas-quieren jugar videojuegos?-pidió a todos

Algunos nos animamos, no sabia muy bien que hacer, noche de chicos?...nosotros no comemos o tomamos otra cosa que sangre y ellos no cazan…

-que otra cosa pueden hacer?-pregunto emmett a los hermanos de bella, despues de una horas

-pues…-se miraron entre ellos-no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar-parecían incómodos

-vamos, por favor-insistió

-emmett deja de molestar-le pedi

-bueno, solo quería ver mas de lo que hacen-cuando quiere parecer un niño chiquito en serio pone empeño

-ya se-pronuncio ryan

Se acerco a la mesita de centro en la que había un florero, estiro su mano y el jarron empezó a levantarse. Lentamente lo movió hacia otra mesa y coloco lentamente.

-puedes mover las cosas? Como?-emmett parecía niño en navidad

-lo encerré en un campo de fuerza-respondio despreocupadamente

-waow ahora a mi-casi salto al decirlo

Pasaron varias horas entre que ellos moviendo cosas incluyendo a emmett y nosotros mostrándoles lo que podemos hacer…

-es genial-los chicos parecían maravillados cuando Jacob entro en fase

-pueden llevarnos a algún lado así como viajan ustedes?-volvio a preguntar emmett

-claro-tomo su brazo y desapareció

-quieren ir?-pregunto Steven, aceptamos, esperamos a que Jacob se vistiera de nuevo y los seguimos

-Egipto!-pronuncio jasper sorprendido. Los chicos nos llevaron a la punta de las pirámide mas alta. Estaba amaneciendo asi que emmett, jasper y yo brillábamos un poco. Después de ahí fuimos a diferentes lugares, viajar asi es grandioso

-deberíamos regresar-propuso Steven, el se acerco a emmett, ryan a jasper y jacob y darren a mi

-y los demás?-pregunte al ver que aparecimos en medio del bosque

-en tu casa…quiero hablar contigo. Tal vez no tenga derecho a hacerlo, pero bella es mi hermana, asi que necesito pedirte algo

-dime

-bella me cuenta todo sabes?-señalo a los arboles destrozados, hasta este momento capte el lugar

-se que no fue la mejor reacción, pero…-baje la mirada

-es entendible, de hecho unos cuantos arboles destrozados es casi nada para lo que debes sentir. Se que lo único que quieres es protegerla, meterla en una caja y que nada la dañe de nuevo y en teoría te apoyo, pero eso no va a pasar-me miro directamente-Bella a salido adelante, no imaginas cuanto le costo, en serio estaba mal, incluso le costaba mucho dormir-me sentí muy impotente de no haber estado ahí para protegerla-pero es tan terca, que salía con nosotros, exponiéndose al mundo. Sabes una de las cosas que más teme es que los demás le tengan lastima, asi que no lo hagas, no la trates como si se fuera a romper con cada acción o palabra de tu parte. Creeme que ella quiere estar cerca de ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero

-pero en el claro…-me sentí extraño al hablar de esto con el

-también me conto, esa vez…las pocas imágenes que recuerda la invadieron. Si me permites un consejo…-hice un ademan para que continuara-si ella te pide algo… hazlo. No me refiero a que hagas algo que no quieres, si no que si te pide…no se, besarte, no te preocupes en pensar si la estas haciendo sentir mal. Ella te lo pidió osea que quiere hacerlo y en caso de que se arrepienta, ni con toda tu fuerza vampírica evitaras que te aleje

-yo jamás haría algo…-comencé totalmente enojado

-cálmate, cálmate es una forma de decirlo, no insinuó que tu en serio vayas a hacerlo-levanto sus manos para que me calmara-y volviendo al tema, no hablo solo de besos…-me miro significativamente, asentí-también en eso, si ella te pide algo es porque ya considero las posibilidades. Ah! y si me permites un punto personal, como custodio de sus sueños, no creo que tarde mucho en pedírtelo-comento entre risitas-te apuesto a que llego primero a tu casa-pronuncio rápido y desapareció

-entendí bien?-pronuncie para mi mismo-bella sueña conmigo, así?- sonreí un poco ante esta idea, corri de nuevo a casa y todos se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a Carlisle y Charlie. Nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre nuestra tardanza ni siquiera en su mente

-edward me permites- pidió Charlie

-oh! Oh! Platica con el suegro?-la voz de emmett en su pensamiento sonó graciosa, pero me puso nervioso. Con darren fue una platica positiva, creo, pero quien sabe que me espera con charlie

Le indique a Charlie que pasara a un despacho un poco alejado de los demás. No sabia que temas trataríamos, pero supongo que el sabe lo que le paso a bella y si es eso no quiero que los demás escuchen, no si bella no quiere.

-dime Charlie-pedí una vez sentados uno frete al otro

-como imaginaras quiero hablarte de bella-lo supuse-ella a pasado por momentos muy difíciles-ambos nos removimos incómodos y algo enojados, aclaro su garanta-ya lo sabes, cierto?

-si-mis dientes se encontraban muy apretados

-se que jamás la lastimarías…

-por supuesto que no-lo interrumpí enderezándome en el sillón

-pero…-levanto su mano-según lo que me ha contado de ti, tiendes a culparte por lo que le pasa, es asi?-no supe que responder, la verdad es cierto

-bueno…

-ja! que bien te conoce-negó con su cabeza, sonriendo-no lo hagas, sabes ella…por mucho tiempo creyó no merecer nada después de lo que paso

-pero como pudo…ella no tuvo la culpa-sone algo desesperado

-sabes…mmm… se cuando ella se siente mal…y que tanto-pronuncio desviando su mirada-pude sentir como le costaba estar cerca de las personas, cuando su risa no era sincera, cuanto le entristecía despertar-su voz sonó descompuesta y se aguadaron sus ojos-ella es feliz ahora, no la hagas retroceder. Te acabas de enterar y tienes que pasar por el proceso, lo entiendo-volvió a mirarme-pero no la hagas retroceder

-lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarla

-entonces no lo hagas, no la trates diferente de cómo lo has hecho, no la alejes ni te alejes tu

-nunca la dejaría-como puede pensar que me iré

-dos personas pueden estar a un centímetro de distancia pero muy alejados-me miro intensamente

-entiendo…es solo que…no quiero incomodarla

-tú no la incomodas-pronuncio en medio de una sonrisa

-la vez de la reunión, fuimos al claro y la hice sentir tan mal que me lanzo a varios metros-confesé, a pesar de que darren me dio su versión, me sentí culpable

-lo se me lo dijo, pero no fue por lo que crees. Contigo cerca, es la primera vez que tiene que…enfrentarse a lo que paso…tu eres el único con quien ella…-movía su mano para darme a entender-tu sabes

-comprendo-ambos nos incomodo el tema, siendo padre no me imagino hablando con Jacob sobre el y nessy

-soy su padre, sobretodo tu entenderás que para mí siempre va a ser ese bebe que arrullaba para dormir-su semblante se enterneció

-se cómo es eso-yo no dejaba de ver asi a nessy

-pero…entiendo que es una mujer adulta, enamorada de ti…y…mi deber es pedirte lo contrario, pero aunque no quiera lo dire-solto mucho aire-no la trates como si fuera de papel, que a la primera se romperá, bella es una mujer fuerte, sabe lo que quiere y lo que no-me dio una mirada significativa-asi que, confía en ella, me parece que tu eres la única persona que la haría dudar de si misma, asi que no lo hagas. Hablen, no se guarden las cosas y solo supongan lo que deben hacer o decir, pregúntele y tu dile lo que piensas y sientes-medite un momento sus palabras, las verdad he hecho exactamente lo que me dijo, tratándola como se supone debería…pero creo que no le gusta. Tal vez hasta piense que la rechazo, pero no quiero hacerla sentir mal, quemas podía hacer?

-esta bien, tomare muy enserio lo que me acaba de decir-pronuncie serio-sabe tuve el mal habito de subestimarla no quiero volver a hacerlo-negué ligeramente

-otra cosa, …allie-la mención de la pequeña me hizo sonreir-ella fue el angel salvador de bella, aun lo es, no quiero presionarte a nada, solo creo que debería considerar conocerla mejor

-yo quiero conocerla mejor y no es presión. Por el solo hecho de ser hija de bella ya la quiero y espero poder amarla tanto como a nessy y que ella me acepte y me quiera algún dia como su padre-esta idea me esperanzaba mucho

-no te acerques a ella solo por compromiso…

-charlie digo la verdad, aprecio mucho a allie

-bueno…en cuanto a ustedes dos?-enarco una ceja

-voy a respetarla, no la dañare jamás, prefiero morir a hacer algo que la lastime-pronuncie lo mas serio que pude

-eso espero-se inclino un poco hacia mi-creo que te diste cuanta que podemos inmovilizarlos y por lo tanto acabarlos fácilmente-waow que cambio su semblante se volvió totalmente amenazador, quien sabe como estaba mi cara, que comenzó a reír sonoramente-cálmate muchacho, es mi deber amenazarte, soy tu suegro-seguía feliz

-aun así lo tomare en cuenta-respondí confundido

-respuesta inteligente

-Edward no te han descuartizado?-pregunto emmett tocando la puerta

-todavía no-charlie quiso sonar serio pero su risa lo delato

-llamo la enana, que ya nos pongamos los uniformes y vamos a ir a Montecarlo-emmett sonó muy emocionado. Nos levantamos y fuimos a la sala. La platica con Charlie fue diferente a lo que espere, pero me ayudo.

-charlie te parece que conversemos en el despacho?-lo llamo Carlisle

-por supuesto, chicos diviértanse-nos miro a todos y se despidió

-no van a ir?-pregunte

-no, esta vez no chicos-respondió Charlie amablemente

Los disfraces son bastantes simples, pero me gustan. Ya cambiados esperábamos de nuevo la llamada de alice.

-vamos-menciono jasper al revisar un mensaje

-llévenos-miro a los chicos

-emmett, te la pasaste viajando un buen rato dales un descanso-lo regañe

-esta bien, vamos-se acercaron a nosotros y tomándonos del brazo aparecimos en la sala de bella

-waow eso estuvo de lujo otra vez, otra vez-grito emmet a todo pulmón, ryan los hizo aparecer en el techo bajando poco apoco.

-cálmate emmett- pedí con voz normal

Esme, Amelia y allie, bajaron primero, las primeras no tenían el disfraz.

-no vamos a acompañarlos chicos-anuncio esme

-hasta Montecarlo, supongo que allie tampoco verdad?-la mire-hola te vez muy bonita allie- sonreí dulcemente

-gasas

Trate de estar cerca de ella, traia unos juguetes pero no sabia como comenzar a acercarme. Con nessy no tuvimos que jugar como con un niño chiquito, sus gustos siempre fueron de una persona mas grande. Mientras trataba las chicas bajaron, cuando vi a bella no pude creer que pudiera verse mas…mas…sexy. Pero a pesar de mis platicas con Charlie y darren aun esta ese gusanito de no saber si ella esta bien. Tuve que preguntarle, me fue inevitable, pero ella parecía feliz.

Me enojo un poco ver a nessy, como Charlie me dijo, yo también seguía viéndola como mi bebe, a pesar de la edad que tiene. Usaban un disfraz muy pequeño, Jacob pensó lo mismo que yo, pero bella nos amenazo con dejarnos si no nos calmábamos. Tratare de no alocarme por nessy y tratare de tener en mente mis platicas con Charlie y Darren.


	26. MONTECARLO

MONTECARLO

EDWARD POV

-quita esa cara o cumplo mi amenaza-bella se paro frente a mi con los brazos en la cintura

-pero bella…

-nada-cruzo sus brazos con el ceño fruncido

-bueno, bueno, ya no dire nada…y quitare esta cara-termine con una voz chistosa

-gracias-paso sus brazos por mi cuello y beso

-ya te despediste lo suficiente bella?, por favor ya vámonos-darren se acerco a nosotros

-cállate, es mi bebe y me despido todo lo que quiera y si tienes prisa ya vete-llevaban como cinco minutos diciéndole lo mismo

-ya perdóname la vida-retrocedió levantando los brazos, los demás reímos

-ya vámonos

Leila y Steven se fueron primero llevándose a emmett y rose, darren y ryan tomaron del brazo a alice y jasper y los siguieron, regresaron casi inmediatamente y esta vez se llevaron a Jacob y nessy.

-vamos-me tomo de la mano- nos vemos, ciao princesa-le mando un beso

-diviértanse chicos

-ciao mami, ciao ewan-nos mando besos a los dos

-ciao allie- hice lo mismo y brincamos a un departamento enorme, todos estaban ahí

-bueno hay que ir al casino-steven repartió llaves para que cada pareja usara un auto

Estábamos en un penthouse en una zona muy lujosa

-como pueden tener un casino, si nunca cambian, como lo explican?-le pregunte ya de camino

-tratamos de que casi nadie sepa, solo los necesarios y ellos muy rara vez se preguntan algo sobre nosotros-dijo como sin nada

-porque?

-mmm…bueno te dire, darren puede "sugerir" ciertas cosas a la gente, como no preguntarse por que no nos ven tan seguido o porque no cambiamos-respondió alzando los hombros-cuando ya no podemos demorarlo mas tiempo, como…ustedes, vendemos a alguien mas, pero somos nosotros mismos, con otra identidad. De hecho casi no venimos, ellos lo manejan a distancia y muy pocos nos conocen de cara, no usan el mismo nombre para negocios que para divertirse

-tu tienes algo?

-propiedades, sociedades en algunos negocios o empresas, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tener uno propio, me gustan mas mis profesiones-comento como si fuera cualquier cosa, lo que me hizo reir-que?

-nada más…-mencione moviendo mis manos graciosamente

-bueno, casi todo es herencia de chris-parece que esto la entristeció, tome su mano para consolarla-mio, solo es la casa, unas pequeñas inversiones y no tengo mucho dinero, pero si lo suficiente-termino con una enorme sonrisa

Al llegar todos se nos quedaban viendo, claro con los modelitos que vestíamos sobretodo ellas?, pero en cuanto uno de los trabajadores reconoció a Steven prácticamente nos volvimos la realeza, fue gracioso.

Este casino según escuche es muy reconocido, debido a nuestras ropas, algunos se preguntaban si habría show o si era una "fiesta" privada. Nos dirigimos a apostar, en la zona vip por supuesto…

-te apuesto "tu auto" a que gano esta mano-dijo ryan a bella, los únicos que quedan en la mesa

-y cuando te gane que me darás?-pregunto totalmente confiada

-ja! si claro! , pero…te gusta mi colección de arcos cierto?

-quieres perder tu amada colección-los demás nos divertíamos con la escena

-tengo un buen juego

-no mejor que el mío

-ya destapen sus cartas-grito emmett totalmente ansioso

-bueno "tu auto" contra mi colección-porque lo decia de forma extraña?, ella asintió y bajaron su juego, jajaja

-gane!-grito bella feliz

-que? No puede ser!-ryan puso una cara muy chistosa

Los demás nos partimos de la risa con su reacción. Escuchamos que uno de los bares tiene karaoke y alice prácticamente nos arrastro hasta el…

-ya se, ya se, cantan primero los chicos y después nosotras, despues puede ser por parejas-saltaba como niña chiquita

-que?, no-respondi

-a mi me gusta la idea-intervino bella, vaya parece que el escenario no la intimada

-genial hay que organizarnos

Este tipo de cosas no es lo mio, pero bella parece tan feliz y los demás también que lo voy a intentar. Nos decidimos por una especie de pop-rock de moda, de seguro les encantara. Al principio me sentía algo cohibido, emmett por otro lado parecía su sueño hecho realidad.

-relájate Edward-darren palmeo mi hombro y extrañamente si me relaje, habrá usado su don en mi?

Inicio la canción y empezamos a improvisar una coreografía, parece que no lo hacíamos tan mal ya que todos aplaudían y gritaban, en medio de la canción nos bajamos del escenario excepto darren y ryan, y nos acercamos a nuestras respectivas parejas. Bella se notaba totalmente animada esto me hizo esforzarme mas, canto conmigo un pedazo de la canción y antes de que acabara regresamos al escenario no sin un beso por supuesto. Todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos ovacionándonos.

Cuando les toco a ellas, desaparecieron unos cinco minutos. En un momento las luces se apagaron excepto una tenue de color rojo, además empezó a salir neblina, el ambiente era bueno. Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y sexy, la primera voz que se oyo la reconocería donde fuera…bella.

Salió de la cortina de atrás del escenario y camino lentamente como una felina a punto de atacar hasta el frente mientras cantaba, no se si alguien mas lo hizo solo tenia ojos para bella…

-toma Edward-emmett puso un platito frente a mi entorpeciendo mi vista, lo mire con el ceño fruncido-para la baba que estas tirando-termino burlándose.

Regrese rápidamente mi mirada al escenario y note que todas estaban ahí, pero volvi a concentrarme en bella. Bailaba lentamente, moviendo sus brazos, caderas, daba vueltas…diablos si seguía asi no podría levantarme de la mesa en un buen tiempo. Esto esta cambiando totalmente mi forma de verla. Se ve muy segura, es muy valiente. Ella no se esconde del mundo, no sere yo quien intente ocultarla.

Creí que explotaría, pero parece que para bella no fue suficiente provocación. Hizo lo mismo, bajo del escenario y se acerco a mi con el mismo caminar, mirándome directamente. Cuando llego hasta mi jalo un poco mi silla y se sentó en mis piernas, no pude mas mi cuerpo inmediatamente reacciono.

Mi "problema" le saco ligeras risitas, pero no se detuvo, empezó acariciando mi cabello y bajo sus dedos por mi cuello siguiendo la corbata hasta donde llegaba, mi vientre, mientras cantaba en mi oído.

Nos besamos de una forma que de seguro es prohibida en publico, mientras pasaba mis manos un poco por debajo de su falda. No teníamos luces sobre nosotros asi que los demás humanos, no presenciaron nada de esto. Igual antes de que acabara su canción regresaron al escenario, no quería dejarla ir, pero uso su campo de fuerza para retenerme en esa silla.

-les gusto?-pregunto rose cuando regresaron

-eres genial mi amor-emmet se levanto y la tomo de la cintura-con permiso-ni nos miro al decirlo y salieron casi corriendo

-fue demasiado?-pregunto bella llegando a mi lado, con una cara de preocupación

-me encanto-respondí besándola, afortunadamente pude controlar "mi problema" y salimos a seguir recorriendo el lugar. Como ya casi amanecía regresamos pero esta vez a un lugar diferente, solo para nosotros

-cuando te vi con el uniforme, me fue muy difícil mantenerme lejos de ti-hable cerca de su oído, ya en nuestra habitación

-jajaja de que hablas si me tuviste abrazada casi todo el tiempo

-por todos los pensamientos que escuchaba, te juro que quería matar a la mitad de las personas en ese lugar-respondí con los dientes apretados al recordar

-bueno pues me gusto que me abrazaras tanto tiempo-beso mi cuello, no por favor ya de por si me cuesta…

-bella…-empecé a recordar lo del bar, creo que me entendió pues se aparto-te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dije cuando recupere el aliento

-si

-cuando hicieron la apuesta ryan dijo "tu auto" a que auto se refería?-debia cambiar de tema, no quiero ir demasiado rápido y echar todo a perder

-mmm…bueno…-mordio su labio inferior

-oh! no me incumbe lo siento

-no no no, te voy a contar pero no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a emmett-pidio con cara de suplica, pues que es?

-esta bien te lo prometo-trate de sonar lo mas serio que me fue posible

-pues…me gustan las carreras de autos…y…compito, el auto del que hablaba es ese-termino mordiendo su labio de nuevo, me tomo un segundo unir los puntos

-tu eres "bells"?-pregunte con una enorme sonrisa

-si, es por eso que…-no la deje acabar, creo que me equivoque de tema. Imaginarla conduciendo así, el uniforme y la presentación de hace rato, pudieron mas…

Bese sus labios, me correspondió y entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello, mis manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda y cintura. Su corazón y respiración se aceleraron, pase mis besos a su cuello…

-edward…-dijo casi sin aire

Mis labios empezaron a bajar mientras ella revolvía mi cabello con sus dedos pero en un momento se tenso, esta era mi señal para parar, deseaba mucho estar con ella, pero jamás si se sintiera mal. Aminore la intensidad de mis besos y regrese a sus labios terminando con uno sumamente dulce.

-perdón-bajo su mirada al decirlo

-bella no digas eso, el simple hecho de que estés conmigo me basta-subi su carita para que me viera

-no es cierto-desvio la mirada y susurro casi inaudiblemente pero lo escuche

-bella despues de…lo que te paso-ambos nos removimos incómodos- debería ser yo el que te pida perdón por perder el control, es que eres demasiado hermosa y…-me abrazo antes de terminar

-no me pidas perdón, yo quiero…-se alejo sin terminar su frase-es decir…que a mi me gustaría…hacer el amor contigo-no me miro mientras lo decía

-a mi también-mencioné dulcemente

-sabes yo nunca he…-retorcía sus manos-bueno sin contar…-se sentó en la cama y cubrió su cara con sus manos

Esto me enfureció mas si es posible. La única vez que bella…fue cuando ese asqueroso tipo abuso de ella. Maldito quisiera poder destrozarle cada centímetro del cuerpo

-fue el que te llevo?-pregunte totalmente tenso

-si-respondio sin mirarme

-perdóname no haberte protegido-me arrodille a su lado

-se que darías la vida por mi… los chicos necesitaron mucha ayuda para poder derrotarlo, asi que no quiero que te vayas a culpar, tienes el mal habito de hacerlo-respondió con media sonrisa, repitiendo las palabras de charlie

-igual que tu-sonreí igual

-jajaja bueno por algo somos uno para el otro

Nos cambiamos, no se de donde salió ropa que nos quedo. Tratamos de cambiar el tema, entretenernos en otras cosas. Bella llamo a casa, para hablar con allie por supuesto, parece que estaba muy entretenida con sus nuevos abuelitos, …ojala algún dia pueda llamarla hija.

Durante el dia nos la pasamos un rato juntos todos, al llegar la noche decidimos ir a bailar, nuevamente bella lucia tan…

Los que podían tomaron algunas copas, despues nos dispusimos a bailar. Sentir a bella moviéndose de esa manera junto a mi… sus caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro, su torso junto al mio… de vez en cuando nos dimos un beso, pero nada mas.

-bella creo que deberíamos sentarnos-casi grite

Teníamos para nosotros un tipo de privado con vidrio que dejaba ver hacia fuera pero no hacia dentro.

-hace mucho que no me divertía tanto-me decía entre risas, estábamos solos

-yo igual, te ves increíble

-jajaja me lo has dicho…catorce veces-respondio haciendo memoria

-pues es cierto-al terminar la bese, solo eso pero ella tomo mi cuello y se sento en mis piernas-bella…yo…creo que…

-no quieres?-pregunto besando mi cuello

-claro que si pero…tu quieres? Recuerda las otras veces-llevo sus labios a los míos y metió su mano debajo de mi playera

-shhhhh no quiero recordar nada-siguió besando mi cuello y acariciando mi pecho, deje mi mano deslizar por sus piernas. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-te digo que los deje aquí-leila y Steven entraron sorpresivamente

Bella no se bajo de mi regazo pero si detuvo sus manos y dejo de besarme, solo se recargo en mi pecho

-oh! Perdón-pronuncio Steven

-aaaaahhh! Solo venia por esto adiós-salieron rápidamente, bella estallo en risas

-que horror ojala no le cuenten a nadie, sobre todo a emmett-dijo mientras se bajaba de mi regazo, quise pedirle retomarlo, pero…y si se siente presionada? No, si ella quiere lo propondrá…

-vamos a bailar-tomo mi mano levantándome

Francamente mi humor no era el mejor en este momento, pero me alegraba que fuera ella quien haya dado el paso, espero que signifique que lo que me dijo darren es cierto.

Al bajar nos miraban con cara de disculpa, pero nos dedicamos a bailar para que se les olvidara el asunto… a ellos, para mi no es tan fácil y creo que para bella tampoco.

-son las tres en forks que les parece si regresamos-propuso darren

Todos aceptamos y aparecimos en casa de bella

-mami-allie corrió a abrazarla

-te divertiste princesa?

-si! Abuelita esme me llevo a compan dopa de pincesas- se soltó a contar todo lo que paso en estos días, los demás comentaban a charlie y amelia lo que pasamos

-ewan, ewan mira-jalaba mi mano para que la siguiera

Me mostro muchas cosas con las que jugaba. Allie es tán fácil de querer… es tierna, simpática, me perdono por mi tontería de cuando la conocí, seguro ya no debe recordarlo… ella y nessy se llevan increíble. Los demás se fueron a casa después de agradecer a los chicos…

-yo también me voy nessy-dijo Jacob

-no, quédate

-creo que este es un momento familiar-comento con una sonrisa

-quien mas familia que tu jake-bella se acerco a el

-sabes a lo que me refiero… tus hijas…edward…-me miro a mi-bueno nos vemos en un rato

Nos dejaron solos a nessy, allie, bella y a mi. Era un momento extraño pero feliz. Nos sentamos en el piso alrededor de una mesita, allie seguía entretenida con sus juguetes y nessy jugando con ella, bella y yo mirábamos la escena. De un momento a otro ella empezó a reir y todos la miramos

-que pasa?-le pregunto nessy

-nada es que iba a decir algo…pero sonó muy tonto pesarlo-negaba con la cabeza

-que cosa?-pregunte yo

-que me pellizcaran-pronuncio soñadoramente mirándonos a los tres

-poque mami-allie tenia el ceño fruncido

-porque creí que estaba soñando algo muy bonito-se acerco a abrazarla

-que soñas?-pregunto de nuevo sentada en sus piernas

-mmm…pues que nessy era mi hija

-tu mami nessy?

-si-se quedo pensando con el seño fruncido mientras mordía su labio inferior, en definitiva es una copia en miniatura de bella

-tu no mi mami?-pregunto con mucha tristeza

-claro que si princesa, jamás voy a dejar de ser tu mami-la abrazo y beso fuerte-lo que yo soñé es que las dos eran mis bebes, mis princesas y las quiero a las dos muchísimo, no te gusta mi sueño?-pregunto levantando su carita, nessy y yo observamos expectantes…


	27. HABLANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA

HABLANDO BAJO LA LLUVIA

BELLA POV

Parece que allie no me entendió muy bien así que trate de hacérselo simple…

-tu mi mami siempe?

-siempre-la abrace fuerte y bese su cabecita

-si me gusta-me abrazo feliz. Se levanto nuevamente con el ceño fruncido mientras mordía su labio inferior, camino al lado de reneesme-tu no tenes mami?

-pues…-nos miro a nosotros-nnnno-le costo decirlo, pero que respondería "si pero murió y renació y ahora también es tu mama"?

-mi mami va sen tu mami-la abrazo por el cuello

-puede ser mi mami también?-le pregunto llorando

-si, tu mi enmanita

-gracias allie-reneesme y yo derramamos grandes lagrimas-mama-mi niña me miro al decirlo, me acerque y las abrase a las dos

-tu tenes papi?-me tense en esta pregunta

-mmm…si

Mi niña respondió pero yo me perdí en mis pensamientos. No podemos explicarle ahora y si me pregunta sobre su papa?, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, no se que decirle, definitivamente nada cercano a la verdad, pero…

-yo no tengo papi, quien tu papi?-reneesme nos miraba a los dos, estas palabras me soltaron a llorar mas y abrazar fuerte a allie, sonó muy triste no crei que tan pronto le afectaría la ausencia de un papa…

-allie como dijiste que se llama este conejo?-edward trato de distraerla mientras tocaba mi hombro para que aflojara mi abrazo

Allie empezó a jugar como antes con reneesme. Me levante y fui a la cocina con edward siguiéndome…

-estas bien?

-perdón es que, muchas cosas se agruparon en mi cabeza y…-apenas podía hablar en medio del llanto

-cálmate bella-me abrazo y pase sus manos por mi espalda reconfortándome

-no puede decirle que eres tu-lo mire, minutos después de estar abrazados-ella aun no entiende muchas cosas, de hecho casi no dejamos que nos vea "brincar"

-lo entiendo y nessy también. Sabes… no vayas a enojarte, pero me gustaría que algún dia me permitieras ser el papa de allie y que ella me quiera asi-esto me hizo llorar de nuevo pero ahora de alegría

-en serio? Edward no tienes que hacerlo, nosotros aun asi…-no quiero que se sienta obligado

-oye oye, dame un poco de crédito, no crees que puedo querer a allie sin ningún compromiso de por medio? De hecho yo ya la quiero mucho, se que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero allie se gana el cariño de quien sea en poco tiempo-me abrazo de nuevo apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza

-gracias por quererla y a me encantaría que asi fuera, pero eso es cosa de ustedes, ya vez que ella sola decide quien es que de ella-comente riendo por la iniciativa de mi princesa

Regresamos a la sala y se despidieron pues la escuela empieza en unas horas. Ahí básicamente fue lo mismo que los últimos días, como darren y yo somos sus profesores, nosotros por un lado y los demás por otro. Pero al llegar a casa, me invitaba a la suya, allie y yo íbamos a visitarlos a la mansión cullen o a la cabaña. Los demás también, a veces salimos todos juntos, no podemos salir nosotros solos o con allie, pues todos saben que soy profesora del instituto.

Alice y rose a veces secuestraban a allie y digo secuestraban porque no permitían a nadie mas, ni a mi, tal vez nessy o esme, esto mas que nada para darnos un tiempo a solas a edward y a mi.

-quieres ir a bretania?-pregunte a Edward, reneesme me pidió que allie pasara el fin de semana en la casa cullen

-claro, donde exactamente?-tenia el ceño fruncido

-en el regalo de chris cuando cumplí diez años-comente nostálgica y divertida

Aparecimos en una torre algo abandonada…

-tuve que traernos aquí, por que de vez en cuando viene personal a limpiar y mantener en condiciones el lugar

Caminamos desde ese lugar hasta una enorme estancia, ese lugar es un autentico castillo. Habitación tras habitación, salones, jardines, etc. Lo lleve hasta un salón muy agradable y un poco grande…

-has vivido aquí?-tuvo que hablar fuerte pues la lluvia no ayudaba mucho

-poco, lo mas que duramos aquí fue un año y venimos de vacaciones a veces- respondi casi igual-no crei que estuviera lloviendo, quería que paseáramos por los jardines, son hermosos-me pare frente al ventanal

-esta bien, igual es un hermoso el lugar aquí adentro-se paro junto a mi mirándome

Nos acercamos y empezamos a besar, traia una chamarra pues hacia frio pero en ese momento sentía tanto calor que me la quite. Empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, algo tímidamente igual que yo. No se como pero llegamos a un sillón me recostó en el y se coloco sobre mi, sus besos pasaron a mi cuello, pero…

-no no no otra vez por favor! Es Edward, nadie mas, Edward!-pensé

Baje mi mirada para verlo pero creo que se dio cuenta ya que se detuvo.

-perdóname bella, debí controlarme mejor-pidió alejándose de mi, sus palabras me enfurecieron, pero conmigo misma

-deja de disculparte!-grite-esto es mi culpa, porque te disculpas!-derramé grandes lagrimas

-bella nada de…-se hinco frente a mi pero no quería seguir junto a el, no sintiéndome asi

Lo aleje un poco con un campo de fuerza y brinque a uno de los jardines de ahí que me gusta mucho. Llovía mucho si, pero esta hermosa y larga calzada me gusta tanto, los arboles tan frondosos, hermosas flores silvestres custodiando el camino y al final un kiosco rodeado de flores exóticas de diferentes colores perfectamente combinadas, con un techo con enredadera que ayudaba con el sol pero no con la lluvia. Mi celular empezó a vibrar desde que desaparecí del salón, pero no lo he contestado, cinco minutos después lo revise, tenia muchas llamadas perdidas y algunos mensajes, me fije en el ultimo

*BELLA LLAMARE A CASA EN DIEZ MINUTOS Y TODOS SE VAN A PREOCUPAR Y SI ESTAS AHÍ POR FAVOR SOLO AVISAME, NO TIENES QUE VOLVER*

Me partió el corazón el que me dijera que no tenia que volver por él, como cree que podía irme y dejarlo aquí? Tome el teléfono y lo llame

-bella, donde estas perdóname, por favor dime si estas bien-soltó rápidamente sin dejarme hablar

-estoy bien, solo necesito unos minutos mas, pero por favor no llames a casa-al terminar de decirlo supuse que replicaría pero nada, mire el teléfono y estaba apagado, seguro no soporto tanta lluvia

Lo arroje a un lado y seguí ahí, sentada en el piso, viendo el trayecto que recorrí a pie, espero que me haya escuchado pedirle no llamar. Quiero estar con él eso es seguro, lo disfruto mucho, hasta que mis malditos recuerdos me ganan.

Me gusto mucho cuando le cante y sentir su reacción, me gusto saber que puedo provocarle esto al hombre que amo. Y la vez que fuimos a bailar, esas veces son las que mas me gustaron, en las que no me sentí incomoda, por que será?

-bella aquí estas-me sorprendió un poco, llego corriendo muy rápido y me abrazo-perdóname-se separo rápido

-deja de pedirme que te perdone-conteste algo cansada

-per…esta bien

-una vez dije que me gano una batalla y no la guerra, pero parece que no es cierto-me abrace a mis propias piernas llorando

-no digas eso, lo vas a superar, juntos lo vamos a superar

-casi no lo recuerdo-solte sin hacer caso a su comentario-ni siquiera trate de pelear, dijo que si lo hacia me mataria y a… mi familia y me remplazaría con…con otra-volvi a abrazarme a mis rodillas-en cuanto me dijo lo que haría…desconecte mi mente, me obligue a pensar solo en ustedes, en mis padres, en crhis-su mención agrando mi llanto-pero cuando lo lograba, me perdía en la oscuridad…hasta que los chicos llegaron. Lo mataron frente a mi, pero aun despues de lo que paso no quise verlo, lo único que quería era… ya no sufrir…-llore bajo la lluvia que se colaba por entre las hojas

-no se… como…-balbuceo con dificultad. Voltee a mirarlo y se veía…destruido. Apenas pude distinguir todas las emociones en el, ira, impotencia, tristeza, desesperación, dolor… -no se como ayudarte bella, lo que quisiera que es cambiar el pasado, no puedo hacerlo-dijo con gran dificultad

-yo no lo cambiaria-me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca-cambiar lo que paso, significaría que allie no existiera y jamás deseare eso

-no me refería a eso-seguia sumamente tenso

-lo se-solte un poco mi agarre, nos quedamos callados un rato

-dime que hacer, porque lo único que se me ocurre es salir corriendo a destrozar algo-pronuncio con los puños cerrados

-si quieres ir ve-me encontraba ligeramente mas tranquila-pero no toques mis jardines-trate de bromear

-como puedes…?-sonó muy confundido y algo desesperado

-vine aquí para divertirme contigo y el pasado no lograra quitarme eso-lo mire a los ojos-y a ti?

-lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien, hare cualquier cosa que te haga sentir bien

-y tú que?

-yo estoy bien si tu estas bien-lo mire a los ojos y se notaba que diferentes y muy intensas emociones seguían en el, asi que lo abrasé

-como supiste que estaba aquí?

-escuche la lluvia y como dijiste que querías ver los jardines, me puse a recorrer todos, hay muchos y son muy extensos-mencionó con un intento de sonrisa. Nos quedamos al menos una hora asi, abrazados bajo la lluvia, en momentos se tensaba mucho, pero me abrazaba mas a él y se relajaba...

Le avise que nos llevaría a mi habitación ahí en el château. Tome un bata de la habitación de darren y ryan y se la di

-lamento que hayas tenido que mojarte-dije al salir del baño con una bata también

-no te enfermaras?

-no, nosotros no nos enfrenamos, quieres que vallamos por ropa o…

-yo estoy bien, puedo esperar a que se seque esto-señalo su ropa

La tome y también la mia y las puse a lavar, mientras tanto regrese a la habitación en donde estaba. Prendió la chimenea, el château cuenta con calefacción artificial pero el detalle me agrado. Pasaron unos tensos minutos, ninguno sabia como empezar un tema asi que algo se me ocurrió…

-pudiste ver los jardines?

-la verdad solo te buscaba a ti, no le puse atención a nada mas-me miraba sin saber que hacer

Le pedi que me esperara un momento. Aproveche para poner nuestra ropa a secar y fui por unos lienzos que pinte hace mucho. Se los mostré mientras explicaba la ubicación y temporada en que los pinte…

-eres muy talentosa-dijo mientras me abrazaba, parece que funciono ambos estamos mas relajados. No se cuantos lleve, pasábamos uno tras otro, de pronto vi uno que no debería estar entre estos…

-waow esta me gusta-comento con una gran sonrisa

-no no no, dámelo-trate de quitárselo pero se alejo

-pero me gusta…y si puedo adivinar…soy yo?-sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas

La pintura consistía en un hombre de perfil tocando el piano, al crepúsculo frente a unos ventanales, el problema?, se encontraba desnudo

-mmmm…no se supone que debería estar aquí-respondi desviando la mirada-y si…eres tu-termine lo último en un susurro

-aaahhh, cuando lo pintaste?-le divertía la situación

-hace como quince años, dámelo!-como no me lo entregaba tuve que usar mi campo de fuerza

-no te enojes solo quería verlo-contesto una vez que le quite el lienzo y el campo de fuerza

-no me enoje, es que…es..privado-mi respuesta lo hizo estallar en carcajadas mientras abrase el lienzo a mi cuerpo

-en ese caso dámelo, soy yo el que esta desnudo-sonrio de lado y estiro su mano

-ya olvídalo…-me senti sumamente apenada, pero mi idea es superar las barreras asi que…-bueno, que opinas?-pregunte mostrándolo-trate de captar el momento lo mejor que pude

-creo que lo captaste-seguia divertido-sabes…me gustaría verte tocar el piano

-desnuda?-pregunte entre divertida y nerviosa. Su cara se torno graciosa, lo que me saco pequeñas carcajadas-vamos-lo tome de el brazo y nos transporte a un saloncito con un hermoso piano de cola.

Le indique que se sentara a mi lado y comencé a tocar una melodía especial para nosotros

-claro de luna-comento con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de mi concierto.

Tocamos algunas melodías juntos, después el solo, pero aunque me hubiera gustado lo contrario aun traia la bata igual que yo. Mientras lo escuchaba me sumergí de nuevo en mis pensamientos de hace rato.

Esas veces en que estuvimos tan íntimos, yo tome la iniciativa, yo tenia el control, hasta ahora lo note, podríamos intentarlo. Pero ya cuantas veces lo he lastimado por mis negativas, tanto física como sentimentalmente, porque a pesar de que diga lo contrario se que le afecta…

-bella? bella?, que tan mal toco?-pregunto fingiendo tristeza

-perdón y tocas excelente, es que estaba pensando en algo-me moví para verlo de frente

-que cosa?

-mmm…pues…la verdad quería hacerte una petición…bastante egoísta-lo mire mordiendo mi labio inferior

-que petición?-su cara es confusión total

-pues las veces del karaoke y cuando fuimos a bailar

-si-respondio con el ceño fruncido como adivinando a que quería llegar

-pues fueron las únicas veces que yo…no…me sentí…tu sabes

-las únicas veces que no te hice sentir mal?-puso una cara extraña

-tú nunca me haces sentir mal y creeme que lo que mas quiero es que me beses asi y mas-aclare rápidamente y mis palabras lo hicieron sonreír-esas veces fui yo quien…mmm…de alguna forma…tenía el control-termine mordiendo de nuevo mi labio, no sabía como lo tomaría

-quieres intentarlo? A tu forma, a tu tiempo?-pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-si, algo asi-mi incertidumbre crecía a cada segundo-que dices?


	28. SOY TUYO 18

SOY TUYO (+18)

BELLA POV

-eso no es egoísta, quiero ayudarte y me estás diciendo como-tomo mi mano y beso el dorso-pero bella estás segura, no quiero lastimarte, incluso mentalmente…

-basta, no hagas eso-lo interrumpí y me levante del banquillo-no me trates como un castillo de naipes que se caerá con el viento, no tu por favor, se que lo haces porque me quieres, pero no. Si quieres ayudarme trátame como una persona normal, háblame con sinceridad, si quieres es perfecto y si no, estará bien para mi, pero que sea por ti-termine parada frente a el. Se quedo un momento como considerando mis palabras

-si quiero, quiero hacer el amor contigo. No sé si pasara hoy o dentro de muchos años, lo deseo, te deseo y hasta que pase, me gustara ir paso a paso-declaro totalmente seguro asiéndome sonreír

-gracias-me incline a besarlo dulcemente

-entonces quieres intentarlo ahora o después?-acaricio mi mejilla

-pero tu si quieres hacerlo? no se si funcionara y se que aunque me digas lo contrario te lastimo al rechazarte

-creo que ahora nos cambiaste de lado de la conversación-enarco una ceja divertido

-entonces ambos de acuerdo?, aunque tal vez…

-ambos de acuerdo-tapo mi boca al interrumpirme-entonces…ahora o despues?-lo tome del brazo y nos lleve de vuelta a la habitación, haciéndolo reír

-ahora-respondí mordiendo mi labio, pero con una sonrisa

-que hago?-sonó relajado, lo empuje para que se recostara

-nada-pronuncie con un gesto gracioso

-nada?-asenti-bien, soy tuyo-dijo acostándose con los brazos abiertos y me subi hincándome en la cama

Al principio no sabia que hacer, la verdad sentía un poco de pena. Empecé por recorrer con mis manos lo que se veía de su pecho, teníamos nuestras miradas conectadas, abri un poco mas la bata, baje mi mirada a su pecho.

Tan suave y perfecto como lo recuerdo, su temperatura no me importa, de hecho ayuda, ya que a mi me esta dando mucho calor. Termine de abrir la bata pero solo hasta la cintura, le pedi que se la quitara de los brazos.

Me encantan sus brazos, me acomode en la cama para poder acariciarlo mejor. Mis manos recorrieron lo largo de sus brazos, sus hombros, su perfecto pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, el cual rodee varias veces con mi dedo. Esto saco un gemido de él, vi a su cara y tenia los ojos cerrados, con los labios entre abiertos y a pesar de que no lo necesita, la respiración agitada. Baje mi mirada y lo que sucedía debajo de su bata era muuuuy notorio. Crei que al llegar a este punto, me acobardaría, pero no… al contrario me alentó.

-puedo besarte?-me sorprendió mi voz, un tanto ronca

-puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-respondió con una voz sumamente ronca y los ojos cerrados

Me senté sobre el con una pierna a cada lado, así pude sentir su erección…

-bella-pronuncio en un susurro muy ronco

Baje mis labios hasta su piel bese su frente, parpados, mejillas, saltándome sus labios, pase al cuello e hice el mismo recorrido que con mis manos. Al llegar a su ombligo use mi lengua para rodearlo, lo que saco un gemido mas fuerte. Estaba sentada como a la mitad de sus muslos, asi que lleve mis manos hasta sus pantorrillas y acaricie todo lo que pude de sus piernas, cada vez le costaba más quedarse quieto.

-lo que sea?-pregunte casi sin voz, en este momento lo unico que existe en mi cabeza es el y yo, nada ni nadie mas.

-lo que sea-respondió casi igual

De algun modo la bata aun lo cubría, desamarre la cinta que la mantenía asi y se la quite por completo, ninguno traíamos ropa interior, asi que pude apreciar directamente su pene sumamente erecto. Mi respiración era tan agitada, que me costaba respirar.

Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cadera y segui el recorrido hasta la base de su pene. Con las yemas de mis dedos, recorri el largo de su erección…

-mmm…bella-rompió totalmente la ropa de cama y creo que el colchón, tenia los puños fuertemente apretados

Seguí moviendo mis manos, de arriba a abajo. Cada vez mis palmas se cerraban mas entorno a su anatomía, no pudo evitar mover ligeramente su cadera, cuando bajaba mis manos el subía su cadera, pero me dejo marcar el ritmo. Cuando crei que ya había llegado a mi máximo permitido, me sorprendí a mi misma de nuevo bajando mis labios hasta la punta de su pene dándole un pequeño beso…

-mmm…bella-esta vez fue un gruñido lo que salió de su pecho-estas segura? No tienes que hacerlo

No respondí con palabras, saque mi lengua y lamí la punta y alrededor, baje y recorri toda su longitud como si fuera mi dulce preferido, poco a poco fui introduciéndolo en mi boca. Aun asi deje una de mis manos, tímidamente le di ritmos diferentes a cada una. Tal vez no era mucho, pero considerando lo sucedido, todo no solo lo mío, es es un gran paso…

Después de unos minutos entre mis caricias, gemidos míos y jadeos y gruñidos de el, podía sentir como mi excitación comenzaba a resbalar entre mis piernas…

-bella estoy a punto de…-toco mi hombro, fue la primera vez que movía algún brazo

Pero no me detuve, al contrario use una onda de energía para alejar su brazo. Aumente el ritmo y después de un gemido que más bien pareció grito, estallo en mi boca. No deje de moverme hasta que su clímax pasó, después use mi lengua para limpiar hasta la última gota de su semen que por cierto tiene un sabor increíble. Termine dando un dulce beso en la punta de su pene y gatee hasta quedar recostada sobre su pecho, cubriéndonos con lo que quedaba de unas mantas.

-bella eso fue…-pronuncio casi un minuto después

-te gusto?-pregunte con una enorme sonrisa

-me fascino…fue totalmente…fue totalmente…gracias-termino de balbucear

-gracias?-repetí divertida-no me des las gracias, fui yo quien te pidió esto

-pero fui yo quien mas lo disfruto-me abrazo mas hacia su cuerpo

-a mi también me gusto-confesé sinceramente

-déjame hacer lo mismo por ti-pidió haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

-no creo que sea una buena idea, no creí que pasaría de las carisias, no se que paso…pero…si algo sale mal, tal vez en vez de avanzar retroceda y no quiero eso-la verdad me siento sumamente excitada, pero también temo que mis palabras se cumplan. Espero que este paso haya sido el mas difícil y que de aquí en adelante lo demás sea mas fácil

-respetare tu decisión, iremos a tu ritmo, te amo-termino besando mi frente

-te amo-bese sus labios

EDWARD POV

Estupendo, grandioso, increíble, exquisito… de que otra forma podría llamarle a lo que bella y yo habíamos experimentado?, más yo…demonios fue…simplemente…exquisito.

-creo que te vas a enojar por mi pregunta, pero…estas bien?-trate de controlar mi emoción

-jajaja en serio?-su respuesta me sorprendió-creo que use mi campo de fuerza en ti…perdón-comento totalmente apenada

-relájate creo que en cierto punto me gusto

Pasamos toda la madrugada en medio de ligeras caricias y besos, casi no hemos hablado

-me siento algo tonto-comente a bella con una sonrisa.

-porque?-se encontraba recostada en mi pecho

-no se que hacer ahora-mencione en medio de una risa, ella se levanto para besar mis labios

-voy por la ropa-se levanto un poco y desapareció.

Me prometí no volver a subestimar a bella, en ningún momento sentí que la haya pasado mal. Aunque aun asi no exagerare ni tratare que bella se pase de lo que es capaz de soportar. No mentiré lo que paso fue…. me encontraba en medio de mis pensamientos, cuando una hermosa risa llamo mi atención

-que?-ya traia su ropa puesta

-tu cara-mencionó aun riendo

-que tiene?

-tienes una sonrisa…algo boba-no me di cuenta hasta ese momento

-y como no tenerla-me levante aun desnudo y camine hasta ella y un hermoso sonrojo subió a sus mejillas

-toma-extendió su brazo para darme mi ropa y trato de conservar su mirada en la mia. Empecé a reir-que?

-tu cara-mencione igual que ella, rodo los ojos con una sonrisa y dio vuelta

-te voy a llevar a conocer el resto del château, vamos-se encamino a la puerta sin mirar atrás

Recorrimos los salones, habitaciones, estancias, comedores, etcétera… es un castillo al estilo antiguo. Nuestras manos se mantuvieron unidas todo el recorrido incluyendo cuando la abrazaba

-todos son tuyos?-entramos a un enorme garaje con una variedad de autos. Antiguos, modernos, extravagantes, modificados, de carreras, colección incluso algunas carretas

-de todos, pero no te traje a eso, vamos a salir y necesitamos transporte-camino hasta el lado de unas cuatrimotos

-mmm…a donde vamos?-pregunte montando la mia. Me sentí un poco raro, estamos solos y ninguno de los dos necesita esto para movernos en grandes distancias, mas ella

-tenemos que atravesar toda la propiedad y hay mucho lodo-seguro noto mi confusión- además es divertido

-podríamos compartir-la mire directo a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado. Mordió su labio inferior y su corazón se acelero

-pero asi no podríamos competir-arranco la moto a todo lo que da, la seguí en medio de una risa. El recorrido duro alrededor de media hora…

-bonjour Phillippe-saludo, entrando a una caballeriza, yo me quede afuera

-bonjour, mlle Christine-es la primera vez que escucho que alguien la llama asi

-S'il vous plaît selle deux chevaux-que? escuche bien? Pidió ensillar dos caballos?-merci- saliendo me abrazo

-bella sabes que los animales no se siente cómodos cerca de un vampiro-la mire seriamente a los ojos

-tranquilo estos son nuestros, darren vino antes que nosotros y lo arreglo…date una oportunidad, pero si no quieres esta bien-acaricio mi rostro

-también funciona con animales?-ella asintió sonriendo

La verdad la idea de subir a un caballo, para un vampiro suena extraña, mas bien me gustaría comérmelo. Pero por otro lado no me he subido a uno desde que era humano asi que…por qué no?

Phillippe salió y le dio una rienda a bella, se acerco a mi con el otro caballo…

-bella si el animal se asusta, lastimara al hombre-susurre aunque mas bien es un anciano

-tranquilo no se va a alterar-me respondió subiendo al suyo

Parece que es cierto, el caballo llego demasiado tranquilo hasta mi, normalmente en cuanto nos presiente salen huyendo. Tome las riendas y pase mi mano por su lomo, pude sentir su sangre correr…

-si es demasiado para ti lo dejamos-parece que se dio cuenta

-perdón no es mi intención dañarlo-desvié la mirada

-relájate, aun recuerdo la sed-miro al horizonte-entonces? Quieres que hagamos otra cosa?

-no! De hecho me gusta la idea, casi no recuerdo la ultima vez que me subi a uno-trate de conservarme tranquilo, por mi y el caballo, a pesar de que me dijo que no se alteraría no quiero provocarlo

Empezamos a avanzar lentamente, en una dirección diferente de cómo llegamos

-el sabe de ustedes?

-él y su esposa si

-les han preguntado lo que son?

-no… chris salvo al abuelo de Phillippe de un incendio, además estaban por perder su propiedad y la compro para devolvérsela, les dio trabajo y todo junto hizo que le estuvieran muy agradecidos, asi que no nos cuestionan, son una buena familia, a pesar de todo no dejamos que todos sepan. Les pagamos más de la cuenta asi que la familia no hace preguntas, además las fiestas que aun celebra el pueblo se hacen aquí. Saben que los dueños vienen sin avisar y si ven a alguien aquí le avisan a Phillippe

-sabes jamás había escuchado de seres como ustedes incluso Carlisle oyó historias pero solo eso historias… leyendas…

-somos pacíficos, no llamamos mucho la atención y tratamos de mantenernos lo mas ocultos, incluso entre los nuestros fuera de mi familia solo conozco otros cuatro como nosotros…aunque no siempre se puede

-de que hablas?

-pues mas que nada por nuestros "brincos", a veces los humanos nos ven o peor otros seres

-y que hacen en ese caso?

-con los humanos los aturdimos con ondas de energía dirigidas a su cabeza-abri mucho mis ojos ante esta idea-no los dañamos, son ondas ligeras y dirigidas a un solo punto, solo los aturde y confunde unos minutos y solo una vez un ser diferente me vio apareciendo. Ambos acordamos no mencionar a nadie mas nuestro encuentro, pero si hubiera sido hostil, el plan es alejarse pero mantenerlo vigilado, después llamar a darren para que borre su recuerdo y listo

-y antes de que lo conocieras?

-un amigo de Charlie puede hacer lo mismo y se conocen desde antes de que naciera

Dejamos el tema y disfrutamos del paisaje, viajamos a todo galope hasta la playa. Me encanta montar, una de mis actividades favoritas cuando era humano. Al alcanzarla voltee a verla y note cada parte de su cuerpo. Parecía una verdadera amazona, su cabello ondeándose en el viento, sus pechos saltando a cada paso, sus piernas apretándose alrededor del caballo…desvié mi mirada no podía seguir esta línea de pensamiento

-te esta gustando?-claro que pregunto sobre el paseo, pero solo podía recordar la imagen de hace rato-edward?

-perdón…es que no había cabalgado desde que era humano…y si me gusta mucho gracias-termine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-oye parece que va a seguir nublado, quieres ir al pueblo?

-mmm…claro

El pueblo es muy extraño construcciones sumamente viejas contrastadas con otras modernas, pero aun tenia ese aire de pueblo antiguo. Encargo los caballos en un tipo de posada y caminamos desde ahí…

Como ya habíamos pasado varias horas fuera, decidimos regresar a la casa de phillippe, note que bella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, trate de hacerle platica, pero todo tenia que repetirlo. Asi que decidí guardar silencio, a los pocos minutos escuche un jadeo muy bajo, crei que eran los caballos asi que seguí admirando la vista, pero escuche otro un poco mas alto pero eso fue mas bien como un…

Voltee a ver a bella y tenia los ojos cerrados mientras mordía su labio inferior, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las riendas, su trote era lento pero su cuerpo se mecía un poco sobre el lomo del caballo, segundos después emitió un claro pero bajo gemido, demonios estaba pasando lo que creo?


	29. DESPUES DE LA CABALGATA 18

DESPUES DE LA CABALGATA (+18)

EDWARD

Tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no acercarme a ella, esta imagen es tan tentadora… no se como logre detener un gruñido que quería salir de mi garganta. Llevaba así apenas unos segundos, cuando abrió bruscamente los ojos tensándose, su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración se atoro.

Desvié mi mirada para que no se incomodara, no dijo nada solo salió a todo galope hacia la casa, la seguí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar agradeció a Phillippe y subió de nuevo a la moto para llegar al château sin dirigirme la palabra o una mirada.

-me voy a bañar-desapareció sin mirarme

-jajaja mi preciosa bella-dije para mi mismo una vez que desapareció

Camine lentamente hasta su habitación, la escena de hace rato mas la idea de bella bajo la regadera…hacia estragos en mi autocontrol, al llegar a su habitación encontré un cambio de mi ropa. A pesar de que no necesitaba bañarme lo hice. Regrese a su habitación pero ella seguía en el baño…paso otra media hora y solo se escuchaba como dejaba correr el agua para llenar la tina de nuevo

-bella todo esta bien?-toque la puerta, tal vez ya no quiere estar cerca de mi

-si

-decidiste mudarte al baño?-bromee para romper el hielo. Se escucho su risa y un momento despues el agua cayendo mientras salía de la tina.

-lo siento-salio con la mirada baja envuelta con una bata

-esta bien, solo me preguntaba si querías convertirte en sirena-bromee de nuevo

-ja!...mmm…ya deberíamos regresar, voy a vestirme-seguía sin mirarme

-bella que sucedió?-la tome del brazo-crei que todo iba bien-alce su rostro y note como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas

-lo siento-repitió desviando su mirada

-de que hablas?-ella retorcía sus manos

-se que te diste cuenta-ha! era por eso

-de que?-me hice el tonto

-edward!-rezongo como niña chiquita volteándose de nuevo-perdón…es que…yo…yo…empecé a pensar en lo que paso en la noche…y…es solo que…aaahhhh!-movía graciosamente sus manos, mientras se extendía una sonrisa enorme en mi cara, pensó en mi mientras…

-espera…te hizo sentir mal?-mi sonrisa fue desplazada por un ceño fruncido, tal vez no estaba preparada para eso

-no, no es eso, es que…me gusto-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro muy bajo. Le di vuelta y la abrace…

-entonces que esta mal?-acaricie sus brazos para reconfortarla

-pues que no te dejo tocarme, pero te hago presenciar como lo imagino-trato de separarse, pero solo afloje mi agarre

-pues a mi me gusto la escena-puse me mejor sonrisa torcida, se que le encantan

-no estás enojado?-pregunto con mucha preocupación

-jajaja tontita, la único que me enojaría es que hagas algo que no quieres o que lo imagines con otro-la abrase de nuevo fuerte

-te amo-paso sus brazos por mi cuello y beso-apenas es madrugada del domingo en forks, quieres que regresemos o…quieres ir a otro lado-pregunto ya mas relajada

-que te parece si nos quedamos aquí?-propuse-no has dormido, quieres hacerlo?

-no, no tengo sueño pero si estoy algo cansada-la lleve hasta la cama para que nos recostáramos

-quieres vestirte?-pregunte aunque la prefería asi en bata

-no, después- respondió distraídamente mordiendo su labio inferior, no necesito escuchar su mente para saber que algo se trae -ammm…ammm

-que pasa?-queria pedirme o preguntarme algo pero no se atrevía

-pues…quería…pedirte…otra cosa-su sonrojo aumento

-lo que quieras

-pues…-aclaro su garganta-ambos queremos…pues…-demonios, solo de imaginarlo

-bella no lo hagas solo porque te lo pedí-a pesar de lo que quiero, no quiero echar las cosas a perder, parece que me mal entendió pues su rostro se torno decepcionado-créeme que la idea es…sumamente…pero no quiero que lo que hemos conseguido se derrumbe

-tampoco yo, por eso…quería pedirte…algo parecido a lo de ayer-tarde unos segundos considerándolo

-si en serio estas bien…cuéntame

-pues…quiero que solo hagas lo que te pida-parece que media cada palabra como si fuera a romperme en cada una de ellas

-suena estupendo

-en serio?-puso una mueca graciosa

-como empiezo-puse mi mejor sonrisa para infundirle valor

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció por primera vez en su rostro. Se acomodo mejor en la cama y me indico que me recostara de lado sobre mi codo junto a ella, no tanto como para casi estar sobre ella.

-acaríciame, pero deja que yo te guie-tomo mi mano y la llevo a su rostro, parece que lo de ayer la ayudo en su confianza

Deslice mis yemas por donde ella me indico, su piel es tan suave y cálida. Cerro un momento sus ojos pero comenzó a tensarse asi que conecto su mirada con la mia, esto la ayudo a relajarse y llevo mi mano a su cuello. Su pulso se acelero mucho, podía sentir el correr de su sangre, pero eso no me importo, solo el hecho de estar tocándola. Como todavía traia la bata y acababa de bañarse, se que no trae ropa interior, esto saco un pequeño jadeo de mi.

Llevo mi mano hasta lo que se veía de su pecho, bajaba poco a poco. Mis dedos empezaban a adentrarse en la tela de la bata, empecé a sentir el inicio de su pecho. Toco con mas fuerza su mano, deteniéndose, ansiaba demasiado seguir, pero no me moví un milímetro que ella no quisiera.

-puedo acariciar tu cabello?-mi otra mano estaba arriba de su cabeza, asintió dándome permiso

Empecé suave y lento, unos segundos después, deslizo mi otra mano poco a poco hasta tener su maravilloso seno en medio de mi mano. Preciosa…, lentamente hacia presión sobre mi mano como amasándolo indicándome hacerlo yo también. Con su otra mano desato la cinta de la bata abriendo solamente un lado. Pude ver mi mano tocándola, el resto de su torso, cadera, su pierna…

Deslizo mi mano más abajo, acariciando sus costillas, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada. Mi palma recorría lentamente desde su vientre hasta tocar ligeramente su pecho. Uso mi mano para quitarse la bata que quedaba sobre ella. Excepto por sus brazos pude admirar el exquisito cuerpo de mi amada bella, sacando un gemido casi gruñido de mi pecho. Repitió la operación con su otro pecho y después el resto de su torso, mis oídos se llenaron de sus latidos, respiración agitada y constantes gemidos incluyendo algunos míos.

Pude oler como su dulce excitación se hizo presente, tenía tantas ganas de lamerla por completo… paso mi mano al lado de su cadera para bajarla hasta sus piernas, las cuales flexiono. Recorrí… bueno me hizo recorrer cada centímetro de ellas. Al llegar debajo de su rodilla, me dio un poco de libertad pues ella no alcanzaba, pero conservo su mano en mi brazo.

Pasee mis dedos por sus tobillos, note como sus deditos estaban doblados, subí por sus pantorrillas y volví a bajar. Toco mi brazo atrayéndolo poniendo de nuevo su mano sobre la mia y muy lentamente me llevo hasta su entrepierna

-estas segura?-mi voz salió sumamente ronca viéndola a los ojos, su mirada era deseo puro

No me respondió verbalmente, abrió ligeramente sus piernas y termino de subir mi mano hasta su caliente intimidad. Toque sus labios mojados por su excitación, recorrí el largo de ellos adentrando mis dedos poco a poco, hasta que toque su botón más sensible, sacando un fuerte gemido de ella.

-bella-pronuncie en medio de un jadeo

Su atención se centro en guiar mis dedos alrededor y presionando su clítoris, mientras movia sus caderas al ritmo de nuestras manos…

-edward-mi nombre sonó tan…tan…maldición ni si quiera se como describirlo-edward-repitió aumentando el movimiento de mis dedos y sus caderas -aaahhh! Edward asi!-demonios mi erección estaba muy pronunciada

Me parecía imposible que su corazón se acelerara mas, su respiración era tan rápida que no parecía hacerlo, empecé a sentir sus ligeros espasmos, para momentos después estallar en un gran orgasmo

-edward!-grito al llegar, se retorcía de placer mientras aprisiono mi mano en su intimidad con sus piernas

-bella-mi voz seguía sumamente ronca

Llevo mi mano hasta su pecho el cual seguía subiendo y bajando, tratando de controlar su respiración. No resistí mas y me lleve los dedos a la boca, me observo lamerlos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-creo que también a ti te gusto-dijo dándose cuenta de mi erección, su voz sono divertida. Me encanta que las cosas esten saliendo tan bien

-no te imaginas cuanto-apenas pude pronunciarlo-creo que debería…-comencé a levantarme para ir por lo menos al baño

-a donde vas?-tomo mi brazo para impedirme seguir

-bella como dijiste me gusto demasiado y estar asi…es un tanto…incomodo…y doloroso asi que…-me costo un poco explicarlo

-puedo ayudar?-pidió inocentemente pero para mi fue la voz mas sensual que haya escuchado en mi vida

Quise lánzame sobre ella a besarla y hacerle el amor, pero no volvería a ser tan idiota de perder la cabeza y menos con ella, puedo echar a perder lo que hemos logrado, así que obligue a mi cerebro a seguir funcionando

-como quieres ayudarme?-no podía mas con esta necesidad

-se me ocurrió algo…pero no se si quieras?-aun lo duda? Cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, seguro me va a maravillar

-estoy seguro que me va a encantar…

BELLA POV

Los dedos de Edward me dieron el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en esta vida. Desde que lo recordé, confieso que he soñado con el, acariciándome y haciéndome el amor. Pero ahora que se volvió realidad…fue simplemente insuperable. De nuevo me dejo controlar la situación, al terminar casi llego de nuevo al orgasmo viendo como lamia sus dedos empapados de mi excitación.

Le pedí que me dejara ayudarlo a…bueno solo digo que su erección casi rompía su pantalón y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Me hinque sobre la cama y termine de quitar la bata

-es algo parecido a lo que hicimos ayer y hace rato…pero juntos-la verdad no tenia una idea fija

-suena bien-su voz sonó tan ronca y sus ojos eran deseo puro

Desabroche su pantalón y le indique que se lo quitara, al igual que la camisa. Solo conservaba su bóxer el cual le quite yo lentamente…

-bella-pronuncio en un ronco susurro

-acuéstate- pedí haciéndome hacia atrás para darle espacio

Pase mi pierna para quedar sobre el, su pene rosaba mi vientre. De nuevo dejo sus brazo sobre la cama sin tocarme. Yo pase mis manos sobre su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre, pero sin tocar su erección, aunque me movía lentamente acariciado esa zona tan importante. Como todo parecía bien me atreví a dar otro paso, tome sus manos, bastante tensas por cierto

-quieres acariciarme?-pregunte colocándolas sobre mis pechos

-me encantaría-contesto con una sonrisa torcida, imitando los movimientos de hace rato

Lleve mis manos de nuevo a su pecho y esta vez si llegue hasta su erección. Primero pase la punta de mis dedos acariciándolo muy lenta y suavemente

-mmm…bella-un gemido acompañado de mas presión en sus manos, me excitaron increíblemente

Me acerque unos centímetros a modo de que la punta de su pene toco mi bastante hinchado clítoris, esto hizo que echara su cabeza hacia atrás. Varios gemidos salían de nosotros. Tome sus brazos y lo hice abrazarme obligándolo a sentarse, mientras mis caderas no dejaban de moverse sobre el. Lo tome de la nuca y bese lo mas apasionadamente que pude. Me correspondió acariciando todo lo largo de mi espalda, baje una de mis manos hasta tomar su erección envolviéndolo por completo con mi palma, subia y bajaba, mientras hacia presión en la zona mas placentera en mi.

-bella esto…es…exquisito…no pares-pronuncio cuando separe mis labios para respirar, deje mi frente recargada en la suya

-que quieres hacer?-pregunte sin detenerme

-que quieres tu?-respondió con dificultad, dejando sus manos fijas en mis caderas

-yo pregunte primero-afortunadamente todo en el mundo, el pasado y todo desapareció menos el, yo y lo que sucedía

Me miro a los ojos un segundo, como pensando si decirlo o no…

-si no te gusta…?-menciono algo serio

-te lo hare saber-respondi besando ligeramente sus labios-entonces?-volví a preguntar mordiendo su labio inferior

-quiero besarte-respondio sumamente excitado

-hazlo

-pero…-miro directamente mis pechos

Tome su nuca y lo acerque hasta que sus labios me tocaron. Su boca es totalmente maravillosa, empezó besándome como dijo y después tomo mi pezón izquierdo y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo, mientras que con su otra mano, quito la mía de su erección llevándola hasta su nuca, enrede mis dedos en su cabello ejerciendo presión. Cambiaba de lado cada cuanto, mis gemidos aumentaban y se hacían mas fuertes cada vez.

-edward aaahhh!-estaba a punto de llegar

-bella vente para mi-pidio de subiendo sus caderas, mientras yo jamás deje de moverlas

-juntos-mi voz fue apenas un jadeo

Bajo su mano para masturbarse, pero la sustituí por la mía

-guíame-dije sin moverla hasta que el me lo indicara, su rostro se volvió deseo puro, coloco su mano sobre mi y marco el ritmo

-bella asi! Aaahhh mas!-nuestras miradas se conectaron

-aaahhh! Edward!-grite llegando a un grandioso orgasmo

-bella!-su semen golpeo directo en mi absolutamente sensible clítoris extendiendo mi orgasmo

Me deje caer a su lado, con una felicidad que crei no sentir de nuevo. Recordé como había lamido sus dedos hace rato y esto me alentó a hacer lo mismo. Lleve mis dedos a mi empapado clítoris y después a mi boca. El sabor de su semen y mis propios jugos resulto increíble. Edward emitió un gruñido mientras seguía mis movimientos…

-no puedo creer lo que hicimos-pronuncie con los ojos cerrados

-te arrepientes-su voz sonó triste

-que? No!, me sorprende es todo-respondi rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos-es que crei que me costaría mucho llegar a…esto o algo remotamente parecido. Considerando que la primera vez que me besaste te arroje al otro lado del claro-mi cara se volvió una mueca de disculpa al recordarlo-y de eso apenas pasaron unas semanas

-sabes no me importaría esperar mil años si fuera necesario

-en serio?-a pesar de que me costaba… al menos yo no podía dejar de pensar en estar con el

-bueno…te confieso que no es para nada fácil-paso la mano por su cabello-pero si tu no estuvieras de acuerdo, preferiría que me arrojaras mil veces antes de hacerte daño-termino abrazándome

-sabes yo…-a pesar de que el es la persona a la que le diría todo, esto me apena un poco

-que?

-pues…cuando empecé a recordarte…a veces…soñaba…tu sabes…momentos como este-me recosté en su pecho para que no viera mi rostro

-ha! pensabas con esos momentos-su voz sonó picara

-si..y…no solo dormida-termine de confesar mordiendo mi labio inferior

-en serio?, mmjj- me atreví a mirar su cara y parecía imaginarlo, golpee ligeramente su pecho y me levante-a donde vas?

-tengo que bañarme otra vez-respondi en medio de risas- y tu también


	30. ME QUIERES?

ME QUIERES?

BELLA

-aaammm…-parecía querer decirme algo pero no se animaba

-que?

-no nada olvídalo-paso de nuevo la mano por su cabello-deberíamos regresar

-pienso lo mismo-me habrá querido pedir que compartiéramos el baño? Que habria dicho? después de asearnos, nos hice aparecer en su cabaña…

-parece que no hay nadie, vamos a la casa, seguro están ahí-me dijo adivinando mi pensamiento

-si ya quiero verlas-tome su brazo y brincamos hasta la puerta de entrada, pero por fuera

-jajaja bella sabes que puedes entrar cuando quieras, porque aparecimos aquí?

-edward cuando se llega a una casa se toca-lo regañe como niño chiquito

-jajaja si mama-respondió burlándose de mi

-van a entrar o no?-alice abrió la puerta interrumpiéndonos

-allie y reneesme estan aquí?-pregunte

-a ósea que no merecemos ni una pequeña visita-bromeo ofendida

-claro que si, pero quiero ver a mis niñas-respondí abrazándola

-mami!-escuche gritar a mi princesa

-allie-la cargue para abrazarla y besarla-te divertiste princesa?-caminamos hasta llegar a la sala

-si! tia ali me conpo muchos juguetes-hacia ademanes con sus manitas-ewan!-parece que hasta ahora lo noto, estiro sus brazos para que la cargara

-como estas allie?-se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras la abrazaba

-y reneesme?-pregunte a alice

-en el cuarto de juego de allie-esto me confundió, el que?-ya veras-seguro noto mi confusión

-vamos vamos-allie se removió para que la bajara y lo tomo de la mano

-el cuarto de juegos? Ay no alice que hicis…-no termine la frase entre a uno de los salones de la casa el cual estaba totalmente transformado.

Me encontré con un tobogán, un poco menos que castillo en el que allie podía entrar perfectamente, montañas de muñecas, peluches, disfraces y un tocador pequeño. Por las ventanas se apreciaban varios juegos enormes.

-pero que…alice tu…por que hicieron todo esto?

-como que por que? Por mi sobrina-cargo a allie besando su mejilla

-que te parece mama?-se me acerco reneesme señalando a su alrededor

-que es demasiado

-a mi no-señalo edward abrazándome

Allie nos puso a jugar con todo, no sé de dónde saca tanta energía.

Como iniciaba la semana nos despedimos como las otras veces para que cada quien fuera a su casa y de ahi a la escuela. Me molesta un poco no poder convivir con todos mientras estamos ahí, pero me encanta mi trabajo y no sé si después pueda tener la oportunidad de volver a trabajar de profesora por eso quiero seguir con esto hasta que tenga que dejarlo.

-hola-menciono muy coqueta una chica a edward, el no contesto solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo-oye…vamos a ir a bailar esta noche quieres ir?-menciono con una sonrisa y torciéndose el cabello

-lo siento tengo planes con mi novia-contesto mirando hacia la ventana con una de las sonrisas que me encantan

-awww no sabía que tienes novia, como se llama?

-christine

-supongo que no es de aquí verdad? Porque jamás te he visto con alguien y…

-disculpa pero tengo que terminar con esto-señalo su mesa ignorándola

-ay vamos! Solo iremos a bailar-está bien, trate de no meterme pero…

-ya termino señorita samuels?-pregunte parándome cerca de su silla

-si-estiro su cuaderno, como dije aquí en forks todo sigue haciéndose de ese modo

-y su compañero-esta vez lo mire a el

-no-contesto extrañado, no se le pero yo tengo ganas de reírme

-por favor deje de distraer a su compañero

Parece que a los demás se les hizo gracioso, el resto de la clase fue normal aunque al final se le acerco de nuevo, no quise o pude, intervenir más así que salí del salón.

-hey! Porque esa cara?-darren me pregunto en la sala de profesores

-nada lo de siempre-conteste fastidiada

-y es…?

-una chica lanzándosele a edward-susurre

-te entiendo-a ryan también le pasa lo mismo

-tenía ganas de decirle que se alejara de él, pero como soy su profesora solo pude pedirle que no se distrajera en clase-me cruce de brazos

-jajaja creo que nunca te he visto celosa, ni siquiera con tanya

-por favor a esa ni me la menciones porque sí me sentí muy celosa, pero edward y yo no nos habíamos arreglado entonces, pero ahora…

-ya relájate-comento con una sonrisa tonta

-mira ya no hablemos de esto, si?

Al salir de la escuela como siempre cada uno por su lado, pero antes de que nuestro auto llegara a la casa edward ya estaba en la puerta

-ay! Cuanta ansiedad-pronuncio darren aun en el auto

-hola-salude a edward

-bella…podemos ir al claro?-se notaba extraño

-me encantaría pero quiero pasar un rato con allie-lo tome de la mano para entrar-no quieres quedarte un rato?

-si!

Después de un buen rato de jugar con allie, lo seguí notando extraño…

-que sucede?

-nada

-Edward?-enarque una ceja

-es una tontería, no importa, no es nada-termino cargando a allie y dándole vueltas en el aire

-ya dime-quite a allie de sus brazos, sacando un pucherito de ella

-estas enojada por lo que paso con esa chica?-pregunto inquieto

-jajaja claro que no-enserio cree que una tontería así me hará enojarme con el

-a no?-su ceño se frunció un poco

-bueno no me gusta nada la idea que esas niñas te coqueteen-esto lo hizo sonreír-pero confió en ti…mmm…corrígeme si me equivoco, pero te decepciono que no estuviera enojada-entrecerré mis ojos

-que! no! Es solo que…bueno saber que…te pones un poquito celosa…-su cara se torno picara

-poquito? quería sacar a esa niña volando del edificio-confesé, sacándole leves risitas-pero si quieres me puedo enojar-comente dándole la espalda

-no no no-me abrazo dándome un beso ligero en la mejilla, como aun traigo a allie me removí incomoda

-allie ve a jugar a tu cuarto amor-la puse en el suelo y ella corrió hacia donde le indique

-lo siento yo solo…-supongo que me malentendió, lo interrumpí abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole un beso en los labios

-con allie presente, no es buena idea que…-esta vez fui yo quien se disculpo

-está bien entiendo, sabes…tenia la intención de que saliéramos de nuevo-sonrio de lado-tu sabes, como para recordar el château- hablo sobre mi oído

-suena…-me costó encontrar mi voz-…muy bien, pero este fin de semana quiero pasarlo con allie y reneesme-no las llame mis hijas, no se cómo lo haga sentir

-mmm…bueno tienes razón

-mami tengo ambe-mi princesa toco su pancita mientras me separe de edward

-vamos te preparare algo-extendí mi mano, ella la tomo y con la otra tomo la de Edward

-les parece si yo les preparo la comida?-pidió Edward

-esta bien-no desaprovechare el ofrecimiento

Lo observábamos cocinar, algo muy entretenido para mí pero no tanto para mi princesa. Se removió para bajarse de mi regazo y salió de la cocina

-parece que no soy tan entretenido-menciono con falsa tristeza

-pues a mí me gusta lo que veo-lo mire de arriba abajo mordiendo mi labio inferior, me levante para acercarme a el pero en ese momento Amelia apareció frente al refrigerador justo entre nosotros

-oh! Que incomodo perdón, yo solo venia por esto-abrio y cerro tan rápido la puerta que crei que se rompería, despues desapareció.

A ambos nos gano la risa, en ese momento escuche como allie empezó a jugar con el piano

-ire a ver que no lo rompa-me acerque para darle solo un ligero beso-quieres tocar una pieza?-pregunte a allie, sentándome a su lado en el banquillo

-si si si

-cual?

-mila balarina-el tema una película infantil. Toque y cante la canción-ota ota-menciono aplaudiendo

-cual?

-mmm…de bebe-sabia a cual se refería

Le conté que cuando estaba todavía en mi panza solía tocarle una canción que me gusta mucho, muy antigua "corazón de niño", conseguí el original y se escucha una hermosa risa de bebe en ella, por eso la llama asi. No crei que le gustara tanto, es una bonita pieza pero para una niña de su edad supuse que le aburriría pero no, se concentro en mis manos y me miraba a veces.

-te gusto?-bese su frente

-si mami-en ese momento escuche pequeños aplausos provenientes de Edward

-fue una de las escenas más tiernas que he visto-se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-y eso que no la viste embarazada, preguntándole lo mismo-agrego leila, bajaba junto a Steven ambos viendo a allie quien se puso a apretar algunas teclas, riendo del sonido que producen

-lo imagino-contesto con una cara muy tierna

-vamos a salir, me das un beso princesa?

Ambos se despidieron de allie y nosotros nos encaminamos de nuevo a la cocina…

-cocinas muy bien para no comer-bromee

-sabes que a veces me gusta cocinarle a nessy

-y Jacob-comente divertida

-si también-contesto rodando los ojos

-quieres a mi mami?-de pronto pregunto allie

-mucho-respondió viéndonos a ambas. Allie se quedo unos segundos pensando algo con su ceñito fruncido

-como?-pregunto dejándonos en blanco

-como que?-dije yo

-como te quiere mami-contesto como si fuera obvio

-pues…-ni él supo como responder

-como mami y tio danen o como ita melia y ito chaly-me sorprendió que conociera la diferencia, Edward me miro como pidiendo permiso, asentí

-como abuelito Charlie quiere a abuelita Amelia

No respondió solo sonrió y nos miro a ambos

-tú me queres?-esta vez solo miro a Edward

-claro que si mucho-edward se acerco a ella para tomar su manita

-como?

-como tus abuelitos quieren a tu mama

-yo tamben te quero-le estiro sus manos para abrazarlo

-jajaja sabes allie, entiendes el mundo mejor de lo que los demás creen-pronuncio Edward abrazándola mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas que hasta este momento note

En ese momento recibí un mensaje, numero desconocido que raro…

*BELLA, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, EN LOS MEJORES TERMINOS, PERO A SOLAS, POR FAVOR VEN A DONDE NOS VIMOS LA ULTIMA VEZ. TANYA*


	31. TANYA

TANYA

BELLA POV

-quién es?-me pregunto edward

-aj! tengo que salir-comente fastidiada, no tengo ganas de ir pero me intrigo mucho el mensaje-puedes cuidar a allie?, espero no tardarme mucho

-claro-en ese momento sono su celular-alice-rayos de seguro ella sabe, me despedí de él antes que contestara

-tanya-mencione en voz alta al no verla

-bella tengo que hablar contigo-corrió hasta aparecer frente a mí. La tome del brazo y salte a varios lugares incluyendo una en el aire, para que nadie pudiera seguirnos. Despues nos lleve a la misma isla que a alice.

-creo que alice sabe de tu visita-explique al ver su rostro-tuve que perdernos un poco

-ah!, antes que todo tengo que decir que viajar asi es increíble-menciono con una risa, pero a mi se me acababa la paciencia-esta bien...-recobro la seriedad-tal vez no tenga derecho a hacer esto pero edward…yo…bella yo lo amo y…

-el te gusta y no es lo mismo que el amor-interrumpí

-no bella te aseguro que lo amo

-y que quieres conmigo entonces?-enarque una ceja

-en serio eres tú?

-claro que si-me molesto un poco la pregunta

-es que no quiero que…si no fueras…

-tanya recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos como treinta años después de que me convirtieran? Cuando te arroje a la zanja con los zorrillos

-obviamente-siendo vampira…

-como siempre te le insinuaste a edward y como me colmaste la paciencia…-levante mis hombros inocentemente

-me bañaron-contesto con una mueca graciosa

-te lo merecías…y si no hizo nada por lo que vi en el bosque fue porque edward y yo no habíamos hablado, el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera

-se arreglaron?

-por supuesto-conteste feliz, su cara se volvió triste

-se que jamás tendré oportunidad con el…incluso cuando…estabas…mmm…

-muerta-conteste por ella

-si…intente algo con el…varias veces-el comentario no me gusto mucho-pero siempre me rechazó

-entonces no te entiendo, que quieres ahora y conmigo, te advierto que no lo voy a dejar

-lo sé…no te pido eso-su voz se suavizó-bella a pesar de que no me crees, yo...lo amo…de alguna forma, pero lo hago y aprecio mucho a nessy, no quiero que los dañen-esto me confundió-si tu, no fueras…tu y ellos se ilusionan, los lastimaras mucho y lo digo por ambos, como te dije nessy me importa demasiado

-soy yo tanya y lo último que quiero es lastimarlos… Mira las cosas con edward pudieran o no funcionar, pero jamás haría algo para lastimar a mi niña

-definitivamente eres tu-comento negando con la cabeza

-estás segura de amarlo? el cariño puede confundirse con amor-no puede ser eso sonó a platica de amigas

-yo…-caminaba de un lugar a otro-siento mucho por el

-lo quieres-asegure

-si

-pero no lo amas tanya y menos como yo lo hago

-tú que sabes-contesto molesta

-tanya, el recuerdo de mi familia fue lo que me impidió irme por completo desde el principio. Cuando volví a nacer, tarde años…pero su rostro y el de mi niña me…hacían feliz y me enviaban al abismo al mismo tiempo-mis ojos se aguaron al recordar-el no saber donde estaban o si algún día nos veríamos otra vez, lo que yo siento SI es amor-no me respondió nada-él es el amor de mis dos vidas y siempre va a serlo. Tienes que aceptar que lo tuyo es…bueno…el siempre te rechazo, tal vez…

-por favor no lo digas-se cayó un momento-aaajjjj! Sé que tienes razón pero…es difícil…tanto tiempo con la ilusión de…

-tanya tu misma dijiste que…

-sí, pero…sé que no significo nada para él, ni siquiera se porque estoy hablando de esto contigo…

-ni yo

-creo que en el fondo… solo no quiero que nadie los lastime-me miro directo

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio…

-sabes siempre decían que eres una buena persona, supongo que en este momento puedo creerlo-levante mis hombros despreocupadamente-no puede ser que le esté diciendo esto a la mujer que se acostó con mi esposo-pronuncie divertida, despues estalle en carcajadas altas

-porque te ríes?

-nervios…no sé, la situación es bizarra tienes que aceptarlo

Supongo que pensó lo mismo porque también rio abiertamente. Si la situación ya era bizarra se torno peor, pues nos pusimos a recordar las situaciones vividas, todas parecidas a la de los zorrillos o pequeñas confrontaciones, casi terminamos de amigas, pero no es para tanto, solo digamos que…limamos asperezas.

-creo que tenemos que regresar, como te dije… alice…

-si, por nuestro historial deben estar suponiendo que prácticamente nos estamos matando-dijo entre risas

-regresamos?

-mmm…bueno…no sé si seré bien recibida en…

-carlisle y esme siempre te recibirán, sobre todo despues de que se termino la persecución a edward no?-enarque una ceja

-si… se termino…pero antes hare un último comentario-entrecerró los ojos-que bueno es edward en…-dijo con voz persuasiva pero no la deje terminar, le lance una onda que la mando a muchos metros de distancia

-lo siento pero…

-no está bien, sabia que reaccionarias-se tocaba el pecho-pero que fue eso, quema un poco

-te lo mereces y si no te vuelves a meter con edward o comentar algo, jamás volverá a pasar-comente seria-vamos-extendí mi mano con una sonrisa

-me parece que ya no será tan divertido hacerte enojar-tomo mi mano y brinque a afuera de la casa cullen

-ah! Asi que solo lo hacías por enojarme-me cruce de brazos y ella levanto los hombros inocente

-bella tanya-alice abrió la puerta dramáticamente

-alice relájate, te va a dar un ataque-le toque el hombro y tanya rio de mi comentario

-que…que sucedió? Todo está bien?-me miro solo a mi

-claro, porque no estaría bien?-bromee

-tanya que gusto verte, bella por favor pasen-intervino carlisle amablemente

-gracias, solo estoy de paso-menciono ella normalmente

-bella-edward llego muy rápido a abrazarme

-me asustaste-dije besando su mejilla-y allie?

-esta con amelia, es que… bueno…-miro a tanya, no sé que le habrá dicho pero se tenso un poco y despues se relajo, raro

-voy por ella, regreso en unos minutos-desaparecí sola y fui a casa

-bella todo esta bien?-pregunto amelia

-que les dijo?-comente cansada

-pues que entre tanya y tu no había una relación cordial

-pues es cierto, pero digamos que…aclaramos ciertos puntos y…

-ya esta todo bien?

-pues…al menos no queremos pelearnos cada segundo…y allie?

-en su cuarto-bese la mejilla de Amelia y fui arriba

-mami-mi princesa se me abalanzo

-allie-la bese al cargarla-vamos a casa de reneesme

-si-salto en mis brazos

Tome el auto despues de asegurarle a mis padres y los chicos que nada pasaría ya que Edward organizó una búsqueda intensiva. Llegando a la casa Cullen Reneesme y Edward me esperaban en la puerta…

-asustaste a Amelia-reclame a Edward

-bueno es que…

-después-lo corte entrando a la casa

-valla! Es igual a ti-tanya se me acerco a nosotras

-quen es?-me pregunto mi princesa

-soy una amiga de Carlisle y su familia-contesto ella

-de mi ito calie?-tanya frunció el ceño confusa

-su abuelito Carlisle-edward hablo en un tono raro, la cara de tanya se volvió de ternura

-si de tu abuelito

Allie perdió el interés en seguir la plática y reneesme se la llevo al salón de juegos. Cada quien se fue por su lado, Edward estaba a mi lado aun extraño…

-tienes unas hijas hermosas bella-comento tanya acercándosenos de repente

-tenemos-intervino Edward

-por favor relájate, quieres?-le pidió ella

-que quieres ahora tanya, me parece que deberíamos hablar…

-ya hable…-lo interrumpió-con quien necesitaba hablar-esto lo tenso mas-nosotros dejamos todo claro ese día-no exactamente de su parte pero no comente nada-bueno me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero debo partir-dijo de forma general, reuniendo a la familia

Despues de una despedida cordial de ella, también yo lo hice ya que tenemos que dormir esta noche

-bella podemos…

-mañana Edward, estoy cansada y allie también-parece que jugar con emmet la agoto. Ya en casa subí a mi habitación, al llegar me encontré con una sorpresa…

-bella-parece que no esperara

-edward-lo regañe-ya te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto sin avisarme

-que te dijo?-se acerco un paso hacia mi

-nada…platicamos y ya-acaricie su mejilla-edward tienes que dejar de preocuparte por todo, por si no lo notaste dejamos de pelearnos, al menos de mi parte las cosas están claras y tranquilas con ella-comente poniendo a allie en mi cama-princesa despierta tienes que tomar un baño

-fue casi lo que ella me dijo-susurro para si mismo

-entonces todo esta bien, ahora tengo que bañar a allie, nos vemos mañana si?-hable entrando al baño

-esta bien

-y edward-me asome-es enserio lo de entrar a mi habitación-pronuncie seria

-lo siento no volverá a pasar-note que su cara seguía triste, así que como vi que allie no despertó lo detuve con un campo de fuerza. Lo hice girar y empecé a besarle toda la cara excepto los labios

-estas enojado?

-no, creí que tu lo estabas, es que toda esta situación es rara-me abrazo por la cintura

-y eso que no estuviste cuando empezamos a recordar el pasado-comente divertida-mira…en serio estoy cansada Edward, nos vemos mañana, si?-termine besando sus labios

-hasta mañana-se despidió más feliz

Me costó un poquito despertar a allie para bañarnos, le puse su piyama a cayo rendida en su cuarto. Trate de buscar mis clásicas piyamas cómodas pero no encontré ninguna, demonios olvide la lavandería, tendré que usar la lencería que para nada me gusta ponerme.

Al día siguiente Edward me llamo antes de ir a mi casa, lo cual agradecí…

-waow estas…waow-me miro de arriba abajo aun con el camisón de encaje azul

-jajaja que elocuente-me burle

-pues viéndote asi que otra cosa esperas-tomo mi mano para darme vuelta

-gracias-lo bese ligeramente, quise alejarme pero no me dejo-edward tengo que cambiarme

-aun es temprano

Beso toda mi cara marcando un camino hasta mi cuello, no me di cuenta que caminamos hasta que sentí el colchón en mi espalda. Mágicamente no me importo nada solo el hecho de tener los labios de Edward recorriéndome hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, mientras usaba una mano para acariciar mi cuerpo. Cada vez las cosas mejoraban pero…

-mami-se oyó la voz adormilada de mi princesa, Edward rápidamente se puso de pie alejándose, yo solo me senté, allie llego a mi cama y se acostó a dormir

-creo que camino dormida-comente entre risas-sabes…-voltee a mirarlo-esta ropa no me gustaba-me señale y él me recorrió con la mirada-pero acabo de cambiar de opinión

-creo que tendrás que dormir conmigo a partir de ahora-comento con voz ronca, sacándome pequeñas risitas


	32. NUEVOS NO TAN RUMORES

NUEVOS NO TAN RUMORES

EDWARD POV

He tratado de pasar mucho tiempo con mis hijas, si, como dije MIS hijas, porque a pesar de que no hemos dicho nada en voz alta allie también es mi hija.

En esta semana Bella salió un par de veces a participar en las carreras, la acompañe una vez, fue muy extraño casi no pude acercarme a ella, los demás aprovechan para trabajar en su regalo de aniversario para sus padres, incluyendo a bella cuando se desocupa. No se adonde van porque ni a nosotros nos dejan ver. Se que van a tocar una pieza, pero no puedo decirles a los demás...

-que quieres hacer ahora allie?

-dibujan-daba pequeños saltitos

-jajaja cabes?-pregunto bella llegando hasta donde estamos

-pues si me siento en el suelo-levante los hombros

-me gustaría acompañarlos pero…ya sabes

-no te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella lo que necesites

-pero…me voy a tardar un poquito-puso una mueca graciosa

-bella, la he estado cuidando cuando se van y mientras esta princesa no se aburra-toque la punta de su nariz-por mi no hay problema

-pero en tu casa y ahí están todos

-y eso que? Yo puedo solo-francamente me ofendió un poco

-está bien, gracias-se agacho para darme un beso en la mejilla, frente a allie no lo hace en los labios

Dibujamos varias cosas, entre ellas allie se dibujo con bella y nessy. Me hubiera gustado mas si me incluyera, pero es lógico que aceptara mas rápido a nessy, bella le hablo de ella desde que nació, allie la conocía por la foto de su guardapelo…en fin

-te gusta jugar conmigo?-pregunte despues de un rato

-si-respondió despreocupadamente

-te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con tu mami?

-no- dejo de dibujar y me miro-mami feliz cuando tu estas- esto me saco una sonrisa

-y ahora que no está tu mami, tu estas feliz de que este aquí?-me miro como considerando

-si-respondió alzando los hombros

-sabes? no sé cómo ser amigo de una princesa-trate de poner una mueca un poco chistosa, soltó unas risitas feliz o burlándose de mi

-mmm…- salto de la silla y tomo mi mano llevándome abajo, nos pusimos a jugar una serie de cosas que ni siquiera conocía.

Despues de un par de horas regresamos a su cuarto pero a la otra ala

-ese-me indico que pusiera música

Me sentía un poco extraño tratando de bailar esta música, obviamente infantil, pero confieso que me divierto dentro de todo. Casi terminando la segunda canción, bella y nessy llegaron al marco de la puerta mientras nos veían bailar.

-mami nessy bailan-las tomo de las manos y acerco. Todos nos pusimos a bailar, la imagen era graciosa pero tierna a la vez.

-cuando llegaste?-pregunte a nessy

-unos minutos, mama me dijo que estabas cuidando a allie y quería ayudarte-menciono mientras bailábamos juntos-pero parece que lo haces bien sin ayuda

-oye ya tengo una hija recuerdas?-respondi lo mas bajo que pude fingiendo estar ofendido

-si! pero yo nunca jugué asi-me beso en la mejilla y fue al lado de bella y allie

Me detuve a ver como bailaban entre ellas, sonriendo de la suerte de tener esta familia

-oye no se vale, todos a bailar-bella tomo mi mano y baile con ella

-admiraba la escena-la abrace por la cintura para que ambos viéramos a allie y nessy

-una hermosa escena-volteo lo suficiente para darme un beso en la mejilla

-mami-allie dejo de bailar para acercarse a nosotros

-dime-bella la levanto y yo abrace a nessy por los hombros

-ewan es tu novio?-la sonrisa de bella desapareció, trato de responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-papa no se que decidan ustedes, pero no creo que sea buena idea que le digan que si, al menos en este momento-pensó nessy. A pesar de que me hubiera encantado la idea, tiene razón

-no allie- respondí mirándola-tu mami y yo…somos amigos-ella frunció su ceño unos segundos

-pero dijiste que queres a mi mami como ito charlie quere a ita melia y ellos son novios-nos miro a ambos-ellos se dan besos y mi mami solo te da besos a ti

-pero no son besos de novios princesa-respondió bella mirándola

-poque no?-ninguno supo como explicarle, asi que nessy intervino

-vamos a jugar abajo allie-la tomo en brazos y nos dejo solos

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. A pesar de que yo considero a bella mi esposa pues…no se que crea ella, hasta alice hablo de una nueva boda…

-debería preguntarle si quiere ser mi novia?

-a quien?-pregunto entre divertida e intrigada

-que?

-a quien deberías preguntarle si quiere ser tu novia?-demonios lo dije en vos alta

-ammm-pase mi mano por mi cabello-…a ti

-jajaja que forma de preguntarlo-comento entre risas

-si…no fue como quería-desvié la mirada

-si quiero-respondio con una enorme sonrisa-me gusta el que seas mi novio-termino abrazándome y besándome-pero…no podemos decirle a allie, todavía…se que soy yo quien complico esta situación, pero…

-bella te entiendo, se cuanto te gusta ser profesora y esta bien-la abrace fuertemente-a mi me encanta el que seas mi novia-le bese en los labios-solo eso por ahora-termine besándola de nuevo haciéndola sonreí

-mama?-regreso nessy

-si?

-vamos al centro, podemos llevarnos a allie?

-claro!

No los acompañamos, nosotros nos decidimos por nuestro claro. No se cuanto nos quedamos ahí. Bella me pidió que la llevara de regreso en mi espalda

-jajaja que divertido-comento dejándola en el suelo de su habitación

-bella?-darren toco a la puerta

-pasa

-ven a la sala-pidió sin entrar

-qué raro-toco mi brazo y nos llevo. Toda su familia nessy y jacobh estaban reunidos-sucede algo malo?-pregunto

-no sabemos si malo-empezó nessy-es que estábamos en el centro comercial y no se cómo salió en una conversación el tema de ustedes-nos miro a bella y a mi, vi la escena en su mente y…no puede ser-y allie dijo que… ustedes…son novios y creo que una chica de tu clase lo escucho- bella se tenso al momento

-ay no! sabia que pasaría-bella camino de un lado a otro

-tal vez no le diga a nadie-intervino jacob

-pero es la chismosa de emma-susurro nessy

Bella se dejo caer en el sillón, como pensando en algo

-seguro la escucho?

-si, hizo un comentario al alejarse de nosotros, perdón mama yo no…-empezó a disculparse nessy sentándose a su lado

-tranquila no te preocupes, sabía que esto podría pasar-la abraso y acaricio su cara

-lo mejor es no hacer caso de cualquier comentario que se haga-declare

-y con esa niña los habrá créeme, el año pasado fui su tema favorito-bella sonó molesta, es mi culpa por algo me pedía no acercarme tanto

-si todos esos comentarios llegan a los oídos del director…-empezó Charlie-la vez pasada no hizo caso porque involucraban a darren otro profesor, pero esta vez siendo Edward un alumno…

-si ya se-contesto bella, mientras yo soltaba aire fastidiado, demonios bella es mi esposa!…

-lo siento bella…

-no digas eso por favor…-me pidió con una cara muy tierna-saben que? dejen eso-se levanto-lo que pase pasara y lo arreglaremos

-tienes razón-mencione tratando de acercarme a abrazarla y besarla, pero no me dejo ya que allie se encontraba en la sala, que tonto lo que origino este problema y…

Hoy es viernes, durante la semana todos tenían en mente algún comentario sobre ese chisme, "será cierto" "ellos están saliendo" "con razón" "que mala suerte" "que no se supone que andaba con el profe darren" "que dira el?" y así puedo seguir con la lista, otros no solo lo piensan sino los comentan.

Al llegar al estacionamiento y durante las clases todos nos observaban alternadamente, pero nosotros como les dije no hicimos caso de nada y actuamos naturalmente. Caminábamos al edificio en medio de supuestas discretas miradas, que les sucede a estos chicos acaso no tienen vida propia?

Al llegar el siguiente viernes todo transcurría normal, creímos que no pasaría de rumores pero al terminar las clases el director me mando llamar

-buenas tardes-salude no tan extrañado de que bella estuviera ahí

-que sucede?-fingió confusión pero ambos sabemos perfectamente de que se trata

-estoy seguro que han escuchado los rumores en la escuela-el director sonó bastante serio-niños entrometidos-esto lo pensó

-si, los he escuchado-comento ella

-bella, hace solo unos meses que te conozco, pero me ha sido suficiente para saber el tipo de persona que eres al igual que tu familia-la miro solo a ella-y señor cullen en el poco tiempo que lleva aquí no he recibido ningún aviso de mala conducta de usted o sus hermanos-me miro-ojala todos fueran asi- pensó de nuevo-ademas de que su padre es muy respetado dentro y fuera de su trabajo

-se lo agradezco-pasando la introducción seguro viene la tormenta

-bella se que eres una mujer muy joven y señor cullen usted no es ningún niño-ja! si supiera- y…bueno francamente desde mi punto de vista personal no tendría problema en que ustedes salieran- waow esto ni yo me lo espere, bella y yo nos miramos y ella igual se noto sorprendida

-tom…-trato de intervenir bella

-bella eres una excelente profesora, los alumnos han mejorado bastante en las clases que impartes y …mmm…edward eres de los alumnos que me agradan, serio, responsable, educado, dedicado…-empezó a enumerar

-director yo creo que…

-déjenme terminar-volvio a interrumpir-si están saliendo estoy dispuesto a apoyarlos-nos miro a ambos, pero mientras el terminaba la frase comencé una platica en susurros con bella

-bella tu qué crees?

-no quiero que se meta en problemas o mienta por nosotros, el reglamento prohíbe las relaciones entre alumnos y maestros

-tampoco me gustaría que mintiera, me agrada es un buen hombre

-sí lo es-nuestra conversación duro apenas unos segundos

-aunque creí que ella y darren…-el director volvió a pensar-claro mientras que de la escuela para dentro sea…-esto lo dijo en voz alta

-tom…-bella llamo su atención-te agradezco tus palabras, pero Edward y yo somos, fuera de la escuela, amigos, nuestras familias son vecinas, nuestros padres trabajan juntos asi que obviamente nos volvimos cercanos, pero fuera de la escuela-termino aclarando de nuevo

-si me permite-pedí la palabra-bella y a su hija se han vuelto personas muy importantes para mí, pero como amigos igual que los son mis hermanos y los hermanos de bella.

-jjjmmm será cierto?-pensó-que embrollo-se quejo en su mente-bien, tratare de parar estos rumores y de saber cómo se iniciaron, algo asi puede afectarte mucho bella

-creo saber como se iniciaron-comente de nuevo-sabe mi hermano emmett es muy bromista y en uno de sus tantos comentarios dijo frente a la hija de bella que ella y yo éramos novios y desde ahí varias veces se hicieron bromas al respecto incluso nosotros mismos lo hemos hecho-nos señale-vera…hace unos días neesy y jacoh, dos de mis hermanos llevaron a allie al centro comercial

-vaya si que deben ser cercanos-pensó de nuevo

-y en medio de su conversación salió de nuevo la broma y allie comento algo y cierta chica lo escucho-termine con un tono de voz fastidiado

-quien?-pregunto en voz alta

-Emma Samuels

-ha! ella-se recargo pesadamente en su silla-con razón-esto lo susurro-no quiero sonar entrometido pero…entonces ustedes no están saliendo?

-no-respondimos al mismo tiempo

-está bien, lamento mucho hacerles pasar este mal trago pero…ya no pude seguir ignorando los comentarios-se levanto de su asiento

-es entendible tom, no te preocupes-nosotros también nos levantamos

-bien tratare de parar estos comentarios y hablare muy seriamente con la señorita samuels-comento negando con la cabeza-recuerdo que el año pasado no dejaba de hablar de ti-miro solo a bella

-algunas personas parecen no tener vida propia-termino ella despidiéndose de mano

-nos vemos el lunes y de nuevo una disculpa

-no se preocupe, hasta el lunes-me despedi yo de mano también

-que lastima se ven bien juntos-pensó mientras salíamos de la oficina, ni siquiera presto atención a mi temperatura

Al salir las pocas personas que se encontraban aun, se preguntaban sobre la visita, obviamente todos sabían, "la despidieron" "lo expulsaron" "que habrá pasado" etcétera…

-no puedo creer que nos habría apoyado, la verdad crei que…no se, me despedirían o… al menos que estuviera algo enojado-comento bella en susurros a pesar de que los pasillos estaban vacios

-y yo creí que me expulsaría…que hombre tan extraño, piensa que nos vemos bien juntos-mencione con una sonrisa de lado

-pues es cierto-mordió su labio inferior, que ganas tengo de besarla-oye! Porque metiste a emmett?

-el me lo sugirió-comente alzando los hombros despreocupadamente-pero de seguro nos costara-termine dramáticamente

-qué horror-contesto igual y ambos reímos


	33. ANIVERSARIO

ANIVERSARIO

BELLA POV

Dejamos atrás lo sucedido en la oficina del director, excepto emmett quien no paro de hacernos bromas.

Ya tenemos todo listo para el aniversario de mis padres. Como los Cullen no comen nos decidimos por un buffet, para no incomodarlos.

-bella hay que arreglar la seguridad de la casa, cuantas personas vendrán?-steven es muy meticuloso en este tema

-pues tres confirmadas aunque espero a cuatro

-bueno tienes lo necesario para arreglarlo?, no seria bueno quitar el escudo exterior

-lo sé y si creo que tengo lo necesario

Los Cullen llegaron al igual que los amigos de mis padres.

-Nicoleta, Donovan-mis padres se acercaron a ellos para saludar

-Amelia, Charlie que gusto volver a verlos-mientras ellos se saludaban me acerque con allie

-Christine!-nicoleta me abrazo al momento-tu hija?

-si, les presento a Allie

-un gusto conocerte allie-donovan tomo su manita y la beso, sacándole pequeñas risitas

-quenes son mami?

-amigos de tus abuelitos y mios

-les presento a mis hijos-charlie señalo a mis hermanos cavanugh y nombro a cada uno, se saludaron en el proceso. Pasamos hasta un salon donde se encontraban los demás

-nicoleta, Donovan les presento a los Cullen-Charlie hizo las presentaciones-les presento a Nicoleta y Donovan FitsGerald

-gusto en conocerlos-carlisle y esme se adelantaron

-igualmente-se saludaron pero había un poco de tensión-disculpen pero es la primera vez que tenemos un trato cordial con vampiros-se disculpo donovan

-entendemos, desafortunadamente nuestra especie no tiende a ser muy amable-contesto Carlisle sin ofenderse

Fue presentando a cada uno pero les pedí dejar a reneesme al último

-va a sonar un poco extraño, pero les presento a mi otra hija Renesme

-jajaja si un poco, pero que en nuestro mundo que no es extraño-respondió nicoleta, afortunadamente no hicieron preguntas

-y también a Edward mi novio-hable en alemán ya que mi princesa no lo entiende-pero por favor no lo mencionen frente a allie, aun no lo decimos-tome la mano de Edward

-es un placer y no te preocupes-donovan tomo la mano de Edward y hablo en ingles

Al llegar otro amigo de mis padres Loring Fink fue casi el mismo ritual y las mismas reacciones, él es quien me ayudaba a que no me descubran en lo de las carreras.

Pasamos unas horas entre conversaciones, conociéndose, todo va bien pero yo me encontraba un poco triste aunque trate de no parecerlo…

-que te pasa bella?-preguntaron darren y jake al mismo tiempo haciéndonos reír a todos

-nada es solo que esperaba a alguien más-comente recargándome pesadamente en un sillón

-a quien?-preguntaron igual

-que se ponen de acuerdo o qué?-se burlo emmett, ambos lo miraron serios

-a un antiguo amigo, hace mas de diez años que no lo veo…-comente nostálgica

-ya vendrá-edward me abrazo ligeramente y beso mi frente, con allie distraída nos permitimos eso-te dije que te ves hermosa?-susurro pegado a mi oído

-como veinte veces-respondi tomando su mano

Cinco minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar y me levante como resorte con una enorme sonrisa, debe ser el…

-vaya si que quieres verlo-darren se burlo de mi reacción

-cállate-dije antes de abrir la puerta y al hacerlo solo vi una corteza como de un metro cuadrado-mmm…hola corteza que gusto que vinieras

-si yo solo le traje y la recogeré cuando la fiesta acabe-una voz con un hermoso acento argentino salió de detrás de la corteza

-bueno bienvenida…ha! y tu también nos puedes acompañar-mencione con una voz burlona

-franco-amelia llego rápidamente hasta nosotros-que gusto que pudieras venir

-amelia Charlie, bella me dijo que este aniversario es muy especial, les traje esta pequeñez-sostuvo la corteza en un campo de fuerza y la giro. En ella se encontraba un hermoso tallado de ellos con delicados detalles alrededor.

-charlie- amelia se abrazo a él muy conmovida-es hermoso Franco

-como dije es una pequeñez-después de eso se hizo la misma presentación que con los demás, pero esta vez dejando al último también a allie

-te tengo una sorpresa

-conociéndote me da temor

-cálmate no va a haber puentes rotos-lo golpee levemente en un hombro y camine hasta la sala de juegos en donde se encontraban allie con reneesme y jake

-vengan-tome a allie en brazos y los demás me siguieron-te presento a un muy buen amigo Jacob Black-se saludaron de mano cortésmente-y… a mis hijas renesme y allie-las señale respectivamente

-tus..que?-su cara se volvió graciosa

-mis hijas-repetí despacio

-waow, disculpen un placer-tomo las manos de cada una y las beso

-un gusto-reneesme se notaba muy feliz igual que allie, bueno igual que todas las mujeres

Franco tiene la habilidad de encantar a las mujeres naturalmente, según él es solo que es muy guapo, ja! si claro. Debo aceptar que me costó mucho decirle que no cuando me pidió ser su novia hace unas décadas.

Durante mucho rato acaparo la atención de todas y digo todas las mujeres, sobre todo mis hermanas cullen y reneesme, las demás teniendo nuestros escudos resistimos un poco.

-entonces Charlie nos atrapo y nos asusto tanto que lanzamos ondas demasiado fuertes derrumbando la mitad del puente-todas estallamos en carcajadas, excepto los chicos quienes repentinamente se encontraban algo malhumorados.

-pagamos los daños y como castigo tuvimos que trabajar en la reparación, sin poderes-agregue

-bella tu amigo tiene a casi todos los hombres de la casa sumamente celosos-me comunico ryan con su mente-sobre todo Edward-voltee a mirarlo y lo note sumamente tenso mirándome fijamente asi como los demás a sus respectivas parejas, excepto Charlie el ya estaba acostumbrado, vivimos cerca de franco durante unos años

-que les parece si empezamos con los números-propuse para que las cosas se relajaran

Nos pusimos manos a la obra, acomodamos todo en el salón más grande que teníamos y pedí que nos acompañaran.

-como regalo los chicos y yo trabajamos en un pieza que reuniera el gusto de los dos. Charlie te encanta la música clásica y Amelia tu gusto es más roquero, así que…esperamos que les guste…

Cada uno tomo un instrumento diferente y empezamos con nuestra interpretación. Al principio creímos que combinar los dos ritmos sería extraño pero la verdad suena bastante bien. Trate de mirar solo a mis padres pero me distraía un poco el semblante aun tenso de Edward, sobre todo mientras observa a franco cargar y jugar con allie. Al terminar los oyentes aplaudieron…

-chicos fue increíble, combinaron muy bien nuestros gustos musicales gracias-charlie y Amelia se levantaron a abrazarnos.

-bueno esa fue para escuchar tenemos otra para bailar, se animan?-comento ryan con una sonrisa

-claro-respondieron los dos

Esta vez cambiamos los instrumentos a algo menos electrónico. El tango es un baile que ambos aman y disfrutan, interpretamos una clásica "la cumparsita" en instrumental. Mis padres sonrieron al instante y se sumergieron en su propia burbuja para bailar. Al terminar todos aplaudimos pero a ellos

-gracias chicos, fue grandioso, pero los demás debieron acompañarnos-miro a todos

-pues bella es grandiosa en el tango-se acerco franco hasta mi

-que? No..yo…-creo que me sonroje mucho, si se bailarlo pero el tango es demasiado sensual y no quiero bailar asi frente a todos

-si mama baila-pidió reneesme

-no...yo…

-si bella por favor tu bailas muy bien, que sea otro regalo-pidió Amelia

-tú que dices allie?-le pregunto franco

-baila mami-pidió con una carita tierna

-bueno…pero como tú me metiste en esto vas a bailar conmigo-señale a franco. Le paso a allie a reneesme y tomo mi mano, mientras mis hermanos se ponían de acuerdo para otra pieza en medio de risitas. Mire a Edward y le sonreí para relajarlo, desde que franco llego casi no hemos hablado, tome su mano y di un pequeño apretón.

Todos centraron su atención en franco y en mi, la canción inicio y nos movimos como verdaderos maestros, de hecho fue él quien me enseño a bailar. Nos movíamos con soltura y precisión, retándonos con pasión, terminamos en una posición demasiado cercana, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

-bailas tan bien como recuerdo-me comento

-tú no lo haces mal-ambos nos reímos, los espectadores estallaron en aplausos

-waow bailas increíble mama

-fue genial bella-todos nos adularon con diferentes comentarios excepto Edward

-no te gusto como baile?- se encontraba discretamente alejado de los demás

-si-respondió seco

Decidí no seguir con la conversación, se que esta celoso pero todos pueden escuchar, tome su mano y nos transporte a la cabaña.

-bella que…?

-estas celoso-declare

-que? Yo…no, claro que no

-entonces no te importara si bailo otra vez con franco?-su mandíbula se apretó

-si tú quieres-menciono entre dientes

-me gusta el tango-su semblante se tenso mas-esta lleno de…fuerza-tome su mano y la puse en mi cintura-y…-tome su otra mano y la deslice por mi pierna haciendo que la tomara-…pasión-dije fuertemente haciendo que la levantara hasta su cintura, pasando un brazo por su cuello, acercando nuestros rostros jadeando ambos

-bella-movió ligeramente su cadera contra la mía

-pero claro no te importa-mencione separándome de él-vamos hay que regresar

-sabes perfectamente que estoy celoso-soltó rápido y algo molesto-desde que llego ese no te has despegado de él, ni tu ni mis hijas, además te pones a bailar así, se la paso tocándote todo el tiempo, esperas en serio que no esté celoso?

-tus hijas-creo que fue lo único que escuche, ya lo había insinuado antes pero hasta ahora lo dijo claramente

-mmm…bueno…yo…-balbuceo-si, mis hijas-declaro más seguro

No pude con tanta emoción me acerque lo mas rápido y bese tan tiernamente, el me correspondió con una ligera risita.

-franco solo es un amigo-se puso serio de nuevo-hace mucho que no lo veo y me entusiasmo que viniera

-demasiado no crees?

-tal vez mas de lo normal, pero es por la…habilidad especial de franco, el puede "encantar" por eso suele acaparar la atención, pero eso no significa nada-termine besando su mentón

-encantar-repitió un poco molesto, pero seguí besándolo-no me gusta que este cerca de ustedes, sobretodo de ti

-pero es mi amigo-hable con mis labios pegados a su piel, se removió molesto-no puede alejarse mucho de su casa, por eso solo se va a quedar hasta mañana en la tarde-parece que esto lo relajo un poco-por eso debemos regresar, es muy complicado juntarnos-me separe de él, pero rápidamente me abrazo fuertemente

-cinco minutos, ese "encantador" me los debe-esta vez fue él quien hablo sobre mi piel

Me beso todo el rostro, el cuello hasta llegar a mi escote, tomo mi pierna y la subió como hace rato, no se en que momento subí la otra enredándolas en su cintura, me apoyo en un pared y uso una mano para masajear mis pechos.

-ahh! Edward-mi voz fue un jadeo

Llevo su mano a mi pierna y recorrió desde la rodilla hasta el interior de mi muslo…

-espera, tenemos que regresar-dije entre jadeos, pero no se detuvo, así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad lo separe de mi con un campo de fuerza-edward-lo regañe con la respiración agitada

-lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa

-mentiroso

-jajaja ahora si volvamos-termino en medio de una risita


	34. BELLS Y CUMPLEAÑOS

BELLS Y CUMPLEAÑOS

EDWARD POV

Regresamos a la fiesta sintiéndome un poco mas calmado, la verdad ese tipo me cae en la punta de…el hígado.

La noche siguió casi igual el tipo ese acaparando la atención, pero bella y los pocos que no se sentían celosos trataban de distraer la atención de el.

-me gusto mucho haber venido bella-el tal franco se despedía de ella en la sala

-en serio tienes que irte tan pronto?

-si, tengo que regresar a la villa no puedo irme mucho tiempo-uso un tono extraño

-bueno te voy a extrañar-se acerco a abrazarlo, a pesar de lo de la cabaña me fue imposible no sentirme celoso

-tal vez no pueda venir en tu cumpleaños asi que te traje tu regalo-le extendió un cofrecito de madera

-no era necesario, gracias-lo abrió y saco dos collares con un dije de cristal en forma de gota-me gusto tanto que hayas venido-se abrazaron fuertemente-pero creo que a mi novio no tanto-esto lo susurro divertida, pero alcance a oírlo

-suelo tener ese efecto-comento altivo, idiota-de seguro esta pensando que soy un idiota-me sorprendió un poco que adivinara mi pensamiento voltee hacia ellos y ambos me miraban riendo-edward fue agradable conocerte-nos despedimos de mano-y mas te vale que la hagas feliz entendiste-advirtió divertido

-lo hare-pronuncie serio abrazándola

Después de eso se despidió de los demás, el resto de mi familia se había ido desde la madrugada. El otro amigo de Charlie, Loring, el me cayo mejor, es bastante serio pero me conto varias anécdotas de bella de hace décadas, además de cómo se inicio en lo de las carreras, esto a solas ya que bella aun no le cuenta a los demás.

-mas tranquilo?-me comento bella con una sonrisa

-lo siento es que…bueno…

-esta bien-me abrazo por el cuello y beso

Nicoleta y Donovan se quedaron unos días mas. Me pareció extraña una conversación que alcance a escuchar entre Steven y Charlie, se preguntaba si hablarles a sus amigos del sótano era seguro, Steven se negó. Porque la discusión? que habrá ahí? No hice preguntas son cosas de ellos…

En la escuela tardaron unas semanas en dejar los chismes pero despues de que castigaran a la chica emma y además de que la encontraran con un chico en un salon en una situación demasiado comprometedora, se olvidaron casi totalmente de nosotros.

Hoy es entre semana pero tenemos dos días libres. Casi no nos hemos visto por el inicio de la temporada en las carreras, en estas no la acompañe.

Despues de haberla perdido por tanto tiempo, cinco minutos sin saber de ella me trastornan un poco. Espere hasta las siete para llamarla, pero nadie me contesto, recordé que todos sincronizaron sus sueños. Quise ir a su casa pero no quise parecer paranoico y como me pidió no entrar sin avisarle, aunque esto me parecía un poco tonto. La llame de nuevo pero nada, le deje pequeños mensajes en la contestadora, llame a su celular…

-no crees que tienen que dormir?-nessy iba llegando a la cabaña

-son las doce del día

-creo que casi no durmió en la semana y si no la dejas descansar dormirá mas, hey! No había visto estas-tenia en la mesa de centro un sinfín de fotos de bella y allie

-casi no nos hemos visto,…bueno fuera de la escuela-dije mirando en dirección a su casa

-relájate, que imaginas que se va a ir?-fue una broma pero me asusto

Tome mi celular y volvi a llamarla, lo que le causo risa, ahora solo llamaría no dejaría mensaje

-la vas a despertar-me advirtió viéndome

-solo quiero hablar un momento con ella-respondí inocente, al segundo intento bella apareció en la sala, lo que me sorprendió, se acerco pero parecía algo molesta, no me moví a pesar de que quería abrazarla

-mis hermanos me despertaron con una guerra de almohadazos-comento furiosa mientras tomaba mi celular y cortaba la llamada

-te lo dije-comento nessy aun sentada en el piso viendo las fotos

-hola-bella bajo a abrazarla, ignorándome

-hola, se lo advertí pero está demasiado enamorado como para esperar-eso la relajo conmigo ya que se levanto y me dio un beso

-necesito dormir y no me gusta despertar con un ataque de almohadas-trato de regañarme pero reia

-perdón-puse mi cara más inocente y me beso de nuevo

-y mi hermanita?-pregunto nessy

-pues…los chicos tuvieron la delicadeza de apartarla en lo que duraba el ataque, con suerte sigue dormida-comento viéndome-nos vemos en la tarde-dijo intentando separarse de mi

-quédate un rato-la abrase mas a mi

-no, aun tengo que dormir, casi no lo he hecho esta semana, además quería que me acompañaras-se colgó de mi cuello, hasta este momento note que traía un camisón rojo cubierto por una ligera bata

-waow-no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta, provocando la risita de nessy y que bella me golpeara juguetonamente el hombro

-bueno…ahora si tengo que irme, nos vemos en la tarde-se agacho a besar a nessy en la mejilla y uno en las labios a mi, se alejo y desapareció.

-a donde va últimamente? He notado que ella sale mas que sus hermanos-comento viendo las fotos, no respondi solo alcé los hombros.

Ya por la tarde desidi ir a su casa, entre a su cuarto sin avisar. Allie aun dormía, esperaba a bella ahí parado cuando sentí que algo choco contra mi espalda…

-aaahhh!- voltee lo mas rápido posible pero no pude evitar que toda la charola de comida se estampara contra bella-pero que…Edward!-me regaño, al menos pude evitar que los vasos y platos se estrellaran contra el suelo

-perdón solo quería…

-edward esta es una de las razones por la que te pido que me avises cuando vienes-se señalo a si misma, traia el mismo camisón y bata, pero totalmente pegados a su piel debido a la leche y jugo derramados sobre ella

-lo siento-mi voz salió demasiado ronca y como no si su figura se remarcaba demasiado

-jajaja mentiroso-respondió quitándose la bata rumbo al baño-ahora tengo que bañarme y nuestra comida esta en el piso

-les traeré mas-empecé a darme vuelta

-espera…ya que no me vas a hacer caso, cuando vengas jamás te pares en esta zona-señalo el suelo sucio-soy la única que entra aquí así y siempre en esta zona y…ya sabes… allie-señalo con la cabeza

-está bien-llevo su dedo a su pecho el cual esta embarrado de pudin de chocolate tomando un poco y chupándolo

-mmm…estaba rico-en ese momento me molesto mucho no poder hacer lo mismo, por que creo que fue una ligera venganza? Trate de despejar mi mente bajando a la cocina

Gracias a que allie despertó y me alcanzo, pude olvidar un poco el hecho de tener a bella tan cerca tomando un baño.

-hay una carrera muy importante hoy-menciono después de que allie se fuera a jugar-es para calificar al la gran final, quieres ir? Aunque tal vez…

-si

-seguro? porque casi no te gusta…-mordió su labio inferior

-me gusta ir contigo-la abrace por la cintura

Cuando llego la hora nos trasporto a una habitación privada cerca de donde se encuentra su equipo esta es la primera vez que me trae hasta aquí. Se quedo conmigo la mayoría del tiempo en lo que empezaba, a veces se iba unos minutos para arreglar los detalles y como lo hacía caminando usaba su traje y casco, se reía de mi cuando le decía que se veía sexy con ese traje.

Cuando ya todo iba a empezar me indico el palco privado que reservo para mi, en contra del sol por si acaso. No me acompaño ya de por si los que me vieron entrar y salir se dieron cuenta que venimos juntos y eso no es bueno, pues alcance a notar que en cuanto la vieron todos se le abalanzaron en una lluvia de flashes y preguntas.

Ya durante la carrera como las otras veces de repente me ponía nervioso la manera en que conduce, peligrosa o tal vez para otros. Sé que ella tiene mejores reflejos y una increíble fuerza y resistencia si hay un accidente, pero todo eso no evita que me estrese.

Ultima vuelta…, bella se ha mantenido entre las primeras posiciones casi toda la carrera, en este momento se encuentra en tercer lugar. Casi hay un accidente con uno de los autos cerca de ella, pero casi pude notar un campo de fuerza evitando que se estrellara, parece que nadie mas lo noto.

Primera curva, rebaso al segundo en un ágil movimiento, ja! seguro no lo vio venir. Segunda curva la tomo en una posición difícil pero pudo mantener el control del auto, van empatados el último tramo y…

-siiiiii! Bella!-grite a todo pulmón, afortunadamente estoy solo y nadie me escucho.

Casi deteniéndose saco su puño por la ventana para saludar, su equipo se acerco a ella corriendo, cuanto quisiera hacer lo mismo.

Tardo unos minutos en poder salir de ese mar de gente y subir de nuevo a su auto, llevándolo al garaje, cinco minutos despues recibí un mensaje pidiéndome alcanzarla donde habíamos estado antes.

Fui lo mas rápido que pude evitando que alguien me notara o me viera entrar, traigo unos lentes negros enormes lo que me hace sentir raro.

-gane!-grito cuando llegue, brincando a mis brazos y abrazando sus piernas a mi, mientras repartía besos por mi cara y cuello

-eres excelente, felicidades-respondi con los ojos cerrados debido a sus acciones. En ese momento comencé a imaginar como seria poseerla sobre su auto-mmm-moví un poco mis caderas contra ella, me correspondió apretándose contra mi, pero momentos despues se aclarando su garganta

-vámonos, no es bueno quedarnos aquí-continuo bajándose y con la voz ronca

Como ya no traía el traje, nos fuimos desde ahí ya se había despedido de su equipo y ellos arreglarían lo demás. Quería ir a celebrar o algo, pero en su casa nos encontramos un escena extraña. Todos estaban ahí, todos hasta Carlisle y Esme

-los lentes negros no tapan toda la cara-dijo alice hacia mi

-porque no me dijiste bellita?-emmett tenia los brazos cruzados pero no estaba enojado-o mejor dicho BELLS

-me entretenía mucho ver como platicabas sobre bells-respondio alzando los hombros-y también como te regaña rose-termino entre risitas

-a si?-la cargo como costal de papas y le dio vueltas

-ahhh! Bájame bájame-menciono varias veces

-desde cuando lo sabes?-me pregunto nessy divertida por la escena

-me conto cuando fuimos a Montecarlo

-todos están hablando del misterioso "amigo" de bells-esta vez fue rose

-saben mi nombre?-no quiero que esto vaya a pasar

-no tranquilo-respondio despreocupadamente

Luego de eso y de que emmett dejara de torturar a bella, nos pusimos a celebrar su victoria. Emmett le hizo prometer que lo llevaría cuando tuviera que participar en la final.

-será muy especial, no solo porque quienes lo deseen me acompañaran, sino porque será la última-nos anuncio

-que? No bellita porque?-pregunto emmett

-llevo muchos años en esto, ahora quiero hacer otras cosas-me miro y tomo mi mano

Hubo una discusión sobre el tema, pero no pudieron convencerla de seguir…

-bella? Te llego esto-darren se le acerco mostrándole un mail

-waow en serio?

-si ya ves, como las otras veces

-que pasa?-se adelanto alice, bella le mostro el mail, no supe que leyó tiene su mente cerrada, como los demás-aaaaaaaa!-grito dando saltitos

-que pasa?-preguntaron varios

-le están ofreciendo una campaña publicitaria y no adivinan con quien?-sacudía el brazo de bella debido a sus saltitos

-con quien?-preguntaron varios de nuevo

-Mark Shaturan, calificado como el hombre mas sexy de Europa por tres años, aaaaaa!-las mujeres exhalaron impresionadas acercándose a leer el mail

-ya relájense-pidio bella

-vas a hacerlo verdad?, tienes que hacerlo, ya viste como será el comercial? Tu y Mark en un auto a toda velocidad en el crepúsculo, que sexy!-maldición

-alice ya cálmate- pidió de nuevo

-edward tu también cálmate-me pidió jasper mentalmente, note mi semblante y estaba sumamente tenso

Durante un buen rato se pusieron a hablar del tal Mark, es que no tendre descanso? Primero fue darren, todo el tiempo son los chicos de la escuela, franco y ahora el tal mark.

-puedes quitar esa cara?-me pidió bella

-lo harás?-trate de sonar neutral

-no, quieren que mi cara se vea y no hare eso-se sento a mi lado, frunció su ceño un segundo y volteo a mirar a ryan sonriéndole-ven-tomo mi brazo y nos llevo de nuevo a Montecarlo, al garaje del penthouse

-que hacemos aquí?-ella tomo unas llaves

-bueno…-me llevo hasta la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta-es que quiero correr a toda velocidad con el hombre mas sexy de Europa-me dijo arrojándome dentro del auto, mientras yo caía ella se transporto al asiento del conductor

Y como lo dijo acelero a toda velocidad, es increíble que no nos hayan detenido, afortunadamente los caminos que tomo eran algo solitarios. Yo más que nada me entretuve viéndola a ella, como es que alguien puede verse tan sexy haciendo algo tan común como conducir?. Comencé a acariciar su rodilla y subi cada vez, le costo trabajo pero mantuvo el control del auto, cuando casi llegaba a mi destino freno de golpe.

-que pasa?

-quiero cambiar lugares-dijo con voz ronca apareciendo fuera de mi ventana

Sali en medio de una risita y la bese fieramente antes de ir al lugar del conductor. Cuando me puse en marcha empezó a imitarme pero ella agrego sus labios y lengua en mi cuello, trampa, pero la convenceré de volver a cambiar lugares.

Decidió no hacer el comercial a pesar de la insistencia de alice quien solo desistió cuando bella le pidió encargarse del cumpleaños de alllie el cual será en dos meses. Me pareció un buen tiempo pero a alice casi le da un ataque porque según ella no le daría tiempo de nada, aajj! Alice!

-bella cuando es tu cumpleaños?-me quito la pregunta de la boca

-no te preocupes por eso, todavía falta, hay que concentrarnos en allie-como no fue suficiente, discretamente recibió ayuda de darren

-cuando es?-pregunte al quedarnos a solas

-no importa-no dejo de darme negativas asi que abandone el tema

Alice empezó a alocarse en los preparativos, pero bella no la dejo organizar la locura que tenia planeada. Trato de convencer a allie de apoyarla en todo, pero obviamente ella estaba de lado de su mama y finalmente mi pequeña pudo mas, emmett no paraba de burlarse de cómo alice caía en el encanto de allie.

-quiere que todos nos disfracemos?-su cumpleaños será en una semana

-si como aun no puede tener mucho contacto con otros niños-menciono extraña-y agradece que la convencí de cambiar el tema, mi princesa quería que fuera de ballet-nos encontrábamos en la cabaña-ya me los imagino en mallas-termino entre risas

-bueno acepto que el tema de las películas animadas esta mejor

-alice insistió en comprar los disfraces de todos

-ay no! Ella? Ya me lo imagino voy a terminar vestido de pato-comente dramático haciéndola reir

-pero un patito muy guapo-termino besándome

Al final alice se decidió por personajes tradicionales. Toda la fiesta fue bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe al haberla organizado alice, regalos, pastel, claro para los que comen. Duro casi dos días en los que los juegos, canciones y películas no paraban.

-tres años…como me hubiera gustado estar desde el principio…-tenia a bella abrazada en la oscuridad

-shhhh! Estamos viendo la película-emmett hablo demasiado alto

-cállate tu emmett-lo regaño alice

-no me calles enana

-no me digas enana-reclamo enojada

-ya niños no peleen-pidio esme, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Trate de ver la película pero me entretenía mas ver a bella quien si le puso atención, miraba su cuello cuando note el guardapelos. A pesar de que alice le dijo que no combinaba con su disfraz se aferro a llevarlo, lo tome y me quede admirándolo, no vi problema de abrirlo ya lo he visto antes, pero casi al momento bella lo volvió a cerrar. Alcance a ver que dentro de el se encontraba uno de los dijes que Franco le regalo para su cumpleaños. El otro lo lleva allie en el cuello.

-lo siento-susurre lo mas bajo que ella podía escuchar, no me respondió solo beso mi mejilla. Me pareció extraña su reacción pero no comente nada.

-cuando es tu cumpleaños bella?-pregunto rose cuando dimos por terminada la fiesta

-fue hace un mes-contesto como sin nada

-que?-gritamos todos los que no sabíamos

-como que hace un mes? Porque no me dijiste?-le pregunte

-no me gusta celebrarlo

-pues ahora te lo voy a celebrar-alice se paro frente a ella con los brazos en jarras

-nosotros lo vamos a celebrar-la corregí

-no yo lo hare-tomo un brazo de bella

-yo lo hare-la tome de la cintura

-ya dejen de pelear, la van a romper-comento Jacob señalándonos

-perdón-dijimos los dos a bella, ella solo sonrió

-ya que el dia de mi cumpleaños me la pase enteramente con mis hijas, te prometo navegar todo el planeta visitando las mejores tiendas por 24 horas, eso te haría feliz?-pregunto a alice

-aaa! Si si si si-daba brinquitos por todos lados

-y…mmm…que te parece regresar a Bretaña-comento inocente tomando mi mano, me saco una enorme sonrisa, solo yo se lo que paso ahí.

-me parece-trate de esconder mi entusiasmo pero todos se dieron cuenta sobre todo emmett quien no dejo de molestarme con sus comentarios mentales.


	35. SUPERANDO LOS MEDIOS 18

SUPERANDO LOS MIEDOS (+18)

BELLA POV

Franco me dio un cofre como regalo de cumpleaños, al abrirlo habían dos dijes en forma de gota, me parecieron muy hermosos. En una nota "solo para mis ojos" como tenia escrito, me decía que contienen lagrimas de knorwot, no tengo idea de lo que es pero supuestamente ayuda a purificar el alma y te ocultan de la vista de cualquier ser.

Darren y yo hablamos hace mucho sobre la protección de allie, por si llegaban a tener problemas si volvían a llamarlos en un "trabajo" y además…por los objetos que protegemos…me aconsejo trazar un plan, aun no se nos ocurrió nada concreto, pero tengo a la persona que podría ayudar.

Edward trato de abrir mi guardapelo en el cumpleaños de allie, no lo deje, fue un momento extraño e incomodo pero no me pregunto al respecto. Dentro de el cargo uno de los dijes que me regalo franco, por si acaso. El otro se lo puse inmediatamente a allie.

Han pasado cinco meses desde la fiesta de cumpleaños, las cosas van mucho mejor con Edward, casi vivimos juntos pero nos repartimos entre mi casa y su cabaña. Allie ya no pregunta tanto si somos novios supongo que ya se acostumbro a la idea de vernos juntos. Claro cuidamos sus comentarios cada que salimos aquí en el pueblo, en otro lugar no hay problema.

-los reunimos porque tenemos algo que informarles-nos encontrábamos solo los cavanough en mi casa

-que sucede chicos?-pregunto Amelia

-nos han llamado-los demás nos vimos unos a otros-tenemos que partir en diez minutos, no sabemos cuánto vamos a tardar-termino Steven, al momento me levante cargando allie a abrazarlos

-los vamos a extrañar, traten de volver lo antes posible-pedi

Nos la pasamos esos diez minutos despidiéndonos y pidiendo que volvieran pronto.

El dia siguiente llegue sola a la escuela…fue tan extraño. Darren aviso al director y no hubo mayor problema en cuanto a su ausencia mas que nada por el por que es maestro, por mis demás hermanos no tanto.

-donde están los chicos-pregunto alice entre clases

-tuvieron que ir a arreglar un asunto-pronuncie triste

-pero darren renuncio y los demás se dieron de baja, tan grave es?

-es solo que no saben cuanto tardaran y era mas conveniente asi, pero prometieron volver lo antes posible-termine un poco más alegre

Dos semanas despues no tenia noticias de ellos, les pedi a los cullen que no me preguntaran mas del tema y asi lo hicieron. Mi princesa era la mas triste, esta tan acostumbrada a ellos…

-ya bella deja la tristeza, van a regresar-me consolaba Edward

-lo se es que los extraño- y tengo miedo que algo les pase, pensé-me acompañarías a un lugar?-allie se encontraba en su casa con los demás

-si, a donde?

-serian dos lugares que…me causan…mucho temor

-mmm…entonces porque quieres ir?

-necesito vencer ese temor-tome su mano, cerré los ojos y brincamos

-donde estamos?-mis ojos seguían cerrados

Los abri y pude ver el lugar, casi como quedo la ultima vez que estuve aquí…

-es el lugar en donde…nos ataco por primera vez-su agarre de mi mano se tensó

-bella…en serio quieres estar aquí?

-Chris admiraba mi guardapelo-ignore su comentario-aun lo tenia en su mano cuando escuchamos una risa…-solté aire y me dio un escalofrió al recordarlo-sentí una energía tan fuerte…atravesé esas paredes-señale el lugar-chris esas-señale el otro lado-me costo trabajo levantarme, cuando llegue ya no estaban aquí, los seguí por no se cuantos lugares, hasta que…-nos lleve a donde murió-llegue aquí, Chris estaba en el suelo, no podía respirar, me pidió que me fuera, que me salvara, pero no la dejaría, trate de atacarlo pero no le hice nada-mis lagrimas salían a raudales-no pude salvar a mi mama-edward me abrazo por la espalda-…apretó tan fuerte su corazón hasta que lo destruyo. Después empezó a atacarme a mí, cada vez con más fuerza, me dolía tanto que hasta me costaba pensar. En un momento de claridad disidí brincar en medio de la selva nublada cayendo entre los arboles y brinque de nuevo sin pensar a donde…ya no podía, lo único que hice fue pensar un reneesme, en ti…-termine abrazándolo frente a frente

No pronuncio nada, nos hice regresar de nuevo al primer lugar, llore no se cuanto tiempo, por chris, por mi, por la forma en que esto lo está haciendo sentir…

-lo peor de todo, es que si hubiera estado aquí, aun asi no habría podido protegerte-menciono por primera vez entre dientes-hubiera dado mi vida te lo prometo…

-lo sé-toque delicadamente su rostro-pero no quiero eso-bese su mejilla

-no pude evitar que te llevara de mi lado-comento igual entre dientes

-dejemos eso un momento, estoy aquí por chris, solo por ella. No había regresado aquí y quería hacerlo, sabes…aquí nació ella-mire a mi alrededor y camine dejando atrás el miedo y la oscuridad que me ocasiono su muerte-me conto que cuando tenia diez años casi derrumbo esa torre-empecé a hacerle el mismo recorrido que ella a mi-me dio este lugar porque tenia recuerdos tristes, pero tenia la esperanza que mi historia fuera diferente-esto me entristeció un poco de nuevo, Edward me abrazo al instante-pero no quiero pasar por lo mismo, quiero traer aquí a mis hijas y contarles todo lo que chris me conto, que vean donde nació la mujer que me trajo a la vida de nuevo-pronuncie mas tranquila

-me has mostrado tantas veces lo fuerte que eres y no puedo creer que aun me sorprendas, eres tan valiente, tan…

-no tanto, hace más de cuatro años que paso y hasta ahora vine y solo porque tu estás conmigo

-pero viniste, otros no lo habrían hecho y menos con esa actitud, te amo

-te amo-nos fundimos en un hermoso y dulce beso-hay otro lugar-pronuncie reservada, no se si llevarlo ahí-pero…no se si…quieras ir

-me imagino donde-pronuncio tenso-pero si me permites quiero estar contigo

Lo abrase y nos transporte hasta el lugar en donde estuve cautiva tantos días mientras…ese tipo, el cual jamás me intereso saber su nombre, me violo no se cuantas veces. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, mi corazón se acelero como nunca, tenia miedo, no se porque pero lo tenia.

-estoy contigo, siempre voy a estar contigo-pronuncio tenso pero cariñoso

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y note las ruinas del lugar, un montón enorme de piedras quemadas. Me quede unos minutos viendo esa escena, pensando en ese tiempo, en como a afectado mi vida.

-me lastimaste, por mucho tiempo solo estaba en mi cabeza como me lastimaste-pronuncie hacia las ruinas desasiéndome del abrazo de Edward, arrojando una fuerte onda de energía, haciendo volar grandes rocas a una distancia considerable-en un momento hasta pensé en que ya no quería seguir aquí-volví a arrojar una onda mas fuerte si era posible. Jamas se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Charlie lo sabia-pero no dejare que me sigas lastimando, no dejare que sigas evitando que ame de todas las formas posibles a Edward. Después de que me vaya no volveré a pensar en ti, ni en lo que paso.-me di vuelta mirando a los ojos a Edward y como lo hice antes deje atrás lo que paso-allie es un angelito tan puro que me ayudo a salir del abismo-esta vez me dirigí a él-en un principio me asustaba cuando preguntara sobre su padre, pero ya no…-tome su mano

-me tiene a mi-dijo el-su padre-mencionamos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos y nos abrazamos

-es cierto, dejare atrás lo que paso aquí y quiero que tu también lo hagas-pedí mirando sus ojos

-estarás bien en serio o solo…

-Edward me he desgastado demasiado y perdido mucho tiempo por esto, no mas

-no mas-repitio mis palabras con tanto orgullo…

-sabes… esperaba que todo saliera tan bien como ha salido, asi que le pedi a reneesme que cuidara a allie toda la tarde y la noche, me acompañas a otro lugar?-pregunte mas feliz ignorando en donde estamos

-a donde sea-parece que el también está mejor

Me acerque y lo bese en los labios llevándonos a la playa de la isla esme. Cuando nos separamos volteo para reconocer el lugar y sonrió enormemente.

-vamos-tome su mano y caminamos un rato. Aun había sol haciendo brillar su piel hermosamente. Comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras él me observaba atentamente con una mueca graciosa.

-qué? Tengo calor-dije cuando me quede en ropa interior-tu no?-se que no, pero quería verlo con menos ropa, me imito quedándose solo con su muy sexy bóxer

Saque el dije de gota del guardapelo y me lo puse guardando el otro en mi pantalón, no quiero que el agua lo eche a perder

-sabes franco me dijo que estas gotas ayudan a purificar el alma, creo que tiene razón-dije al ver que observaba mi regalo

-tú hiciste esto no un collar

-mitad y mitad-comente con una sonrisa

Nos sumergimos en conversaciones triviales algunas más serias, pero jamás dejamos de sonreir.

-quiero ver el atardecer desde ahí-señale una saliente algo lejana-me llevas?

-jajaja sostente mono araña-pronuncio entre risas, mientras me aferraba a su cuello y cintura desde su espalda

-me encanta viajar asi-mencione acariciando su espalda

-y a mi llevarte- extendió su sonrisa torcida que sabe que me desarma

Nos sentamos conmigo recargada en su pecho observando el horizonte mientras el sol se oculta.

-bella-mi nombre sonó a advertencia, supongo porque me la pase un buen rato acariciando sus muslos y en la última casi roce su miembro

-lo siento-respondi entre risas

-mentirosa-hablo sobre mi oído, provocando que me mordiera fieramente el labio inferior

-tienes razón-conteste subiéndome a horcadas y besándolo apasionadamente

-bella-pronuncio en un gemido mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello y pecho. Esta seria nuestra segunda primera vez nos lleve al mar, coincidentemente la luna empezó a brillar

-como la vez pasada-dijo al ver la escena alrededor

-solo un pequeño cambio, esta vez no tienes que preocuparte por lastimarme

-si, creo que soy yo el que debe cuidarse ahora-comento divertido-aunque fue interesante el que me inmovilizaras

-no fue mi intención, lo siento-me avergoncé un poco

-jajaja estoy jugando-comento sobre la piel de mi cuello

Nos besamos provocándonos el uno al otro, me quito el sostén y masajeo mis pechos mientras yo le quite el bóxer acariciando su erección, ambos gemimos por nuestras acciones

-sabes?-su voz fue tan ronca-nunca te he probado-dijo mientras acariciaba mi pierna enredada en su cintura, desde la rodilla hasta tocar mi hinchado clítoris

-has…has…lo-me costo encontrar mi voz, pues se quedo masajeando deliciosamente esta zona

A pesar de que nos tocábamos, no le he permitido esto antes, aunque tampoco me lo había propuesto. Empezó besándome el rostro y muy lentamente bajo hasta mi cuello, después mis pechos, se entretuvo en ellos un rato mientras no abandonaba el movimiento de sus dedos

-creo que voy a…voy a…-dije casi sin aire, metió sus dedos debajo de mi braguita, tocándome directamente. La combinación de su tacto, la diferencia de temperaturas y el que aumentara el ritmo hizo estallar mi orgasmo-aaahhh! Edward-grite sin reparo

No se detuvo siguió bajando, besando mi vientre sumergido en el agua, como el no necesita respirar…yo en cambio no logro llevar el suficiente aire a mis pulmones pero no me importa, no quiero que se detenga.

Creí que saldríamos del agua debe ser incomodo para él, seguro esta tragando mucha agua, pero no sucedió. Cuando llego hasta mi braguita la tomo con sus dientes y la bajo lentamente, mientras me acaricia las piernas con su nariz y sus dedos.

Yo no deje de emitir jadeos y gemidos, subió por mi otra pierna esta vez usando su lengua para recorrerme mientras las colocaba sobre sus hombros. Muy lentamente beso mi entrepierna hasta que llego a mi centro

-edward!-casi grite de nuevo, llevando mis manos a su cabeza para acercarlo más a mi si era posible

Al principio pareció reservado en sus acciones, pero lo alenté ayudándolo a relajarse. Recorrió con su lengua mis labios, mientras sostenía mi cadera, gracias a esto no perdí el equilibrio. Beso, lamio y succiono mi clítoris excitándome al extremo, mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y mis caderas se movían contra él, use mis pies para acariciar su espalda.

-edward asi! No pares ahhh!-ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que decía-edward!-grite de nuevo al alcanzar otro orgasmo, apretando mis piernas en su cuello, no dejo de succionar mi clítoris hasta que el clímax paso. Al salir tosió un poco… -no te ahogaste?-pregunte entre risitas casi sin aire

-jajaja yo no y tú?-comento besándome en los labios

-no…que dices si cambiamos de escenario?

-me parece, a donde?

-tienes una propuesta?

-pues no es necesario ir tan lejos-miro dentro de la casa, nos lleve a la misma habitación que usamos en nuestra luna de miel

Ambos reímos y lo empuje hasta que quedo sentado en la cama, note que examino mi cadera en donde me sostuvo, sonrió al ver que esta vez no tenia ni un moretón. Me subí en él y comencé a besarlo

-te amo-me dijo con tanto sentimiento

-te amo-acomode mi entrada sobre su erección-te ame desde el momento en que tuve conciencia de mi-empece a adentrarlo-te ame antes de recordar tu rostro-baje mas mis caderas lentamente-tu nombre, nuestra historia pero aun asi te ame-me costo mucho hablar ya que lo hice adentrarse en mi totalmente

-te extrañe tanto…, cuando te volví a ver fue el momento mas feliz…en muchos años-comento entrecortado-aun sin saber si eras tú…en el fondo tenía la esperanza…de que lo fueras. Te amo tanto…siempre voy a amarte

Después de eso solo se escucharon nuestros gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos. Salte sobre él, como lo imagine la vez de la cabalgata. Acaricio mis pechos, mi espalda, trasero, piernas en fin todo, igual que yo, mientras nuestras lenguas libraban una batalla, atrapando nuestros jadeos.

-edward!

-bella!-gritamos al alcanzar juntos el climax. Me abrase a él, totalmente agotada-estas bien?-fue lo primero que pronuncio provocando mi risa

-si-respondi riendo fuertemente

-bella si sigues moviéndote así-cerro los ojos al hablar, el seguía dentro de mí y sentí como su erección creció de nuevo, sacándome un jadeo

-estoy algo cansada-pronuncie entrecortada, note una pisca de desilusión en su rostro a pesar de que me sonrió. Obvio me malentendió, nos lleve hasta el centro de la cama conmigo debajo de el, al no avisarle se movió bruscamente contra mi adentrándose deliciosamente en un ángulo diferente

-lo siento-pronuncio al mismo tiempo que emití un gemido

-fue mi culpa-hable con dificultad mientras lo abrazaba con mis piernas

-bella te sentirás bien así?-se refirió a la posición

-si-conteste totalmente segura

Lo alenté con mis piernas a moverse y lo hizo. Me beso tiernamente, meciéndose contra mí con lentitud, moví mis caderas para acelerar el ritmo, me quemaba por dentro, pero es tan protector...

Nos olvidamos de todo excepto como nos estábamos amando. Casi al llegar el besaba mi cuello…

-aaahhh!-en el momento que sentí sus colmillos contra mi piel llegue a mi orgasmo

-bella!-pronuncio enterrando su cabeza en mi cabello.

Después de calmarnos me recosté en su pecho, mientras trazábamos figuritas en la piel del otro.

-creí que te mordería-hablo algo serio

-también yo lo creí

-perdón

-está bien… ryan me conto que el veneno de vampiro no nos hace nada, nuestro cuerpo lo rechaza. Dirás que estoy loca pero la verdad…me hubiera gustado que me mordieras-termine viéndolo a los ojos mordiendo mi labio inferior

-sí estas algo mal-me miro con los ojos como plato, solo me reí de su reacción-bella-se levanto de golpe asustándome-no…no nos…y si quedas embarazada?

-aaajjj! Me asustaste-caí pesadamente en la cama

-claro que a mi no me importaría, pero si dices que esta vez no puedo convertirte o tal vez tu siendo tan fuerte ahora podrías llevarlo mejor, pero y si no-solto rápido para si mismo

-edward, Edward, Edward-lo corte-no voy a embarazarme, mi vientre está hecho para no volver a ser fértil por unos…80 o 90 años relájate

-en serio?

-sí, nadie como yo a podido embarazarse en menos tiempo que eso, no se por qué-levante los hombros-pero cuando llegue ese tiempo, hay formas…jajaja un método común no nos serviría

Se relajo después de decirle eso y a pesar de que nos la estábamos pasando muy bien tuvimos que regresar a casa, pero lo hice sintiéndome librada de un gran peso y extremadamente feliz.

-bien chicos eso es todo, de tarea resuelvan el siguiente capítulo del libro-se escucho los lamentos de los chicos es fin de semana y nos les gusta mucho tener tarea. Me encontraba en clase de calculo, en esta solo steven se encontraba conmigo.

-bella-llego ryan corriendo cuando ya casi todos habían salido

-ryan que bueno que…-quise arrojarme a abrazarlo

-vendrán a atacarnos-me corto al momento

-que? Quien? Porque? Cuando?

-después te explico tenemos que apurarnos solo tenemos lo que tarden en encontrarnos pero no creo que sea mucho. Bella no buscan a los cullen tenemos que alejarlos antes que se enteren de ellos

-y allie?

-no lo se, pero supongo que si, hay que esconderla lo antes posible

-lo arreglare

Fui lo mas rápido que pude sin llamar la atención cerca de la clase de reneesme

-srita. Cullen me permite, también usted


	36. ESPERO QUE NO SEA UN ADIOS

ESPERO QUE NO SEA UN ADIOS

EDWARD POV

Fue maravilloso hacer el amor con mi bella , primero fuimos a ese lugar en donde… maldición de solo pensarlo me pone totalmente furioso, pero prometí a bella tratar de dejarlo atrás…espero poder. En ese momento ambos lo olvidamos pues fue ella quien dio el paso, es tan fuerte, tan valiente…aunque ella misma no lo creea. Regresamos a pesar de que ninguno queria, pero tenemos deberes además que queríamos ver a nuestras hijas.

Estamos en la escuela, Rose, emmett y yo esperábamos nuestra siguiente clase, me extraño ver pasar a bella un poco apurada, no es tan tarde…

-chicos acompáñenme-llego ryan demasiado agitado hasta nosotros, tomando el brazo de rose

-hola también-intervino emmett mientras lo seguíamos-bueno al menos dinos como les fue?

-que sucede?-pregunte al no responder-todo está bien?

-sí, solo necesito que me acompañen-entramos a un salón vacio y desapareció con rose apenas cerramos la puerta

-donde esta?-emmett se adelanto rápidamente hasta donde desaparecieron

Dos segundos después volvió por nosotros, al llegar note que nos encontrábamos en un isla. Esme, alice y jasper ya estaban ahí. Apenas nos dejo desapareció…

-alguien sabe que sucede?-pregunto esme, todos negamos

-en donde estamos?-pregunto emmett volteando a todos lados

-es de noche asi que debemos estar casi del otro lado del mundo

-es una isla, bastante lejana de cualquier cosa, no alcanzo a ver nada-anuncio jasper despues de un rápido recorrido

Camine de un lado a otro durante unos minutos, hasta que apareció leila y darren con Carlisle

-que sucede? Que pasa? Donde estamos?-nos abalanzamos todos

-guarden silencio, déjenme hablar-pronuncio darren con un tono diferente y automáticamente todos nos callamos

-tengo que volver-dijo leila tocando su brazo vi que trae una pulsera extraña, exacta como la que vi en ryan y…darren también.

Empecé a caminar en su dirección pero me detuvo con un campo de fuerza

-deben tener muchas preguntas pero no tengo tiempo, tienen que escucharme y hacer caso de lo que diga o pondrían en peligro varias vidas-empezó a hablar rápidamente, escuche como pidió pero lo que deseaba era gritarle en donde estaban mis hijas y bella-si no regresamos esperen hasta el amanecer, sigan hacia donde sale el sol, llegaran a costas de nueva Zelanda-nos mostro la direccion-nessy esta a salvo, confía en eso-me miro solo a mi-cuando lleguen busca a tanya-esta vez miro solo a alice-no confíen en los medios tradicionales de comunicación, todo lo electrónico no es confiable en esta situación- se acerco a cada uno y con ondas de fuerza destruyo nuestros celulares-todos llegamos a quererlos mucho, espero que esto no sea un adiós-termino desapareciendo

-demonios!-grite cuando al fin pude

-pero qué diablos sucede?-esta vez fue rose

-donde esta mi familia?-grite a todo pulmón hacia el mar

-edward cálmate, recuerda lo que dijo, están bien-carlisle toco mi hombro

Quise lanzarme al mar inmediatamente pero los demás me detuvieron, pidiéndome esperar, que tal vez volverían…

-pero como pueden pedirme eso, no escucharon lo ultimo, ojala no sea un adiós, algo malo está pasando, podrían estar atacando a bella en este momento, además por que no trajo a nessy también-mientras gritaba y peleaba con jasper me mandaba fuertes olas de tranquilidad que apenas si sentí

-allie no puede viajar como nos trajeron-comenzó Carlisle y aminore mi lucha-ni nessy ni jake pueden ser vistos por videntes, tal vez a ellos les encomendaron la seguridad de allie, si es que algo malo pasara

-si algo malo pasara? Claro que algo pasa, no es suficiente prueba que nos trajeran al otro lado del mundo sin ningún aviso!-grite-además porque no me pidió a mi cuidar a allie, porque me alejo de mis hijas?

-edward mírate, crees que asi podrías hacerlo, además no sabemos si es asi y quien sabe las instrucciones que estén siguiendo ellos-esme se acerco lentamente a mi, lo único que me paso por la mente fue abrazarla

Me la pase en las mismas condiciones por un par de horas, caminando de un lugar a otro pendiente de cualquier sonido por si eran ellos, jasper no dejo de mandarme olas de paz que apenas si me mantenían un poco tranquilo, pero no pude mas con esta desesperación…

-bella!-grite de nuevo hacia el mar

BELLA POV

-mama que pasa?-pregunto en un susurro mi niña

-necesito que me acompañen-respondí en volumen normal llegando al salón del que había salido afortunadamente no había clase ahí despues

Los tome de los brazos y transporte a las afueras de forks…

-quiero que me escuchen muy bien, no se lo que esta pasando, solo se que alguien vendrá a atacarnos-los dos abrieron sus ojos muy fuerte-lo que les pediré es muy difícil para mi, pero necesito que se vayan y que se lleven a allie con ustedes

-pero mama-se adelanto hasta tomar mis manos

-los que nos atacaran tienen mis poderes y tal vez otros diferentes no lo se, ustedes no pueden contra eso, cuando sea seguro les avisare para estar de nuevo juntos-tome mi guardapelo y saque el dije de gota, se lo puse a reneesme-jamas te lo quites, esto protege no solo de los videntes, sino de que cualquiera te localice-dije al ponérselo-jake tendrán que viajar rápido, ustedes son más veloces que cualquier transporte

-entiendo-me contesto, en ese momento llegaba Steven con allie en una moto y otro pequeño que no conozco. Tome inmediatamente a allie en mis brazos

-escúchenme bien, no usen medios electrónicos de ningún tipo-esto me intrigo y parece que a ellos también-no hay tiempo de explicar, solo hagan caso. Corran lo más rápido, mientras puedan no usen ningún vehículo para que puedan alejarse mas, a los cinco minutos de viaje comuníquense con…-me miro a mi

-tanya- respondi mirando aun al niño, parecía asustado y triste

-comuníquense con ella pónganse de acuerdo en un lugar y no vuelvan a usar estos medios, el resto de su familia esta segura, pídanle a tanya no usar nada electrónico. A ella si puede verla alice verdad?-me pregunto a mi

-si

-esta bien el es Karel Novak, por favor también protéjanlo-el pequeño pregunto algo que no entendí

-recuerda Karel solo ingles y tus papas…bueno… ya no están aquí, pero ellos te van a cuidar-miro a jake y renesme-bella ya es hora-me acerque a reneesme dándole a allie y las abrace fuertemente

-las amo, las amo-repetí no sé cuantas veces

-mama-ambas llorábamos, allie no entendía mucho pero tenia carita triste

-que tienes mami?-me pregunto con un pucherito, mientras Steven le pidió a jake entrar en fase

-te vas a ir de viaje con la princesa nessy y su angelito-señale a jake ya en fase, es la primera vez que lo ve asi, se emociono mucho, se subió inmediatamente. Al pequeño karel pareció no afectarle ver esto pues también se subió como sin nada

-la mochila de allie tiene dinero, recuerden no usen nada electrónico. Váyanse ya!-steven hablo fuerte

-váyanse-trate de que no se me quebrara la voz, a reneesme le costó un poco emprender la marcha pero jake la alentó y salieron disparados.

En ese momento me solté a llorar…

-bella lo siento pero no hay tiempo, vamos-tomo mi brazo y nos llevo a mi casa, ya todos estaban ahí.

-los cullen están seguros-se acerco a mi y puso un papel dentro de guardapelo-no lo abras-me hizo quitármelo y ocultarlo entre mi ropa-nos hare olvidar en donde están por si logran entrar en nuestros recuerdos

-es necesario?-pregunte

-por su seguridad si-me respondió steven

-todos incluyéndome olvidaremos el lugar en donde están los cullen. También en donde están y como localizar a allie, nessy jake y karel-no quiero esto pero es por su seguridad-y por ultimo olvidaremos el papel que puse dentro del guardapelo de bella-pronuncio con un tono diferente.

-que sucede?-pregunto Charlie

-como…? Ajjj me siento extraña

-cálmense, los cullen están a salvo, no se donde pero lo están-pronuncio darren

-eso espero-pronuncie entre sollozos

-bien tenemos que prepararnos-steven llego con unos amuletos-toma bella esta pulsera evita dejar rastro en los brincos- y estos nos vuelve más fuertes, ocúltalo

-tenemos que estar alertas

Ryan nos posiciono al rededor de la casa, estaba desecha, no se donde esta mi familia, pero si quiero sobrevivir tengo que poner atención…

-uno de ellos puede manejar la tecnología, por eso me extraño que no supieran de allie-me dijo ryan

-porque esta pasando esto?

-es nuestra culpa, perdónanos bella-se acerco darren

-por que?

-recuerdas al chico que llevo Steven?

-no…yo…

-bueno olvídalo…nos mandaron a buscar a los protectores de un objeto muy valioso. Desafortunadamente ellos murieron, pero antes nos dijeron en donde estaba al igual que su hijo, el cual sobrevivió porque lo escondieron muy bien, fue una suerte que no lo hayan encontrado. Pero se enteraron de nosotros y no tardaran en saber donde vivimos, de hecho no se por que no han llegado, creí que no tendríamos tiempo de nada…

Nos quedamos casi en silencio esperando el ataque pero una hora después aun no pasaba nada.

-están seguros de que vendrán? Y si fueron por ellos? Si fueron por mis hijas?-pregunte casi desesperada

-no bella, si eso pasara ya estarían aquí amenazándonos, deben estar planeando como entrar-trataba de tranquilizarme leila

-está aquí cierto? Lo que los otros protegían?

-lo siento, es el lugar más seguro que conozco-esta vez hablo Steven

Paso otra hora y todavía nada…

-no puedo seguir asi tengo que saber de mis hijas-trate de brincar hacia la casa cullen, aunque sabia que no estaban ahí, pero no pude

-aaahhh!-grite al chocar con una energía extraña, cayendo por estrepitosamente al piso

-bella!-se acerco Amelia

-están afuera, prepárense-me costó levantarme, pero lo logre

Ahora con la seguridad de que estan aquí, me concentre más que nunca. Afuera de la casa empezó a levantarse una pared de llamas que prácticamente la envolvió.

Se empezaron a ver como ondas chocaban contra el escudo de la casa haciendo a un lado las llamas, en ese momento logre ver a uno, movía todo su cuerpo arrojando ondas sumamente fuertes.

-no han podido penetrar el escudo, pero no debemos confiarnos-grito Steven

-reúnanse-grito uno de afuera

Aparecieron casi frente a mi, conté cuatro, lanzaban ondas poderosas, empecé a notar que el escudo se debilitaba…

-van a entrar- estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que lograron romperlo

Entraron inmediatamente, aun con las llamas alrededor. Comencé a lanzar ondas fuertes, las cuales eran contestadas

-aaahhh!-escuche un grito ahogado

-darren-sonó la voz de ryan

Quise ir a ayudarlo pero me atacaron, duele mucho, estas personas son muy poderosas

-donde esta?-me grito después de que atravesé dos paredes

No conteste solo le mande mi onda mas fuerte golpeando un ventanal, chocando contra el fuego

-aaahhhh!

Parece que ese fuego lo lastimo mas que yo, asi que no pare de arrojarlo contra él, brinco dentro de la casa intentando hacer lo que yo, pero afortunadamente nunca lo logro. Yo en cambio logre estamparlo tres veces, no tengo idea de los demás solo de mí y mi batalla. No sé cuanto llevamos peleando pero en una ocasión logre retenerlo contra el fuego. Sentí que lo perdería en ese momento llego Charlie a ayudarme y entre ambos lo encerramos…

-resiste ya casi-me grito

-cuidado!-grito Amelia detrás de nosotros, arrojando a otro que quería atacarnos por la espalda

No dejamos de retener al primero hasta que se consumió en ese fuego.

-aaahhh!-amelia salió volando hacia él, pero la retuvimos con nuestros campos

-maldito-grito Charlie lanzándolo hasta el segundo piso, voltee a ver la condición de la casa y me sorprendió que siguiera en pie.

-charlie!-grito Amelia alcanzándolo

Me puse a buscar a los demás y ryan apenas podía proteger a darren el cual estaba tirado inconsciente. Las venas desde su garganta al resto del cuerpo se oscurecieron tanto que se ven negras.

Mientras observaba la escena, unas ondas impactaron contra mí, estas fueron diferentes, me aturdieron al momento lo último que vi fue a Steven combatiendo con otro de ellos…

-no sabemos!-escuche una voz muy familiar en medio de mi sueño

-ya basta déjala!-esa voz también la conozco…pero suena…

-aaahhh! te dije que no se!

-no está aquí maldito imbécil!-poco a poco abrí los ojos

-que…-mi voz salió patosa

-qué bueno que ya despertaste maldita me las vas a pagar-me grito una mujer totalmente furiosa

-basta necesitamos saber cómo llegar a la luz

-pero mato a Nando-me lanzo una onda increíblemente fuerte

-aaahhhh- quise moverme pero no pude

-dime como entro a la habitación del sótano y tal vez deje vivir a tus hijas-puso una foto en la que solo estábamos nosotras tres

-yo…no se cómo…ahhhh-ante mi negativa me lanzo otra onda quemante

-esta no nos sirve de nada, déjame matarla

-aun no…cuando encontremos a sus hijas hablara-la mujer me miro con profundo odio

-no lo harán, están bien escondidas-me costó trabajo hablar

-ja! por que todos se olvidan de las cosas básicas, en algún momento alguna usara un celular o internet o pasara frente a una simple cámara de seguridad y Zein las encontrara-voltee a ver a donde señalo y el tipo tenia la mano sobre un modem, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos

-no la encontraran

-mientras tanto

Ambos lanzaron ondas contra Charlie y Steven. Como es que había dado la vuelta, pensé que íbamos ganando, pero darren esta igual si no es que peor que antes, ryan tiene encima un campo de fuerza que parece dar choques eléctricos, leila retorciéndose de dolor casi inconsciente, Amelia casi igual que darren pero ella con las venas negras desde sus ojos.

-se mueve muy rápido pero creo que tengo una imagen cerca de la frontera con mexico-pronuncio el tal Zein

No! mis padres, mis hermanos y ahora mis hijas? No no no, no lo permitiré.

...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC :) :)


	37. EL ODIO DE BELLA

EL ODIO DE BELLA

-no!-grite y la mujer me miro altiva y burlonamente.-no dejare que lastimen a mi familia-pronuncie con odio

-parece que una de las vampiro esta usando su celular-pronuncio otra vez el tal Zein-ya casi lo tengo-dijo unos segundos después-demonios lo apago, pero con la localización que logre no tardare mucho en encontrarlos

No eso no. Tenia tanto odio dentro de mí que empecé a imaginar al tal Zein en medio de un ataque de criaturas que ni siquiera conozco

-no!-grito haciéndose hacia atrás abandonando lo que hacia

-que?-le pregunto el que parece su líder

-no! Aléjense no! Basta, basta, basta-lo vi caer en medio de su propio terror defendiéndose de nada-aléjense! Aléjense!-gritaba arrojando ondas y moviendo sus manos por todos lados

-cálmate no hay nada aquí-le grito de nuevo

-es ella, mira sus ojos-la mujer se refirió a mi-basta!-me arrojo una onda quemante pero eso solo alimento mi furia

-aaahhhh!-grito el otro y dejo de moverse

Alguien lanzo ondas de energía contra el tal zein…

-maldito-grito Steven

-como…?

-zein es quien lo mantenía inmóvil—desafortunadamente lograron retenerlo de nuevo

-no se mueve, parece en shock, que le hiciste?-ambos me arrojaron una onda quemante

-aaahhhh!-grite con mucho dolor pero en eso la mujer salió volando…

-deja en paz a mi hermana-leila apenas pudo hablar

-maldita

Se acerco a leila poniendo su mano cerca de su pecho y le lanzo una especie de neblina negra

-aaahhhh-parece que le quito el aliento y su piel se puso igual que la de darren y Amelia

-no!-grite aun con las ondas del otro contra mi

-deja de hacer eso te debilitaras-la regaño

Esta vez la imagen de esa mujer quemándose apareció en mi cabeza

-maldita, como te atreves a tocar a mi familia-pronuncie con los dientes apretados

-aaaahhh! Aaaahhhh!-empezó gritar la mujer, sacudiéndose los brazos y todo el cuerpo

-basta!-grito el tipo mientras fuego aparecía a mi alrededor

-mátala! Mátala!-grito la mujer, el fuego empezó a acercarse a mí, me quema demasiado pero no dejare de pelear

-déjala en paz-fue la voz de Charlie, al instante el fuego desapareció

Se abalanzo sobre el mandándole ondas potentes mientras se ayudo con sus puños, igual cargados de energía. En ningún momento deje mi imagen mental, no sé como yo puedo provocarlo pero seguiré si es así.

-bella

Steven se acerco a mí y me libero, no puse atención como, estaba concentrada en seguir con lo mío…

-aaaahhhh!-trate de esquivar las ondas que lanzaba, pero en un momento fueron contenidas

-sigue bella-escuche la voz de Steven

-aaaaahhhh!-la mujer cayó al piso con los ojos abiertos totalmente blancos e inmóvil igual que el otro

-también parece en shock-steven se acerco un poco a ella

Fui arrojada por el que queda, cai al lado de la mujer

-donde están?-grito furioso voltee y darren, leila, Amelia y ryan no estaban-donde están?-volvió a gritar

-vas a pagar lo que hiciste?-pronuncio Charlie parándose frente a el lanzándole ondas pero encerrado en un campo

-a mi esposa, a mis hermanos, a mis padres-esta vez fue Steven parándose en otro sitio mirándolo y haciendo lo mismo

-por haber lastimado y amenazado a mi familia-comente entre dientes, también los imite

Nos lanzo ondas muy fuertes, pero no pudo con los tres juntos. Otra imagen apareció en mi cabeza, es esta escena, nos vi a nosotros mismos además de otros personajes que no reconocí, rodeándolo, atacándolo.

-no basta! No es real, no es real!-gritaba con la cabeza entre sus manos

Esta vez puse atención a sus reacciones, su corazón latia de forma tan frenética que parece zumbar, su respiración totalmente errática y difícil, temblaba como gelatina, su rostro es de terror total, una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mi cara.

-no es real, no es real

-nosotros somos muy reales-pronuncie tan fríamente que no reconocí mi voz

Empezó a emanar fuego, demasiado y poderoso…

-no podremos contenerlo

-no voy a detenerme-pronuncie con la misma voz llena de odio

-aaahhhh!-el fuego se cerró en él

-va a explotar-steven coloco las mismas cosas que nos mantenían inmóviles a su alrededor, Charlie me tomo del brazo y aparecimos en la casa cullen

-no! estoy muy lejos-me deshice de su agarre y regrese hasta ver la casa, seguí con lo que hacía hasta que…

-aaahhh!-la fuerza de la explosión me arrojo varios metros y también me dejo de nuevo inconsciente

EDWARD POV

-ya salió el sol, no van a venir-grite desesperado

-ajjj! Qué mas da!-alice saco otro celular oculto en sus botas

-porque no lo usaste antes?-la regañe al mismo tiempo que Carlisle le hablo

-alice nos advirtieron no usar nada electrónico

-Tal vez no nos están buscando-se defendió marcando un numero, me sorprendió que tuviera servicio ahí en medio de la nada-franco?-pronuncio cuando se conecto la llamada

-mmm…quién es?

-alice cullen, me recuerdas?

-ah!...mmm…hola-sonó extraño

-franco necesito que nos ayudes, no sé exactamente donde estamos, pero necesitamos regresar a casa?

-y bella?-pronuncio con miedo

-no sé, creo que en peligro

-alice, nos pidió no usar nada electrónico-la regaño rose

-que? Entonces porque llamaste? cuelga hare todo lo posible por encontrarlos y ayudar a bella-franco corto la llamada

-dámelo-pidió esme y lo apago

-necesito comunicarme con bella…-trate de quitárselo

-si alguno de ustedes intenta usarlo lo voy a romper-dijo Carlisle tomándolo en sus manos

Esperamos casi dos horas, las más largas de mi vida, hasta que llegaron varias personas solo conocí a franco y ryan quien se notaba muy débil.

-bella está bien?-pregunte a ryan

-esto no parece ser algo bueno-pensó carlisle

-llévalo de vuelta a casa-ordeno con voz amable una mujer y ryan y otro desaparecieron-tanya?-miro a alice

-franco que pasa?-alice la ignoro

-cálmate alice, pudiste localizar a tanya?

-no-respondio desconfiada

-bella necesita que los encontremos

-no he podido localizarlos-seguía desconfiada

-inténtalo-hablo de una forma diferente y alice comenzó a hacerlo

Quise detenerla, todo esta raro pero yo también quiero que los encuentre.

-la lastimaron?-pregunte cuidadoso

-un poco-respondio mirando a la nada, esto me partió en dos

-llévame con ella-franco miro a la mujer

-me parece que todos estaremos mejor en su casa-pronuncio de nuevo amable

Ambos se acercaron a mis hermanos primero y se los llevaron

-esto esta muy raro-dije rápido a los dos segundos regresaron, franco se acerco a mis padres y se los llevo.

-tendrás que tener mucha calma, esta lastimada pero vive-su voz es suave como una caricia, pero solo me altero mas

-por llévame ya!-casi grite

Tomo mi brazo y me llevo a la sala de mi casa, la cual mas bien parecía sala de emergencias.

La escena es horrible a los primeros que vi fue a darren inconsciente con la garganta hacia el resto del rostro y pecho casi sin respirar rodeado de un extraño manto de energía con ryan recostado a su lado apenas consiente y quejándose por el dolor. Las siguientes leila y Amelia, las dos con su piel como darren, igual con dificultad para respirar y con Steven y Charlie a su lado. Pero lo que me destruyo fue cuando llegue hasta bella.

Lo primero que note fue su piel quemada mas en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sus piernas, torso, brazo, la mitad de su rostro se encontraba tan lastimado que apenas pude distinguir sus facciones.

-no! Bella-corrí a su lado pero un campo de fuerza me detuvo, hasta ese momento note al que transporto a ryan con sus manos extendidas hacia bella-que le estás haciendo?-grite acercándome a el

-la está ayudando y a los demás-franco señalo el techo de la casa destruido-ella lo hizo, inconsciente y como esta no puede controlarse. Tenemos que encontrar a…nessy, Alice?

-aun no la veo-anuncio enojada

-entonces ustedes, los ayudaran?-no estoy totalmente seguro

-si Edward-respondió franco-pero es muy importante encontrarlos

-porque?, ellos están seguros ahora-seguí desconfiado. Se miraron entre si y no respondieron mas.

-esfuérzate-le hablo de forma diferente de nuevo

-no logro ver nada aquí tengo que alejarme-respondio alice

-bien pero solo tu-le respondió la mujer-por cierto mi nombre es Anat-nos anuncio a todos

-diosa de la guerra-dije para mi

-si así se llama-me respondió amable-y el es Naya-señalo al que está junto a bella

-lo siento, es que todo esto es muy extraño, nos dijeron que los atacarían y…

-somos desconocidos, queriendo encontrar a personas que decidieron esconder-completo por mi

-por que los buscan?-el resto de mi familia se encontraba ayudando y acompañando a los demás, voltee a ver el panorama y Anat, Franco y Naya pareciera como si nos rodearan.

-no son prisioneros-fue lo primero que dijo-y los buscamos para ayudarlos-señalo a la sala

-como podrían ellos ayudarlos?

-lo veras cuando lleguen

-nada mas quieren ayudarlos?

-sobretodo

-que otra cosa?

-eso lo veremos después…con ellos-señalo a Charlie, Amelia y Bella

-Anat por favor sabes que…-pronuncio Steven algo preocupado

-después-su voz fue autoritaria pero suave a la vez

La reacción de Steven me asusto pero decidí no hacer caso, además por mas que me duela y desespere no puedo hacer nada contra ellos.

-no tienes porque considerarnos enemigos-anat se dirigió a mi-no vamos a lastimarte ni a tu familia

-todos, son mi familia-señale a toda la sala, ella solo sonrió cariñosa-que fue lo que le paso?-señale a bella

-consecuencias de sus acciones…protegiendo a su familia-fue lo único que respondió, después me dio la espalda, no insistí

-siguen ahí en la casa, crees que regresen a preguntar?-franco y anat platicaban

-parece que quedaron satisfechos con la explicación, el fuego no dejara rastro de los cuerpos cierto?

-asi es-dijo cuerpos? Deben ser los que los atacaron

-entonces no debemos preocuparnos-parece que las autoridades vinieron a preguntar por bella y su familia.

-tenemos que ir a buscar el cofre, tal vez haya algo ahí que los ayude, como va Charlie?

-está mejor…se lo pasare a Amelia-charlie se acerco a darren, ya casi no se notaba las venas negras y su respiración se normalizo, pero seguía inconsciente

-no, necesitamos que darren se recupere totalmente-lo detuvo anat

-amelia esta muy débil y leila también, además bella…

-las ayudaremos-levanto su mano-en cuanto lleguemos al cofre y dijiste que solo se llega por arriba cierto?

-si, pero…

-el fuego sigue ardiendo, además de que hay demasiados humanos y me sorprende que la manda no haya intervenido

-es nuestro territorio el tratado no lo permite-contesto Carlisle, poniendo más ungüentos y hielo a bella, no sabemos si funciona pero lo intentamos

-ya casi se apaga-intervino franco

-pero quedan los humanos-ambos voltearon por las ventanas en esa dirección, aun se notaba el resplandor mas para nuestros ojos-en caso desesperado-volteo a mirar a Charlie de nuevo-dejaremos inconscientes a los humanos para acercarnos

-yo puedo ayudar, podría disuadirlos o adormecerlos tanto que no se darían cuanta que estamos ahí-propuso jasper

-bien-contesto anat

-no pueden apagar el fuego ustedes?-pregunto emmett

-no, es especial-respondio franco

-porque?

-solo lo es

-la encontré, la encontré-entro corriendo alice

-donde están?-pregunto anat

Alice miro dudosa a su alrededor, no pude ver su mente.

-dinos alice-franco menciono con voz diferente

-en…-alice trato de resistirse pero no pudo

-espera!-la corte-aun no confió en ustedes, no voy a entregarles a mis hijas

-no buscamos a tus hijas-me respondió anat, esto me confundió y a todos creo

-dinos alice- repitio franco

-en Valdivia, chile. El lugar exacto…-no sabía cómo explicarlo

-ven-pidio anat

Alice se acerco con precaución, anat puso sus manos en su cabeza y se concentro, jasper se tenso mucho.

-bien iremos por ellos-anuncio alejándose de alice

-iré con ustedes-dijo alice

-también yo-jasper se paró a su lado

-lo siento pero tú eres más útil aquí-dijo a jasper

-no me voy a separar de alice

-no irán

-pero…-proteste, tenía ganas de ir pero con bella así

-Naya, estarás al pendiente de que nadie peligroso se acerque al cofre. Franco nadie debe abandonar esta casa. Steven, Charlie, Esme ustedes vendrán conmigo-declaro

-no se la puede llevar-carlisle protesto de inmediato

-carlisle- Charlie toco su hombro-no dejare que le pase nada

-nada pasara, por favor todos cálmense-pidió franco

-vamos-anat extendió su mano hacia esme y ella camino con precaución al llegar desaparecieron, Steven y Charlie las siguieron de inmediato

-por favor cuídenla-pidió Carlisle antes de que desaparecieran


	38. KAREL

KAREL

EDWARD POV

-parecen amables pero no confió en ellos-pensó alice

-pienso lo mismo-respondí lo más bajo-que pasa si dejas de hacer eso?-pregunte a naya en voz normal

-no querrás saber-respondio serio

-está sufriendo?

-si-me voltee queriendo golpear algo, me desespera no poder ayudarla, camine de un lado a otro, me estaba desesperando mucho pero jasper me ayudo mandándome ondas de paz.

-gracias-lo mire

-creo que después de todo anat tuvo razón-me respondió mentalmente

Media hora después de que se fueron, aun no teníamos noticias. Jasper no paraba de mandarnos ondas de paz a mi y de vez en cuando a Carlisle.

-darren?-pregunto ryan con dificultad, estuvo murmurando un rato pero no se entendía nada

-como estas?-carlisle se acerco a el rápidamente

-como esta darren?-trato de levantarse

-recuperándose y tu como estas-emmett lo retuvo para que no se levantara

-solo quiero verlo

-aquí esta, quédate acostado-pidió Carlisle-como estas?

-desecho, pero aquí sigo-respondio después de ver a darren-me desmaye?

-como una hora-respondio franco

-diablos anat-susurro, franco suspiro fuerte y negó con la cabeza

-que le paso a bella?-pregunte acercándome a ryan

-lo ultimo que supe es que la retuvieron en el piso inconsciente

-quemada?

-que? Como que quemada?-trato de levantarse

-cálmate-franco lo mantuvo acostado con un campo, mientras me vio reprobándome

-quiero saber lo que paso-me defendí

-eso no cambiara nada-me miro-y tu cálmate, esta tranquila y ya viene la ayuda-dijo a ryan

-que ayuda?-pregunto rose quien se encontraba custodiando a leila

-ayuda-respondio seco alejándose ya que ryan dejo de pelear

Quería preguntarle mas pero en eso sonó el teléfono, no fui el único que corrió pero llegue más rápido…

-bueno?

-papa

-nessy estas bien? Allie esta bien?

-si todos estamos bien, vamos en un avión hará escala en la cuidad de mexico de ahí tomaremos uno de regreso con los demás, nos tardaremos un poco

-los demás…

-todos estamos bien Edward-esta vez hablo esme-esto relajo a Carlisle-por favor pásame a franco-no quería pero lo hice

-como están las chicas? –sonó la voz de Charlie

-mmm…cuanto crees que tarden?

-por lo menos unas seis horas

-tal vez debas regresar

-está bien

En ese momento apareció a la orilla de la sala, la comunicación se corto después de prometer volver hablar. Charlie se acerco a darren y puso sus manos cerca del campo a su alrededor pareció que lo absorbía.

-la más débil es Amelia-pronuncio franco

-pero bella…-empecé a protestar

-ella es fuerte y su cuerpo aun resiste, pero escucha el corazón y la respiración de Amelia-desafortunadamente tiene razón

Charlie bacilo un momento como puedes decidir entre tu hija y la mujer que amas.

-Charlie tu hija es fuerte, Amelia lo necesita más-franco lo tomo del hombro para apoyarlo. No tan convencido se acerco a Amelia y puso sus manos casi sobre su cabeza y el proceso con darren se revirtió hasta que la envolvió por completo

-para que sirve?-cuestiono Carlisle

-es un campo reparador, la neblina esa es muy ponzoñosa pero afortunadamente funciono aunque tarda mucho

-darren!-casi grito ryan, se empezó a remover tosiendo

-que…-no pudo pronunciarlo bien-ryan-su voz sonó rasposa

-no hables, no estas totalmente recuperado-le ordeno franco

-que haces aquí?

-no hables

Lo obedeció, volteo a ver a ryan y sus facciones cambiaban…

-bella!-intento gritar y levantarse

-ryan!-franco lo regaño

-no te vas a mover entendiste?-ordeno esta vez a darren, lucho un poco pero lograron retenerlo

-lees la mente?-pregunto emmett a darren, este negó-como supiste de bella?

-eso no importa-intervino naya

-quieres cambiar puestos?-le pregunto franco

-si un momento

-para atrás Edward-me ordeno

Extendió sus manos y el campo de Naya desapareció en ese momento bella emitió un fuerte grito mientras se agito violentamente y arrojo una onda de energía muy fuerte que termino de derrumbar el techo, Charlie evito que los escombros cayeran sobre nosotros. Franco puso su campo casi inmediatamente pero le costó mantenerla tranquila, sentí que me volví a romper al ver esto.

-ella es fuerte-naya toco mi hombro el pasar junto a mi

Casi seis horas despues como dijeron, llamaron de nuevo pero esta vez para avisar que el avión aterrizo en Seattle.

Hace unas horas Jasper, Alice, Charlie y Naya fueron a casa de bella por lo que ellos llaman el cofre, en realidad eran una serie de baúles, libros y varias cosas más muy extrañas. Cada vez que preguntamos del tema nos respondían que eran cosas que debían ser protegidas. Vi en sus mentes las condiciones en que quedo su casa, totalmente en ruinas, el fuego apenas si dejo cenizas, excepto el lugar en donde estaba el cofre. Desafortunadamente dijeron que no tenían las cosas necesarias para ayudar a ninguno.

-papa!-grito nessy con allie en brazos y jake tras ellas

-nessy, allie!-las abrace parado fuera de casa

-esme-carlisle salió corriendo a recibirla-quien es?-voltee a ver ante la pregunta

-karel-respondio anat-ven cariño-extendio sus brazos al pequeño

-y mama?-pregunto nessy

-necesito que cuides de allie-pedi acariciando su rostro

-que le paso?-pregunto totalmente asustada

-a mami le duele-respondio allie con su carita triste, nessy trato de entrar pero Naya la detuvo

-trata de calmarte, bella estará bien, es preferible que esperes en otro lugar-miro a Steven quien salía de la casa

-tienen una cabaña cerca de aquí-respondio volteando hacia leila ella ahora tenia el campo, no sé que era esa cosa negra, pero al parecer era mas peligrosa que las quemaduras de bella. Que puede ser peor que quemarte?

-llévalos

-no! quiero ver a mi mama-respondio fuerte, tratando de entrar otra vez

-nessy mira a allie-lloraba en sus brazos-créeme que bella te pediría que la cuides y a ti misma, en cuanto esté bien te traeremos de inmediato, pero por el momento váyanse-lo último se lo dijo a Jacob. Con dificultad emprendieron el camino con Steven custodiándolos

-espera!-salieron darren y ryan, totalmente recuperados, junto a alice y jasper, ni siquiera puse atención a lo que ocurría adentro-nosotros iremos quédate-steven abrazo a sus hermanos y entro corriendo-todo saldrá bien-me dijo darren y se encaminaron hacia la cabaña

Al entrar vi a el pequeño karel con sus ojos cerrados y manitas sobre los ojos de amelia, se quedo asi unos cinco minutos hasta que su piel regreso a su normalidad, pero tardo un minuto mas para despertar totalmente recuperada.

-gracias-charlie se arrodillo ante el niño para abrazarlo, pero en eso empezo a toser y saco una neblina negra, supongo lo que le saco a amelia, apartaron rapido a charlie de su lado.

-como te sientes?-le pregunto anat a karel, el solo levanto sus hombros después de que dejo de toser, su semblante parece triste

-quieres descansar o seguir ayudándonos?-señalo a leila, el niño no respondió solo se acerco al costado de leila-espera un momento-pidio a charlie quitar el campo de fuerza, al terminar se dirigio hasta bella y se lo puso, fue complicado en vez de quitar uno y poner el otro fueron desplazándose, pero aun asi se removió

Mire que hizo lo mismo con leila, pero esta vez puso sus manitas sobre su torso. El proceso fue el mismo pero tardo un poco mas.

-que descanse primero-pronuncio naya cuando dejo de toser lo que le saco a leila

Quise protestar pero el niño que debe ser apenas dos o tres años más grande que allie, no puedo pedirle que se esfuerce mas, debe ser agotador lo que hace. Asi que con todo el dolor y la impotencia contenidas me quede callado. Note como Anat me miro fijamente y luego sonrió, de alguna forma sabe lo que pasa en mi cabeza.

-karel la persona que sigue esta muy lastimada, siente mucho dolor y va a gritar y moverse mucho, podría asustarte pero estamos contigo-me desarmo lo que dijo, se que le duele pero escucharlo…-cuando decidas hacerlo lo mejor es que dejes tus ojitos cerrados todo el tiempo-termino de explicarle anat

-pero debo ver en donde curarla-pronuncio con un acento como…checo

-todo su cuerpo, ella…se quemo-pronuncio con cuidado, el pequeñito se encogió en si mismo parece que le asusto

-si no quieres hacerlo…-naya se puso a su altura, de nuevo quise gritar que la ayudaran pero me quede callado.

-ve por darren y ryan, ustedes quédense en la cabaña-anat ordeno a steven y leila, quien ya estaba en pie, obedecieron y cinco segundos despues los chicos aparecieron en la sala. El pequeño sonrio al verlos…

-hey! Campeón!-darren hablo entusiasta, el niño se acerco a él y extendió sus manos para que lo cargara

-superhéroe-ryan revolvió suavemente su cabello-volteo a ver a su alrededor y miro fijamente a Anat y despues de unos segundos hablo…-estas cansado?-se dirigió a karel, el pequeño negó-quieres hacerlo o no?-el pequeño se escondió en el cuello de darren

Tuvieron una plática los tres en checo, casi no entiendo este idioma, asi que no capte mucho, se apartaron porque todos, mas yo, mirábamos detenidamente al pequeño y esto lo cohibía. Casi diez minutos después regreso a la sala

-pide que se vayan, solo nosotros, charlie y anat nos quedaremos-anuncio ryan

-no me voy a ir-avise, volteo a decirle algo al niño y asintió- esta bien pero deberás hacer lo que digamos-asenti en respuesta

-saben donde están los dijes de gota?-pregunto franco

-los tienen allie y nessy-respondio ryan

-vayan por ellos, lleven a los demás a la cabaña-ryan desapareció con rose y emmett, Amelia se acerco a bella pronunciando palabras de apoyo

-cuida a nuestra pequeña-pidió a Charlie mientras se abrazaron.

Carlisle y esme hicieron lo mismo conmigo después Amelia se los llevo. Los demás también se fueron

Darren se acerco a bella con karel en brazos tapando sus ojos.

-aquí esta ella, sufre de dolor así que tal vez grite, no te asustes estamos contigo

Hasta este momento note el cabello de bella se encontraba quemado casi hasta arriba del hombro, me sorprendió que con lo que le afecto a su piel su cabello sobreviviera

-su escudo inconsciente emerge de su mente al resto del cuerpo, tal vez eso ayudo-me respondió Anat a mi pregunta no hecha-el daño en su rostro debió ser peor, quien sabe que hubiera pasado-en ese momento llego ryan con los collares y se los entrego a anat

-que harás con ellos?-pregunte

-ya veras, Charlie quita el campo de su mano-Charlie pareció empujarlo y este se doblo exponiendo su mano de inmediato se volvió un puño y comenzó a temblar, anat se acerco y puso el collar como pulsera pronunciando algo que no entendí, repitió el proceso con su otra mano

-aléjense un poco, Charlie quítalo

Cuando empezó a desaparecer, bella comenzó a removerse pero parecía que esos collares servían de esposas o algo asi

-ahhh!-empezó a quejarse-aaaahhhh!-esta vez grito, se removía mucho, pero esta vez no lanzo ondas.

-bella escúchame, tienes que resistir, ya casi termina amor

En brazos de darren y con el apoyo de ryan, al pequeño karel le fue menos difícil acercarse, pusieron sus manitas sobre la cabeza de bella la cual se movía mucho, le costaba trabajo mantenerlas en su lugar.

-bella se que es difícil pero tienes que dejar de mover tu cabeza, cuando lo hagas empezaras a recuperarte, el dolor se ira-tome su mano derecha y ella se aferro a mi-te amo, vuelve conmigo, con nuestras hijas-es muy fuerte, me lastima un poco la mano

-suéltala-pidio anat-no puedes sostener su mano mientras karel trabaja-no me gusto esto pero obedecí

-estoy aquí, no me voy a ir-dije mientras soltaba su mano

Me la pase hablándole mientras el pequeño hacia lo suyo. Despues de diez minutos su piel lucia mejor, le costo mucho a bella estar quieta y a karel mantener sus manitas sobre ella.

-quieres tomar un descanso?-pregunto ryan a karel

-si-respondio con voz cansado

Se alejaron y lo recostaron pero en eso empezó a toser, esta vez saco algo parecido a carbón un poco al rojo vivo. Callo rendido después de eso

-ella está mucho mejor, estoy seguro que ya casi no le duele, eres un superhéroe-lo animo ryan

-gracias por lo que has hecho-lo mire-yo la quiero mucho-tome la mano de bella-durante un tiempo no nos vimos

-porque?-pregunto acostado mirándome

-se perdieron uno al otro-intervino Anat, parece que fue respuesta suficiente asi que segui

-crei que ya no la vería de nuevo, me sentí sumamente triste, pero cuando nos reencontramos me llene de alegría-voltee a besar su mano. Karel dijo algo que no entendí…

-dice que su papa miraba así a su mama-me dijo darren

-que les paso?-darren solo respondió negando bajando la mirada. Me conmovió mucho, ya es bastante perder a tus padres, pero ambos y a esa edad y después todo lo que paso?

-ya puede venir nessy?-en este momento me sentía más a gusto cerca de anat

-karel?-el pequeño asintió-pidió que se fueran porque el vio a alguien quemado y no quería que nadie más vieran algo así-me sorprendió un poco que siendo tan pequeño pensara en los demás, por la misma razón evite que nessy viera asi a bella y no se hable de allie. Yo mismo fui por ellas, todos quisieron seguirme pero tuvieron que esperar a que preguntaran.

Al llegar nessy corrió hasta bella con allie en los brazos.

-que le paso?-me miro a mi, ella se ve mejor pero aun su piel esta lastimada

-después te explico

-mami está feliz-allie brinco en los brazos de nessy, note que unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de bella, parece que a allie no le importo como se viera bella, eso me relajo sino solo que estuviera feliz

-allie-karel se encontraba de pie junto a nosotros, ella bajo al piso y juntaron sus palmas, una imagen muy tierna.

-karel está ayudando a tu mami-le dijo ryan

Allie se arrojo a abrazar a karel y ambos rieron, le dijo algo a ryan y este lo cargo acercándolo de nuevo a bella esta vez sin taparle los ojos

Otros quince minutos después su piel casi volvía a la normalidad. Nessy, allie y yo permanecimos a su lado en todo momento

-es hermoso despertar así-pronuncio al empezar a abrir los ojos

-bella-se escucho a toda la familia

-mi amor, mama, mami-dijimos nosotros

Nos sonrio y quiso mover sus brazos pero no pudo

-aun no termina, espera-le pidió franco

-hey! Esta vez fue una casa no un puente-trato de sonar divertida pero su voz salió cansada

-si…ahora deja tu típica terquedad y no hables, deja que te terminen de curar-se alejo, dos minutos después karel abrió los ojos y quito sus manos de bella.

Fue llevado al sillón, pero esta vez casi no tosió nada. Nosotros nos arrojamos a abrazar a bella, Anat tuvo que pedirnos espacio para poder quitarle los collares. Nessy le prestó ropa porque en su casa no quedo nada.

-ya está resuelto lo de la luz, falta el asunto de bella y Amelia-susurro anat a naya y franco, por la forma que lo dijo me asusto


	39. CASTIGO?

CASTIGO?

BELLA POV

Estuve inconsciente no se cuanto tiempo, sentí igual que cuando me convertí en vampiro, en medio de todo escuche la voz de Edward, solo eso me ayudo a distraerme, me hablo en todo momento, de repente me sumergía en la oscuridad o el dolor, pero la voz de Edward me traía de regreso. Ahora despierta me confunden las personas que se encontran aquí incluso por la presencia de franco pero no pregunte nada.

-hola muchas gracias por lo que hiciste-me acerque a karel quien era acompañado por allie

-eres la mama de allie?

-sí y de nessy

-mi mami ya no está aquí-pronuncio triste

-lo siento mucho-me conmovió-pero créeme que no estás solo-tome su carita entre sus manos-y tanya?-pregunte a reneesme

-bueno ella nos pondría en contacto con el resto de la familia y como platico con esme se quedo en chile, aunque bastante preocupada

-tengo que agradecerle, pudo haber sido muy peligroso para ella

-Charlie, Amelia, bella tenemos otro asunto con ustedes-declaro la mujer

-anat por favor…-intervino Steven, pero la mujer…anat, levanto la mano cortándolo

-no hablaremos aquí, siguen siendo protectores de la luz, no se vayan de esta residencia-cada uno tomo nuestro brazo mientras Edward y nessy protestaron y nos llevo a una casa en medio de una selva

-en donde estamos?-pregunte

-eso no es importante ahora, Charlie sabias que lo que hiciste está prohibido?

-yo…por favor entiéndanlo Amelia murió por hacerle frente a uno de los nuestros que lastimaba a otros, no era su momento de morir, es el amor de mi vida, por favor entiéndanlo-Charlie sonó desesperado

-y bella?

-eso fue mi culpa, le insistí tanto en regresar, amo a mi familia en ese momento solo tenia a reneeme, pero mi amor por ella y Edward no me permitieron irme, no por completo, por favor entiendo que estuvo mal, pero jamás lo hemos hecho otra vez, ni siquiera por Chris mi otra mama, por favor no les hagan daño, a nadie-termine llorando

-ni a ti?-la única que hablaba era anat

-yo no importo, solo mis hijas, Edward…y mi familia-baje la mirada

-no no no esto es mi culpa, yo hice todo, si castigan a alguien que sea a mi-Charlie nos tapo con su cuerpo

-no espera, fui yo quien murió, quien no debería estar aquí, pero dejen a bella, ella tiene a una niña pequeña y a nessy, por favor su familia se acaba de reunir

-no basta! Yo también morí, por favor déjenlos-empezamos a pelearnos entre nosotros dando razones pero fuimos cortados por anat

-basta-tuvo que gritar

-por favor, jamás le hemos hecho daño a nadie-nos abrazamos

-por favor dejen ir a nuestra hija-pidió Amelia

-a las dos, afrontaré las consecuencias de lo que hice-todos hablamos con la voz cargada de dolor

-no, no lastimen a mis padres-mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer

-que mala imagen tiene de un concejo-pronuncio Anat, esto me confundió y creo que a ellos también-los tres creen que los mataremos sobretodo tu bella

-no lo harán?-pregunte con toda la esperanza

-no, pero si serán castigados-la única experiencia en estos casos son los vulturi y sus castigos son matar

-no somos ellos

-tú puedes…leer mi…

-no, pero sé que hay dentro de tu cabeza y corazón, por eso se que son sinceros y que de verdad darían la vida por su familia

-tu corazón es puro bella-hablo franco por primera vez

-no tanto-recordé como disfrute sumergir en el terror a esas personas

-estaban atacando a tu familia, no lo usaste cuando ese hombre te ataco-a pesar de haberme librado de ese peso resentí un poco el comentario

-dijo que si peleaba me mataría y buscaría a mis hermanas o a mi hija-confesé entre sollozos

-maldito-dijo Charlie entre dientes, ambos me abrazaron

-mi pequeñita-pronuncio Amelia, no les había contado esto

-sabes porque no funciono esa vez?-negué sin mirarla-porque esta vez irían tras tu familia, tras tus hijas, tenias esa seguridad, además de ver lo que les hacían a tus padres y hermanos. No te dieron otra opción como la vez pasada anterior, en esta tampoco te defendiste, los defendiste a ellos-termino

-su castigo?-hablo del que no sabía su nombre, aun sentí miedo

-serán custodios del cofre

-como? El qué?-pregunte

-todas las cosas que guardaban en su sótano, además de otro tanto que traeremos-sentí un poco de alivio-no se confíen, tengan en cuenta que el ataque que sufrieron podría repetirse, tal vez sea hasta peor-su voz era seriedad pura

-además si algo llegara a salir del cofre sin consultarnos serian castigados por ello y por los delitos que se comentan con los artefactos-franco hablo igual de serio

-y no seremos tan benevolentes como ahora, esa vez si morirán-termino el ultimo

-los visitaremos a menudo, para saber si siguen siendo las mismas personas que hasta ahora, como sabes bella cuando el poder lo tiene unos pocos puede corromper-espero que esto no nos pase, pero si es así quien dice que ellos no serán corrompidos?-exacto, además de ser custodios, nos controlaremos unos a otros. Somos seres pacíficos pero como todos sabemos hay excepciones. Otros seres y criaturas nos confían sus pertenencias más valiosas y poderosas porque somos de fiar y hasta este momento ustedes lo son para nosotros-pronuncio anat

-entonces…el castigo es cuidar…lo que hemos estado cuidado, más otras cosas?-pregunto Amelia con cuidado

-sí y como hasta ahora no pueden contarle a nadie- asentí-Steven y los demás saben, pero eviten que alguien más se entere

-pero ellos vieron cuando sacamos las cosas del sótano-comento Charlie

-les haremos creer que nos llevamos la mayoría, cuando pregunten por lo que quede darán negativas a explicaciones-los tres asentimos-ninguno sabe como renaciste cierto?-negué esta vez-bien, esto tampoco pueden contárselo a nadie, ni a Edward-me miro- si siguen estas instrucciones tal vez nadie se entere nunca que ustedes tienen el cofre-termino seria pero amable.

-entenderás que no podía decirte-franco se acerco a mi

-si-el juicio parecía haber terminado, escuche una pequeña risita de anat mientras negaba con la cabeza, baje la mirada avergonzada-entonces tu y los chicos ya se conocian?

-si, pero fue por seguridad de todos el no decirlo-me contesto serio pero amable

-naya, franco traigan a Steven y los demás-pidió anat

-todo está bien?-pregunto ryan mentalmente cuando llegaron

-si-conteste igual y anat en voz alta

-aun queda el asunto de la luz-anuncio

-está en el cofre-steven

-jajaja espero que no, sería muy incomodo-todos nos confundimos

-no entiendo

-karel es la luz, es un niño con grandes poderes, no solo curar. Sus padres murieron protegiéndolo a él, no a un libro-nos miramos con sentimientos diferentes-si personas con pocos escrúpulos se enteran de él, sera desastroso

-que pasara con él? Tiene familia?-pregunto ryan muy preocupado

-no

-mmm…bueno…-darren comenzó a hablar mirando a ryan, pero no se animaba

-esperaba que lo pidieran, después de todo parece que creó un lazo con ustedes-miro a darren y ryan-aceptan la responsabilidad de proteger y esconder la identidad de la luz

-si-respondieron los dos a coro

-sí, también de cuidar y querer el pequeño niño-respondió anat

-es demasiada responsabilidad Anat, crees que sea seguro?-la consulto naya mirándonos

-lo harán bien, además tendrán nuestra ayuda, ah! Otra cosa no pueden decirle a nadie quienes somos, ni nada de lo que paso aquí, Steven Charlie, se quedaran con nosotros decidiendo el mejor lugar para el cofre. No puede quedarse en la mansión cullen, los demás regresen-obedecimos

-ya puedes moverte Edward-pronuncio darren, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarme

-estas bien? Te hicieron daño?-me examinaba mientras lo decía

-Edward cual sería el objetivo de salvarla para dañarla después?-pregunto leila

-tortura, venganza…

-jajaja nosotros no somos así-voltee a mirar a los demás y nadie se movía excepto allie y karel a quienes escuchaba en el salón de juegos

-inmovilizaste a todos?-pregunte a darren

-fue el último recurso créeme, estaban muy impacientes

-libéralos-al hacerlo todos corrieron a abrazarme y después a Amelia

-mami!-grito mi princesa saltando a mis brazos

-princesa-la tome en brazos besando su carita y a reneesme también

-que sucedió? Todo esta bien? Donde esta Charlie?-me pregunto mi niña

-si, todo está bien-mire a todos-el y Steven ayudaran a… los demás para esconder esto en otro lugar-señale la pila de cosas, obviamente protegidas

-todo fue por eso?-voltee a mirar a karel, se encontraba un poco apartado hablando con darren y ryan

-si, fue por unas cosas ahí, pero se las llevaran

-y estarán segura en donde estarán?-pregunto Carlisle, no me gusta mentirles pero es un pequeño pago para que el concejo no se meta con nosotros

-si, lo estarán, pero aun asi deberíamos preparan un buen plan por si acaso

-volverá a pasar?-Edward se tenso mucho

-no, o eso espero, pero es mejor estar preparados, por si acaso

-quienes son ellos bella?-me cuestiono emmet

-a pesar de que puede parecer lo contrario, son amigos-todos pusieron caras extrañas-nos ayudaron, los trajeron de regreso hasta nosotros-al decir esto recordé-como los encontraron?-darren, ryan y karel se hacercaron

-bueno, cuando fueron por ti encontraron esto-ryan me extendió mi guardapelos. No tenía cadena y el estado en general era horrible, chamuscado y algo derretido-afortunadamente el interior resistió un poco, encontramos un papel-esta vez me extendió el papel

"Los cullen están en la isla del aniversario 100, los demás buscar a tanya"

-por eso tuve que ir, darren y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de esa isla -gracias chicos-los abrace

El concejo, Charlie y mis hermanos ayudaron a esconder todo en la casa donde morí y naci, hace mucho que voy a ese lugar. No se cuantas protecciones y precauciones tomaron que tardaron casi un día entero en transportar todo.

En la escuela se armo un alboroto por la explosión de la casa, en un principio les pareció extraño que el fuego no se apagara, pero con ayuda de darren, el cual regreso a sus clases, lo dejaron atrás como un accidente más.

Todos se sorprendían de vernos cuando regresamos a la escuela, creían que habíamos muerto. Tratamos de llevar todo lo más normal ahí, pero en casa era una locura, en un principio decidimos mudarnos cerca, donde cupiéramos todos aunque no lo necesitáramos, podíamos viajar a otros lugares y solo regresar a nuestras obligaciones, pero por allie yo no pude hacer esto, karel tampoco podía viajar y como él y allie se hicieron muy buenos amigos no quisimos separarlos.

Esme y Carlisle insistieron en que viviéramos con ellos, después de arreglar el casi derrumbe de un piso que ocasione. Edward utilizo este argumento para "obligarme" a vivir con él, pero yo fui la más feliz con la situación.

Respecto a mis padres y hermanos, viven la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa cullen, a pesar de que estábamos un poco apretados convivimos bien, sobre todo cuando emmett o alice convencían a los demás de ir por todo el mundo.

Nos mudaremos pero después de acabar la escuela, lo cual solo falta dos semanas. Darren y yo platicamos con el director para informarle que renunciaríamos en cuanto el año termine, el siempre supo que sería temporal así que no hubo mucho problema. A pesar de que estaba muy triste por la pérdida de sus padres, karel se fue adaptandose a nosotros, al principio solo hablaba con darren, ryan y mi princesa pero poco a poco, nos acepto a todos.

Debido a que nuestro "clan" o mejor dicho familia creció y demasiado, tuvimos miedo de llamar la atención de los vulturi, pero el concejo nos comunico que ellos ya lo habrían previsto y lo arreglaron, parece que no pondrían atención a los comentarios sobre nosotros o simplemente seriamos tan poco interesantes que nos olvidarían al momento. Como se lograría eso? No tengo idea, tal vez por darren. Espero jamas tener problemas con ellos no tanto porque me preocupe su ataque sino por la reaccion del concejo.


	40. RECORDANDO 18

RECORDANDO (+18)

BELLA POV

A veces me cuesta creer que esto sea real, tener a mis hijas aquí junto a mí, por cierto intentando no quedarse dormidas, por supuesto exagerando…pero bueno. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, afortunadamente no hemos vuelto a tener un problema parecido al de forks. Durante mucho tiempo viví con miedo, pero ahora solo estamos alerta…

-jajaja te echaron otra vez?-ese es emmet burlándose de Edward, otra vez

-no me echaron, decidí darles un poco de espacio-se defendió

-si cada que vas no quisieras…tu sabes…con bellita-pronuncio sugestivo-nada de esto pasaría-termino entre risitas

-cállate emmett, eso no es lo que pasa-hablo duramente pero un poco apenado-y baja la vos creo que tienen que dormir

-hay hermano, entre puras mujeres-se oyó como si lo palmeara, el hombro supongo

-pues me encanta-su voz sonó llena de cariño-cada una es un ángel para mi

-pero necesitas una dosis masculina vamos

-no, quiero estar aquí por si algo se ofrece

-o por si las chicas se duermen y logras secuestrar a bellita eh!-dijo de nuevo sugerente

-ya te dije que eso no es lo que pasa…

Siguieron discutiendo pero no puse más atención. De hecho soy yo la que lo quiere secuestrar cada que lo veo…y cuando no, pero en mi condición y con mis amadas enfermeras no me es posible, ellas son las únicas que se dan cuenta, o eso espero, pero no dicen nada. Desde hace un tiempo acá lo único que hago es pensar en el de esa forma, como ese día en forks…

*FLASH BACK*

Hoy es el último día de clases antes de la graduación, arregle que tengamos la cabaña para nosotros y le deje un mensaje a Edward…

*SR. CULLEN, DEBE PRESENTARSE EN LA CABAÑA PARA UN ASUNTO ESCOLAR MUY IMPORTANTE. SRITA. ISABELLA*

Casi un minuto después estaba frente a la puerta.

-bella?-menciono desde la sala, entre confundido y divertido

-señor cullen-lo llame hasta donde esta-siéntese-mencione totalmente seria cuando mos vimos.

Traigo una camisa totalmente pegada a mi cuerpo, falda con una abertura hasta casi la cadera que resalta la figura de mis piernas, dejando ver el encaje mis medias, zapatillas altas y el cabello recogido en un moño. En cuanto me vio su mirada se torno negra de deseo, emitió un gruñido y quiso abalanzarse hacia mí, pero se lo impedí con un campo de fuerza.

-bella-repitió con la voz ronca

-señor cullen le pedí que se sentara-pronuncie alzando una ceja, y lo hizo. Es el despacho me encuentro recargada frente al escritorio, se sentó frente a mí.

-me mando llamar… -pronuncio con esa sonrisa haciendo que mordiera mi labio inferior

-su maestro de ciencias me comunico que reprobó su examen de anatomía-me cruce de brazos, parándome frente a el

-tenía mi mente en otro lugar-hablo recorriéndome con la mirada-disculpe

-pues esto podría afectar su graduación, pero ha tenido tan buen desempeño que se decidió darle otra oportunidad-comencé a caminar lento-pero ya que parece que se "distrae" en un examen escrito… optaremos por uno practico-termine con Edward emitiendo otro gruñido mientras sonreía y apretaba sus puños.

-seria…increíble…-su voz siguió ronca mientras me recorrió otra vez con la mirada-…mente generoso

-empezaremos con el cuerpo masculino-me coloque tras él y hable cerca de su oído-tendrá que nombrar la parte del cuerpo que…toque-deslice mis manos por su torso, apretando mis pechos contra un nuca, volteo y restregó su mejilla contra mi

-mmm…si-gimió

-empecemos-retire mis manos y deslice mi lengua por su oreja

-mmm…oreja-bese su cuello-aaa!…cuello-pronuncio echando su cabeza hacia atrás

Recorrí con mis palmas sus brazos, hombros y torso hasta llegar al borde de su playera y sacársela mientras acaricie la piel expuesta

-de pie-ordene con la voz ronca

Lo hizo y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón que no se cómo ha resistido a su enorme erección. Trate de no tocarlo en esta zona tan importante aunque me moría por hacerlo y parece que el también ya que movió sus caderas para provocar el roce.

Me hinque delante de él para bajar sus pantalones mirando sus ojos y tuve que usar mi campo de nuevo para que no se acercara más de la cuenta. Acaricie desde sus tobillos hasta lo único que traía puesto, el bóxer. Lo tome de la cintura y comencé a bajarlo…

-mmm…bella-gimió mirando mis movimientos

-como dijo señor cullen?-trate de regañarlo deteniendo lo que hacia

-perdón, -pronuncio con dificultad pero divertido

Seguí con lo que hacía y toque su perfecto trasero, después lo hice que se sentara y yo me senté sobre una de sus piernas con las mías cruzadas dejando más expuesto el encaje y parte de mi piel, trato de acariciarme pero se lo impedí

-aun no pasamos al cuerpo femenino señor cullen-lo regañe

Le costó quedarse quieto mientras con las yemas de mis dedos empecé a recorrer el largo de su erección y sus testículos mientras relamían mis labios. Con dificultad siguió el juego pues de él solo salían gemidos y jadeos. Tome su pene con mi mano y comencé a masajearlo

-aaammmm…bella-pronuncio con los ojos cerrados

-señor cullen-regañe de nuevo deteniendo lo que hacia

-lo siento, lo siento, continua bell…digo continúe -balbuceo rápidamente, provocándome risitas

Seguí con lo que hacía, unos momentos más me levante sin dejar de hacerlo y a mi mano le agregue mi boca

-aaahhhh! Si…así…mas-pronuncio entrecortadamente, mi excitación crecía cada segundo-aahhhh! Bella!-exploto queriendo tocarme pero no lo deje.

Me levante y senté en el escritorio cruzando mis piernas de nuevo

-que tal voy?-pregunto con voz ronca

-bastante bien señor cullen-respondi volviendo a lamer mis labios

-hora del cuerpo femenino-pronuncio mirándome con tanto deseo que casi me provoca un orgasmo

-exacto-respondí llamándolo con mi dedo

Al levantarse corrió a abrazarme y besarme, debido a eso casi me olvido del juego…

-no lo escucho señor cullen-apenas pude decir entre gemidos, sacando risas de el

-suave, delicioso y hermoso cuello-hablo sobre mi piel, desabrocho mi camisa y sostén-dulces y excitantes senos-uso su lengua para recorrerme mientras masajeo con una mano a la vez, acaricio mis piernas con su otra mano e hizo levantarme, desabrocho mi falda y la bajo lentamente acariciándome e hincándose-torneadas, hermosas y perfectas piernas-empezó recorriéndome desde los tobillos sobre mis medias hasta mi piel expuesta, tomo mi tanga y la bajo lentamente-sabe srita. Isabella-apenas si podía mantener la concentración con el tocándome así-creo que debo pasar al examen oral, no cree?-esa malditamente encantadora sonrisa

-si hágalo-mi voz sonó mas a suplica

Tomo mi pierna y la puso sobre su hombro, tuve que sostenerme del escritorio cuando exhalo sobre mi centro

-aaahhh!-creo que dañe el mueble

Enterró su rostro en mi intimidad, lamiendo la excitación que ya estaba en mi, después se dedico a succionar mi clítoris, con mis caderas moviéndose contra él.

-aaahhh!-apenas si podía respirar, mi corazón estaba tan acelerado y casi no podía sostenerme. Me recargo sobre el escritorio y subió mi otra pierna

-eres deliciosa-comento metiendo dos dedos en mi vagina moviéndolos rítmicamente, lleve mis manos a mis pechos y comencé a acariciarme, apretándolos fuerte cuando regreso a succionarme, deje mis pechos y tome su cabeza para atraerlo más a mí, casi pude sentir sus colmillos en mi piel

-aaaahhh! asi aahhh! no pares aaaahhhhh!-grite alto al llegar al orgasmo

-qué resultados obtuve en la sección de reproducción? -pregunto pícaro poniéndose de pie entre mis piernas, rosando levemente su erección contra mi centro

-mmmm…-gemí aun sin recuperarme-el examen práctico es total señor cullen-respondi entre cortada, queriendo gritarle que lo hiciera de una vez

Bajo hasta mi vientre y comenzó a besarlo y mordiendo suavemente, subió a mi ombligo y se entretuvo un momento en el, me quemaba por sentirlo dentro de mi pero él quería tomarse su tiempo. Lleve mis manos a su cabello enredando mis dedos en el, subió hasta mis pechos, los beso, lamio, masajeo y mordisqueo usando sus manos para tocar el que abandonaba su boca, la mano libre se dedico a acariciar mis piernas ya libres de las medias que lo tenían aprisionado contra mí. Subió por mi cuello dejando un camino húmedo hasta mi rostro, beso toda mi cara hasta llegar a mis labios

-te amo-dijo en el momento que me penetro, me había excitado tanto que no pude responder

-edward!-grite explotando en el momento de sentirlo dentro de mí, causando pequeñas risitas de el

Lo alenté a moverse con mis piernas, mientras recorrí toda su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero apretándolo y atrayéndolo a mi

-mmmm…bella-casi gruño, mientras me embestía, podía escuchar un sonido extraño como crujidos pero no preste atención, a pesar de haber llegado a mi clímax, el tenerlo dentro de mi moviéndose como lo hace, acariciándome, y sobre todo al ver su rostro disfrutando me enloquecía de nuevo. Cada vez estábamos más cerca, pero en el momento en que explotamos note que ya estábamos en el piso, de hecho este también salió dañado.

-edward!

-bella!-gritamos al mismo tiempo, creo que casi lastime su espalda al aferrarme a él.

Nos quedamos ahí en el piso, mientras nos recuperábamos, bueno yo...

-como lo hice ?

-calificación perfecta, le aseguro que se graduara con honores-respondí haciéndolo reír mientras besaba su pecho

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-mama? Estas bien?-la voz de allie me saco de mis recuerdos

-eh? Si, es solo que ya me canse de estar acostada-casi respondí como niña chiquita, con mi respiración y pulso acelerados

-aahhhh-claro no me creyó-pero ya sabes que cada que te levantas te duele

-eso no es verdad, además el dolor se va rápidamente-la mire y su carita era de sueño

-pero aun asi-respondio reneesme en medio de un bostezo-no es bueno que te levantes-más bien hablo dormida

-lo que USTEDES deberían hacer es dejar de exagerar, ya de por si su papa apenas me deja mover un dedo

-lo único que hacemos es cuidarte-allie no ha dejado sus pucheritos y menos cuando alice le enseño como usarlos a su favor

-ya sé y se los agradezco, pero en serio están exagerando, casi no han salido de aquí y mírense estas cansadas, al menos que dejen relevos y vayan a dormir

-no vamos a llamar a papa-respondio allie con el susurro más bajo, reneesme rio bajito casi con los ojos cerrados

-que tiene de malo?-respondi igual

-que las tres veces pasadas, por…tu sabes…intentar…-le costo emitir su idea-fueron las tres veces en que más te lastimaste-casi le salto encima al "pobre" hombre

-eso no es verdad-mi voz sonó un poco alto-lo que pasa es que…bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a las hormonas en esta situación-esta vez hable en susurros-y como el es tan…-no complete mi oración

-jajaja como sea, a todos los demás los desafías y te levantas, hasta a los abuelos

-pero eso fue solo mientras me acostumbraba, ahora estoy mejor

-solo no queremos que te lastimes-pronuncio con un intento de puchero pero estaba que se caia de sueño

-ya basta! Reneesme, reneesme-tuve que hablar alto por que ya estaba dormida, en un silloncito cerca de la cama

-mmm?

-ven aca acuéstate-mi cama es muy amplia, me coloque en el medio e lla a mi lado-y te duermes ya-practicamente regañe, paso su brazo sobre mi y se durmió-allie tu también-señale el otro lado

-no me voy a dormir-dijo entre un bostezo

-si lo vas a hacer-pronuncie seria, también paso su brazo tal vez aseguradose de que no escapara de la cama y cerro sus ojos -niñas!-pronuncie medio alto alzando lo que pude mis manos

EDWARD POV

Después de todo el caos que se formo cuando atacaron a bella y su familia, decidimos mudarnos de forks, pero hasta terminar la escuela, solo faltaban dos meses asi que nos quedamos.

Debo admitir que me molesto un poco que me alejara de ella en ese momento o de mis hijas, pero aunque me frustre la idea, un vampiro no tiene oportunidad contra los que los atacaron. Cada uno me conto parte de su batalla, al parecer bella tiene la habilidad especial de ver tus mas profundos temores y sumirte tanto en ellos que tu mente se pierde en el terror, waow.

Todos aseguraron que el ataque había sido por un libro el cual se llevaron las otras extrañas personas, aun no entendemos ellos como pintan en todo esto supuestamente son sus amigos…si claro!. Pero algo es seguro, son una especie de líderes. Aun guardan cosas en una casa y son visitados de vez en cuando por ellos, tienen pláticas privadas, pero nos aseguraron que era por la protección de todos no hacer preguntas, les hicimos caso y nada parecido ha pasado desde entonces. Por cierto esa casa…aun recuerdo cuando volví a ella

*FLASH BACK*

-edward ahí un lugar que quiero visitar y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-dijo un poco preocupada

-donde?-me asustaba que los recuerdos de Chris o…ese maldito, volvieran a atormentarla

-vienes?-extendio su mano

-a donde sea-respondi tomando su mano, nos llevo a un lugar del que no había querido acercarme ni a kilómetros-bella que hacemos aquí?-ese lugar me llenaba de tristeza

-sabes que nací aquí?-dijo mirando hacia la casa, yo solo me tense

-aquí?

-sí, no se, creo que de alguna forma me quede unida a este lugar, hasta que chris y mis padres llegaron-bella me había dicho que no es hija de sangre de Charlie ni Amelia

-aquí te perdí, no quiero estar aquí-le di la espalda a la casa

-pero también aquí empezamos a recuperarnos-tomo mi rostro entre sus manos-cada vez que regresaba a esta casa, me sentía cerca de ustedes-me abrazo-aquí soñé por primera vez sus rostros-me beso esta vez

-por eso aun la conservas?-pregunte mas relajado

-sí, aquí supe que reneesme era una de las personas más importantes, también que estaba enamorada, en ese momento no sabía de quien lo que fue bastante confuso-puso una carita graciosa-pero sabia con seguridad que lo estaba y que algún día lograríamos estar juntos

Después de eso caminamos despacio hacia la casa, la recorrimos enseñándome su habitación, contándome anécdotas y recordando las nuestras, aunque no vivimos mucho tiempo aquí

*fin flas back*

En cuanto acabó la escuela nos mudamos todos a Alemania. No todos juntos pero si como vecinos, la familia de bella en una casa, mis padres y hermanos en otra y nosotros y allie nos decidimos por una pequeña residencia, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos repartíamos en las dos casa.

Allie mi pequeña allie…

*FLASH BACK*

-allie puedo hablar contigo?-le pido bella llevándola de mi lado, nos encontrábamos en casa de mis padres

-si mami-teníamos dos semanas que nos instalamos oficialmente después de mudarnos de forks

-y como van las cosas con allie?-esme se acerco a mi

-pues bien, cada vez nuestra relación es más cercana, como ya sabe que bella y yo estamos juntos todo será más fácil-nos quedamos platicando otros diez minutos, cuando allie apareció frente a mí con un dibujo en sus manitas

-toma-al verlo pude notar cuatro figuras, dos mujeres grandes una pequeña y un hombre, allie se sentó a mi lado

-soy yo, mi mami, mi henmanita y mi papi-señalo a cada uno

Casi toda la familia podía ver la escena y todos tenían diferentes pensamientos pero no les puse atención…

-y quien es tu papi?-le pregunte

-mmm…-volteo a ver a bella-no sabe mami-comento con su ceño fruncido

-es que no has preguntado princesa-le respondió ella, su carita se ilumino como si recordara algo

-tú quieres ser mi papi?-pregunto de la forma más tierna del mundo, me quede mudo un momento, sali de este estado cuando esme toco mi brazo

-por supuesto que si allie-respondí abrazándola y besando su frente, asiéndola reír

-mami mami si quiso ser mi papi-se puso a saltar en el sillón- ya tengo papi!, ya tengo papi!-los demás reíamos de su reacción

-si!-grito emmett, mientras los demás aplaudían y comentaban cosas tiernas, bella y nessy lloraban. Allie se bajo del sillón y creí que correría hacia bella, pero no fue directo hacia karel

-karel, karel ya tengo papi!-saltaban y reían tomados de la mano

-gracias-susurro bella llegando hasta mí

-gracias a ti mi amor, gracias por dejarme ser el papa de allie- la bese y abrase

-te dije que eso era cosa de ustedes, tu desde cuando lo mencionaste y…encontré este dibujo hace unos días-lo tomo-espere a que me comentara algo, pero como no sucedía…por eso quise platicar con ella, me conto quien era quien en el dibujo y muy claro dijo tu nombre cuando llego a su papa-acaricio mi rostro el contarme-pero no estaba segura si tú querías y le dije que preguntara

-gracias bella, gracias por la hermosa familia que me diste-la cargue para darle vueltas, junte a nessy y allie y ambos las abrazamos

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-que haces?-me pregunto Sarah mi nieta, si dije bien MI NIETA


	41. RECORDANDO II

RECORDANDO II

EDWARD POV

-que haces?-me pregunto Sarah mi nieta, si dije bien MI NIETA

-recordaba algunas cosas-conteste abrazándola

-que cosas?-en este momento ella tiene mas de cincuenta años, pero se ve de unos quince

-cuando nos mudamos de forks después de reencontrarme con bella, cuando allie y yo nos hicimos oficialmente padre e hija-Sarah sabe que no soy biológicamente el padre de allie pero ni ella ni nadie jamás han preguntado por…ese tema-y ahora que te veo recuerdo el día en que tu mama me dijo que estaba embarazada

*FLASH BACK*

-Edward relájate no seas papa celoso-repitió Alice

-se fueron hace casi tres día-desde hace unos años allie y karel se hicieron novios. No me gusta mucho la situación pero bueno mi princesa ya tiene más de cuarenta años no puedo impedirle que tenga novio

-nos avisaron que se tardarían, ya déjalo-bella llego a mi lado, dándome un beso en la mejilla

-solo estoy preocupado-me defendí

-lo que pasa es que allie siempre va a tener tres años para ti-se burlo emmett

-si es así que?-respondí enojado, en eso aparecieron en la sala

-hola familia!-saludo allie

-donde estaban? Porque tardaron tanto?-pregunte lo mas calmado que pude

-mmm…bueno-comenzó allie

-fue mi culpa Edward, yo…-siguió karel, el a veces se va por días con el amigo de bella, franco y siempre lo acompaña allie

-no tienen porque explicarnos nada chicos-bella me miro enojada-que bueno que hayan regresado-suavizo su voz hacia ellos

Trate de discutir, pero bella tiene razón, así que me trague mi enojo y como dijo alice "el papel de papa celoso", aunque me gusta como bella me distrae de estas situaciones…con besos.

Como dos horas después Nessy y Jacob nos reunieron en la sala

-familia, tenemos algo que anunciar

-que sucede?-pregunto bella con el ceño fruncido

-papa, mama- miro y tomo la mano de Jacob, se notan felices pero algo preocupados-estoy embarazada-escuche muchas voces y pensamientos pero no procese nada despues de esa palabra, embarazada? Mi pequeña nessy?

Me despabile un poco y todos se encontraban a su alrededor felicitándolos y deseándoles lo mejor, yo seguía parado como estatua

-papa? Estas bien? Estas enojado?-me miro preocupada

-embarazada-repetí como si no hubiera entendido, de nuevo pensamientos de todos me abrumaron, pero estaba concentrado en los míos-embarazada-repetí igual

-que ya se te olvido lo que significa?

-cállate emmett-casi todos lo regañaron

Sé que tiene más de doscientos años pero…no sé. Me acerque lentamente a nessy y tome su carita con mis manos, por un momento vi a ese bebe que saque con mis propias manos del vientre de bella, eso solo provoco que la abrazara y besara su mejilla…

-felicidades mi pequeñita, vas a ser una excelente mama-pronuncie bajo y con mucho sentimiento, mientras escuchaba las reacciones tiernas de todos

-gracias papa-me abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba, cuando nos soltamos voltee a mirar a Jacob, sin ningún sentimiento en el rostro

-sabes cuánto la amo Edward, siempre voy a hacerlo, daría mi vida por ella y ahora por nuestro hijo, los querré y protegeré siempre-pensó, me acerque hasta quedar a un paso de el

-mas te vale-respondí serio-felicidades-mi voz y facciones se suavizaron mientras acorte la distancia para darle un abrazo, escuche pensamientos y reacciones de alivio-pero eso no significa que van a dejar de ser mis bebes-tome los rostros de allie y nessy

-claro que no papa, siempre papa-respondieron las dos

-ay! Pobres chicas!-Alice alzo los brazos dramáticamente

-hermano ya estas chocheando, te voy a traer la andadera-emmett se burlo

-oye yo también voy a ser abuela-bella lo regaño con los brazos en jarras

-y hasta acá cayo la pedrada-esta vez fue Amelia. Ella, Charlie y mis padres miraban especialmente a emmett

-ahhh! No dije nada-respondió rodando los ojos, todos los demás estallaron en risas

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-todos creyeron que atacaría a tu papa-comente divertido

-sí, me han contado-respondió recargada en mi hombro

-ya me imagino cuando tía allie venga a decirles lo mismo-comento entre risitas

-no quiero pensar en eso todavía, por el momento hay otro bebe que ocupa mi cabeza

-me encanta ver a…abuelita bella embarazada-comento soñadora-ajjj no me acostumbro decirle abuelita a alguien que casi se ve de mi edad

-jajaja pues solo dile bella-me encantan sus pucheros se parece tanto a nessy

-me siento rara, bella, bella, beeella-empezó a practicar decirlo

-Edward-escuche el susurro de bella

-me llaman-me levante y corri lo mas rápido que pude

BELLA POV

Mientras las chicas se quedaban dormidas me puse a pensar en las muchas cosas que hemos pasado, como lo del concejo, nos han visitado como dijeron, saben que a pesar de que odio ocultarle cosas a Edward y los demás he guardado el secreto como todos.

Afortunadamente jamás nos ha ocurrido nada parecido a lo de forks, tal vez gracias a karel, no sabemos cuales son todos sus talentos ni que tan poderoso es, pero nos aseguro que mientras dependa de él no habrá problemas. Alcanzo a escuchar a Sarah, mi hermosa nieta, jajaja todos creímos que Edward atacaría a jake cuando nos dijeron que nessy estaba embarazada. Mi niña embarazada que imagen tan adorable…

*FLASH BACK*

-todo esta listo cierto?-pregunte por enésima vez

-si bella relájate, has visto que nessy lleva muy bien el embarazo-carlisle trato de tranquilizarme

-si ya se pero…no puedo dejar de pensar que si algo malo llega a pasar

-nada malo pasara mama-reneesme intento abrazarme-fuera de las cosas normales de un embarazo todo esta bien

-te vez hermosa-pase mi mano por su cabello

-opino lo mismo-llego jake hasta donde estábamos

-cuanto mas crees que dure?-pregunte a Carlisle

-pues el tamaño ya es el indicado y si lo sigue llevando a ritmo humano como hasta ahora, no debe tardar

Dos días despues estábamos en pleno parto, acondicionamos una habitación como una especie de quirófano…

-sigue respirando-le pidió Carlisle. El, jake, rose y yo somos los únicos que estamos con mi niña, los demás esperan fuera de la habitación-lista? Puja

-tu puedes mi niña-la tenia tomada de la mano y tuve que usar mi campo para que no me rompa, a pesar de mi fuerza ella es mucho mas fuerte que yo y con el parto que aunque no es tan caótico como cuando ella nació le duele

-aaahhh!-se quejo un poco

-ya casi amor, respira-a pesar de que trata de mantenerse tranquilo jake esta muy nervioso

-tú puedes nessy, vas muy bien-pronuncio rose, durante un tiempo estuvo algo triste por el tema de la maternidad, pero está sumamente feliz por nessy

-ya casi nessy, puja de nuevo-le pidió Carlisle

Dos minutos despues se escucho un hermoso llanto y la reacción de todos afuera

-es niña-nos anuncio carlisle-es preciosa-todos sonreímos y los que pudimos lloramos, afuera se escucho la voz y casi gritos de todos felicitándolos

-te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se besaron me acerque a la pequeña, despues de que Carlisle la atendiera para que termine con reneesme.

Al tomarla en mis brazos me sonrio o eso crei. Su cabello es igual al de jake pero se notan sus ricitos, sus facciones son una combinación de ellos pero sus ojos son iguales a los de reneesme, su piel es mas calida que la mia como ellos, en general tiene el aura de mi niña. La deposite en brazos de reneesme. Verlos asi juntos, su propia familia…mi mirada se nublo demasiado por las lagrimas de felicidad

-como la llamaran?-pregunto rose

-Sarah, como la mama de jake-respondió mi niña viéndolo a él y besándolo

-bienvenida Sarah-tome delicadamente su manita, minutos después Carlisle termino con su trabajo y cambiaron a reneesme a otra habitación, una normal.

-podemos pasar?-pregunto Edward uno de los mas ansiosos

-claro que si papa

Apenas dio un paso en la habitación todos aparecieron en la puerta queriendo entrar, no sé como todos cupieron pero aquí están

-es hermosa, felicidades, awww! Se parece a los dos, pero mas a nessy-pronunciaron varios al verla

-entonces…sarah no tienes idea a la familia de locos a la que viniste a caer-le dijo emmett directamente como pudiera entenderle-pero no te preocupes que el tio emmett te va a enseñar como sobrevivir a ellos

-si claro, tú que le hablas a tus autos como si fueran reales y nosotros somos los locos?-dijo alice divertida

-que los chicos no te escuchen decir que no son reales-puso un gesto gracioso, haciendo que todos riéramos y creo que Sarah también lo hizo

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Voltee a ver a mis hijas y desde un principio reneesme callo rendida y allie ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, se pusieron de acuerdo porque como dijeron a los demás no les hago caso solo a ellas pero juntas, cuando es solo una trato de hacer lo que quiero, las escuche decir "tendremos que unir fuerzas" por eso digo que exageran

Trate de usar mi campo de fuerza para levantarme pero las empujaba y eso las despertaría asi que pedi ayuda

-edward-susurre, pero se que esta al pendiente de lo que pase, dos segundos despues apareció en la puerta

-qué pasa? Estas bien? El bebe está bien? Ya es hora?-casi cada vez que lo llamo pregunta lo mismo, le hice gestos para que baje la voz

-Edward, te prohibí esas preguntas un mes-le recordé seria y en susurros

-lo siento, que pasa?

-me ayudas?-medio flotaba con la ayuda de un ligero campo de fuerza en medio de la cama con nessy y allie dormidas

-bella no hagas eso, además tienes que…

-Edward me voy a levantar con o sin ayuda y si no me ayudas de seguro las voy a despertar y no quiero eso-conteste algo terca, como no se movió me deshice totalmente del agarre de mis hijas y empecé a acrecentar el campo

-no espera-se acerco y me tomo en brazos-tienen el sueño pesado-me comento rumbo al piano, donde le pedí llevarme, tarde un momento en contestar pues lo único que quería era besar su cuello

-me han estado cuidando sin descanso durante días, me costó mucho hacerlas dormir, casi las trate como niñas chiquitas, son tan tercas…

-tercas? A quien abran salido?-comento sarcástico

-a los dos mi amor-conteste besando su mentón, quise seguir besándolo pero hablo

-mmm…puede ser, pero tú eres más terca que yo

-si claro!, cuando te pones terco solo logramos convencerte de algo las tres juntas y a veces necesitamos ayuda de Sarah

-jajaja es verdad-emmett y rose pasaban por la sala-no que no eddy-nos señalo alzando las cejas repetidas veces

-déjalos emmett-lo regaño rose-como estas bella?-pregunto cariñosa

-bien, con ganas de levantarme

-vamos a salir cualquier cosa nos hablan

-claro-respondio edward

-diviértanse-agregue -eso planeo-emmett miro sugerente a rose

-cállate emmett-rose lo saco a empujones

-bellita no dejes que se te tire encima-grito desde fuera, lo que hizo sonrojarme


	42. FELICIDAD

FELICIDAD

BELLA POV

-bellita no dejes que se te tire encima-grito desde fuera, lo que hizo sonrojarme

-lo siento-pedí a Edward mordiendo mi labio inferior

-está bien, no te preocupes-me beso ligeramente en los labios, lo atraje mas y bese apasionadamente, cuando ya casi era yo quien se le tiraba encima, me detuvo -bella-aclaro su voz

-si, perdón, todavía me cuesta controlar esto de las hormonas-trate de componerme

-jajaja no me pidas perdón, créeme que me encanta-nos comunicamos a los más bajos susurros-pero recuerda las otras veces

-hay no tu también?-refunfuñe tratando de separarme de el, en voz normal

-bella en la última casi te desmayaste del dolor-respondió tratando de retenerme pero lo aleje con un campo

-porque todos exageran?, si me dolió pero me recupere en unos minutos, además mi bebe y yo platicamos-más bien yo le hablo-y no va a volver a pasar, al menos no tan fuerte

-sí y yo soy el terco-dijo para sí mismo, dejándolo acercarse

Nos sentamos en el piano he interpretamos una melodía dedicada a nuestro bebe, nos besamos al terminar y me quede recostada en su hombro mientras siguió tocando

-como va rose?-pregunte un poco preocupada.

Desde el embarazo de nessy quedo un poco afectada, como su mayor deseo es ser madre y no podrá cumplirlo, cuando anunciamos el de mío, cayó en una especie de depresión

-mejor, ya ves que hace tiempo que sale y se divierte-respondí dejando de tocar

-pero es en serio?-apunte mi cabeza

-siempre va a estar ese deseo en ella, pero ya no está deprimida, ella es muy fuerte de verdad está mejorando

-me alegra oír eso-me abrace a él, en eso nuestro bebe me pateo -aaahhh!-me aferre a él con mis ojos cerrados

-bella-su voz salió un poco ahogada

-ya está pasando-mencione rápido aflojando mi agarre

-cuando ira a nacer?-dijo para sí mismo

-ni idea, con reneesme fue poco más de un mes y con allie once, tal vez a la mitad-termine entre risitas

-eres increíble, te amo-me abraso y beso

-mama-reneesme y allie casi me regañaron apareciendo frente al piano

-me siento como una adolescente que es descubierta por sus padres besando a su novio-dije a Edward viéndolas

-esperamos que no te castiguen-contesto divertido, empezaron a decirme mas bien regañarme por levantarme

-niñas, niñas-casi tuve que gritar-las que necesitan descansar son ustedes, creen que me gusta que jake y karel tengan que ir hasta mi cuarto para verlas?. Ellos igual se preocupan porque no duermen

-estamos bien-respondieron a coro

-como sea, YO quería verlas dormir y descansar, solo me siento mal de verlas así y por mi culpa-termine fingiendo tristeza

-no te pongas así mama

-lo último que queremos es hacerte sentir mal-las dos me abrazaron y guiñe un ojo a Edward para que se tranquilizara

-bueno, van a regresar a sus vidas normales?-pedí

-pero…-protestaron las dos

-me gusta que me cuiden, no me malentiendan, pero un rato si?, se dan cuenta que esta hora es el tiempo mas largo que su papa y yo hemos pasado juntos y... mmmm…solos en dos semanas?-termine algo avergonzada, quiero estar con mis hijas pero también extraño a edward

-pero…pero es por…-ambas nos miraron

-ya sé que esa es mi culpa-me sonroje furiosamente todos rieron un poquito y Edward me abrazo-pero aun asi

-lo siento-pidió reneesme

-yo también, solo lo hacemos porque no nos gusta verla sufrir-allie dijo hacia Edward

-lo se, yo haría lo mismo-respondió feliz

-si lo harías, si no te corrieran prácticamente-darren y ryan pasaban por ahí e intervinieron

-no lo corremos-se defendió reneesme

-pero acaparan tanto a bella, que pensamos que pedirían rescate por ella-respondió el mismo, el único que se burla de la verdadera razón es emmett

-como estas bella?-pregunto ryan

-harta de la pregunta-respondí rodando los ojos-pero bien gracias-todos rieron del comentario

-abuelita bella-sarah me abrazo entrando a la sala

-jajaja te he dicho que me digas solo bella, se que no te gusta decirme abuelita

-te lo dije-le menciono Edward

-no es que no me guste sino que se me hace raro decirle abuelita a alguien que se ve casi como yo

-y jake?-pregunto reneesme

-afuera, lo rete a una carrera-a ellos les encanta estar en fase.

Al nacer Sarah nos preguntábamos como seria, es decir que habilidades tendría? Algún don?... A los dos años nos dio el primer indicio, se comunico mentalmente con reneesme, en un principio creímos que seria igual a su don pero no, sarah puede escuchar y decirte lo que quieras y sin tocarte, es como lo de ryan.

Lo que nos sorprendió fue la primera vez que entro en fase, no creímos que ella podría hacer esto, no solo porque nada mas conocemos a otras dos mujeres aparte de leah que pueden entrar en fase sino que siendo hija de reneesme tiene menos sangre lobo, o quien sabe tal vez eso fue precisamente lo que la ayudo. El más feliz obviamente fue jake sobretodo porque ya no seria el único lobo en la familia, no es que le moleste sino que de alguna manera y aunque nunca nos lo dijo, se sentía algo…solo

-perfecto quiero salir-dije caminando hacia ella

-bella, mama, crees que sea buena idea-todos emitieron una opinión, incluso allie me detuvo con un ligero campo

-todos tienen que calmarse- me gire a verlos en tono serio-cuando me sienta mal descansare, en serio creen que pondría lo peligro por una terquedad o capricho-toque mi vientre-lo que necesito es distraerme, divertirme y ver como le ganas a tu papa es divertido-dije tocando la mejilla de Sarah, mientras se escucho un ladrido fuerte desde afuera de la casa

-claro que voy a ganar-me contesto sarah mentalmente

Salimos y con demasiados los cuidados de parte de todos, pero tratamos de divertirnos.

Dos meses después los dolores no me dejaban moverme mucho, mi vientre no está marcado como con reneesme pero si me duele bastante cuando mi bebe se mueve lo cual pasa mucho, afortunadamente pude controlar eso de las hormonas, en mis otros embarazos no experimente esto, al menos no tan fuerte.

Esta vez tuvimos precaución de darme sangre para tomar desde el principio, eso y además que soy más fuerte me hicieron aguantar mucho mejor el embarazo. No estoy demacrada, pero tengo que comer casi a diario una comida completa y muchísima sangre. No sé en qué fecha me embarace exactamente pero desde que empezaron los síntomas han pasado casi cinco meses.

-aahhh!-volví a gritar

-los dolores son más fuertes bella, estás segura que aun no es tiempo?-pregunto Charlie, él y Carlisle son mis doctores de 24x7 estos últimos días

-está tardando mas...pero ya está pasando, supongo que cuando llegue la hora no dejara de dolerme-respondí con voz ahogada-porque esta vez duele tanto? con allie no fue asi

-ten en cuenta que esta vez es un mitad vampiro alimentado de sangre humana desde el inicio, además con nessy eras humana…mmm…bueno, humana normal, pero ahora…-contesto carlisle

Dos días después fue el momento, me encontraba dormida, soñando con las muchas veces que Edward y yo hemos hecho el amor, en mi sueño todo iba bien hasta que sentí un dolor muy fuerte

-aaahhh!-creo que grite aun dormida-aaaahhhh!-repetí ya despierta pero con los ojos cerrados

-bella, se está pasando?-pregunto Carlisle

-noooo!-conteste tocándome el vientre y creo que lanzando una onda de energía,espero no haber lastimado a nadie, parece que llego la hora

-vamos

Edward me cargo y llevo a la habitación conjunta, preparada casi como quirófano, me pareció demasiado, aunque con reneesme yo misma insistí en hacer lo mismo y no hubo problema.

Me destaparon el vientre y rápidamente carlisle lo abrió con sus colmillos , con el saco especial que lo envuelve no podría nacer de forma natural, de todos modos ninguno considero esto.

-aaaahhhhh!-a pesar de que era fuerte el parto y sus colmillos partiéndome en dos me superaron

Como analgésico lo único que podrían darme seria un gas, pero no funcionaba. Lo probaron en Amelia y otros mas y solo mareaba terriblemente pero no ayuda con el dolor, así que decidí no usarlo. No había pasado más de un minuto desde que empezó a desgarrar mi vientre cuando escuche ese hermoso sonido, el llanto de mi bebe, aun en medio del dolor nada pudo distraerme de eso…

-es un niño-me dijo Edward

-ya esta sanando!-escuche la voz sorprendida de Carlisle

-tenemos que sacar el saco antes-esta vez fue Charlie

-tendré que volver a abrir-dijo Carlisle desgarrándome de nuevo

-aaahhhh!-no pude evitar gritar

-resiste amor-escuche la voz de Edward en mi oído-míralo-puso a nuestro hijo frente a mí, me costó mantener los ojos abiertos

-aléjense!-grite y en el momento lance una onda tan fuerte que derrumbo el techo. Charlie evito que nos callera encima

-papa dámelo-escuche la voz de reneesme-aguanta mama te quiero-por el dolor no pude responder, no se que estaban haciendo, pero tardaron

-ya casi bella-Charlie miraba el trabajo que hacia Carlisle

-ya!, todo el saco esta fuera-escuche la voz aliviada de Carlisle

Charlie se acerco a mí y comenzó a hacer no se qué, pero ya no dolía tanto

-tranquila bella tu cuerpo esta sanando solo

-lo hiciste muy bien mi amor-edward me beso la frente

-eres increíble mama-esta vez fue allie, ya sin tanto dolor pude abrir los ojos y ella ayudaba a que ningún pedacito ni siquiera polvo callera del techo a nosotros

-gracias princesa-dije sumamente exhausta-donde esta?-pregunte a Edward

-nessy tráelo por favor

Mi niña entro con mi pequeño bebe entre sus brazos cubierto con una mantita.

-dámelo-apenas pude decir

-estas cansada deberías…-comenzó Edward pero lo corte

-olvídalo-estire mis brazos para que me lo diera. Al tenerlo entre mis brazos fue la primera vez que derrame lagrimas, pero por la felicidad

-hola mi pequeñito, soy tu mama, te amo, te amo tanto-dije besando su cabecita.

Su piel es como la de reneesme resistente y un poco mas cálida que la mía, su cabello es igual al de Edward, sus facciones bastante parecidas y sus ojos verdes, prácticamente es su copia.

-mis ojos eran verdes-dijo para sí mismo cerca de mi rostro, voltee y lo bese

-te amo

-te amo-cai rendida mientras mi pequeñito era tomado por reneesme de nuevo.

Me envolví en un maravilloso sueño, toda mi familia reunida, felices. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede así…

-cuanto creen que duerma?-Edward sonó muy preocupado

-no sé, ten en cuenta que su cuerpo sufrió muchos cambios y dolor en muy poco tiempo-ese es charlie

-la vez pasada durmió tres días, pero por que se estaba convirtiendo

-y mi bebe?-pregunte con la voz patosa

-bella estas bien?-note que estoy de regreso en mi cuarto

-lo estaré cuando vea a mi bebe-mi vos salió igual, Charlie me extendió un vaso de agua, la bebi de inmediato-gracias-esta vez sí fue mi voz

-lo traeré-edward se fue un minuto

-cuanto dormí?

-como un dia y medio

-jajaja todo a la mitad he!-en ese momento llego Edward con nuestro bebe entre brazos-dámelo-pedí de inmediato

Me lo paso, no creció tanto todavía se ve como un recién nacido, Edward se acostó a mi lado, dejándonos los demás a solas…

-que nombre le pondremos?

-Anthony-respondí de inmediato, sonrio y beso mi mejilla-y Edjek

-jajaja no lo olvidaste

-no, Anthony Edjek Cullen, suena bien?

-sí, suena bien-mi bebe empezó a removerse como buscando algo

-tienes hambre?-destape mi pecho y lo acerque a él, comenzó a succionar, pero momentos después clavo sus colmillitos en mi-aaahhh!-medio grite cerrando los ojos

-bella!-Edward trato de separarlo de mi pero no lo deje

-no déjalo, está bien-cada vez me dolía menos-pero ahora yo tengo hambre

-te esta lastimando!-susurro como no queriendo decirlo

-solo al principio, a que le sabrá?-pregunte curiosa

-ay bella! Como es que aun me sorprendes?-solo levante mis hombros

-enserio tengo hambre-no quería irse pero bajo rápido, un segundo después todos aparecieron en mi habitación

-aaawww! Que lindo le das de comer?-pregunto alice, como sabia que esto pasaría me cubrí con una mantita

-si, como es que todos caben aquí? Que les parece si vamos a la sala?-intente pararme pero Edward regreso de inmediato impidiéndomelo

-no te muevas necesitas descansar

-he descansado dia y medio, lo que necesito es comer-lo mire con la ceja enarcada

-leila me dijo que ella lo haría

-bueno…entonces ayúdame a llegar a la sala aquí no cabemos

Bajamos y despues de comer y casi obligar a mi bebe de detenerse con una ligera onda, nos encontrábamos todos reunidos platicando, riendo, felices, mi vista se volvió nublosa…

-porque lloras?-edward sonó preocupado

-como es que alguien puede ser tan feliz?-mire a cada uno

-te lo mereces bella, todos-me respondió amelia

-a veces me da miedo que sea solo un sueño

-creeme que es muy real, aunque si parezca un sueño-edward me miro

-los amo a todos, mis bebes-mire a cada uno-mis padres-mire a los cuatro-mis pequeños-asi llamo a karel aunque suene raro siendo el novio de mi hija y a sarah tambien la llamo asi-y mis hermanos, soy tan afortunada de poder llamarlos así

-y nosotros, a ti bella, te queremos-respondieron todos de diferente forma

-te amo-edward pronuncio sobre mis labios

-te amo-dije igual-te ame en la muerte, te amo en vida, siempre voy a amarte, siempre voy a ser tuya, por siempre

-por siempre-me respondió y nos unimos de nuevo en un beso

FIN

...

hola gente, trate de poner lo mejor posible mis locas ideas,espero lo hayan disfrutado...gracias a todos por seguir esta historia

he estado pensando en una continuacion, pero ahora enfocada en los hijos de bella y edward pero no termina de convencerme la idea...lo seguire pensando, pero mejor no les prometo nada.

PLEASE VISITEN MI OTRO FIC "OTRAS LUNAS"


End file.
